


All You Wanted

by FernandaRedfield



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 81,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandaRedfield/pseuds/FernandaRedfield
Summary: Quinn Fabray tornara-se uma perdedora, Rachel Berry sempre foi uma. Enquanto uma procurava esperança para reerguer-se, a outra queria forças para continuar a sua caminhada para o estrelato. Mas, mal sabiam ambas que eram tudo o que a outra procurava.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Em comum

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Primeiro trabalho postado aqui, lembrando que essa fanfic já foi postada há alguns anos em outras plataformas. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

Quinn Fabray observava-se no espelho enquanto se arrumava para retornar ao McKinley High pela primeira vez após a gravidez e as Regionais. Estava com uma aparência cansada e amadurecida, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados tinham um brilho diferente do tradicional frio que povoara ali. A loira passou a mão no ventre onde há uma semana Beth estava lhe dando trabalho com contrações e dores, deu um pequeno sorriso, afinal, tudo valera a pena... Toda a frustração, toda a rejeição e tudo que passara valera a pena.

Beth tinha nascido e ia ter uma família decente, talvez, uma família melhor do que a dela própria. Os olhos de Quinn marejaram e por alguns instantes ela quase se arrependeu do que fizera, entendera o que era ser mãe quando viu os olhinhos de Beth piscarem ansiosamente para ela após passar todo o sofrimento do parto. Ela era um pouco dela e de Puck.

Aliás, maldito Puckerman!

Ele dissera que a amava e naquela semana que ela estivera fora para recuperar-se, ele teve a capacidade de voltar novamente com Santana. Aliás, outra maldita era a Santana que a abandonara nas horas em que ela mais precisava... Não podia falar nada de Brittany, era um caso a parte do qual Quinn nunca esperava muito.

\- Quinn! Estamos atrasadas! Você não vai descer daí nunca? Não tente se suicidar, eu tirei todos os comprimidos do banheiro! – A voz de Mercedes pode ser ouvida no andar debaixo, a loira deu um sorriso agradecendo a Deus por ter a colocado em sua vida. Senão fosse Mercedes, ela sequer imaginaria onde estaria agora. Quinn desceu as escadas rapidamente, ajeitando a roupa durante o caminho, aterrissou no térreo com um sorriso otimista de “bom dia”, a outra lhe observou impressionada e comentou:

\- E o seu uniforme?

\- Mercedes, eu não sou mais uma cheerio. Não faz sentido voltar a usar aquele uniforme... – Quinn respondera com a voz melancólica enquanto sentava-se à mesa e apanhava um prato de ovos e bacon que a Sra. Jones acabara de fazer antes de ir trabalhar. Se tinha uma coisa boa em largar as Cheerios, essa coisa chamava-se “comer a vontade”.

\- Achei que depois da gravidez você quisesse voltar, você sempre comentou isso... E odeio admitir, mas a “cheerio maldosa” ás vezes faz falta, você era a única capaz de calar Rachel Berry. – Mercedes respondera confusa enquanto terminava de arrumar a bolsa, Quinn tomou um gole de suco e pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, a menção do nome de Rachel Berry pareceu deixá-la extremamente acordada. Em seguida, pigarreou e disse segura de si:

\- Meu lugar é no Glee Club, mas não nego que gostaria de voltar a ser cheerio um dia. Sabe, eu sinto falta, aquilo era a minha vida antes de ela ser destruída pelo maldito Puckerman e seu “confie em mim”!

\- “Maldito”? Desde quando você comete blasfêmias como essa Quinn Fabray? – Mercedes perguntou beirando a ironia e a brincadeira. Quinn deu um sorriso sarcástico para a amiga e terminou de comer pensativa.

Tinha tanto que ela queria fazer... Queria voltar a ser a Quinn Fabray de antes, mas não pela reputação e sim, para provar a Lima que podia dar a volta por cima e que não seria uma gravidez indesejada aliada a rejeição de todos que a transformaria numa perdedora.

Também tinham tantos que ela gostaria de tirar algumas satisfações... Puck, Santana, Rachel... Aliás, Berry era a sua maior preocupação. Estava magoada com a garota, ela lhe dissera uma vez que não a odiava e mesmo assim, tivera a capacidade e o egoísmo necessários para contar a Finn a verdade e destruir sua relação com ele. Queria discutir, queria humilhá-la, mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça dizia que as coisas não seriam resolvidas nessa forma dessa vez.

\- Se a senhorita fazer o favor de comer logo, temos mesmo que ir. Nesse momento estamos realmente MUITO atrasadas! – Mercedes disse preocupada enquanto olhava para o relógio e interrompia os pensamentos da loira, Quinn engoliu o resto de bacon que restava no prato, apanhou os livros e cadernos e saiu correndo com Mercedes para fora da casa.

Quinn nunca caminhara para chegar a escola, antes da expulsão de casa acostumara-se a ir e voltar com o carro que os pais lhe deram. Mas Mercedes ás vezes fazia questão de caminhar, no começo ela odiou, mas agora entendia o porquê da amiga gostar tanto. O ar matinal de Lima era muito bom, as pessoas acordando, os pássaros cantando, até mesmo os resmungos a agradavam... Ela pegava-se tirando fotografias mentais enquanto caminhava.

Mas naquele dia estava tudo diferente. A loira estava caminhando lado a lado com Mercedes, sem dizer uma palavra e parecendo completamente perdida em seus pensamentos que constantemente iam direto para Rachel Berry. Não conseguia entender como a anã começara a penetrar em sua mente daquela forma, só sabia que era incômodo, tão incômodo como a própria Rachel Berry. 

\- Você tá estranha, o que foi? – Mercedes quis saber displicentemente, mesmo assim, assustou Quinn que estava entretida demais em suas conclusões e acabou tropeçando pelo caminho. A loira encarou Mercedes com um ar preocupado, a outra apenas lhe sorriu e aquela foi a deixa para fazer a pergunta que estava remoendo-a por dentro:

\- Você acha que a Berry me odeia?

\- Não acho que ela te odeie, mas por que a pergunta agora? Você nunca se preocupou com ela e nem a chamou pelo nome ou sobrenome... – Mercedes questionou curiosa enquanto observava Quinn corar furiosamente, realmente... Por que estava preocupando-se com Rachel Berry? Porém, a loira deu de ombros e respondeu:

\- Não me preocupo com ela, aliás, nunca me preocuparia. Só queria saber se foi o ódio que a levou a destruir tudo que eu tinha com Finn.

\- Você sabe bem a minha opinião sobre isso... Já te disse que foi você quem destruiu tudo com Finn ao contar uma mentira daquelas pra ele, Rachel e sua boca incontida junto com a paixão maluca dela pelo Finn apenas aceleraram uma constatação que viria mais tarde. – Mercedes respondeu sabiamente ao virarem a esquina que dava para o McKinley High.

Quinn observou o colégio de longe e sentiu frio na barriga. Suas mãos começaram a tremer levemente e ela temeu entrar ali, agora era uma perdedora, as chances de levar raspadinhas na cara dobraram após o parto. Antes, ao menos respeitavam, mas agora... Com certeza seria a vítima preferida. Claro, era a “ex cheerio e ex grávida”.

\- Acho que ela mentiu para mim ao dizer que não me odiava, só o ódio pode explicar o que ela fez... – Quinn murmurou mais para si mesma do que para Mercedes, mas a outra sorriu e deu uma gargalhada gostosa. A loira ficou observando-a sem entender com uma expressão de impaciência na face, Mercedes rapidamente se recompôs e disse:

\- Ela não te odeia Quinn, existe uma linha tênue que divide o ódio do amor.

\- Amor? Pelo amor de Deus Jones! Você tá maluca!? – Quinn disparou inconformada e logo em seguida, emburrando. Não sabia por que as palavras “Berry” e “amor” na mesma frase provocaram aquela reação nela, mas era uma coisa impensável e impossível. Mercedes gargalhou mais uma vez diante do desespero de Quinn e em seguida, consertou:

\- Não digo esse tipo de amor... Mas sim em relação a admiração, ela te admira Quinn, ela quer ser você, nunca pensou nessa possibilidade?

\- Ah claro... Ela quer ser um ex-cheerio, sem homens e que acaba de ter um filho e dá-lo para a doação? Ah me poupe Mercedes. – Quinn respondera revoltada entrando no colégio e sentindo todos os olhares voltarem-se para ela novamente. Odiava ser dramática como Berry, mas temeu por sua vida naquele momento.

Mercedes e ela entraram no estacionamento e observaram alguém ser jogado na lixeira pelo time de futebol. Quinn esperava mesmo que não fosse Kurt, aliás, ficaria muito irritada se fosse qualquer um do Glee Club, eles agora eram a sua família e ela sentia-se parte integrante daquilo. Mercedes pareceu pensar muito no que ia dizer, porque quando falou, sua voz saiu insegura:

\- Bem... Eu não sei explicar... Mas Rachel sempre ficava te observando cautelosamente enquanto você passava. Sem mencionar que faz sentido, afinal, ela acabou ficando com Finn e Puck após você também ficar com os dois.

\- Não faz sentido Mercedes Jones! Rachel Berry é maluca, mas nem tanto. Afinal, como ela poderia ser que nem eu? – Quinn perguntou melancólica, nesse momento, Rachel passara por elas com a cabeça baixa e caminhando rapidamente, parecia ter percebido que era o tema da conversa das duas. Quinn ficara curiosa enquanto observava, Mercedes pigarreou para chamar a atenção e perguntou:

\- Como assim?

\- Como eu... Escondendo-se atrás de uma reputação que ao ser destruída, levou minha vida junto. Ninguém quer isso. – Quinn justificou-se desinteressada observando a cabeça de Rachel Berry sumir ao entrar no banheiro feminino. Mercedes deu um sorriso maldoso e respondeu:

\- Estamos falando de Rachel Berry, ela é louca ou essa semana fora fez você se esquecer disso?

Quinn não teve tempo para rir, nesse exato momento, algo gelado acertou em cheio seu rosto. Ouviu risadas em volta de si e Mercedes xingar alguém, a loira negou a ajuda que lhe ofereceram e seguiu para o banheiro sentindo-se derrotada e angustiada.

***

\- Você tem que tirar primeiro do cabelo, ou vai acabar endurecendo... – Uma voz conhecida foi ouvida atrás de Quinn, a loira se virou com o rosto completamente encharcado de raspadinha de uva. Rachel Berry a observava com um sorriso triste, parecia estar achando pena dela. Quinn que já estava irritada o bastante por ter sido tão bem-recebida disparou irritada:

\- Não preciso de você me dizendo o que fazer Berry... O que veio fazer aqui? Rir da minha cara?

\- Por mais que você ache que isso faz sentido, eu não vim rir de você, estava aqui antes e chorando até agora pouco. E não era por você. – Rachel respondera com aquele tom formal que era usado quando ela estava magoada ou irritada. Quinn não conseguiu definir como ela estava naquele momento.

A loira encarou-a por um bom tempo, o sinal tocou e elas permaneceram se encarando como se nada tivesse lá fora. Uma batalha de olhares repleta de hostilidade e também, de mútua compreensão. As duas estavam no mesmo barco agora. Quinn baixou os olhos, bufou impaciente e disse:

\- Eu não preciso saber dos seus problemas Berry.

\- E eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui conversando com você Fabray. – Rachel respondera melancólica revirando os olhos. Pelo espelho, Quinn notou rapidamente que ela limpava algumas lágrimas que continuavam a cair de seus olhos. Por alguns minutos, Quinn parou de lavar o rosto e encarou-a tentando entender como e por que estavam há mais de cinco minutos dentro de um aposento sem que ela disparasse algum apelido ou xingamento.

Realmente a gravidez a transformara e ela estava começando a odiar aquela mudança.

\- Você deveria lavar o cabelo, quando endurecer, você vai xingar Deus e o mundo antes de descobrir uma forma de tirar o cheiro de uva daí. Da última vez, demorei uma semana para fazer meu cabelo voltar ao normal. – Rachel dissera vagamente enquanto continuava a observar Quinn lavar-se pelo espelho, a loira jogou o papel que usava no lixo e virou-se irritada para a outra.

\- Primeira coisa: eu não xingo Deus e o mundo. Segunda coisa: eu não preciso de qualquer ajuda sua.

\- Você também era a presidente do Clube de Celibato e depois apareceu grávida. Você precisa da minha ajuda. Se tem alguém que sabe lidar com raspadinha de uva no cabelo, esse alguém sou eu. Então sente aí e me deixe ajudá-la, não vou ferir seu orgulho, prometo. – Rachel disse com aquele tradicional tom de voz mandão que arrancou um sorrisinho sarcástico de Quinn, a loira permaneceu em pé, mas Rachel puxou uma cadeira e a empurrou em cima dela. A morena fez um zumbido estranho com a boca e murmurou decepcionada:

\- Vamos ter que ficar aqui um bom tempo, se você tivesse me deixado ajudar da primeira vez, talvez as coisas estivessem mais fáceis.

\- Cinco minutos não iam mudar o estado do meu cabelo Berry, pare de ser dramática! – Quinn dissera furiosa ao sentir as mãos de Rachel Berry tocarem seus cabelos, a morena deu uma risadinha e disse:

\- Está pedindo para eu parar de ser dramática? Depois de tantos meses no Glee nunca reparou que eu sou a rainha do drama ali? É mesma coisa que pedir para você ser boazinha Fabray...

\- Eu estou tentando ser boazinha desde a gravidez, mas você realmente me irrita gnomo! – A loira dissera friamente, inexplicavelmente, o fato de Rachel deduzir que ela não poderia ser uma pessoa melhor a irritou. Parecia que todos estavam duvidando da transformação que ela sofrera. A morena pareceu desembaraçar alguns fios, lavou-os na pia e suspirou. Quinn achou que ela não fosse responder nunca, talvez as palavras tenham sido duras mesmo ou Rachel era tão dramática a ponto de achar que um silêncio podia falar por si. Mas a morena pigarreou e disse sentida:

\- Eu não queria te irritar Quinn, eu só achei que as coisas tinham mudado entre nós.

\- Rachel... – Quinn começara a falar assustando-a, era a primeira vez que chamava a morena pelo primeiro nome. – ... desculpe eu só estou irritada com tudo que está acontecendo comigo. Primeiro a gravidez, depois tudo o que eu passei com meus pais e agora, Puck e Santana. Eu só estou tentando assimilar as coisas, me desculpe, mesmo.

\- Você realmente gostava dele, não é? – Rachel perguntou enquanto continuava a desembaraçar os cabelos da loira e lavá-los na pia. Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso que não passou despercebido por Rachel, em seguida, seu rosto fechou-se em uma expressão fria e ela respondeu insegura:

\- Eu me sentia bem com ele, só isso.

\- Puck costuma fazer isso com as meninas. – Rachel comentou insegura, Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e deu uma gargalhada, a morena pareceu ficar envergonhada por alguns segundos, mas logo a acompanhou.

\- Esqueci que você teve suas aventuras com ele.

\- É, aventuras... Mas nada além disso! – Rachel disse enquanto corava e Quinn a observava pelo espelho, notara que a morena parecia tão mais mulher e por incrível que pareça... Mais atraente. Quando sua mente pensou isso, Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça e um pouco de água respingou na roupa de Rachel, que nesse dia, era um suéter azul com um urso polar na estampa. 

As duas calaram-se, parecia que quando o assunto chegava a coisas que tinham em comum, ficava desconfortável. Ainda mais quando se tratava dos garotos pelos quais haviam brigado. E quando os olhares encontravam-se através do espelho, ambas desviavam enquanto coravam... Quinn não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas era algo que nunca imaginaria que acontecesse entre ela e Rachel Berry.

\- Pronto, terminei. – Rachel dissera sorridente lavando as mãos na pia e entregando uma toalha que tinha dentro da bolsa para Quinn. A loira apanhou e agradeceu com um sorriso, secou-se e disse:

\- Você sempre vem prevenida?

\- Depois de semanas levando algumas no rosto, você chega a conclusão que é o alvo preferido então começa a ter roupas reservas no armário e toalhas dentro da bolsa... – Rachel responde tranquilamente, evitando contato com Quinn enquanto fechava a bolsa. A loira estendeu a toalha e disse:

\- Obrigada mesmo, sabe... Eu sempre te tratei tão mal e agora, você me ajuda.

\- É o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois do que provoquei entre você e o Finn ano passado, eu já te disse que não te odeio. Só estava me sentindo mal por ter contado a ele sobre você e Puck. – Rachel dissera sincera ainda evitando contato com Quinn, a loira percebera que algumas lágrimas estavam rolando pela face da morena e subitamente, preocupou-se. O que importava o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Finn ano passado se Rachel Berry, a estrela de Glee sempre animada e desconfortavelmente chata, estava chorando? Era anormal oras, ao menos Quinn tentava se convencer que era isso que a incomodava.

\- O que foi Berry? Algum problema? – Quinn perguntou verdadeiramente curiosa tentando levantar o rosto de Rachel gentilmente e surpreendendo-se com o próprio gesto, a morena virou a face e deu um sorriso triste. Quinn pode ver outra lágrima cair quando ela lhe respondeu:

\- Não, eu estou bem. Bem... Te vejo no Glee Club mais tarde.

Rachel estava quase saindo da sala, deixando uma Quinn Fabray segurando sua toalha rosa completamente atônita. Mas a loira recobrou o juízo e perguntou brincalhona:

\- Então você realmente não me odeia? Mesmo depois de tudo?

\- Eu nunca te odiei Quinn, pode ter certeza disso. – Rachel respondera vagamente antes de sair, mas Quinn teve certeza que vislumbrou ali um sorriso banhado em lágrimas.

A loira olhou-se no espelho, sua expressão estava mais leve e tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Mas logo seus olhos arregalaram-se em espanto diante da constatação que passara em sua cabeça.

Não era o motivo pelo qual Rachel Berry agira daquela forma que importava e sim, se ela realmente a odiava. Quinn ficou confusa enquanto se observava, o que raios estava acontecendo com ela?

***

Rachel saiu do banheiro perguntando diversas vezes para si mesma se aquilo acabara de acontecer. Ela conseguira ficar mais de dez minutos no mesmo local que Quinn Fabray sem receber nenhum apelido ou piadinha, as duas haviam conversado, como se fossem boas colegas.

Talvez Quinn tivesse mudado de fato, talvez a ex-cheerio queria mesmo mudar a ideia que os outros tinham dela e melhor... Talvez Quinn Fabray finalmente perceberia certas coisas que durante anos passaram em branco para ela.

A morena respirou fundo enquanto caminhava pelo corredor que nesse momento, estava vazio. O primeiro período já tinha começado e ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de ir para sala... Seu rosto estava ardendo e seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido ao choro que não conseguira conter.

Finn tinha terminado com ela, dito coisas terríveis e mesmo não gostando do rapaz como gostaria, tudo havia a machucado. Poderia estar sendo dramática como todos diziam que ela era, mas era ficara magoada, não é bom ouvir de um cara que até então era seu namorado que ele se enganara a seu respeito e que você não o fazia feliz.

Mas diante da pequena conversa com Quinn, seu término com Finn perdia completamente a importância. Seu coração estava acelerado e deu graças por Quinn Fabray não ter percebido que suas mãos tremiam enquanto lavava o cabelo loiro dela. Rachel respirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas e aprumou a postura. Tinha Glee Club hoje, acabaria vendo Finn novamente, mas por outro lado, rever Quinn no Glee depois de tanto tempo lhe deu um pouco mais de fôlego para continuar.

***

Quinn não conseguiu se concentrar durante as aulas. As pessoas apontavam para ela e riam quando o professor dava às costas a sala, Santana tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e Brittany a cumprimentou com tanta melancolia que ela chegou a ficar preocupada. A ex-cheerio não conseguia tirar Rachel Berry de sua cabeça, muito menos as lágrimas que a vira derramar e principalmente, o sorriso.

Agora que tirara o uniforme de Cheerio, que agia como uma perdedora e que assumira os riscos da sua péssima reputação, ela conseguia ver coisas e perceber pessoas que antes passavam diante de seus olhos e Rachel era uma delas. E isso a perturbava, afinal, estava falando de Rachel Berry, quem até há pouco tempo ela chamava de “anã” e “gnomo” e que povoava as dezenas de desenhos pornográficos que fizera no banheiro.

Estava confusa, perdida e odiando a si mesma por se importar com Rachel Berry. Mal tinha noção do que estava escrito no quadro a sua frente, só sabia que se tratava de alguma coisa relacionada a Álgebra. Tentou prestar atenção, não podia coroar a sua falta de reputação com péssimas notas.

O sinal tocara anunciando o fim da aula, Quinn deu um pulo de susto arrancando mais risos debochados dos alunos da sala. Apanhou os livros rapidamente e saiu pelos corredores de cabeça baixa, tentando ignorar qualquer comentário. Conseguiu chegar a sala do Glee Club intacta e sorriu diante da própria vitória, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu.

Do outro lado da sala estava o troféu do Campeonato que Sue Sylvester ganhara com as Cheerios, um campeonato vencido sem que ela estivesse presente. Quinn observou séria e aproximou-se do troféu, estava para tocá-lo quando ouviu vozes atrás de si.

\- Eu preciso conversar com você Rachel! Eu acho que fiz uma besteira e... – Finn vinha correndo atrás de Rachel tentando argumentar alguma besteira que fizera, Rachel estacou quando viu Quinn na sala, a loira apenas revirou os olhos e continuou ali. 

\- Eu não quero conversar com você, não depois de tudo que você me fez ouvir! – Rachel rebateu insegura virando-se para encarar Finn, ser observada por Quinn naquele momento podia ser extremamente vergonhoso. O rapaz puxou o braço de Rachel com o máximo de delicadeza que conseguiu e pediu:

\- Por favor, me escuta por nós e tudo que nós vivemos.

\- O “nós” acabou há bastante tempo! – Rachel exclamou um tanto quanto furiosa e fazendo Quinn virar-se novamente para discussão, os olhos dela estavam ardendo em fúria e Finn parecia estar com medo. Quinn também estaria, ela nunca vira Rachel reagir daquela forma (exceto quando alguém desafinava nos ensaios).

\- Não, não acabou... – Finn começou a argumentar, mas encontrou a expressão entediada de Quinn o observando. – Será que dá para você sair Quinn? É bem pessoal o que estamos fazendo aqui...

Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha parecendo não entender a ação de Finn, deu um sorrisinho falso e continuou observando.

\- Não, eu não vou sair daqui. Acho que quem tem que sair é você, Berry já deixou bem claro que para você não existe conversa! – Quinn disse venenosamente enquanto observava Finn, o rapaz empalideceu e ficou encarando-a incrédula. Não eram todos os dias que Fabray defendia alguém, ainda mais Rachel Berry. Rachel também ficara boquiaberta e murmurou um “obrigada” que Quinn correspondeu com um sorriso, só não sabia porque sorrira.

A pequena discussão foi interrompida pela entrada dos demais membros do Glee Club. Assim que viu Quinn, Puck empalideceu e foi sentar em um canto acompanhado de Santana e Brittany, Mercedes carregou Quinn para o lado oposto onde Rachel sentara-se sozinha, Kurt sentou próximo a Quinn e Tina e Artie ficaram logo a frente. Mike entrou junto com Mr. Schue e sentou ao lado de Finn que parecia deprimido.

\- Bom dia a todos! – Mr. Schue exclamou animado enquanto distribuía as partituras, mas sem receber um murmúrio de resposta. Todos pareciam tristes e deprimidos, da mesma forma como quando o Vocal Adrenaline os amedrontou às vésperas das Regionais. – Muito bom te ter de volta Quinn!

Quinn deu um sorriso sincero para o professor, aprendera a gostar de Mr. Schue aos poucos e no final de tudo, ele fora muito importante. Ele passou distribuindo as partituras da música que iriam ensaiar naquele dia, era um dueto, com certeza Finn e Rachel pegariam os solos.

\- Finn e Rachel, vocês podem liderar o pessoal? – Mr. Schue questionou todo sorridente, nem sequer percebeu o abismo que estava separando os capitães naquele momento. Rachel levantou-se desanimada e Finn parecia duro como uma pedra, o piano começou e as vozes também... Mas tudo parecia fora de ritmo naquela sala.

Quinn ficou incomodada, esperava uma recepção melhor no Glee Club. Não aquele desânimo que nada comparava-se ao Glee Club que ela deixara. Mr. Schue fez uma careta de desaprovação, revirou os olhos e mandou parar a música.

\- O que está acontecendo com vocês? Desde as Regionais não conseguimos cantar uma música direito, onde está aquele Glee Club que explodiu nas apresentações? – Mr. Schue questionou olhando para todos decepcionado e também irritado, Quinn engoliu em seco, ao menos daquela vez não tivera culpa, estivera fora na última semana. Todos se entreolharam e Quinn percebeu que um clima pesado estava sob o grupo.

Mike e Tina não se olhavam.

Santana e Brittany pareciam distantes uma da outra, mesmo estando tão perto fisicamente.

Finn e Rachel achavam que a distância entre eles era normal.

Puck ficava encarando Quinn que apenas fuzilava-o com os olhos, forçando-o olhar para Santana que lhe ignorava enquanto observava Brittany.

Artie olhava furioso para Mike.

Enquanto Mercedes e Kurt permaneciam sorridentes observando tudo.

\- Mr. Schue... Creio que estamos com alguns problemas de relacionamento dentro do Glee. – Kurt disse com a voz ligeiramente irônica, Mercedes deu uma risadinha ao seu lado, mas calou-se quando recebeu um olhar repreensivo de Mr. Schue.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso Kurt? – O professor perguntara enquanto fazia uma careta incrédula e observava melhor a sala, seus olhos faiscaram entendimento e ele pareceu compreender o que ocorria.

\- Prefiro não contar toda a história para evitar represália. – Kurt respondeu sério e todos na sala o repreenderam com o olhar. Mr. Schue baixou a cabeça e colocou a mão na testa, pensativo. Após alguns minutos, levantou os olhos e disse:

\- É isso! A tarefa de vocês para próxima semana e encontrar uma música que fale sobre seus sentimentos.

\- Quantas vezes vamos ter que fazer isso? – Puck perguntou indignado, todos fizeram cara de concordância, menos Quinn que murmurou acidamente:

\- Até certas pessoas entenderam que todos possuem sentimentos nessa sala.

O silêncio perpetuou na sala diante da fala da ex-cheerio que até então estava calada, Puck ficou pálido novamente e não ousou responder. Rachel observava a cena de longe, Quinn parecia tão magoada com Puck que parecia transbordar diante dos olhos de todos. Mr. Schue pigarreou e continuou:

\- Puck, dessa vez vai ser diferente. Para acabar com esse clima, o trabalho é em dupla. Quero que vocês procurem músicas que retratem como ambos estão, ou seja, quero que vocês procurem pessoas que se sintam da mesma forma que vocês estão se sentindo...

Alguns ruídos de indignação foram ouvidos, Quinn permaneceu sentada imóvel sem demonstrar qualquer reação. Estava sentindo tanta coisa que seria impossível escolher apenas uma, era uma bomba de sentimentos prestes a explodir, tinha desde a raiva até a mágoa dentro de si.

\- Sem reclamações, estou sendo bastante simpático em deixá-los fazer em dupla! Não tem sentido continuar dessa forma, quero que saiam por aquela porta e me tragam algo decente na semana que vem... – Mr. Schue disse duro antes de apanhar suas coisas e sair da sala, todos ficaram se olhando, esperando quem ia ser a primeira dupla a ser formada.

Mercedes e Kurt alegaram que não tinham nada a ver com o problema, portanto, cantariam juntos. Finn correu para Rachel que pareceu correr dele direto para Quinn, a morena aproximou-se acanhada e perguntou:

\- Tem ideia do que quer fazer?

\- Ah para você vir me perguntar isso... Com certeza tem alguma coisa em mente para nós duas! – Quinn dissera simpática impressionando a todos na sala que esperavam uma resposta áspera. Santana franziu a testa tentando entender o que se passava ali, Brittany a observava tristemente enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo.

\- Estava lembrando a nossa conversa agora a pouco, temos algumas coisas em comum no momento e estou cansada de fazer os trabalhos do Glee Club sozinha, talvez esteja na hora de eu ser mais extrovertida e menos estrela... – Rachel argumentou parecendo insegura, a insegurança dela arrancou um sorriso gentil de Quinn que respondeu:

\- É, acho que podemos fazer juntas mesmo.

\- Então tudo bem, combinamos algo para amanhã então? – Rachel perguntou entusiasmada com os olhos brilhando de excitação, Quinn quase pode ver as milhões de ideias que deviam estar passando pela mente dela naquele exato momento. Quinn acenou afirmativamente para Rachel e a morena levantou-se para sair da sala rapidamente, porém, Quinn segurou-a pelo pulso para avisá-la de que estava esquecendo a bolsa.

Ao tocar na pele de Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray sentiu uma onda quente arrepiar os pelos de seu braço e seu estômago remexer enquanto o coração acelerava. A loira ficou encarando a outra completamente séria e sem saber o que falar, até que Rachel pigarreou e Quinn conseguiu formular uma frase:

\- Sua bolsa... Esquecendo, sabe?

\- Ah sim, estou esquecendo minha bolsa? – Rachel repetiu parecendo achar graça da situação, Quinn acenou com a cabeça soltando o pulso de Rachel e sentindo sua respiração e seu juízo voltarem ao normal. A morena acenou e saiu da sala, agora com a bolsa em mãos.

Porém, Quinn ainda tinha mais a dizer. Saiu porta a fora atrás de Rachel pelo corredor, a morena estava quase no fim dele quando parou assustada. 

\- Quem é você e o que fez com Quinn Fabray?

\- Ah não enche Berry, eu preciso te falar uma coisa, sobre mais cedo... A respeito do ódio e tudo mais. – Quinn se explicou um pouco ofegante e irritadiça, Rachel acabou rindo e fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

\- Uma pessoa me disse que do ódio para a admiração é apenas um passo, acho que foi isso que aconteceu com nós duas... Esse é meu pedido de desculpas, não espere coisa melhor.

\- Mas isso não é em relação ao amor, Fabray? – Rachel questionou inocentemente, mas aquelas palavras acabaram provocando rubor em ambas. Quinn sorriu desconcertada a uma Rachel que encarava os próprios pés, pigarreou tentando achar as palavras.

\- Bem, ah... marcamos algo amanhã então...

\- É... bem... Posso ir agora? – Rachel questionou e ao receber a resposta afirmativa, saiu quase correndo dali. Quinn escorou-se na parede e ficou encarando o chão, ainda sentindo o frio na barriga e o rubor tomar conta da sua face.

Na sala do Glee Club, Santana ignorava tudo que Puck lhe falava a respeito do trabalho. Estava divagando de Brittany para Quinn e de Quinn para Rachel Berry. Estava tudo começando a fazer sentido naquele momento. Seus olhos encontraram os de Brittany, ela não sorriu como costumava fazer, apenas virou-se para Artie e continuou a falar sobre o trabalho... Santana bufou com raiva, Brittany sequer imaginava como aquela indiferença estava machucando.

Finn estava olhando para tudo abobado procurando entender a proposta que Tina lhe passara enquanto Mercedes e Kurt trocavam olhares cúmplices desde a hora que Quinn saíra correndo da sala, parecia que finalmente, as coisas estavam começando a ser percebidas.


	2. Pedaços

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onde Quinn e Rachel tentam encaixar os próprios pedaços através da música.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do Capítulo: "Leave The Pieces", The Wreckers.

Quinn estava mais nervosa quando acordou na manhã seguinte ao ensaio do Glee Club. Parecia que toda a sua ansiedade do dia anterior tinha sido transferida para aquele dia e ela não sabia porque de tanta angústia. Ao menos sabia o que a esperava no colégio e que teria de desviar-se de muitas raspadinhas pelos corredores.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, Quinn acordara bem cedo. A ponto de encontrar a Sra. Jones ainda na cozinha, a mulher despediu-se dela com um sorriso caloroso no rosto enquanto saía apressada. Quinn pegou-se ajeitando a roupa diversas vezes, uma hora era a calça que não agradava e em outra, era a blusa. Mas no fim contentou-se com a calça jeans e a blusa simples que usava.

Mercedes desceu as escadas sonolenta, no exato momento em que Quinn apanhava a toalha de Rachel na lavanderia e a guardava dentro da bolsa. A outra deu um sorriso enquanto observava a cena silenciosamente. 

\- Desde quando você carrega uma toalha rosa de ursinhos dentro da bolsa? – Mercedes questionara brincalhona assustando Quinn, a loira remexeu nos cabelos e pareceu procurar uma boa mentira. Sabia que se falasse de Rachel e do que aconteceu no banheiro, seria motivo de piada, mas mesmo assim decidiu-se pela verdade. Mentir não estava na sua nova personalidade.

\- Não é minha, é da Berry... Ela me emprestou ontem quando me ajudou com a raspadinha.

\- Eu sabia que era dela, só queria saber se você seria capaz de me contar sobre sua nova amizade. – Mercedes respondeu rindo enquanto apanhava um copo de suco de laranja e voltava para encarar a amiga, Quinn estava com os olhos arregalados.

\- Não tem essa “nova amizade”. Apenas conversamos civilizadamente, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha deixado de achá-la extremamente chata e incrivelmente medonha. – A voz de Quinn saiu insegura enquanto falava mal de Rachel, alguma coisa estava muito errada com seu comportamento em relação a outra que até então, era sua vítima principal. 

\- É, percebi a sua suposta indiferença com ela no Glee... – Mercedes falou mastigando uma torrada, em seguida, acrescentou acidamente - ... aliás, não foi só eu que percebeu. Kurt e os outros também. Não são todos os dias que Fabray e Berry se tratam tão bem.

Quinn remexeu-se incomodada na cadeira desviando os olhos da amiga para a janela, notando que o céu estava limpo e claro. Mercedes deu uma risadinha notando o desconforto da loira, mas permaneceu calada, apenas observando. 

\- Sei lá... Ela me tratou bem, me ajudou com a raspadinha e eu realmente estava precisando de uma conversa com ela, no final a gente se entendeu... – Quinn justificou-se sem nem ter certeza do que falava. Rachel Berry começava a se tornar importante na sua vida, de uma forma que ela nunca imaginava e por incrível que pudesse parecer, a loira não queria que a morena ficasse fora de sua vida novamente.

Impressionante o que as pessoas podem se tornar de um dia para outro, era isso que não saía da cabeça de Quinn naquele momento.

\- Botaram as cartas na mesa, foi? – Mercedes pareceu realmente impressionada dessa vez, tentava entender o que se passava na cabeça da amiga que parecia tão absorta com os próprios sentimentos. Quinn balançou a cabeça negativamente e respondeu:

\- Apenas as cartas que eram necessárias.

Mercedes riu diante dessa resposta e deu um olhar cheio de significados para Quinn que sem entender, cruzou os braços emburrada na cadeira. Mercedes levantou-se e saiu para a rua, acompanhada de uma Quinn Fabray ligeiramente mal-humorada.

\- Você não vai me dizer o que significa esse olhar? – Quinn caminhou rapidamente para acompanhar Mercedes e poder encará-la enquanto perguntava, a outra deu um sorrisinho sacana antes de responder.

\- Tem coisas que são melhores quando descobertas do que ditas na lata. Descubra por si mesma, Fabray.

Quinn bufou impaciente e revirou os olhos caminhando a frente de Mercedes. Mais um estava sendo jogado na lata de lixo pelo time de futebol e Quinn percebeu que era Kurt, Mercedes mencionara algo sobre ajudá-lo a sair dali enquanto a loira, enfurecida, rumou para o banheiro.

\- Acho que o banheiro está se tornando nosso ponto de encontro! – Quinn dissera sorrindo gentilmente ao notar que Rachel Berry estava passando alguma coisa no rosto. Rachel sorriu para ela através do espelho e Quinn teve certeza de ter visto um rubor ali.

\- Um péssimo ponto de encontro, diga-se de passagem. – Rachel murmurou enquanto guardava algo na bolsa e virava-se para observar Quinn. A ex-cheerio estava tão diferente que estava até refletindo as mudanças nas próprias roupas, a calça jeans, a blusa e o tênis não eram acessórios comuns no guarda-roupa de Quinn Fabray.

\- Estava reparando nas roupas? – Quinn questionou curiosa olhando para si mesma, Rachel pareceu sobressaltar-se de suas divagações. A morena voltou a focalizar Quinn e respondeu:

\- Desculpe, mas... Não é o que a antiga Quinn Fabray costumava usar.

\- A antiga Quinn Fabray preocupava-se demais com a aparência, essa Quinn Fabray... – A loira apontou para si mesma e aproximou-se da pia ficando ao lado de Rachel e sem perder o contato visual com a mesma – se preocupa com outras coisas mais importantes.

\- Estranho ouvir isso, justo de você. – Rachel comentou corando enquanto falava sentindo o olhar de Quinn a estudar com divertimento. A loira achou aquilo engraçado, já perdera as contas de quantas vezes viu Rachel corar perto dela. Quinn abriu a bolsa e pegou a toalha e continuou a encarar Rachel, mas dessa vez, seu olhar era penetrante e parecia ser sinceramente agradecido.

\- Obrigada.

\- Não precisa agradecer... Como eu disse, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Rachel murmurou baixinho e apanhou a toalha, por alguns segundos as mãos das duas resvalaram-se sobre o tecido fofo da toalha. Rachel sentiu sua pele queimar onde Quinn a tocara sem querer, guardou rapidamente dentro da bolsa enquanto sua respiração saía do compasso e seu coração acelerava.

\- Vou indo, não posso perder o primeiro período hoje. – Quinn anunciou enquanto abria a porta para sair da sala, porém, Rachel pigarreou e tentando retomar a sua voz normal, disse:

\- Poderíamos combinar algo agora para depois da aula.

\- Conversamos sobre isso no almoço, que tal? Assim, eu lhe dou uma garantia. – Quinn disse com um sorrisinho charmoso nos lábios e que tirou um pouco do fôlego que ainda restava nos pulmões de Rachel, a morena contraiu a face numa expressão confusa.

\- Que garantia?

\- A garantia de que eu vou voltar a falar com você ao sair daqui e que todo mundo presenciará isso, não precisamos nos esconder. – Quinn acenou e saiu do banheiro tranquilamente como se aquelas palavras não tivessem peso algum no momento. Mas ela não sabia que, para Rachel Berry, aquelas palavras representaram muito mais que uma garantia, tanto é que a morena não pode conter um sorriso ao sair dali.

Ao sair do banheiro, Quinn quis se amaldiçoar, mas depois mandou tudo ao inferno. Não tinha que fingir que não gostava de Rachel Berry, prometera a si mesma que não se importaria mais com sua reputação. A morena lhe fazia bem, estava conhecendo uma Rachel Berry que poucos conheciam e que estava agradando muito.

Claro, os defeitos que tanto a incomodavam ainda estavam ali, mas de alguma forma... Pareciam ser ofuscados diante das qualidades da morena, Quinn tinha que admitir que Rachel podia ser encantadora quando queria e que ela parecia tão frágil sem Finn perto dela. Por um minuto, Quinn teve vontade de falar umas boas coisas para Finn.

E pior, ao pensar no rapaz, uma sensação quente percorreu seu corpo e ela crispou os lábios. Estava com ciúmes do rapaz com Rachel? Não podia ser, simplesmente não fazia sentido.

Caminhando pelos corredores, ela fez a mesma pergunta que estava se tornando frequente em seus dias: o que estava acontecendo com ela?

***

Rachel Berry, pontual como sempre fora, estava entediada sentada sozinha em uma das mesas do refeitório na hora do almoço sabendo que as risadas que estava ouvindo eram pra ela. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes Finn passara por ela tentando chamar atenção, ele estava fazendo um papel muito idiota na frente de toda a escola. Seus dedos batucavam a mesa e ela olhava para a janela contrária a extremidade da porta, talvez não quisesse suportar a decepção que seria, ao menos para ela, se Quinn Fabray não entrasse por aquela porta.

\- Sabe, você deveria parar com isso. É extremamente irritante. – A voz doce de Quinn penetrou em seus ouvidos, seguida de um toque suave que apanhou seus dedos e impediu-os de continuarem a tocar na mesa, a morena sentiu sua pele queimar novamente. Rachel viu a loira sentar-se sorridente a sua frente e parecendo achar graça de seu já tradicional rubor.

\- Você está atrasada.

\- Ah me desculpe senhorita Berry, mas eu tive que perguntar algumas coisas para o professor no final da aula... Prometo não deixar vossa majestade esperando da próxima vez. – Quinn dissera em um tom falsamente ofendido e que rapidamente, acabou ganhando um sorriso de 1000 watts de Rachel. A morena parecia estar mais tranquila e respirava normalmente agora.

\- E vai ter próxima vez? – A voz de Rachel saiu mais fraca do que ela previra, Quinn olhou-a ligeiramente espantada antes de responder.

\- Eu te dei uma garantia e acabei de cumprir com a minha palavra, então acho que vai ter uma próxima vez.

As duas ficaram em silêncio após as palavras de Quinn, ambas se encararam entre sorrisos e Rachel não sabia como agir enquanto Quinn se perguntara por que falara aquilo. A morena apenas respirou fundo e aproveitou o momento, nem nos seus melhores sonhos estaria daquele jeito com Quinn Fabray. A loira pareceu desconfortável, não parava de pigarrear, tentou puxar um assunto leviano para distrair-se do rosto de Rachel que começava a exercer um magnetismo tremendo sobre ela.

\- Eu sempre soube que você era meio neurótica, mas não sabia que a paranoia incluía horários. – Quinn comentou enquanto voltava os olhos para Rachel e tirava sua mão dos dedos dela, a morena fez uma careta ofendida tanto pela ausência do toque quanto pelo comentário e pareceu pensar muito no que dizer.

\- Saiba Fabray que quando eu me tornar uma estrela, não vou poder perder um minuto do meu tempo e... – Rachel começou a falar com a voz sonhadora e com ar superior, Quinn não aguentou e acabou dando um sorriso achando tudo muito encantador. Engraçado que até uns meses atrás, nove para ser mais precisa, aquele mesmo tom e aquele mesmo ar de Rachel Berry a fariam revirar os olhos e disparar algum comentário maldoso.

\- ... um atraso desses poderia nunca mais ser retomado e... O que foi? – Rachel interrompeu o monólogo com um ar curioso, a loira agitou a cabeça e fez um sinal de que não importava. Em seguida, levantou-se e apanhou dinheiro dentro da bolsa.

\- Vou comprar algo para tomar, pegue suas centenas de anotações sobre as ideias para a apresentação e coloque-as sobre a mesa. Não se faça de ofendida, eu sei que você tem anotações aí.

Rachel fez uma careta que arrancou mais risos de Quinn, a loira retomou seu caminho rumo à máquina de refrigerantes sentindo os olhos da morena a acompanharem durante todo o trajeto. Quinn caminhava tranquilamente e nem notou quando duas pessoas pararam em sua frente.

\- Amizade nova com a Berry? Justo ela, Q? – Santana tinha um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios, Brittany parecia estar acenando para alguém do outro lado do refeitório e sequer dava atenção para as outras duas. Quinn revirou os olhos, sentindo todo o ódio que nutria nos últimos dias chegar ao limite, porém, respirou fundo antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

\- Antes ela do que você não é Santana? Pelo menos ela veio conversar comigo depois de tudo, ao contrário de você que foi direto ao Puck tirar o atraso. – A voz de Quinn saiu venenosa, ela se aproximou da latina com as mãos na cintura e o olhar ardendo em chamas. 

\- Eu não fui falar com o Puck, ele que veio choramingar para mim... Não tenho culpa se você não sabe segurar seus homens, Fabray. – Santana manteve o sorriso maldoso e o ar irônico, Brittany pareceu finalmente perceber o que se passava ali e começou a observar tudo com um ar vagamente preocupado. Quinn deu um sorrisinho e em seguida, suspirou para retomar a calma.

Mas ela não conseguia ficar calma, as palavras de Santana atingiram um ponto que ainda era frágil dentro de si. Podia ter mudado, mas continuava orgulhosa e estava para acertar um tapa na cara da latina, sua vista tinha até ficado vermelha. Quando decidiu que ia partir para cima de Santana, sentiu uma mão tocar gentilmente sua cintura e em seguida, apertá-la gentilmente.

\- Não quero interromper, mas vocês estão chamando a atenção meninas! E creio que as cheerios odiariam chamar a atenção com duas perdedoras como nós, não é? – Rachel Berry levantara da mesa quando percebera que as feições de Quinn haviam endurecido e ela crispara os lábios, sinais característicos de que a loira estava para bater em Santana ali mesmo. A latina revirou os olhos e Brittany continuou a acenar, Quinn virou-se e deparou-se com um Artie de expressão confusa observando a cena. Logo reparou que todos observavam a cena confusos.

\- Talvez com essa incapacidade de segurar os homens a Fabray esteja querendo mudar de lado! – A voz de Santana soou sarcástica e Quinn sentiu o rubor tomar conta da face, a sua voz demorou a sair e quando saiu, explodiu.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso Santana?!

\- Tire suas próprias conclusões Fabray! – Santana revidou gritando e preparada para briga, Brittany e Rachel não sabiam o que fazer, mas foi a morena que tomou as rédeas da situação. A diva segurou Quinn no exato momento em que ela esticava os braços para agarrar os cabelos de Santana, Rachel fez Quinn encará-la.

\- Não vale a pena, para com isso! – Rachel conseguiu murmurar enquanto empurrava Quinn para longe e encarava com repreensão e também, com preocupação.

\- Mas, mas... – Quinn não conseguia formular uma frase sequer, mas a voz de Rachel tão próxima de si pareceu acalmá-la e ela voltou a respirar normalmente. Santana deu uma gargalhada e continuou a destilar o veneno.

\- Já estão até parecendo um casal!

Dessa vez Quinn teve que segurar Rachel que quase voou a distância que as separava, a loira puxou os braços da morena e não pode deixar de sorrir com o súbito acesso de raiva.

\- Não vale a pena, lembra? – Quinn murmurou rindo da situação e recebendo um olhar mortífero de Rachel incomodada com a voz de Quinn em seu ouvido e as mãos dela a segurando, rapidamente a expressão de felicidade da loira desapareceu. Santana estava sugerindo coisas que já haviam passado pela mente de Rachel e Quinn e que as duas tentavam evitar a qualquer custo.

Talvez fosse aquele o problema: Santana falava de algo que as duas não admitiam para si mesmas.

Santana pareceu feliz com o resultado, sorriu vitoriosa e ao passar pelas duas, fez questão de esbarrar em Quinn que também fez questão de dar uma cotovelada. Brittany ficou parada no mesmo lugar, indecisa entre seguir Santana ou juntar-se a Artie que a observava ansioso. A cheerio aproximou-se das duas e parecia encabulada enquanto falava 

\- Sabe, meninas? Santana não pode falar nada, eu e ela temos nossos momentos ás vezes. Entendo vocês perfeitamente e ela tá se fazendo de hetero e...

\- Brittany! – Santana gritou ao perceber do que a cheerio estava falando, Brittany saiu correndo ao encontro da latina e as duas desapareceram pela porta do dormitório. Logo o burburinho tradicional voltou ao refeitório que antes estava silencioso. Quinn observou Artie sorrir amarelo visivelmente magoado e não pode deixar de contribuir com um sorriso compreensivo. O rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e acenou, agradecido.

A loira virou-se para Rachel que mais calma, estava com uma expressão dividida entre a confusão e o divertimento. Quinn cruzou os braços esperando a diva dar alguma pista sobre o que estava pensando.

\- Impressão minha ou a Brittany acabou de assumir que ela e Santana tem um caso?

\- Eu sempre soube, elas ficam de vez em quando. Só que Brittany é ingênua demais para ver que Santana é uma bitch. – Quinn murmurou amarga enquanto voltava a mesa com Rachel, a morena continuou a observá-la impressionada e com a sobrancelha arqueada, divertindo-se com a situação.

\- Em dois dias, essa Quinn Fabray apagou todas as memórias que eu tinha daquela cheerio maldosa que me odiava...

\- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Quinn questionou com seu melhor sorriso charmoso brincando em sua boca, Rachel pareceu incomodar-se um pouco, mas depois suspirou e seu olhar focou-se em algo atrás de Quinn.

\- Depois te explico, acho melhor sairmos daqui. Acabaram de encher uma raspadinha.

E não deu outra, mal saíram do refeitório para as arquibancadas do campo de futebol quando Finn foi atingido em cheio por uma.

\- Bem, então o que você decidiu no final das contas? – Quinn questionou enquanto observava o campo de futebol e apanhava uma batata frita de dentro do pacote, Rachel arregalou os olhos e pareceu ficar ofendida.

\- O que eu decidi? Somos uma dupla Fabray, devemos decidir juntas.

\- Ah... E ia valer a pena eu discutir com você? – Quinn retruca brincalhona, Rachel sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Aquela foi a deixa para a diva falar sobre seu projeto.

\- Então... Ahm... – Rachel não sabia como começar a falar, tinha medo de ferir os sentimentos de Quinn naquele momento e acabar com a boa relação que ambas tinham estabelecido, pareceu pensar duas ou três vezes antes de continuar. – Acho que depois de tudo que aconteceu com a gente e com os rapazes, realmente temos uma coisa em comum.

Quinn enrugou a testa pensativa, não queria tocar naquele assunto e sabia que mesmo assim, era uma das poucas coisas que tinha em comum com Rachel Berry. A loira apanhou mais uma batata e respirou fundo, pensativa. Rachel pareceu perceber a situação que colocara Quinn e tentou consertar.

\- Desculpa, eu sabia que você não queria falar sobre isso, deveria ter...

\- Shii Berry! Tudo bem, talvez toda essa mágoa que eu sinta me ajude a cantar melhor! – Quinn respondeu com um ar mais leve e que, pareceu soar falso. Rachel encarou as próprias mãos entrelaçadas sobre o colo e respirou fundo, em seguida, continuou insegura.

\- Estava navegando pela internet procurando algumas músicas mais atuais para a minha lista de reprodução e acabei encontrando essa... – Rachel entregou uma folha para Quinn, a loira passou os olhos rapidamente e adorou a letra. – Fala sobre o fim de uma relação, mas também retrata a vontade de recuperar-se, acho que ambas queremos isso, não é?

\- Claro que sim! – Quinn respondeu dando um sorriso encorajador para Rachel, a morena parecia ter ficado um pouco receosa de falar com ela depois da sua reação diante da sugestão e tudo que Quinn menos queria era Rachel longe dela no momento.

\- Só tem um probleminha... – Rachel dissera tristemente enquanto olhava para a letra e em seguida para Quinn, a loira tinha uma expressão engraçada que quase a fez rir. A diva retomou a pose e continuou.

\- É country, não sei se você vai querer fazer.

\- Eu já fiz country com a April, naquela época que você deu crise de estrelato e saiu do Glee Club... Acho que posso me virar com isso. – Quinn disse séria voltando os olhos para a letra, não notou que Rachel fechou a expressão quando ela mencionou a “crise de estrelato”, mas a morena logo se recuperou porque sabia que daquela vez não era por maldade, Quinn só estava sendo sincera.

\- Desde que não nos apresentemos a caráter, eu posso me virar com a música. – Quinn disse temerosa, levantando os olhos lentamente para Rachel que estava com um sorriso um tanto quanto amedrontador nos lábios, sem mencionar aquele olhar obstinado e desejoso dela. 

\- Ah não... Você quer apresentar-se vestida a caráter? Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

\- Não só posso como devo, vamos fazer direitinho para todo mundo comentar depois, ok? – Rachel disse eufórica enquanto apanhava suas coisas e levantava-se, o sinal tocara e Quinn nem teve outra chance de protestar.

***

Os ensaios com Rachel eram cansativos e entediantes em alguns momentos, mas Quinn sempre acabava rindo do perfeccionismo exagerado dela ou das caretas que ela fazia quando a loira desafinava. Mas trabalhar com Rachel estava lhe fazendo bem, sua voz melhora muito e sua afinação também. A paranóia de Rachel Berry servia para alguma coisa no final das contas.

Na véspera da apresentação, após um ensaio de quase duas horas, Rachel pediu para que parassem, senão a voz dela não teria as horas necessárias de descanso. Quinn que já não aguentava mais preparava-se para ir embora sozinha já que Mercedes já se fora. 

\- Espere, queria lhe mostrar as roupas! – Rachel soou apressada enquanto revirava a enorme bolsa que trazia consigo em busca de algo. Quinn preparou-se para o desastre, com certeza seria uma super produção.

\- Você sabe bem o que eu acho das roupas... – Quinn murmurou amarga ao se virar, mas no mesmo instante, se arrependeu. Rachel realmente caprichara no figurino, desde as botas até os chapéus, tá certo que ficariam parecendo uma dupla caipira, mas diante do rosto de excitação da morena não pode conter um sorriso.

\- Uau!

\- O que foi? Ficaram terríveis? Eu achei mesmo que tinha exagerado. – Rachel murmurava chateada enquanto olhava para a camisa, Quinn puxou-a da mão da outra ainda com os olhos impressionados.

\- Não Rachel, estão muito boas. Sério, eu usarei amanhã, sem problemas.

\- Mesmo, Q? Obrigada! – Rachel disse repleta de felicidade e abraçando a loira impulsivamente. Quinn não saberia dizer se foi a proximidade de ambas ou se era por estarem passando pela mesma coisa, mas seu corpo respondeu instantaneamente e ela encaixou Rachel em seus braços percebendo ali que ambas tinham um encaixe perfeito. Rachel ficou alguns segundos abraçada e depois, notando o que fizera, se afastou muito vermelha.

\- Me desculpe... É... Fui impulsiva.

\- Te desculpar por quê Berry? Por me chamar de Q ou pelo abraço? – Quinn dissera rindo e fazendo Rachel ficar ainda mais vermelha, a diva recompôs a postura e pigarreou desconcertada.

\- Pelas duas coisas, me desculpe.

Quinn apanhou a camisa, a calça, as botas e o chapéu. Dobrou tudo cuidadosamente e guardou dentro de sua mochila, em seguida, voltou-se para a saída e para desespero de uma Rachel envergonhada, ela não saiu. A loira virou-se com aquele mesmo sorriso charmoso que estava se tornando rotina em sua face e um ar misterioso.

\- Sabe, você deveria fazer isso mais vezes.

\- O que? – Rachel murmurou confusa enquanto concentrava-se em encarar os próprios pés, era tão impulsiva, porém, Quinn parecia intimidá-la e fazer com que ela ficasse sempre envergonhada.

\- Me chamar por Q, eu gostei. – Quinn deu uma leve risadinha e seu coração apertou levemente em seu peito, queria ter dito que Rachel também podia abraçá-la mais vezes.

Mas aquilo foi o necessário, Rachel Berry voltou para casa com um sorriso de 1000 watts no rosto e adormeceu rapidamente. Sonhando com uma certa loira de olhos castanho-esverdeados.

***

Quinn estava muito nervosa no dia da apresentação, não conseguiu tomar café e muito menos prestar atenção a qualquer uma das aulas que assistiu. Com certeza precisaria de boas horas de estudos para manter suas notas, tudo aquilo era por culpa de Rachel Berry e da sua mudança em relação a ela.

Quinn realmente mandara suas crenças ao inferno, não se importava mais com a sua reputação. Quer dizer, tinha Rachel para lhe mostrar que ser popular não era a única coisa importante no mundo. Aliás, por que Rachel estava em nove de cada dez palavras que ela falava ultimamente?

A loira percorreu a distância de sua sala de Química até o Glee Club muito rápido. Ao chegar lá, notou que não era a única que estava nervosa ali. Porém, Rachel não estava ainda e a loira sentiu como se o chão afundasse naquele momento.

\- Seu amor ainda não chegou Fabray. – Santana murmurou sorrindo ironicamente, a loira simplesmente ignorou enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras. Puck pareceu achar os cadarços do tênis mais interessantes do que as duas estarem trocando farpas entre si. 

Uns cinco minutos depois Rachel chegou à sala parecendo recuperar-se de algo, Finn vinha atrás dela com a mesma expressão patética de sempre, a morena sentou-se ao lado de Quinn, a loira a observou preocupada por uns cinco minutos e notou claramente que Rachel não queria falar sobre o que acontecera.

\- O que foi, Rachel?

\- Nada demais, eu estou bem. Vamos nos concentrar na apresentação, tá? – Rachel respondeu dando um sorriso triste sem encará-la, nesse momento Quinn virou-se com os olhos ardendo para Finn. O rapaz fez uma cara assustada e baixou a cabeça quando Mr. Schue entrou com uma expressão tensa.

\- Bom dia a todos, espero mesmo que tenham se dedicado ao que eu passei. É para o melhor do grupo.

\- Por isso eu e Mercedes queremos ser os primeiros, podemos? – Kurt perguntou dando saltinhos de felicidade na cadeira, Mercedes sorria de orelha a orelha. Mr. Schue concordou um pouco mais animado e deixou o espaço para que eles se apresentassem.

Os dois cantaram uma música que falava sobre não se meter em confusões, Quinn não conseguiu prestar atenção por muito tempo. Em seguida, Finn e Tina cantaram um pedido de desculpas, Quinn percebeu que Rachel se mexeu incomodada na cadeira e teve uma vontade desesperada de acalmá-la, mas não sabia como.

Santana e Puck cantaram sobre como era bom estarem juntos, Quinn revirou os olhos e Brittany pareceu muito triste ao cantar com Artie em seguida sobre como era terrível ser desprezado. Mike e Matt cantaram sobre incompreensão e arrependimento.

O clima já estava bastante tenso quando Rachel e Quinn levantaram-se para cantar a música que falava sobre seus corações despedaçados. Ao colocar o chapéu e calçar as botas, Quinn sentiu-se extremamente idiota, mas Rachel estava na mesma situação e chegou até a achar graça de tudo depois disso.

\- Bem, muitos de vocês acham que eu e Quinn não temos absolutamente nada em comum... – Rachel suspirou nessa hora e lançou um olhar repleto de sentimentos para Quinn que retribuiu com um sorriso. – Mas nós temos muito em comum, através dessa música queremos falar sobre decepção, tristeza...

\- Se você continuar a falar, não vamos precisar nem cantar. – Quinn murmurou irônica, Rachel olhou para ela inconformada por ser interrompida e logo viu que era brincadeira da loira que lhe sorria amigavelmente. Rachel deu um passo para trás e Quinn se aproximou, uma melodia de violão preencheu o ambiente junto com a voz doce de Quinn.

"You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go"

Quinn voltou-se para Puck nesse momento e encarou o rapaz, mostrando que a música era para ele, olhou para Rachel que a encorajou a continuar com um sorriso.

"Baby it ain't fair, you know  
That just keeps me hanging 'round  
You say you don't want to hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown?"

O refrão veio logo após a parte de Quinn, as duas sorriram uma para a outra e as vozes se uniram harmoniosamente.

"And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go"

Quinn voltou para trás, dando espaço para Rachel. A outra começou a cantar com a mesma interpretação forte que sempre tivera, Quinn sorriu. Rachel Berry, dramática como sempre.

"Now you can drag out the heartache  
Or baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on  
Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone"

Antes de voltar ao refrão, Quinn observou Finn remoer-se ao assistir. Não conteve o sorrisinho maldoso.

"And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go"

Quinn então caminhou, foi até Puck, parou na frente dele e continuou a música. Enfatizando a última estrofe.

"You're not making up your mind  
It's killin' me and wastin' time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Rachel foi até Finn e fez o mesmo durante o refrão.

"And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go"

Finn parecia ter levado um soco na cara e Puck estava atônito enquanto observava as duas garotas finalizarem a música.

"Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh, yeah  
Just leave the pieces when you go"

Rachel e Quinn não podiam conter os sorrisos quando finalizaram as músicas e ouviram os aplausos. Aliás, os aplausos começaram bem timidamente, apenas Mercedes e Kurt deram vivas. O resto do Glee Club parecia estar impressionado que as duas, antes tão inimigas estavam agora cantando sobre o mesmo sentimento.

\- Muito bem Rachel e Quinn! Fiquei com medo ao ver as duas como uma dupla, mas vejo que se entenderam bem! Era disso que eu falava, de extravasar os sentimentos e não deixar as coisas engasgadas! Parabéns meninas! – Mr. Schue disse com a animação renovada por completo e com enorme sorriso, Quinn tirou o chapéu e deu um sorriso para todos na sala. O sinal tocou e rapidamente, um a um foram saindo.

Exceto Finn, Puck, Quinn e Rachel.

Puck aproximou-se de Quinn após pedir para Santana deixá-lo sozinho, a loira podia notar que ele estava ali, mas tentava disfarçar enquanto arrumava seus pertences. Puck pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

\- Quando eu disse que te amava, foi de verdade, eu juro.

\- Uma grande verdade... Porque na outra semana você já estava com Santana, não é mesmo? – Quinn disparou venenosamente, virando-se para o rapaz com uma expressão furiosa, Puck até deu um passo para trás assustado. Puck respirou fundo, não sabia como se justificar e acabou falando besteira.

\- Como eu te disse, eu tenho alguns problemas em lidar com belas garotas perto de mim.

\- Melhor você ficar quieto Puckerman! – Quinn disse friamente enquanto deixava a sua discussão de lado e observava Finn e Rachel. Parecia que a discussão dos dois estava mais calorosa do que a dela com Puck, ambos não paravam de gesticular e Rachel parecia muito mais segura de si. 

Os olhos das duas se encontraram no meio das discussões, Rachel pareceu adquirir a coragem necessária e mandou Finn embora dali, o coração de Quinn acelerou ao ouvir isso. A loira virou-se novamente para Puck.

\- O que você ainda faz aqui?

\- Você me pediu para ficar calado, oras. – Puck respondeu ligeiramente ofendido e tentando dar seu melhor sorriso sedutor, se antes aquele sorriso derretia Quinn, agora era capaz de fazê-la revirar os olhos. A loira respirou fundo e disse:

\- Eu acho que a música falou por mim Puck, eu realmente só precisava te falar o que sentia, não preciso de você por perto. Pode voltar para Santana.

Puck pareceu ficar desapontado, mas deu as costas e saiu da sala do Glee Club, com os ombros curvados e as mãos nos bolsos. Quinn chegou a sentir pena, mas logo se lembrou de que fora daquela mesma forma que se sentira quando soubera que ele estava com Santana.

\- Acho que conseguimos, eles nos deixaram, de vez! – A voz de Rachel soou como uma brisa tranquila nos pensamentos de Quinn, a loira sorriu para ela e em seguida, não se conteve.

\- Obrigada.

\- Pelo que? – Rachel perguntou curiosa, aproximando-se de Quinn com uma careta de confusão. A loira apenas sorriu e disse, antes de sair.

\- Por apenas me mostrar quem eu preciso de verdade.


	3. Eu te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite, como vão?  
> Bem, como estou passando as minhas fanfics para o Ao3, a intenção era postar um capítulo a cada dia, mas, a vida acontece e destrói meus planos... Fiquei 3 dias sem atualizar.  
> Então, resolvi que esse é o primeiro de 3 capítulos que serão postados hoje.
> 
> Boa leitura!

A amizade entre Quinn e Rachel só crescia a cada dia, ao passar-se um mês e a quase duas semanas do fim das aulas, as duas eram inseparáveis. Claro que para Quinn acabara tornando-se algo bem maior do que uma simples amizade, a loira sabia o que sentia pela outra desde a apresentação das duas no Glee Club.  
Estava com o coração despedaçado e Rachel Berry parecia a pessoa certa para consertá-lo, estava amedrontada, mas isso era mais fraco do que a necessidade que ela tinha de ter a diva perto dela o tempo todo. Então, Quinn Fabray concentrava-se em manter a amizade do que em perdê-la por uma coisa que não era certa, aliás, fingia o tempo todo, aquilo lhe lembrava dolorosamente os tempos de cherrio.

\- Q, você está me ouvindo? – A voz levemente irritada e impaciente de Rachel pode ser ouvida entre os pensamentos de Quinn enquanto ambas caminhavam pelos corredores do McKinley High. Ainda recebiam alguns olhares curiosos, mas nada comparado a quantidade que receberam há um mês.

\- Desculpa, estava divagando, mesmo. – Quinn tinha um ar envergonhado, Rachel fez uma careta irritada, mas logo abrandou a expressão com aquele mesmo sorriso de 1000 watts. Quinn já percebera que aquele sorriso derretia todos os seus neurônios e deixava suas pernas bambas.

\- Então, estava pensando se você podia me ajudar com Química II... Realmente estou enrolada com a matéria e parece que nunca vou entender aquelas cadeias orgânicas. E se eu for mal na prova? – Rachel dizia com o tom de voz levemente desesperado. – E se eu acabar reprovando? Acha que Mr. Shue me deixará no Glee depois desse fracasso? E se...?

\- Tá bom Berry, tá bom! Deixe-me esclarecer duas coisas para você... – Quinn interrompeu Rachel entre sorrisos e pensar que essa mania de falar sem parar já a irritara tantas vezes, enquanto agora só a fazia rir e achar Rachel ainda mais linda. – Primeira coisa: você não vai reprovar porque eu vou te fazer tirar um A+ naquela prova. Segunda coisa: o Mr. Shue nunca seria capaz de te expulsar do Glee.

\- E por que não? – Rachel fez uma careta confusa, Quinn parou de andar e segurou os braços da diva com força fazendo-a parar também, a encarou com uma expressão séria.

\- Porque, odeio admitir senhorita “Estrela Dourada”... Mas você é a alma e o talento do Glee Club, ele seria maluco de te tirar dali!

\- Se você continuar a me elogiar dessa forma, eu vou começar a achar que você fala sério. – Rachel disse com um sorriso enorme e uma expressão emocionada na face, Quinn deu um sorriso satisfeito, senão podia tentar nada, ao menos poderia fazer com que a morena se sentisse bem. Em seguida, a loira revirou os olhos e respondeu.

\- E quem disse que eu não falo a verdade? Outra coisa, sei muito bem que você adora ter o ego inflado todo o dia.

\- Você diz como se eu tivesse ataques de estrelismo a cada minuto. – Rachel estava inconformada, não podia ser tão paranoica com a fama. Quinn deu uma gargalhada e fez uma expressão que dizia claramente “sim, você dá ataque de estrelismo a cada minuto”. Rachel ficou ofendida, mas logo riu também.

\- Está bem, eu posso exagerar ás vezes, mas não é sempre.

\- Se você diz, não vou tentar te questionar... – Quinn respondeu com uma voz tranquila e dando de ombros, nesse momento, Santana passava com Brittany e percebeu o sorriso envergonhado que Rachel dera. Logo arrumou uma forma de destilar o veneno.

\- Ora, ora... Já está assim Fabray? Logo já poderá pedi-la em namoro.

\- Cala boca Santana! – Quinn dissera entre dentes enquanto passava reto pela latina, mas Santana pareceu não se dar por vencida e puxou Brittany para seguir Quinn e Rachel. A diva olhou preocupada para a loira.

\- Não dê atenção. – Rachel murmurou preocupada recebendo um olhar mais calmo e um pequeno sorriso de Quinn, algumas pessoas pararam para observar a cena e para desespero das duas, Finn e Puck estavam entre essas pessoas e pareciam confusos. 

\- Por que você implica tanto com as duas? – Brittany questionara completamente perdida na discussão, Santana revirou os olhos irritada e continuou a despejar uma série de comentários maldosos em cima de Rachel e Quinn.

\- Quem diria Berry... Primeiro Puck, depois Finn e agora Quinn. Impressionante como você conseguiu baixar o nível.

Rachel parou de andar e virou-se lentamente, respirou fundo e um sorriso formou-se em sua face. Quinn teve medo daquilo, sempre que Rachel assumia essa expressão, ela fazia algum comentário que desconcertava alguém. A loira deu graças quando Rachel abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida por Brittany.

\- Se elas estão mesmo namorando... Nós também estaríamos, não nos desgrudamos e ainda fazemos mais como...

\- Brittany, isso deve ficar entre a gente, tudo bem? – Santana disse meigamente e Brittany calou-se com uma expressão triste, as pessoas começaram a comentar entre si confusas com a informação recém vazada por Brittany. Talvez fosse esse o motivo que fez Santana puxar Brittany para fora dali.

Quinn respirou fundo ao ver as duas longe, no fim das contas, Santana acabou deixando vazar informação demais. Rachel não parava de rir ao seu lado.

\- O que foi? – Quinn questionou observando o resto do pessoal dispersar e as gargalhadas da diva preencherem seus ouvidos como se fosse música, Rachel respirou diversas vezes, mas sempre caía na gargalhada novamente quando ia responder.

\- Eu que pergunto: o que há com vocês? – A voz insegura, patética e confusa de Finn pode ser ouvida, Quinn virou-se para o rapaz, Puck estava ao lado dele com uma expressão que beirava a irritação. A loira ia responder quando Rachel finalmente conseguiu responder e tomou a frente.

\- Olhe Finn, não há nada demais entre eu e a Quinn. Somos boas amigas, só isso. E também, acho que não devemos satisfação alguma para você ou para o Noah.

\- Claro que devem, vocês são nossas ex’s! – Puck justificou como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, Finn concordou estupidamente fazendo vários sinais afirmativos com a cabeça, Quinn revirou os olhos e em seguida, olhou para Rachel que parecia tão irritada quanto ela com o comentário.

\- Se todas as suas ex’s te dessem satisfação Puck, você estaria ferrado. – Quinn dissera com um brilho maligno nos olhos, lembrando e muito aquela antiga capitã das Cherrios, Puck saiu dali como se tivesse visto o diabo. Depois a loira virou para Finn e continuou em um tom frio. – Quanto a você Finn, Rachel deixou bem claro que a conversa acabou entre vocês, então, até mais.

Em seguida, o sinal tocara e a loira puxou Rachel dali para irem para a aula o mais rápido possível. Rachel estava corada, daquela mesma forma que sempre ficava quando Quinn a tocava ou falava alguma coisa no duplo-sentido. A loira tinha uma expressão contrariada e quando perguntou, sua voz saiu seca.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, só que... Entendo o que a Santana fala sobre a gente, afinal... Você é quase que o meu príncipe encantado, sempre me tira fora de situações como essa. – Rachel respondeu ligeiramente envergonhada e encolhendo os ombros, porém, Quinn não estava focando nela e sim, em alguém que vinha em suas costas. Rachel virou-se e deu de cara com Karofsky vindo em sua direção com uma raspadinha de amora.

No momento seguinte, sentiu um empurrão e ouviu um estrondo. As duas estavam caídas dentro do banheiro feminino, Quinn por cima e Rachel embaixo dela. Ambas estavam muito coradas, a loira levantou-se rapidamente e trancou a porta do banheiro, Rachel teve certeza que ouviu alguém xingar irritado pela porta.

\- Bem é... Ele ia... É... Te jogar uma raspadinha! – Quinn justificou-se gaguejando enquanto estendia a mão para ajudar Rachel a se levantar, a diva agradeceu com um aceno na cabeça, sentindo seu corpo ainda queimar por ser tocado tantas vezes por Quinn Fabray em um curto período de tempo. A loira parecia tão envergonhada quanto ela, por isso, tentou continuar a conversa.

\- Do que falava antes?

Péssimo assunto, melhor não falar a verdade.

\- Ah nada demais... Era sobre Santana e Brittany, obrigada por ahm... Me livrar da raspadinha, até mais. – Rachel respondera rapidamente antes de abrir a porta e sair pelo corredor abraçada aos livros, Quinn fez o mesmo com a expressão confusa e mil perguntas na cabeça. Tinha certeza que ouvira Rachel dizer que era o príncipe encantado dela por livrar-lhe de tantas, a loira não pode conter um sorriso, talvez, não precisasse segurar-se tanto.

***

Quinn não encontrara Rachel naquele dia após o que acontecera no banheiro, até entendia que a morena estava a evitando. Também evitaria se dissesse algo daquela natureza a alguém. Mas mesmo assim, estava melancólica, como já pensara mais de mil vezes, ficar longe de Rachel Berry não lhe fazia bem no momento.

Voltou para casa calada, Mercedes apenas a observava, mas a loira tinha certeza de que a amiga já sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo e logo puxaria conversa.

\- Olha Q, sei que não quer falar sobre o que você está sentindo... Mas eu já saquei tudo, acho que se abrir pode te ajudar. – A voz de Mercedes soou como uma lufada de ar puro, Quinn deu um sorriso agradecido e apertou a alça da bolsa, completamente nervosa.

\- Não é que eu não quero, eu só não tenho certeza de tudo que tá acontecendo, tá indo tão rápido... – Quinn respondera tristemente, chutando uma pedrinha enquanto caminhava. Mercedes fez uma expressão curiosa e pigarreou antes de continuar.

\- E você acha que essas coisas possuem alguma lógica? Não fui só eu que entendi o que se passa entre você e a Berry, Kurt também sabe.

\- Mas Kurt deve sei lá... Ter um radar para isso! – Quinn respondeu nervosa, mas acabou arrancando boas risadas de Mercedes e a loira também acabou entendendo que fizera uma piada. 

\- De qualquer forma, acho que você deveria falar com ela... Como eu já te disse, ela sente alguma coisa por você, bem diferente do que uma simples amizade. – Mercedes disse sabiamente enquanto tirava a chave da bolsa e preparava-se para abrir a porta da casa, Quinn estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que havia vozes dentro da casa dos Jones.

\- Mas e se não for o que eu acho que é? Tenho medo e... – Quinn respondia tranquilamente, mas calou-se quando seus olhos castanho-esverdeados focalizaram a pessoa que estava sentada na sala.

Judy Fabray estava sentada em uma poltrona, mas levantou-se rapidamente quando seus olhos se encontraram com os da filha. A mulher tinha um sorriso enorme na face que entrava em contraste com a careta de espanto da filha. Mercedes e a mãe perceberam que aquela conversa não seria para elas e foram para cozinha.

Quinn sentiu toda a raiva pelo desprezo do pai e pela covardia da mãe tomarem conta de si. Não seria uma conversa fácil, aliás, ela não deixaria que fosse fácil.

\- Olá querida, tudo bem? – Judy questionara ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso que estava começando a irritar Quinn mais ainda, a loira respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar, mas quando sua voz saiu, era repleta de mágoa.

\- Acha que pode iniciar essa conversa como se nada tivesse acontecido?

\- Calma querida... Eu vim aqui só ver como você estava e, também, refazer a minha proposta. – Judy respondeu nervosa enquanto se levantava e se aproximava da filha, Quinn deu um passo para trás com a expressão dura e sem menor sentimento. Tinha palavras engasgadas em sua garganta que saíram sem que ela percebesse.

\- Calma? Eu estou bem e não, não vou morar com você. Acha que vai ser tudo facilmente resolvido depois do que você e papai fizeram comigo? Eu tive que me virar sozinha, sorte que eu tinha o Glee Club para me apoiar, porque se dependesse de vocês, eu teria tido meu bebê na rua!

\- Mas filha eu... Já te disse que estou arrependida! Eu me separei de seu pai e comprei uma casinha onde eu e você podemos voltar a ser o que éramos! – Judy justificou-se com a voz falhando em alguns momentos, Quinn sempre imaginou aquela conversa e sempre pensou que sentiria pena da mãe... Mas não. Ela era culpada também, não tivera coragem de defendê-la diante da fúria de Russel Fabray. 

\- Você está esquecendo o principal: eu preciso te perdoar primeiro e isso, eu não consigo, por mais que me esforce! – Quinn respondera cruelmente, pode ver os olhos da mãe encherem-se de lágrimas, mas a loira não fraquejou em momento algum. Judy limpou as lágrimas com a costa da mão direita que tremia, aproximou-se novamente da filha e pegou-lhe as mãos enquanto suplicava.

\- Por favor, querida... Você não é assim! Eu sofri muito quando seu pai te expulsou de casa, mas agora... Podemos recomeçar. Não acha que mereço uma segunda chance?

\- Não, não acho. Porque quando eu mais precisei de você, você ficou calada! Só observando ele dizendo aquelas palavras cruéis e... – Quinn falava firmemente, mas nesse momento teve que parar para respirar, a emoção estava transbordando dentro de si e por mais que doesse, não se sentia preparada para perdoar a mãe. – Sou o que vocês fizeram comigo!

Judy calou-se diante das palavras da filha, parecia ter entrado em choque, a mulher sentou-se novamente na poltrona e não tinha coragem para encarar Quinn. A loira olhou tudo de cima, com as lágrimas rolando pela sua face, mas não se deixou enfraquecer. Deu a conversa por encerrada e preparou-se para sair da sala.

\- Posso ao menos saber como está meu neto? – Judy perguntara com a voz embargada e aquela pergunta fez Quinn desabar, a lembrança de Beth ainda estava cravada em si. A loira limpou as lágrimas com raiva, virou-se para mãe com uma expressão de fúria e respondeu colérica:

\- Era uma menina, chamava-se Beth. E ao contrário de vocês, eu pensei nela. Entreguei-a para adoção, espero que ela encontre avós melhores! 

Dizendo essas palavras, Quinn disparou pela escada com Mercedes atrás de si, antes de fechar a porta do quarto, ouviu a Sra. Jones consolando sua mãe e a acompanhando até a porta de entrada.

Quinn entrou no quarto e desabou, agachou-se e abraçou as pernas enquanto chorava compulsivamente. Mercedes bateu e chamou-a pela porta diversas vezes, mas a loira ignorou-a. Do lado de fora, Mercedes procurava o telefone de Rachel Berry desesperadamente em seu celular.

\- Alô. – Quinn atendera o celular depois de cansar-se com “Twist and Shout” dos Beatles ecoando pelo quarto (não era uma boa hora para escutar aquela música e também, estava cansada de ouvi-la). Do outro lado da linha, a voz pareceu ficar aliviada ao ouvi-la. – Olha, não quero falar com ninguém hoje e...

\- Calma Q, sou eu. – Rachel Berry respondera tranquilamente do outro lado da linha, Quinn sentiu como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros, deu um sorriso triste para as próprias mãos, ainda sentada no chão ouviu Rachel perguntar preocupada.

\- Você está bem?

\- Não muito, tive uma conversa bem agradável com minha mãe. – Quinn respondera sem conseguir conter a leve ironia na voz, Rachel suspirou do outro lado da linha ao perceber o tom, estava preocupada com a loira.

\- Quer falar sobre isso? – Rachel perguntou baixinho, tinha certeza que Quinn responderia grosseiramente. Mas a loira respirou fundo e disse:

\- Não, até porque eu ia acabar brigando com você... Entende?

\- Tudo bem, mas se quiser companhia até a hora de dormir, eu posso ficar aqui com você, sem problema. Podemos até ficar sem falar... – Rachel dissera um pouco triste, parecia que a dor de Quinn estava refletindo-se nela também. Estava agoniada, queria estar perto da loira naquele momento. A gargalhada de Quinn deixou Rachel um pouco mais aliviada.

\- Tem certeza que consegue ficar sem falar? Justo você que tem a capacidade de falar mil palavras por segundo? – Quinn questionara alegremente, Rachel pode ver aquele sorriso charmoso formando-se nos lábios dela e sorriu também.

\- Acho que não, mas me esforçarei... Por você. – Rachel disse repleta de intenções, sabia que não era o momento mais adequado para falar algo como aquilo e que estava abusando dos sentimentos feridos de Quinn. Mas só queria que a loira se sentisse bem.

O outro lado da linha ficara mudo, Quinn estava completamente confusa com o que acabara de ouvir. Rachel tinha deixado escapar uma frase que continha muito duplo-sentido... A loira viu um sorriso puro e sincero formar-se em seus lábios e deu graças por Rachel não estar ali com ela.

\- Quinn? – Rachel chamou rapidamente, talvez envergonhada e ressentida pelo que dissera. A loira passou a mão pela face e secou as últimas lágrimas, só Rachel Berry conseguia fazê-la esquecer dos problemas tão rapidamente.

\- Ainda estou aqui, baby.

Foi a vez de Rachel ficar sem saber o que fazer... A morena deitou na cama com a face iluminada de felicidade, tantos anos de sentimento reprimido pareciam ser perfeitamente compreensíveis agora que ouvia Quinn falar com ela daquela forma. A morena deu aquele sorriso de 1000 watts enquanto olhava para o teto feito boba.

\- Está com aquele sorriso enorme no rosto, não é? – Quinn perguntara como se fosse a coisa mais boba do universo, Rachel fez uma careta constrangida e não respondeu.

\- E agora está com aquela cara constrangida... Sim Berry, eu te observo o bastante para saber todas as suas reações.

\- Como você sabia? – Rachel questionou sentindo o calor subir a suas bochechas, mesmo distante, Quinn Fabray conseguia deixá-la envergonhada e sem jeito. A loira deu uma gargalhada e o coração de Rachel disparou, adorava aquela gargalhada que parecia tão sincera frente aquele sorriso maldoso que presenciara tantas vezes em Quinn quando ela ainda era uma cheerio. 

\- Sou uma pessoa observadora e eu adoro aquele sorriso, é o único capaz de te deixar quieta por alguns minutos... – Quinn dissera com um ar sarcástico que provocou uma leve indignação na diva. Rachel sentou-se na cama, puxando as cobertas e disse falsamente ofendida.

\- Eu poderia desligar na sua cara agora, sabia Fabray?

\- Uii... Para me chamar de “Fabray” é porque atingi seu ego, o que aconteceu com o carinhoso “Q”? – Quinn perguntara fingindo medo e divertindo-se com a situação, estava muito mais leve agora. Rachel deu mais um sorriso e brincou bobamente com o desenho de seu edredom, estava tolamente apaixonada. 

\- Não seria capaz de desligar na sua cara.

\- Ah é? Por quê? – Quinn perguntou curiosa, não esperava uma resposta como essa, repleta de sentimento, achava que Rachel ficaria envergonhada ou continuaria a brincadeira. Rachel respirou fundo no outro lado da linha, ia fazer a confissão da sua vida naquele momento.

\- Porque eu te amo Q... Bem, vou desligar, estou cansada. Beijos, se precisar, me ligue.

Quinn ficou atônita ao ouvir aquelas palavras e a linha emudecer. A loira colocou o celular de lado e levantou-se calmamente, ainda não acreditando em tudo que ouvira. Rachel Berry a amava e como uma maluca apaixonada, Quinn correu e pulou na cama, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, esquecendo-se completamente do que acontecera há pouco com a mãe.


	4. Tempestade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3!  
> Aproveitem!

Na manhã seguinte dava-se para notar claramente que algo tinha mudado entre Rachel e Quinn, a começar pelo beijo de bom dia que Quinn deu na diva. Um beijo bem demorado na bochecha da morena que fez com que ela ficasse envergonhada novamente. Sem mencionar que as duas não paravam de se olhar nas aulas que tinham juntas e nos esbarrões propositais nos corredores.

Mercedes e Kurt acompanhavam Quinn em todas as suas peripécias, rindo da loira em cada demonstração idiota de carinho por Rachel.

\- Vocês estão tão doces que estão até dando nojo! – Kurt comentou maldosamente enquanto observava Rachel caminhar corada pelo corredor após Quinn dar um abraço surpresa nela. Mercedes gargalhou enquanto a loira arqueava a sobrancelha numa péssima demonstração de que tenha ficado ofendida.

\- Está com inveja, Kurt.

\- Inveja? Não, porque é a Rachel Berry e outra, se fosse comigo, eu já tinha tomado atitude... – Kurt respondera com um leve sorriso, Quinn empurrou-o levemente enquanto Mercedes ainda ria. A loira esperou que Finn passasse por eles com um olhar agressivo, em seguida, respondeu alegremente:

\- É que está tão divertido assim... Adoro ver como ela fica corada!

\- Poderia fazê-la passar vergonha de outra forma! – Kurt dissera malicioso, recebendo um olhar assustado das garotas. – Oras, é verdade! Para que ficar esperando?

\- Até os gays pensam só em sexo. – Mercedes comentou às gargalhadas enquanto empurrava Kurt para dentro da sala de aula, Quinn seguiu seu caminho até sua sala pensativa.

Repetia a pergunta de Kurt: O que estava esperando?

\- Olha baby, você está confundindo as funções... Tem que saber o grupo funcional! – Quinn repetiu pela vigésima vez na biblioteca enquanto mostrava as funções para Rachel no livro de Química Orgânica, a loira não parecia impaciente. A morena estava achando muito difícil concentrar-se com Quinn estando tão perto de si e ainda por cima, chamando-a tão carinhosamente.

\- Não consigo decorá-los... É muita coisa!

\- Nem venha com essa Berry! Você consegue atingir notas altíssimas, orgânica é mole pra você. – Quinn disse com um sorriso encorajador que tirou o fôlego de Rachel por alguns instantes, Santana passou rapidamente por elas e comentou:

\- Vão para o cinema, poderão se agarrar em paz lá!

Quinn quase arremessou o livro em Santana que sorria maldosamente com uma Brittany magoada em seu encalço. Rachel segurou o braço de Quinn levemente, fazendo com que a loira voltasse para o que estavam fazendo.

\- O que química tem a ver com música, afinal? – Rachel perguntou confusa tentando estabelecer a mesma lógica para a frase que Quinn tinha tido, a loira sorriu novamente, abrandando a expressão de fúria.

\- Não tem lógica nenhuma, eu achei que fosse te encorajar com a matéria.

\- Você é má, Fabray! – Rachel disse fingindo-se de ofendida arrancando risos de Quinn, a loira empurrou os exercícios para ela e disse autoritária (lembrando ameaçadoramente a Treinadora Sylvester):

\- Concentre-se nos exercícios, vou ler enquanto você termina.

Rachel sabia que teria que fazê-los e revirou os olhos, não conseguia dizer um “não” para Quinn. Puxou o livro e o caderno e começou a fazer, pelo canto do olho observou Quinn puxar um livro de dentro da bolsa, com certeza era algo para a aula de Literatura, afinal, a loira além de linda, era excelente aluna.

\- Sei que sou linda Berry, mas ficar me olhando não vai fazer as funções se materializarem nessa folha de papel! – Quinn disse brincalhona enquanto baixava o livro e olhava meigamente para Rachel, a morena fez uma careta constrangida e voltou-se para os exercícios.

Mas Quinn não se voltou para o que lia, ficou observando a expressão de Rachel endurecer enquanto ela tentava resolver os exercícios. A loira sorriu, sentia que algo estava mudando entre ela e a diva e torcia para que levasse as duas para felicidade. Quinn estava tão vidrada nos próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que Rachel falava com ela.

\- Você e essa mania de ficar perdida no que pensa! – Rachel disse entre risadas enquanto encarava Quinn, a loira passou a mão pelos cabelos e fez uma carinha incompreendida que Rachel achou muito fofa. A loira pigarreou e perguntou:

\- Do que você falava?

\- Ah então... Sei que é um assunto difícil para você, mas... – Rachel começou insegura, Quinn sabia do que ela queria falar e sua expressão fechou-se. - Gostaria que você me falasse sobre a conversa de ontem com a sua mãe!

\- Como eu te disse baby... Se formos falar sobre eu e minha mãe, vamos acabar discutindo... – Quinn disse seriamente, mas em seguida, abriu um sorriso. - E eu não quero discutir com você!

\- Mas Quinn... – Rachel começou pegando a mão da loira que estava sobre a mesa, Quinn sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes, a morena não deu atenção ao seu rubor e continuou firme. – Prefiro que você discuta comigo ao invés de agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. 

\- Eu não estou agindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo! – Quinn disparou irritada, ninguém entendia que ela estava querendo ficar sozinha com seus próprios problemas? Aprendera a duras penas que não era bom transferir seus problemas para outras pessoas. Rachel pareceu ter se assustado com sua atitude, pois a morena arregalou os olhos e ficou calada olhando para o caderno.

\- Eu só queria te ajudar Quinn, só isso. – Rachel justificou com a voz fraca, Quinn percebeu que ela tentava a todo custo segurar as lágrimas.

Parabéns Fabray! Você a magoou.

\- Mas não parece! Não percebeu que eu estava bem sem tocar nesse assunto? Você me ligou e me fez esquecer o que aconteceu ontem, só queria ficar mais um dia sem lembrar que minha mãe apareceu lá! – Quinn justificou-se a beira das lágrimas, apanhando o livro e saindo da biblioteca, Rachel ficou observando-a sair com as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos e uma dor anormal no peito.

Será que Quinn não percebia que estava querendo ajudá-la? Melhor, será que Quinn não percebia que Rachel só queria... Amá-la?

***

Quinn não sabia o que a impedia de voltar a falar com Rachel depois da sua súbita saída da biblioteca. Por vezes pensava que era medo de levar um sermão, em outras pensava ser a vergonha e por muitas vezes achava que simplesmente estava certo manter uma distância segura da morena.

Quinn Fabray, debaixo de toda a aparência estável e segura de si, é uma pessoa confusa. Afinal, era ela quem estava praticamente agarrando Rachel Berry nos corredores e demonstrando todo o sentimento que tinha dentro de si. Mas agora, parecia ter um pouco de receio em imaginar o que a escola pensaria se ela e Rachel aparecessem juntas.

As duas se esbarravam nos corredores e desviavam os olhos rapidamente, Quinn pode ver diversas vezes que Rachel estava sozinha novamente e seu coração quase se partiu ao notar que era a única amiga que a morena tinha. Mal se olhavam nas aulas que tinham juntas e no Glee Club pareciam pertencer a mundos diferentes.

A situação estava começando a ficar desconfortável, mas Quinn tentava ignorar... Tanto é que se passaram duas semanas até que ela caísse na real do tamanho da besteira que fizera. O ano letivo estava para acabar dali a mais duas semanas... E se durante as férias, Rachel simplesmente esquecesse os momentos mágicos que viveram juntas?

Pensamentos como esse agora eram frequentes na cabeça da Quinn, ela não sabia o que fazer.

\- Sabe... A Rachel me pediu para dizer que conseguiu tirar um A- na prova de Química II, ela conseguiu passar! – Mercedes comentou displicentemente enquanto ela e Quinn formavam dupla em um trabalho extra sobre a Literatura Britânica, na realidade, enquanto Quinn fazia o trabalho. A loira levantou a cabeça lentamente e encarou a amiga com uma expressão desolada, logo em seguida, seus olhos foram atraídos magicamente para Rachel que se sentava sozinha na frente da sala escrevendo freneticamente no caderno.

\- Acho que... Acho que estou com vergonha pelo que fiz! – Quinn murmurara baixinho, forçando Mercedes a fazer um esforço para escutá-la. Mercedes permaneceu com uma expressão firme, Quinn estava tão feliz quando estava com Rachel e agora... Parecia estar cada dia pior, pensou muito no que dizer e entendeu que Quinn não merecia um empurrãozinho e sim, um balde de água fria.

\- E tem que estar mesmo! – Mercedes disparou duramente fazendo Quinn arregalar os olhos, assustada. – Você acha que foi fácil, justo para Berry, ver a única pessoa que se importava com ela, desaparecer?

\- Eu não desapareci, eu só... – Quinn começou a se justificar, mas logo se calou. Sim, desaparecera e deixara Rachel, que lhe trazia tanta felicidade, sozinha. – Acho que precisava de um pouco de espaço.

\- Podia ser um pouco mais meiga e pedir isso a ela, não sair da forma como saiu da biblioteca. Reparou nos olhos inchados dela? Ou será que você é tão egoísta que nem reparou? – Mais uma vez as palavras duras e verdadeiras de Mercedes lhe deixaram boquiaberta, merecia tudo aquilo que estava ouvindo. Só pensara em si quando saiu da biblioteca, Rachel também tinha o coração destruído e nem por isso a impediu de se aproximar. Fizera exatamente o contrário do que Rachel fizera por ela.

\- Eu sei que você está certa... Mas não precisa falar dessa forma, eu não queria magoá-la de propósito! – Quinn justificou-se incompreendida e envergonhada, sentiu que Rachel notara que estava sendo o tópico da discussão ali. A morena a observava, com um olhar triste, porém forte como se a desafiasse ir até ela e resolver a situação. Quinn sentiu-se ainda pior.

\- Claro que precisa Fabray! Senão você não se toca! Não importa qual era a sua intenção, importa o que você fez! – Mercedes dissera repreendendo-a de tal forma que lembrou e muito a própria mãe de Quinn, nesse momento tomou ar e continuou. – Você não percebeu a importância que tomou na vida dela nesse momento? Ela te colocou em um lugar especial e você simplesmente... Ignorou.

\- Eu não ignorei, eu só... – Quinn tentou falar algo em defesa, mas não conseguiu. Deu graças por ter Mercedes para abrir seus olhos, seu olhar voltou-se para Rachel que ao perceber, abaixou os olhos e ajeitou a saia. A loira achou aquilo extremamente fofo, ela era a sua Rachel e lhe devia explicações.

Mercedes percebeu que estava fazendo Quinn pensar muito a respeito, a loira continuou calada nos dez minutos seguintes terminando o trabalho e quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula e o início da reunião do Glee Club, Quinn Fabray parecia estar nervosa.

Algo lhe dizia que aquela reunião mudaria muita coisa e não terminaria bem.

\- Bem... Como estamos quase no fim do ano, o Glee Club vai persistir e o relacionamento entre vocês melhorou, quero que venham aqui à frente e se expressem. Podem cantar sobre si, as amizades, os amores, as experiências... O palco está aberto a quem quiser se expressar! – Mr. Schue anunciou com um sorriso animado e repleto de orgulho enquanto observava todos, os membros do Glee sorriram uns para os outros, mas ninguém se movimentou em direção ao palco.

Mr. Schue estranhou, achou que Rachel Berry viesse a frente e quisesse dar um show de interpretação para o grupo. Mas a diva ficou sentada, brincando com os dedos nervosa enquanto parecia pensar se devia ou não fazer o que estava em mente. Mr. Schue estranhou, mas logo se reuniu ao grupo na platéia e esperou. 

\- Mr. Schue, eu... – Rachel Berry levantara-se com uma expressão melancólica e insegura. – Posso ir, ali na frente?

\- Achei que você não ia pedir, pode ir! – Mr. Schue disse com um sorriso animador, observando um sorriso triste formar-se nos lábios da garota. Todos perceberam a visível diferença em Rachel, Quinn sentiu seu estômago revirar, Kurt e Mercedes se entreolharam nervosos, os dois sabiam muito bem o que a diva ia fazer.

\- Olha eu... Quero cantar uma música e dessa vez, não vai ser sobre mim e meu incrível talento... – Rachel começou a explicar-se com a voz tentando estar forte, mas enfraquecendo aos poucos, o coração de Quinn apertou fortemente no peito e ela ofegou. – É para uma pessoa, não preciso dizer quem é. Porque ela saberá ao me ouvir e também, porque tudo se resume a mim e a ela. Estar aqui e cantar para todo mundo é só uma forma dela me ouvir.

Finn mexeu-se interessado na poltrona, acreditando piamente que a música era para ele. Santana arqueou a sobrancelha pensativa e Quinn parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento, a loira estava pálida e respirava com dificuldade. Tudo piorou quando ela ouvir Mercedes dizer séria:

\- Acho melhor você se preparar.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e a música começou, animada. Porém, quando Rachel cantou a primeira estrofe, seu mundo caiu.

_ I wanted to be like you _

_ I wanted everything _

_ So I tried to be like you _

_ And I got swept away _

Ao contrário das outras apresentações de Rachel para o Glee Club, ela não olhava para os outros como se os desafiasse a cantar melhor. Rachel cantava mais para si do que para os outros, aliás, cantava para si e para Quinn.

_ I didn't know that it was so cold and _

_ You needed someone _

_ To show you the way _

_ So I took your hand and we figured out _

_ That when the tide comes _

_ I'd take you away _

O coração de Quinn ardeu quando ouviu essa estrofe, a loira estava reprimindo as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em formar-se em seus olhos. Mercedes segurou sua mão fortemente e lhe deu a força necessária para ouvir o refrão.

_ If you want to _

_ I can save you _

_ I can take you away from here _

_ So lonely inside _

_ So busy out there _

_ And all you wanted _

_ Was somebody who cares _

Subitamente o coração de Quinn disparou, parecia um aviso, melhor… Parecia que Rachel estava lhe fazendo um convite. Mas a morena continuava sem encará-la, se Quinn ao menos pudesse ver o que se passava naqueles olhos castanhos, talvez se levantasse e ali mesmo, jogasse seu sentimento para o mundo.

_ I'm sinking slowly _

_ So hurry hold me _

_ Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on _

_ Please can you tell me _

_ So I can finally see _

_ Where you go when you're gone _

Quinn entendeu que tudo o que Rachel queria era estar perto, independente de seu humor e de seus problemas. A morena queria apoiá-la, mas estava magoada demais para lutar por isso... Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso banhado em lágrimas, aquilo tudo era tão dramático e tão Rachel Berry. A diva respirou fundo e quando cantou o refrão, seu olhar foi para Quinn e não para Finn.

_ If you want to _

_ I can save you _

_ I can take you away from here _

_ So lonely inside _

_ So busy out there _

_ And all you wanted _

_ Was somebody who cares _

E Quinn acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas Rachel ignorou e continuou a música, destruindo a pouca esperança que Quinn nutrira.

_ All you wanted was somebody who cares _

_ If you need me you know I'll be there _

_ Oh, yeah _

Quinn estava confusa, Rachel queria o que dela?

_ If you want to _

_ I can save you _

_ I can take you away from here _

_ So lonely inside _

_ So busy out there _

_ And all you wanted _

_ Was somebody who cares _

Finn estava desconcertado, Santana percebeu claramente o que se passava ali e o resto do Glee Club, excluindo Kurt e Mercedes que observavam Quinn preocupados, estavam olhando sem entender. Rachel respirou fundo, apertou o microfone e finalizou a música, tão naturalmente e mesmo assim, repleta de sentimento e qual era esse sentimento? Quinn entendera perfeitamente.

_ Please can you tell me _

_ So I can finally see  _

_ Where you go when you're gone _

Quinn levantou-se para ir até Rachel e pedir desculpas pelos últimos dias... Mas não teve tempo, assim que terminou a música, a diva disparou porta a fora. Fugindo quando a situação parecia se acertar, atitude tão digna de Rachel Berry.

E o Glee ficou sem entender ao observar Finn desconcertado, Quinn de pé pronta para correr uma maratona se preciso, Kurt e Mercedes se olhando felizes e Santana sorrindo maldosamente. Mr. Schue levantou-se confuso e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi:

\- Obrigado ahm... A todos, nos vemos na semana que vem.

Quinn preparava-se para sair atrás de Rachel quando Kurt a puxou pelo braço e Mercedes disse séria:

\- Agora... Ela que precisa de espaço.

***

**_ Ótimo, se você não quer responder, não me preocupo de ficar te enchendo a noite inteira se for preciso. Você me deve explicações, assim como eu devo a você. Não acha justo conversarmos? Beijos. _ **

Rachel leu a 19ª mensagem de Quinn enviada em uma hora. A loira estava sendo insistente e a diva estava ignorando. 

Rachel não estava preparada para ter uma conversa com Quinn, muito menos uma conversa daquele nível que envolveria tanta coisa que ela escondera por anos. Desde quando eram pequenas e Quinn começou a maltratá-la.

A diva respirou fundo e a muito custo, tentou desligar o celular. Mas recebeu outra mensagem, dessa ver com um teor mais fraco e mais sentimental.

**_ Eu não vou te encher a noite inteira, mas foi você quem pediu isso. Eu te amo baby, estou fazendo isso por nós. _ **

Nesse momento Rachel ouviu batidas na porta de entrada, também ouviu os passos de um de seus pais, provavelmente Leroy indo atender a porta. A diva caminhou rapidamente pelo quarto, abrindo a porta devagar, tentando evitar qualquer barulho.

Quinn não podia estar ali, ela não seria tão maluca. 

\- Olá, Rachel Berry está? – A voz doce e, percebeu Rachel, insegura de Quinn pode ser ouvida claramente no andar de cima onde a diva se encontrava. Rachel estacou e seu coração quase disparou pela boca. 

Sim, Quinn era maluca o bastante.

\- Você deve ser Quinn Fabray, certo? Bem, para você, ela não está. – Foi Hiram que disse duramente, Rachel ouviu um leve resmungo de Quinn. Um trovão ecoou no ambiente e Rachel arrependeu-se por ter chorado na frente dos pais e ter citado Quinn Fabray como motivo de sua tristeza quando ela própria também se sentia culpada. 

\- Tudo bem então hã... Quando ela mudar de ideia e quiser me ver, diga que passei por aqui. – Quinn dissera rapidamente e logo em seguida a porta de entrada foi fechada, Rachel ouviu seus pais resmungando alguma coisa como “sem vergonha” e “choro da nossa menininha”. Rachel voltou para cama, ainda pior do que quando levantara, Quinn estava se esforçando, afinal.

A morena tentou dormir, mas um barulho irritante que nada tinha a ver com a chuva que se aproximava não permitia que ela dormisse. Rachel procurou a origem do barulho e percebera que ele viera da janela, com as mãos tremendo e visivelmente nervosa, a morena aproximou-se e abriu a janela.

Quinn Fabray estava parada ali embaixo com um boa quantidade de pedrinhas na mão (estivera jogando-as na janela de Rachel) e com um sorriso fabuloso nos lábios. Rachel fez a sua melhor cara de irritação antes de dizer impressionada.

\- O que você ainda faz aqui?

\- Ah que bom! Você voltou a falar comigo! – Quinn dissera sarcástica enquanto jogava as pedrinhas no chão e voltava a olhar Rachel com firmeza. A morena quase cedeu aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados, mas manteve a postura firme.

\- Eu não voltei a falar com você Fabray, por favor, vá embora.

A morena fechou a janela dramaticamente, provocando uma gargalhada em Quinn. Rachel quase abriu a janela novamente e fez um gesto obsceno para loira, porém xingou algumas coisas em alto tom. Logo em seguida agradeceu que um trovão tenha ecoado abafando suas palavras e evitando levar uma bronca dos pais.

As pedrinhas continuaram a ser jogadas não deixando a morena dormir e o barulho estava tirando Rachel do sério. A diva sentiu seu celular vibrar novamente, Quinn estava deixando de ser insistente e tornando-se muito chata.

**_ Tem certeza que não vai abrir essa porta? Estou na chuva, sabia?  _ **

Rachel ignorou e cobriu-se até a cabeça, ainda ouvindo as pedrinhas. Alguns minutos depois o barulho foi abafado pela pesada chuva que assinalava o início do inverno, provavelmente, Quinn estaria passando frio lá fora e quem sabe até desistisse de falar aquela hora. Mas o celular vibrou novamente arrancando um suspiro cansado de Rachel Berry.

**_ Eu não vou desistir e se eu fosse você, abriria a porta por nós duas. _ **

Rachel ignorou novamente com um sorriso maldoso, Quinn não seria maluca a ponto de ficar lá fora na chuva. Dez minutos se passaram, Rachel ainda ouvindo a chuva e com insônia. O celular vibrou de novo assustando a morena que achava que Quinn desistira, pelo menos podia ser uma mensagem anunciando que a loira, enfim, desistira.

**_ Tudo bem, foi você quem pediu. Não tente me expulsar depois. _ **

Rachel leu diversas vezes, completamente intrigada. Será que Quinn pensava em arrombar a porta? Estava quase saindo do quarto quando ouviu a janela se abrindo, sentiu um pouco de chuva molhar o quarto e deparou-se com Quinn Fabray entrando pela janela de seu quarto através da árvore que ficava ao lado.

\- Foi você que me fez fazer isso, não comece a reclamar! – Quinn anunciou irritada e incrivelmente molhada. Rachel ficou sem saber o que fazer e contentou-se em começar a dar uma bronca na loira.

\- Mas eu disse que não queria falar com você! Será que você é tão insistente a ponto de não respeitar meu espaço e...

O dedo indicador de Quinn tocou seus lábios, a pele da loira estava fria e ela sorria enquanto observava a expressão assustada de Rachel. 

\- Me deixe terminar de falar, melhor, me deixe cantar para você. Por favor? – Quinn pediu tão meigamente que Rachel sequer pode negar, hipnotizada pelos olhos castanho-esverdeados que a observavam com diversão e aquele sorriso charmoso que tantas vezes povoara seus sonhos. 

Quinn deu-lhe as costas, quando começou a cantar, a voz estava fraca, provavelmente por causa do frio e a ausência de melodia só tornava a voz dela ainda mais doce.

_ Beauty queen of only eighteen, she _

_ had some trouble with herself _

_ He was always there to help her, she _

_ always belonged to someone else _

Rachel prendeu a respiração, seu coração acelerou ainda mais e ela pegou-se mordendo os lábios com ansiedade. Não conseguia ver a face de Quinn que estava encoberta pela noite...

_ I drove for miles and miles _

_ And wound up at your door _

_ I've had you so many times _

_ But somehow, I want more _

Quinn virara-se para ela, com um sorriso brincalhão e os olhos brilhando.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

Rachel gargalhou quando ouviu a estrofe seguida por uma careta de Quinn que apontava para a roupa encharcada.

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_ And she will be loved _

Quinn estava séria, passando todos os sentimentos que possuía dentro de si naquela música... Era sua chance de finalmente, ser feliz.

_ Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_ I want to make you feel beautiful _

_ I know I tend to get so insecure _

_ It doesn't matter anymore _

Os olhos de Quinn encararam Rachel firmemente, para loira, Rachel era a pessoa mais linda do universo e todos aqueles defeitos que tanto a irritaram... Hoje, a faziam sorrir verdadeiramente.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_ It's compromise that moves us along _

_ My heart is full and my door's always open _

_ You can come anytime you want _

Rachel não pode conter que uma pequena lágrima saísse de seus olhos, Quinn se aproximou devagar e limpou-a com um gesto carinhoso. O contato visual ainda mantido, a boca executando a letra que para Rachel, era perfeita.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_ Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_ Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_ Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_ And she will be loved _

Quinn dera ênfase a última estrofe... Amaria Rachel independente a qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, tudo parecia tão pequeno frente ao que carregava pela morena.

_ I know where you hide _

_ Alone in your car _

_ Know all of the things that make you who you are _

_ I know that goodbye means nothing at all  _

_ Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls _

Quinn queria que Rachel se sentisse segura… A morena apertou a mão da loira com saudade e suspirou, ainda a encarando e agora…  Um sorriso se formara em sua face.

_T_ _ap on my window, knock on my door _

_ I want to make you feel beautiful _

Quinn finalizou com um leve suspiro e baixou os olhos para a mão que Rachel ainda segurava. O silêncio preencheu o espaço entre ambas e parecia não querer sair dali, a chuva continuava a bater na janela e não havia palavras, tudo já fora dito.

\- O que significa isso? – Rachel perguntou insegura quando conseguiu tomar coragem e falar, Quinn suspirou fundo e levantou o olhar. Sua expressão era um misto de felicidade e obstinação, a loira aproximou-se da morena e Rachel sentiu a respiração e o perfume dela preencherem seu sistema nervoso.

\- Significa que... – Quinn selou os lábios das duas com gentileza, sem agredir qualquer barreira que Rachel pudesse colocar entre elas. – Eu te amo e não ligo mais para o que os outros pensam.

Rachel ficou atônita enquanto seus lábios ainda formigavam devido ao toque doce dos lábios de Quinn. A loira corou levemente e Rachel achou bonitinhas as sardas que só pode ver agora que estava tão próximas, a morena sorriu e foi a deixa para que Quinn enlaçasse a sua cintura com força e tomasse seus lábios apaixonadamente.

Ambas sentiram como se cada parte do corpo correspondesse aos carinhos durante o beijo... As bocas estavam em sincronia perfeita, as mãos sabiam onde estar e o ar rapidamente faltou... Se separaram querendo mais entre selinhos e beijos no rosto. Rachel abraçou e aconchegou-se no peito de Quinn que agora, parecia ser o encaixe perfeito para si. A loira beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e perguntou sorrindo:

\- Arrependida por me deixar entrar?

\- Eu estaria se não tivesse deixado... Acho que posso até te dar um recompensa! – Rachel dissera afastando-se e puxando Quinn pela mão até a cama, a loira deu um sorriso sacana e perguntou:

\- Já quer me levar para cama, Berry?

\- Não eu pensei... Eu pensei que você quisesse dormir aqui, só dormir, sabe? – Rachel respondera corando furiosamente e jogando roupas secas que esperava que servissem em Quinn, a loira apanhou-as e riu da vergonha da outra. Ajoelhou-se de frente para Rachel e deu um selinho, em seguida, disse:

\- Estava brincando ok? Eu durmo aqui com você, acho que nem nos meus melhores sonhos pensei que isso aconteceria de verdade.

Dizendo isso, a loira virou-se e trocou-se rapidamente, Rachel viu os contornos do corpo dela e envergonhada, virou para o outro lado da cama e deitou-se. Sentiu a mão ainda fria de Quinn tocar a sua cintura e enlaçá-la, a loira suspirou no pescoço de Rachel e sentiu a morena arrepiar. As duas fecharam os olhos e preparam para dormir, mas Rachel entrelaçou a mão de Quinn com a sua e sibilou:

\- Sabe, se você continuar a me tratar assim, posso até pensar em uma recompensa melhor...

\- E qual seria? – Quinn perguntou roucamente fazendo Rachel quase ir a loucura por debaixo da coberta, o corpo frio de Quinn parecia aquecê-la mesmo assim e ela sentia que estava no lugar onde devia estar. Aconchegou-se ainda mais no abraço de Quinn e murmurou sonolenta:

\- Eu poderia te amar além do que já amo, mas fico pensando se isso ainda é possível.

Quinn sorriu e aplicou um beijo no pescoço de Rachel, uma resposta muda ao que a morena dissera e que fazia muito sentido. Rachel dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios, finalmente entendeu o que era ser amada.


	5. Por ela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3!
> 
> Isso é tudo, pessoal! Hahahaha

\- Quinn... Vamos Q, você tem que acordar! – Quinn ouviu uma voz tão conhecida chamá-la, mas a loira não ousou acordar e muito menos a acreditar. Sua mente estava trabalhando rapidamente diante de todos os fatos que ocorreram na noite anterior ou os fatos que ela pensava ter ocorrido.

Quinn começou a pensar, ainda de olhos fechados. Sentia a garganta arder, provavelmente passara algum tempo na chuva mesmo, mas era tudo tão perfeito que ela recusava-se a aceitar. Até que sentiu um toque leve em seus cabelos.

\- Vamos, baby... Sei que você está acordada! – Quinn Fabray deu um sorriso, mas não abriu os olhos. Estava bem ali, sentindo a mão de Rachel Berry passear pelos seus cabelos e a verdade preenchê-la por completo: tudo acontecera de verdade. Ouviu um muxoxo de impaciência e em seguida, o perfume e os cabelos de Rachel roçaram em sua face. A morena deu vários beijinhos em seu pescoço e murmurou contra sua pele:

\- Você realmente precisa acordar!

\- E essa é uma maneira fantástica de acordar! – Quinn respondeu com um sorriso sacana na face enquanto abria os olhos e deparava-se com Rachel em cima de si sorrindo, com um joelho de cada lado de sua barriga. A loira sentou-se na cama e a diva arrumou-se em seu colo, Quinn afagou-lhe os cabelos e disse:

\- Vou tomar um banho quente e escovar os dentes, depois você pode me dar todas as broncas que quiser e me dizer por que me acordou tão cedo.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, os olhos brilhando de felicidade enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha da loira e a observava andar, meio sonolenta, até o banheiro. Quinn conseguia ser linda até quando acordava e também, quando dormia. A morena acordara há meia hora e perdera-se observando o rosto angelical da outra e a respiração lenta dela ao seu lado na cama.

Até que viu as horas e tirou Quinn da cama. A loira precisava sair dali, voltar para casa e ainda se arrumar para escola. Não sabia se os seus pais agüentariam o choque de ver que sua menininha passara a noite com outra menina, ainda mais aquela que até algumas horas antes era o motivo de seu choro. 

Rachel deitou-se novamente na cama e fechou os olhos, sem acreditar na noite incrível que tivera. Nem em seus melhores momentos otimistas imaginaria que seus sentimentos por Quinn um dia fossem correspondidos, contentava-se em observá-la de longe, em viver em seu mundo de sonhos, em repelir as pessoas para pensar só nela... Mas no final das contas, o futuro preparava algo muito melhor para ela.

A porta do banheiro tornou a abrir e Quinn saiu por ela, já vestida com as roupas da noite anterior que agora estavam secas e quentes, os cabelos estavam molhados e despenteados e ela abriu um sorriso quando viu Rachel deitada na cama, de olhos fechados e sorrindo bobamente. Aproximou-se devagar e beijou-lhe os lábios, as mãos da morena foram para sua face e trouxeram-na mais para perto.

Quinn sorriu entre um beijo e outro, Rachel estava desesperada e parecia ter esquecido o motivo de acordá-la.

\- Agora você pode começar a me dar a bronca e me dizer por que me acordou a essa hora... – Quinn achou melhor lembrar a diva, senão, seria mau humor na certa dali para frente. Para sua surpresa, Rachel deu um suspiro indignado quando a loira sentou ao seu lado e a olhou com diversão. Rachel sentou-se também e recebeu de bom grado o abraço que a loira lhe dava.

\- Acho que você tem que voltar para a casa de Mercedes, digamos que meus pais não ficariam nada felizes se você aparecesse descendo as escadas comigo. – Rachel murmurou enquanto encaixava a cabeça entre o pescoço e o ombro de Quinn, a loira exalava um cheiro bom e o coração dela parecia a melodia perfeita para seus ouvidos naquele momento. Quinn fez um leve carinho em seu braço e riu em seguida.

\- Desde quando você voltou a ser tão chata, Berry?

\- Chata? Eu estou pensando no seu bem e... – Rachel afastou-se e começou a questionar indignada quando Quinn revirou os olhos e aproximou-se, calando-a com um beijo. As mãos da loira seguravam sua face e o beijo era sem urgência, repleto de carinho, a língua de Quinn dançava em sua boca e a loira sabia exatamente o que fazer. Rachel sentiu-se vencida e mais uma vez, deu um muxoxo quando a loira se afastou dizendo:

\- Ainda bem que eu arrumei uma excelente forma de te manter calada, não acha?

Rachel corou levemente enquanto observava Quinn pegar o celular e preparar-se para sair pela janela. A morena não deixou que ela saísse, aproximou-se devagar e abraçou-a pela cintura, colocando a cabeça no ombro da loira, perguntou preocupada:

\- Como vai ser hoje na escola? Vai me ignorar de novo?

Quinn virou-se para ela com uma expressão fria, como se aquelas palavras não fizessem o menor sentido. A loira apertou a cintura de Rachel e em seguida a abraçou, murmurou calmamente em seu ouvido:

\- Acha que eu vou conseguir te ignorar depois disso? Eu amo você, não vai ser tão fácil me largar de agora em diante.

Rachel tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando se separaram, a loira segurou a sua mão até o instante em que pulou da janela para a árvore. A morena chegou a temer por ela, mas Quinn sorria achando tudo muito divertido, ela fora uma cheerio e sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, afinal. Quando saltou da árvore para o chão, Quinn lhe deu um aceno e saiu correndo pela manhã fria e repleta de névoa.

Inexplicavelmente, Rachel sentiu seu quarto muito frio e vazio sem ela ali.

\- Atende... Atende... – Quinn repetia aquilo como se fosse uma mantra com o celular na orelha, estava esperando Mercedes na porta, esquecera da chave quando saíra apressada para acertar sua situação com Rachel. – Não me obrigue a arrombar a porta ou a pular outra janela hoje, por favor!

\- Eu devia saber que era você! – Quinn ouviu a voz de Mercedes dizer meio sonolenta e visivelmente irritada. A loira virou-se para ela com um sorriso culpado na face e deu de ombros, Mercedes estava de pijamas segurando o celular em uma das mãos, ela revirou os olhos e fez um gesto para que Quinn entrasse.

\- Você vai se arrumar e eu vou tentar dormir mais um pouco, mas depois... Se prepare, você vai me dizer tudo! – Mercedes murmurou antes de subir as escadas e entrar no próprio quarto, Quinn que estava perfeitamente acordada correu para o seu quarto e se trocou. Demorou um bom tempo para escolher a roupa e riu diante disso, tudo por culpa de Rachel Berry.

Quinn apanhou uma calça jeans que estava escondida sob os milhões de vestidos e uma blusinha, colocou uma sapatilha e olhou-se no espelho feliz com o resultado. O sol já tinha quase se levantado quando ela terminou de arrumar o cabelo e de apanhar a bolsa. Seu celular vibrou, deu um sorriso quando viu uma mensagem vinda do número de Rachel.

**_ Inexplicavelmente, tudo pareceu mais frio depois que você saiu daqui. Por favor, não se atrase hoje. Beijos, amo você. _ **

A loira ficou alguns bons minutos olhando para a tela do celular com um sorriso bobamente apaixonado. Ouviu risadinhas atrás de si e deparou-se com Mercedes a observando com uma careta, escorada no batente da porta.

\- Sério, eu ia te xingar por me acordar tão cedo. Mas eu não consigo parar de rir da sua cara!

\- Ok, ok, pode me zoar! Meu humor está muito bom para eu me irritar com alguma brincadeirinha idiota! – Quinn respondeu animada pegando a bolsa e saindo pelo quarto, Mercedes a segurou pelo pulso e quando a loira virou-se para atendê-la, a outra tinha uma expressão no mínimo, assustada.

\- Onde você foi essa noite para voltar desse jeito? – Mercedes perguntou.

\- Fui conversar com Rachel e a gente se acertou! – Quinn disse com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e paixão, Mercedes segurou uma risada, Quinn não merecia uma piadinha ou algo do tipo. Fez uma cara de desentendida e perguntou fingindo uma ligeira curiosidade:

\- Como assim “se acertaram”?

\- Como você mesma disse cara Mercedes, existem coisas que são melhores descobertas do que contadas! – Quinn disse dando-lhe uma piscadela e um sorrisinho maroto e em seguida, descendo as escadas. Mercedes bufou impaciente não acreditando que a amiga não lhe contaria nada, por isso, resmungou:

\- Não acredito que você não vai me dizer nada!

\- Calma, você vai descobrir na escola, prometo! – Quinn respondeu tranquilamente enquanto dava bom dia aos pais de Mercedes e sentava-se à mesa. Mesmo insatisfeita com o fato da amiga não lhe contar o que ela sabia que tinha acontecido, Mercedes sorriu, finalmente estava vendo Quinn ser sincera consigo mesma. 

***

Rachel Berry estava impaciente no caminho para escola, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo que Quinn a ignorasse, confiava o bastante na loira depois daquela noite e das palavras que ela dissera antes de sair. Mas não podia deixar que a sua mente vagasse nas milhões de situações que poderia acontecer a partir de agora. Seus pais perceberam a preocupação da diva, pois ela permaneceu calada durante todo o trajeto da casa dos Berry até ao McKinley High.

Ao pararem na frente da escola, Rachel quase pulou para fora do carro. Mas Leroy a chamou e perguntou, preocupado:

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa que queira nos contar, querida?

\- Ahm é... – Rachel murmurou enquanto pensava se deveria ou não falar, resolveu-se pelo meio termo. – Sim, eu conheci uma pessoa... Mas não vou falar sobre isso agora, prometo que depois explico tudo.

Dizendo isso, a morena saiu praticamente aos pulos do carro deixando os pais com expressões confusas e atravessou o estacionamento em silêncio, com o coração quase saindo pela boca. Entrou na escola e como sempre, foi bem recebida por Santana que gritou algo do tipo:

\- Bom dia anã! 

Mas Rachel estava perdida demais nos próprios pensamentos para notar em alguma coisa que não fosse Quinn, pelo visto a loira conseguira atrasar-se novamente, mesmo depois de seu pedido pelo celular. A diva rumou para seu armário, um pouco mais irritada agora, guardou alguns livros lá dentro e sentiu que alguém chegara e parara ao seu lado.

\- Será que podemos conversar?

Para seu desespero não era Quinn e sim, Finn que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu não quero falar com você, Finn... – Rachel murmurou desapontada. – Acho que não temos nada para conversar.

\- Mas Rach, depois de tudo que a gente viveu, não acha justo você me dar uma segunda chance? – Finn perguntou com a expressão um pouco mais pesada agora que notara que Rachel não seria tão fácil de convencer. A morena encarou-a com frieza e uma expressão fechada no rosto, em seguida, deu um sorrisinho e respondeu:

\- Olha Finn, eu estou cansada de suas batalhas internas! Se você tiver que escolher entre eu e sua reputação, eu sempre sei que vai optar pela sua fama de quaterback e não por mim e sabe... Isso não me magoa mais, eu te entendo perfeitamente. 

Finn fez uma careta pensativa que até uns dias atrás Rachel achava extremamente fofa, mas agora, só fazia a diva achar o garoto ainda mais bobo. Em seguida, ele abriu um sorriso presunçoso e perguntou:

\- Isso é um “sim”?

\- Isso é um não, Finn... – Rachel disse com um sorriso no rosto e rindo da cara de decepção do rapaz. – Mas olha, em respeito a tudo que vivemos, talvez possamos ser amigos. O que acha?

\- Eu não vou ser seu amigo Rach! Eu vou te reconquistar, você vai ver! – Finn respondera com um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios antes de sair dali, Rachel ficou rindo do rapaz, talvez tivesse sido melhor dizer para ele que estava com alguém. Aliás, ela e Quinn estavam juntas? A morena ficou confusa diante da indagação, não saberia dizer em que grau a sua relação com a loira se encontrava.

Voltou-se para o armário e olhou no horário as matérias que tinha nos períodos. Novamente alguém se aproximou dela sorrateiramente, mas ela conhecia aquele perfume e seu coração acelerou, acompanhado de um arrepio gostoso que tomou seu corpo.

\- Dormiu bem essa noite? – Quinn perguntou em seu ouvido, Rachel pode ver o sorriso formar-se nos lábios dela, mesmo estando de costas. Virou-se e deparou-se com Quinn observando-a com felicidade, Rachel olhou para os dois lados do corredor, ninguém as observava. Portanto, aproximou-se mais da loira e murmurou bem perto da boca dela:

\- Claro que sim, exceto ahm... Por alguns acontecimentos no meio da noite que tiraram meu sono brevemente.

\- Espero que não esteja cansada, sabe... Temos um dia longo pela frente. – Quinn respondeu corando diante da distância que separava ela de Rachel, seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando sentiu o hálito quente de Rachel em sua face. A diva não tinha direito de fazer aquilo, não na frente de todo mundo e sem que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa em troca.

\- É mesmo... Temos uns cinco minutos antes do sinal, o que quer fazer? – Rachel perguntou inocentemente enquanto voltava-se para o armário e trancava-o, Quinn conseguiu retomar o ar que lhe faltara alguns minutos atrás e sorriu maldosamente. A morena encarou-a assustada, Quinn aproximou-se dela novamente e murmurou:

\- O que eu quero fazer não dá para fazer nesse momento então... Me contentaria se você ficasse comigo, nesse tempinho.

\- Nunca mais... – Rachel murmurou antes de respirar profundamente recuperando um pouco de ar e de sanidade. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da boca de Quinn que estava lhe chamando para ser beijada. – Faça isso Fabray!

Quinn fez uma carinha inocente e Rachel sorriu para ela, achando a cena toda muito fofa. O sinal tocou nesse momento, arrancando as duas de seus devaneios e Rachel ficou um pouco para baixo quando viu que teria que se separar da loira por uns instantes, sentiu a loira segurar sua mão e sorriu.

Mercedes e Kurt que observavam a cena ao longe sorriram um para outro, aproximaram-se em seguida com um ar de quem não vira nada.

\- Quinn vem comigo para a aula de História... – Mercedes dissera enquanto apanhava a loira pelo braço, em seguida apontou para Rachel. – E você vai para a aula de Álgebra com Kurt.

\- Desde quando Kurt fala comigo? – Rachel perguntou confusa enquanto olhava de Mercedes para Quinn, a loira ria abertamente. Kurt fez uma expressão ofendida e respondeu:

\- Desde que você me pareceu ser uma pessoa legal ora!

Rachel não deu-se por convencida e fez uma expressão irritada, Mercedes e Kurt puxaram cada uma para um lado e Quinn não conseguia parar de rir enquanto Mercedes a arrastava pelo corredor. A outra acompanhou suas risadas e explicou-se, em seguida.

\- Decidirmos agir, senão vocês iam acabar se agarrando ali mesmo.

\- Se agarrando?! – Quinn repetiu completamente assustada e estacando no corredor, Mercedes revirou os olhos enquanto a puxava novamente.

\- Hey... Te conheço o bastante para reconhecer expressões apaixonadas e olhares perdidos, sei muito bem para onde você foi ontem e com quem se acertou. Portanto, sem drama.

\- Tá tão na cara assim? – Quinn perguntou envergonhada enquanto sentia o rubor preencher sua face. Mercedes murmurou algo como “own que coisa mais fofa” e riu em seguida, apertando uma das bochechas da loira.

\- Está bem na cara depois de toda aquela demonstração de amor, carinho e outras baboseiras.

\- Sempre soube que nunca poderia esconder nada de você! Só não quero que mais ninguém saiba, isso fica entre nós. – Quinn murmurou brincalhona enquanto dava um sorriso, Mercedes sentiu-se bem ao ver a amiga tão feliz e tão satisfeita com a vida que estava levando. 

\- Kurt já sabe, como você mesma disse, ele tem algum tipo de radar para essas coisas... – Mercedes respondeu arrancando risos de Quinn. – Mas só tomem cuidado, se continuarem assim, logo todos vão perceber que tem algo entre vocês. 

\- Tudo bem... – Quinn dissera mais tranquila ao entrar na sala, mas antes de sentar puxou Mercedes para um abraço. – Obrigada, não sei o que fiz para merecer uma amizade como a sua, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

Mercedes deu um sorriso emocionado, também não sabia o que fizera para ganhar uma amizade como a de Quinn.

\- O que você realmente pretende com a Quinn? – Kurt perguntou inquisidor enquanto encarava Rachel Berry com intensidade, a morena arregalou os olhos diante do tom do rapaz.

\- Nós só... Estamos nos conhecendo! – Rachel respondeu nervosa enquanto caminhava ao lado dele, estava sentindo-se desconfortável com o braço do rapaz prendendo-a. Kurt revirou os olhos e continuou.

\- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, quero saber o que você pretende ter com ela no futuro!

\- Somos amigas Kurt, não sei do que você está falando! – Rachel respondera sentindo o rubor denunciá-la, Kurt deu uma risadinha e um sorriso maldoso formou-se em seus lábios. 

\- Não tente me enganar Berry, já disse que tenho uma espécie de radar para esse tipo de coisa, sei muito bem que você e ela estão fican... – Mas foi interrompido pelo dedo indicador de Rachel Berry em seus lábios, seguido de uma careta irritada e uma olhada nervosa para os lados do corredor.

\- Não ouse falar disso aqui, isso é só entre eu e ela. Agora entre você e Mercedes! – Rachel dissera com aquele mesmo tom usado quando alguém interrompia seus raciocínios no Glee Club, em seguida, soltara-se do rapaz e saíra caminhando à frente. Kurt alcançou-a rapidamente e continuou.

\- Não fique irritada Berry, só quero saber o que você quer com ela, Quinn já sofreu muito esse ano!

\- Pelo que eu saiba, ela era a cheerio malvada e era eu quem levava raspadinhas de graça pelos corredores! Sofrimentos é o que mais sobra aqui! – Rachel respondeu com um tom mais ameno, mas ainda assim agressivo. Kurt revirou os olhos e pareceu estar cansado, aliás, o humor e a personalidade de Rachel Berry irritavam mesmo. Quinn era uma santa por querer algo com ela.

\- Então vai fazê-la sofrer, é isso? – Kurt questionou com uma expressão maldosa, viu Rachel bufar raivosa enquanto os olhos castanhos dela semicerravam-se agressivamente.

\- Eu não vou fazê-la sofrer, está bem? Eu gosto dela e gosto da companhia dela, só não quero que ninguém se intrometa entre a gente, porque se houver intromissão, aí sim eu vou começar a dar uns ataques que nunca ninguém me viu dar!

Rachel sabia muito bem o que sentia por Quinn, sabia muito bem o que queria com ela, só que não queria que outras pessoas intrometessem nesse relacionamento. Seu relacionamento com Finn provara que muitas pessoas notando um casal era mau negócio. Kurt pareceu satisfeito com a resposta dela, deu um sorriso vitorioso e enganchou seu braço no dela novamente, depois a arrastou até a sala e disse:

\- Ótimo Rach, era isso que eu precisava ouvir.

Rach? Kurt a chamara de Rach? A morena deu um sorriso para ele e ficou feliz de ver que Kurt estava se esforçando para se entender com ela. Porém, assim que se sentaram lado a lado, Kurt ficou sério e Rachel sentiu que viria alguma brincadeira pela frente.

\- Só que isso não vai me impedir de te importunar... Sabe, é só para manter a rotina!

Rachel deu um sorriso e acenou afirmativamente, finalmente parecia que as coisas começavam a se acertar e tudo aquilo era somente por causa de Quinn Fabray.

***

\- Pronto, ambas entregues sem danos ou traumas! – Kurt disse quando o quarteto se encontrou para o intervalo e ele separou-se de Rachel, a morena praticamente saiu correndo para ficar ao lado de Quinn que lhe sorria como se não a visse há anos.

\- Só espero que vocês nos respeitem, tá bem? – Mercedes dissera com uma expressão divertida no rosto enquanto pulava para ficar ao lado de Kurt. Quinn deu um sorrisinho safado que deixou Rachel morrendo de vergonha, em seguida, deslizou a mão suavemente pelo braço da morena deixando-a arrepiada.

\- Eu vou tentar me comportar, prometo. – Quinn falou tranquilamente depois, enquanto Kurt a olhava impressionado e Mercedes ria ainda mais da situação. Rachel fechou os olhos e pareceu contar até dez, em seguida, quando sentiu o arrepio passar, sibilou com um sorriso sexy nos lábios:

\- Vai ser difícil eu me comportar, mas se Quinn me ajudar, será melhor!

\- Ah não! Vão para um motel vocês duas! – Kurt disse desesperado enquanto erguia as mãos para o céu, Quinn e Rachel caíram na gargalhada e agora era a vez de Mercedes parecer desconcertada com a atitude da morena. Kurt puxou Mercedes e esta se sentiu grata por isso, em seguida, o rapaz gritou por cima do ombro:

\- Comportem-se! Ainda temos aula daqui a pouco!

Quinn e Rachel deram as costas aos dois e rumaram para a extremidade oposta em direção as arquibancadas. Quando chegaram a um local em que se encontravam menos alunos (a maioria rumava para o refeitório), Rachel sentiu a mão da loira acariciar sua nuca gentilmente e ela sorriu satisfeita, logo em seguida, Quinn murmurou baixinho em seu ouvido:

\- Nunca mais dê aquele sorriso na frente dos outros!

\- Por quê? – Rachel perguntara com o mesmo sorrisinho sexy de momentos atrás, Quinn pareceu ficar um pouco hipnotizada pela sua boca e balançou a cabeça para recuperar os sentidos. Em seguida, a loira pigarreou e disse com a voz falhando:

\- Por que ahm... Ele destrói meu sistema nervoso, acho que ele não aguentaria se você repetisse pela terceira vez.

As duas saíram do prédio principal e subiram as arquibancadas, assim que ambas sentaram-se, a mão de Rachel correu pela perna de Quinn desenhando pequenos círculos com a ponta do dedo indicador. A loira mordeu o lábio visivelmente desconfortável fazendo com que Rachel sorrisse maldosamente dessa vez, a morena levantou os olhos e observou Quinn profundamente antes de perguntar:

\- E o que você faria com o sistema nervoso destruído?

Quinn respirou fundo. O sorriso, o toque e o olhar de Rachel estavam matando-a lentamente. Estava segurando-se para não fazer nenhuma besteira como agarrá-la ali mesmo, por mais que os jogadores de futebol que estavam ali perto não tivessem notado a brincadeira das duas, notariam se ela saísse beijando Rachel Berry sem nenhuma vergonha. E da onde surgira aquela Rachel sedutora?

Por outro lado... Rachel queria brincar, certo? Então as duas brincariam. 

Quinn aproximou-se ainda mais de Rachel, as duas ficaram realmente muito próximas, os narizes quase se tocavam. Apanhou a mão de Rachel que ainda deslizava círculos em sua perna e lançou-lhe o melhor olhar safado que acreditava ter.

Produziu efeito instantâneo. Os olhos de Rachel também vidraram enquanto observavam a sua boca.

\- Sabe eu poderia... – Quinn começou lentamente, respirando o cheiro dos cabelos de Rachel enquanto falava. – Acabar fazendo besteira e isso inclui te beijar aqui e agora.

\- Eu não me importaria se você me beijasse aqui e agora! – Rachel disse quase desesperada, Quinn riu internamente, não podia estragar tudo agora. A loira afagou a mão de Rachel e sorriu-lhe, sabia que o que falaria agora deixaria a morena muito irritada. Mas respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Porém, eu estou com fome. Vou até o refeitório, quer alguma coisa?

Quebrou o clima mesmo.

Rachel afastou-se dela emburrada e murmurou um “não” muito bravo. Quinn gargalhou dela enquanto levantava-se e antes de entrar no prédio e no refeitório, pode ver Rachel respirar fundo e se abanar e ela mesma respirou um pouco de ar que não incluía o perfume de Rachel nele. Sentiu seus hormônios acalmarem-se um pouco.

A loira sentiu-se observada por Santana e Brittany enquanto comprava tudo que queria e saía dali. Mas não deu atenção e ignorou.

Santana porém observou-a até onde deu, sentada ao lado da cheerio loira.

\- S, será que podemos conversar? – Brittany perguntou naquele jeitinho meigo dela, a latina não lhe deu atenção e pediu para que ela se calasse enquanto pensava onde e com quem Quinn estava, mas já sabendo as respostas das próprias perguntas. A cheerio loira levantou-se e saiu dali, a latina só notou quando se virou para falar com ela novamente.

Para desespero de Santana, Brittany estava sentada na mesma mesa que Artie e parecia contar a ele algo desagradável, porque Artie agora olhava Santana com desprezo. A latina ignorou o beijo que Puck tentava lhe dar e permaneceu emburrada, Quinn e Brittany estavam tirando-a do sério. 

***

Dizer que Quinn estava feliz era pouco, a loira quase não cabia em si de tantas coisas boas que estavam acontecendo. A entrada inesperada de Rachel Berry em sua vida trouxe mais recompensas do que decepções, a relação das duas estava caminhando bem e a cada dia que passava parecia que estavam mais felizes uma com a outra.

Mas uma coisa ainda incomodava Quinn em seu interior, não conseguira falar com a mãe depois da discussão na casa de Mercedes e Rachel vinha lhe falando tanto para ao menos tentar conversar com mais calma que a loira estava quase se convencendo.

Era dezembro e o último dia de aula, o ar soprava frio pelos corredores do McKinley High e a neve ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Quinn estava caminhando devagar pelo corredor, enquanto algumas situações que vivera naquele ano passavam em sua mente.

Começara o ano como a head cheerio e namorando Finn, parecia tudo bem naquela sua vida falsamente perfeita e depois da gravidez estava com Rachel Berry. A loira sorriu para os próprios pés enquanto ajeitava o casaco, se alguém lhe falasse que terminaria o ano apaixonada pela “Aberração” ela ia dar um soco no indivíduo. 

Sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seus dedos, nem precisou virar-se para reconhecer quem era. Rachel caminhava agora ao seu lado, com aquele sorriso de 1000 watts iluminando tudo em volta dela. Quinn sorriu sem caber em si de felicidade.

\- Da onde a senhorita está vindo? – A loira perguntou enquanto lançava um olhar de lado para Rachel, a morena revidou com um olhar misterioso.

\- Acabei de sair da aula, oras.

\- A aula acabou há dez minutos, não minta para mim Berry! – Quinn tornou a falar com um tom falsamente repreensivo e que Rachel acreditou. A morena arregalou os olhos e parou no meio do corredor em direção a saída, forçando Quinn a parar ao seu lado, em seguida cruzou os braços com uma expressão contrariada.

\- Eu não estou mentindo, a aula acabou e eu estava falando com Mr. Schue oras. Já que nessa semana fomos dispensadas do Glee Club.

Mr. Shue dispensara o membros do Glee já que ambos estavam desesperados por causa das provas finais e também, porque o trabalho deles deveria continuar apenas no próximo ano. Quinn não se conteve e acabou rindo da expressão de Rachel, a diva conseguia ser muito paranoica ás vezes. 

\- Eu estava brincando amor... – Quinn disse meiga enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Rachel. Mas a morena afastou-se dela impressionada. A loira fez uma expressão intrigada e baixou a mão, olhando para o corredor esperando que alguém as tivesse visto.

\- O que foi Rach?

\- Você me chamou de “amor”... O que tem dado em você nos últimos dias? – Rachel perguntou confusa e visivelmente desconcertada enquanto retomava o caminho pelo corredor e puxava Quinn pela mão. A loira deu um muxoxo de irritação, achava que fosse algo mais sério. Em seguida, respondeu de má vontade:

\- Qual o problema de eu querer ser romântica?

\- Mais do que você já é? – Rachel tornou a questionar divertida com um sorriso, provocou um leve rubor em Quinn que acabou desmanchando a expressão de irritação. A loira estava visivelmente envergonhada agora.

\- É que eu quero fazer as coisas da maneira certa dessa vez... – Quinn dissera enquanto observava o céu pesado que pairava sobre elas. – Quero que as coisas dêem certo entre a gente, quero viver tudo o que eu tenho direito, só isso.

\- Toda vez que você fala alguma coisa do tipo, eu fico sem saber o que dizer. – Rachel dissera apaixonada enquanto enlaçava os dedos de sua mão com a de Quinn, a loira beijou-lhe a mão e deu um sorriso.

\- O que já é um grande passo, você calada é quase que um milagre! – Quinn dissera divertida acabando novamente com um momento. Rachel revirou os olhos para ela, mas não se separou da loira, estava muito frio para fazer qualquer drama que incluísse sair perto do calor de Quinn Fabray.

\- Mesmo eu não gostando nada dessa sua mania de acabar com os momentos fofos que nós temos eu acho que...

Mas Quinn a beijou no meio da rua, não foi um beijo, foi um selinho. Quando as duas afastaram-se, Quinn não conseguia parar de rir da cara de espanto de Rachel, a morena deu uma sequência de tapas em seu ombro antes de disparar:

\- Você é maluca? Alguém poderia ter nos visto e...

\- Quer que eu repita? Porque se você continuar a reclamar eu posso muito bem repetir! – Quinn disse com um sorriso sacana parando Rachel e se aproximando da outra sedutoramente. A morena estacou e prendeu a respiração, o vento frio estava incomodando-a, mas ela não conseguia reunir qualquer força de vontade para sair dali. Mas a loira se afastou dela, deixando Rachel na vontade novamente e continuou a caminhar despreocupadamente.

\- Eu odeio quando você faz isso! – Rachel sibilou entre os dentes. Quinn deu uma gargalhada e apanhou a mão da morena novamente, com uma expressão apaixonada nos olhos.

\- E você tem que aprender a se controlar um pouco mais, senão vai me atacar em todos os dias das férias.

\- E quem disse que eu vou te ver todos os dias das férias? – Rachel perguntou ameaçadoramente assim que chegou a porta da casa dos Berry. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha ligeiramente preocupada.

\- Bem, não sou eu que precisa da Q aqui toda hora... – A loira respondeu convencida. Rachel a puxou pela gola do casaco e deu-lhe outro selinho antes de gargalhar, Quinn sentiu o hálito quente da outra em sua face e quase fez besteira novamente.

Tinha sorte de ter mais autocontrole do que Rachel, afinal, alguém tinha que ser um pouco racional naquela relação.

\- Tá bom, eu não consigo ficar sem você por muito tempo. Não me dói admitir, porque eu também sei que você ia ficar louca sem mim! – Rachel revidou no mesmo tom convencido de Quinn, a loira deu uma piscadela para ela e acenou indo embora.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para casa dos Jones, a gargalhada e o sorriso de Rachel ainda estavam impressos em sua mente. A morena evitara o assunto “Judy Fabray”, mas a loira sabia que ela queria que se acertasse com a mãe.

E foi pensando em Rachel que Quinn mudou bruscamente o caminho, apanhou o papel onde a Sra. Jones tinha anotado o endereço atual de sua mãe e rumou para lá.

***

As pernas de Quinn tremiam quando ela subiu os degraus e aterrissou no tapete de uma modesta casa localizada bem longe do McKinley High e o tremor nada tinha a ver com o frio que estava fazendo. Ela vacilou algumas vezes antes de bater na porta, parecia que o simples ato de bater estava tornando-se uma batalha épica dentro de si, seu braço parecia pesar uma tonelada.

Na quinta ou sexta vez, Quinn não soube dizer, ela conseguiu bater a porta. Bateu desesperada, era verdade, mas mesmo assim bateu. Ouviu passos apressados dentro da casa.

\- Já vou! – Quinn reconheceu a voz de sua mãe e em seguida, Judy Fabray apareceu na porta. Quando seus olhos chegaram a Quinn, o sorriso desapareceu e uma expressão preocupada tomou conta da face dela. Quinn controlou-se para não dar um abraço na mãe, estava sentindo falta dela como nunca.

\- Desculpa vir sem avisar, mas eu pensei que talvez você ainda quisesse conversar comigo... – Quinn murmurou mais para os próprios pés do que para mãe, Judy não esperou a filha terminar de falar e já a puxou para dentro da casa. A loira notou que tudo tinha absolutamente a cara de sua mãe e o ambiente estava leve, sem a personalidade forte e sufocante de Russel Fabray.

Judy não disse nada, colocou a filha sentada em uma poltrona e foi para cozinha. Voltou com uma xícara fumegante de chá colocando-a em frente a Quinn, a loira aceitou muda enquanto levava a xícara aos lábios.

\- Então querida... Sobre o que quer conversar? – Judy perguntou um pouco receosa enquanto observava Quinn repleta de esperanças, a loira engoliu o líquido fumegante e respirou fundo.

\- Sobre tudo, olha... Eu sei que não fui à melhor pessoa do mundo ultimamente, mas acho que ambas devemos explicações uma para a outra! – Quinn disse segura de si levantando os olhos castanho-esverdeados para a mãe, Judy achou que ia receber um olhar frio da filha, mas Quinn a observava ansiosa e pedindo uma resposta para só então perdoá-la.

\- Deixe que eu fale tudo que eu sinto, depois você pode jogar quantas pedras quiser em mim, está bem? – Judy perguntou a filha, Quinn estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos contraditórios entre perdoar ou não, escutar ou ignorar que só conseguiu acenar a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Judy pigarreou e aspirou todo o ar que podia, tentando ali reunir também um pouco de coragem.

\- Sei que não vai adiantar nada pedir desculpas para você novamente, o que eu fiz... – Judy parou nesse momento, um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios quando viu que Quinn a encarava com intensidade. – Ou melhor, o que eu não fiz por você foi imperdoável. Eu não vou tentar justificar nada, porque não existe justificativa para covardia.

Quinn permaneceu olhando para a mãe, mas quando ela enfim assumiu o medo que tinha do marido, a loira abrandou a expressão e sentiu que as lágrimas estavam começando a formar-se em seus olhos. Judy estava limpando as lágrimas que escorriam na própria face, parecia afobada e estava tendo problemas em recomeçar a falar.

\- Não quero que você me perdoe agora Quinnie... – Judy ousou chamar a filha pelo apelido carinhoso, Quinn fez uma careta desconfortável, mas logo aceitou abertamente as palavras da mãe. – Só quero que você dê um tempo para mim, aliás, para nós duas. Eu quero mostrar para você que eu tenho plena noção do que eu fiz e que posso ao menos tentar me redimir.

Quinn pescou as palavras no ar e tentou montá-las em sua cabeça. Mas não conseguia. Tudo que ela queria era a mãe de volta, sentir novamente os abraços que ela lhe dava e até mesmo as broncas. Por mais que estivesse feliz com Mercedes, precisava de sua família de volta e como sabia que não a teria novamente, estava começando a aceitar de bom agrado aquilo que a mãe lhe oferecia.

\- A senhora sabe perfeitamente o que não fez por mim e as consequências disso, não sabe? – Quinn perguntou de cabeça baixa enquanto se levantava, as lágrimas já estavam escorrendo e ela só queria tentar parecer forte perto da mãe, mas não conseguia. Estava tão feliz agora que parecia injustiça não procurar se acertar com sua mãe. 

Judy levantou-se rapidamente, com medo de que sua filha saísse porta a fora e desaparecesse novamente. A mulher parecia não saber o que responder, aliás, tinha medo da resposta. Quinn ouviu a mãe andar de um lado para o outro, com certeza estava pensando na melhor resposta.

\- Sim filha, eu tenho plena consciência do que eu não fiz por você e dos danos que isso causou. – Judy Fabray respondeu por fim, parecendo estranhamente derrotada e infeliz, prometera que ia ser sincera com a filha, por mais que aquilo a afastasse ainda mais e sabia que poderia afastá-la.

Quinn deveria estar odiando-a naquele momento, estava assumindo que a abandonara e que sabia muito bem o que aquilo poderia causar.

\- Ótimo... – Quinn começou a falar meio insegura, levantou os olhos para a mãe que quase correu para abraçá-la ao ver que as lágrimas escorriam por ele. Quinn preferia que a mãe tivesse feito isso, deu um sorriso diante da indecisão dela, tão parecida com sua própria indecisão e relutância em assumir o que sentia pó Rachel e continuou:

\- Isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir, obrigada.

Judy não entendeu o que a filha quis dizer até sentir o corpo de Quinn aproximar-se do seu. A mulher pegou a filha nos braços e chorou, não de tristeza, e sim de felicidade. Sentiu Quinn desabar sobre seus ombros, parecia que a ex-cheerio tinha tirado um peso enorme de suas costas.

Ficaram ali abraçadas, tentando recuperar tudo que tinham perdido.

Após alguns minutos de choro, soluços e abraço apertado. Quinn separou-se da mãe, sorrindo aliviada.

\- Eu prometo que virei para cá amanhã, antes preciso falar com uma pessoa. – Quinn avisou enquanto se levantava e a muito custo separava-se de vez da mãe, Judy deu um sorriso emocionado e perguntou:

\- Com os pais de Mercedes, certo?

\- Não, com a pessoa que provocou tudo isso. Até amanhã... – Quinn disse apressada enquanto levantava-se e abria a porta, mas antes de sair, a loira voltou correndo, deu mais um abraço em Judy e disse:

\- Até mais, mãe.

Judy Fabray sorriu aliviada e deixou-se cair no sofá enquanto limpava as lágrimas, achava que nunca mais fosse ouvir o “mãe” vindo da boca de sua doce Quinnie.

***

**_ Tem como você sair? Preciso mesmo falar com você. Beijos, Q. _ **

A mensagem de Quinn quase fizera Rachel pular de susto, estava na sala junto com os pais vendo o noticiário quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Hiram olhou para filha curioso enquanto Leroy parecia saber mais do que devia. A morena recompôs-se e perguntou:

\- Papai, posso sair um pouco? Tem uma pessoa me esperando lá fora.

\- Na realidade, ela tá a sua espera há uns 10 minutos e eu reconheci aquele cabelo loiro. – Leroy respondeu agressivo levantando-se e abrindo uma fresta na cortina. Visualizou perfeitamente o vulto de Quinn Fabray esperando a filha na frente de casa, sua expressão logo se tornou séria. Porém, seu marido fez um pedido mudo para que ele ficasse calmo e disse:

\- Claro que sim filha, está tarde e muito frio. Sua amiga não pode esperar muito tempo.

Rachel saiu praticamente correndo antes que os pais pudessem mudar de idéia, teve certeza que antes de sair ouviu Leroy dizer alguma coisa como “nossa filha vai acabar sofrendo se você continuar a achar que todos são perfeitos para ela!” mas ignorou. Seus olhos demoraram a acostumarem-se com a quase total escuridão da rua.

Quinn não estava ali, procurou no jardim lateral a casa e não encontrou também. Estava quase mandando a loira sair, da onde quer que fosse, quando sentiu as mãos da loira em sua cintura. Quinn beijou seu pescoço provocando leves arrepios e disse em tom de desculpa:

\- Eu realmente precisava te ver, arrumou problema com seus pais?

\- Não, claro que não. – Rachel respondeu preocupada enquanto se virava, Quinn não parecia bem. Estava com os olhos inchados e a expressão meio perdida. A morena apanhou o rosto da outra com as duas mãos, beijou-lhe os lábios levemente e perguntou:

\- O que foi que aconteceu amor?

\- Eu fui falar com a minha mãe depois da escola. – Quinn respondeu mais tranqüila, Rachel era uma boa observadora e logo perceberia o que teria acontecido. As mãos da diva estavam geladas, um motivo a mais para que Quinn as apertasse junto a suas tentando esquentá-las. 

A expressão de Rachel rapidamente tornou-se preocupada e assustada, sabia muito bem que uma hora ou outra Quinn perceberia que estava evitando esse assunto para que a mesma pudesse tomar alguma atitude. Só não esperava que a pressão que fazia, mesmo silenciosa, era tão grande que a loira resolvera tomar uma atitude logo. 

\- E bem... Nós conversamos, tranquilamente até. – Quinn respondeu a pergunta muda que Rachel lhe fazia, mas aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam querer mais. A loira abraçou a morena e rapidamente, as lágrimas caíram timidamente.

Estava muito emotiva naquele dia e aquilo estava começando a irritar.

As mãos geladas de Rachel afagaram os cabelos da loira, a morena sentia como se aquelas lágrimas pudessem machucá-la. Não queria ver quem amava tanto chorando, com muito cuidado, perguntou:

\- E se resolveram?

Quinn separou-se dela no instante que ouviu a pergunta, limpou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso. Rachel ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Sim, nós resolvemos. Prometi a ela que amanhã volto para casa! – Quinn respondeu feliz abrindo os braços novamente para receber Rachel, mas a morena cruzou os braços numa expressão contrariada.

\- E você chega aqui, a essa hora da noite, chorando e me fazendo crer que as coisas tinham piorado! Eu devia te bater agora, Fabray! – Rachel disparou irritada enquanto empurrava Quinn em direção a lateral da casa para que os pais não ouvissem a sua voz que ela tinha certeza que se elevara pelo menos um grau. Quinn ficou olhando para ela atônita, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Você me deixou preocupada, eu devia saber que é bem a sua cara fazer esse tipo de coisa e...

Quinn a interrompeu novamente, beijou Rachel com paixão e a empurrou para a parede, prensando a morena em seus braços. Correu o beijo pelo pescoço da morena e sentiu Rachel gemer quando sua língua brincou com o lóbulo da orelha dela, em seguida, deu um sorrisinho maldoso e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Rachel.

\- Ela me perguntou aonde eu vinha depois de sair de lá... – Quinn disse entre suspiros enquanto distribuía beijos nos cabelos e no pescoço de Rachel. A morena respirou fundo e perguntou entre gemidos:

\- E o que você disse? Que vinha ver sua namorada?

Quinn parou o beijo, Rachel mais uma vez suspirou decepcionada. A loira riu dela e segurou o queixo dela com carinho, em seguida, deu mais um beijo e respondeu apaixonada:

\- Disse a ela que ia vir ver aquela que foi o motivo de tudo.

Rachel esqueceu-se do beijo, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi puxar Quinn para um abraço, tentando esconder da loira que aquela foi a melhor declaração de amor que ela recebera na vida e que as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua face eram de felicidade.


	6. Surpresas

Quinn estava de pé em meio a caixas e pacotes que agora povoavam o seu ex quarto na casa dos Jones. Os pais de Mercedes resolveram deixar a garota sozinha para realizar a mudança e acabaram levando a filha com eles, então, a loira aproveitou e chamou Rachel para ajudá-la. Mas não estava dando muito certo.

\- Rachel, amor da minha vida, você pode parar um pouco de me agarrar e me ajudar com a mudança? – Quinn disse entre risadas enquanto sentia as mãos da morena tocando suas costas e descendo até sua cintura. Mesmo tentando evitar, a loira arrepiou-se diante daquele toque que era cheio de sensualidade e tão inocente ao mesmo tempo.

Rachel fez uma careta entediada, mas não se afastou da outra, ficou na ponta dos pés e tirou o cabelo preso de Quinn para beijar-lhe a nuca. Quinn deixou escapar um gemido pela boca e a respiração dela ficou ofegante por algum tempo.

\- Isso é golpe baixo Berry!

\- Ah eu só quero um pouco de atenção, achei que sei lá, podíamos intercalar o trabalho com um pouco de diversão! – Rachel justificou-se com um tom falsamente infantil, Quinn virou-se para ela com um sorriso deparando-se com um biquinho de insatisfação nos lábios da morena. A loira segurou-lhe o queixo e deu-lhe um selinho, virou-se novamente para a caixa em que trabalhava e disse:

\- Poderíamos fazer isso, o problema é que a senhorita só quer saber da diversão. Encaixotei tudo praticamente sozinha!

Em seguida apanhou a caixa e colocou-a delicadamente sobre uma pilha que se encontrava próxima a porta. Rachel por sua vez, sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com um bico ainda maior do que o que já tinha. Quinn não se conteve e riu da expressão dela de insatisfação.

\- Mas eu não tenho vocação alguma para arrumar coisas dentro de caixas e você... – Rachel apontou para Quinn com um olhar sensual. – É mais forte do que eu e pode carregar tudo isso sozinha!

\- Essa é sua melhor desculpa Berry? O fato de eu ser mais forte que você? – Quinn perguntou sorrindo, aproximando-se de Rachel e ajoelhando-se na frente dela, agora estava um pouco mais baixa que a diva.

\- É sim, é a minha melhor desculpa! – Rachel disse naquele tom de voz cheio de si e rompendo um pouco mais da distância que as separava, Quinn deu um sorrisinho para ela e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, depois exclamou divertida levantando-se:

\- Sua melhor desculpa para ser extremamente preguiçosa!

\- Sua...! – Mas Quinn voltou e derrubou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela e beijando-lhe sensualmente. Rachel sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo eriçar, o ar pareceu faltar-lhe e inesperadamente, a boca de Quinn pareceu ser a única coisa que importava no momento. A loira estava sugando-lhe os lábios e quando o ar parecia faltar-lhe, partia para o pescoço. Rachel estava começando a perder completamente o controle.

Quinn deslizou a mão pela perna da morena, sentindo a saia dela subir parcialmente, sua mão tocou a pele morena e quente de Rachel Berry e seus dedos pareciam mais sensíveis que o normal ao traçar caminho pela perna dela... Rachel gemeu entre o beijo e Quinn inesperadamente sentiu uma sensação completamente nova tomar seu corpo.

\- Ora, ora... Eu estava certa no final das contas! 

A muito custo, Quinn separou-se de Rachel e levantou-se. Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo quando seus olhos focalizaram quem estava no quarto.

Ela não ouviu os passos e muito menos a porta abrindo. Mas Santana Lopez estava parada ali, de frente para elas, tão diferente sem o uniforme de cheerio, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e os braços cruzados, com aquela expressão de visível superioridade.

Quinn deu-lhe as costas e colocou a mão sobre a testa, respirando fundo. Incapaz de pensar ou sequer supor como a latina chegara ali. Seu cérebro estava tomado pela ideia de que agora, Santana sabia e podia muito bem espalhar para todo o McKinley High antes mesmo das aulas começarem.

Rachel levantou-se da cama e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Quinn, tentando passar um pouco de segurança para a namorada, seu olhar estava tão preocupado quanto a expressão da outra. A loira parecia desolada, Rachel nunca a vira tão preocupada e sem saber o que fazer, parecia que no fim das contas, ela se preocupava com o pouco da reputação que ainda lhe restava.

\- Como você chegou aqui?! – Rachel perguntou em um misto de curiosidade e raiva ao não conseguir olhar para Quinn que parecia tão derrotada, Santana deu uma gargalhada sarcástica e a diva sentiu os músculos das costas da ex-cheerio enrijecerem. A loira apertava os punhos e parecia ansiosa para bater em Santana.

\- Foi fácil gnomo! Você realmente tem que olhar por onde anda e quem te segue, eu poderia ter te estuprado... Se quisesse! – Santana disse com ironia enquanto olhava para o quarto com desprezo. Quinn virou-se abruptamente, assustando não só Santana como Rachel, a loira literalmente tinha os olhos vermelhos de fúria. Aproximou-se da latina com um ar violento, mas Rachel correu até ela e pediu calma, Quinn respirou fundo e ameaçou:

\- Continue a humilhá-la para você ver o que te acontece!

\- O que vai fazer Fabray? – Santana aproximou-se mais de Quinn, ignorando a ameaça, colocou as mãos na cintura e continuou sarcástica. – Me bater? 

Quinn levantou a mão para bater, mas Rachel segurou. A diva estava com lágrimas nos olhos e fora aquela expressão que pareceu trazer Quinn para a realidade, atônita com o que estava prestes a fazer.

\- Não faça isso, por favor! É isso que ela quer! – Rachel disse ainda agarrada ao braço de Quinn, mesmo a loira tendo o abaixado. Santana surpreendeu-se com a ação completamente apaixonada de Quinn em não ignorá-la e abraçar Rachel, a diva soluçava enquanto Quinn parecia um pouco desesperada e sem saber o que fazer acariciando os cabelos da morena automaticamente.

Santana teve inveja daquilo, sabia que talvez, nunca tivesse algo parecido se continuasse a levar seus relacionamentos como levava. Mas não podia perder a oportunidade e disparou:

\- Você costumava ser mais esperta quando era uma cheerio, Fabray!

Rachel separou-se de Quinn abruptamente, as lágrimas que escorriam da sua face eram de fúria e não de desespero. A morena caminhou em direção a Santana que recuou diante do ar agressivo da diva.

\- Por que você não para de destruir a vida dos outros e começa a cuidar da sua? – A voz de Rachel sempre tão controlada e comedida ecoou no quarto e Quinn teve certeza de que podia ser ouvida por quem passava pela frente da casa. Santana parecia surpresa. – A Britt gosta de você e você nem sequer percebe isso!

Santana calou-se e rapidamente, a expressão vitoriosa e sarcástica desapareceu completamente de seu rosto. Rachel acabara de tocar na ferida de Santana, no ponto em que ela escondia de todos e até de si mesma. 

A latina fechou os punhos e avançou para a diva cega pela raiva, mas Quinn colocou-se entre as duas e empurrou a outra para longe de Rachel. Santana caiu derrotada no chão, com as lágrimas ameaçando brotar em seus olhos.

\- Não se aproxime dela! Nunca mais, Lopez! Não me obrigue a fazer uma besteira! – A voz de Quinn estava grave e mais calma, mas tinha claramente um tom de ameaça. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados da loira olhavam para Santana com desprezo e a latina sentiu vergonha do que estava fazendo. Santana levantou-se e ajeitou a roupa ao corpo, lançou um último olhar irônico para as duas e tentando manter sua máscara de falsidade, sibilou irônica:

\- Nos vemos na escola, aliás, o Glee Club adorará saber quem é o mais novo casalzinho do grupo. Finn ficará absurdamente feliz com isso!

Rachel tentou abrir caminho com violência, mas Quinn virou-se para ela e deu um sorriso confortador, mostrando que tudo estava bem e ignorando a latina mais uma vez. Santana saiu do quarto e rapidamente, Quinn abraçou Rachel tentando passar um pouco de coragem e força.

\- Calma amor, vai dar tudo certo... Nós vamos conseguir enfrentar tudo! – Quinn murmurou debilmente tentando convencer a si mesma também, Rachel apertou seus ombros e a loira sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem, os soluços da diva estavam ecoando em sua cabeça e a deixando desesperada.

Rachel foi acalmando-se aos poucos, a respiração voltou ao compasso normal e os soluços cessaram assim como o choro. A diva afastou-se de Quinn lentamente e enlaçou o pescoço dela, sentiu a loira segurar a sua cintura com um sorriso tristonho nos lábios. A diva tentou dar seu melhor sorriso sem-vergonha e disse:

\- Acho que devemos continuar o que paramos...

\- Também acho, baby. Mas... – A voz de Quinn falhou quando sentiu Rachel ficar na ponta dos pés e morder a sua orelha. – Eu estava me referindo a mudança.

Rachel mais uma vez ficou emburrada e viu Quinn gargalhar. A diva não pode deixar de se sentir segura, sabia que a ex-cheerio estaria com ela, independente do que Santana pudesse fazer.

***

Santana saiu da casa dos Jones no exato momento em que o carro da família virava a esquina, Mercedes achou tudo muito estranho, aliás, achou ainda mais estranho o fato de Santana estar chorando. Quinn e Rachel deviam explicações a ela.

Mas a latina estava tentando em vão sufocar as poucas lágrimas que caíam enquanto caminhava de volta para a casa, Rachel Berry não tinha o direito de se meter entre ela e Brittany. Aliás, ninguém mais tinha o direito de meter-se entre ela e a outra cheerio.

Subitamente, Santana sentiu um ódio animalesco surgir dentro de si. Aliás, não era ódio, era ciúme de Artie que estava roubando Brittany de si aos poucos e que só agora, com a verdade sendo jogada na sua cara pelo gnomo de jardim, ela percebera. E numa atitude completamente impensada, Santana mudou o caminho bruscamente e dirigiu-se a casa de Brittany.

Enquanto caminhava, lembrou-se de sua tentativa vitoriosa de tirar suas dúvidas. Realmente Quinn e Rachel estavam juntas, não que a latina esperasse outra coisa, os desenhos pornográficos que Quinn fazia nos banheiros e que eram rodeados por coraçõezinhos falavam por si só. Santana não conteve o sorrisinho maldoso, tinha uma informação preciosa nas mãos e tinha que saber como usá-la.

Santana surpreendeu-se quando seus pés aterrissaram sem aviso na porta de Brittany. A latina sentiu-se covarde como nunca tinha se sentido antes, agora notara que estava há dias sem dirigir uma palavra sequer para Brittany, sentiu-se um monstro depois da contestação e viu que sua mão tremia quando bateu na porta.

\- Já vai! – A voz sonhadora de Brittany foi ouvida por Santana, a latina sentiu uma vontade imensa de vomitar ali mesmo. E quando a outra abriu a porta, a situação não melhorou nada. Pode ver claramente o sorriso de Brittany desaparecer quando viu quem era.

\- Podemos conversar? – Santana perguntou tentando não transparecer a sua vergonha e o seu medo. Nunca vira Brittany com uma expressão tão séria e tão ameaçadora.

\- Não, não podemos.

\- Ok, eu esperava por isso. Mas eu realmente preciso falar com você! – Santana pediu um pouco irritada por ter algo negado. Ouviu movimentos dentro da casa e inexplicavelmente, Brittany fechou a porta atrás de si e cruzou os braços para ela, ainda séria. A latina revirou os olhos diante do silêncio da outra e perguntou:

\- Quem está aí?

\- É o Artie, ele está me ajudando a procurar minhas coisas que as fadinhas apanharam. – Brittany respondeu desconfortável, Santana sufocou um sorriso achando que a capacidade da outra de acreditar em seres fantásticos e ser tão perdidinha no mundo eram pedaços extremamente fofos de sua personalidade. 

\- Ah sim, o Artie. – Santana recobrou o foco da conversa com um ar venenoso e ligeiramente enciumado, será que Brittany não percebia o que o rapaz queria com ela?

\- Sim, ele... Qual o problema? – Brittany perguntou desmanchando a expressão séria e assumindo um ar confuso. Santana deu uma gargalhada irônica, sentindo o ciúme subir em seu sangue, nunca fora muito boa em ocultar sensações.

\- É que geralmente, eu te ajudava a capturar as fadas. Sem mencionar que você sabe muito bem o que ele quer com você!

\- Mas você desapareceu, S! – Brittany disse com a voz meio arrastada e parecendo perdida enquanto observava uma borboleta vermelha passar por elas. Santana aproximou-se da outra e procurou tocá-la, mas Brittany recuou mais em direção a porta. A latina bufou impaciente e disparou, deixando o ciúmes aflorar:

\- Ele é como todos: quer transar com você! Será que não percebe isso?

\- Realmente, ele é exatamente como todos S! Mas eu gosto da companhia dele! – Brittany dissera dando fim a conversa e entrando na casa novamente. Santana percebeu que aquilo fora uma indireta e sentiu subitamente uma vontade de entrar ali e terminar com os poucos membros que ainda funcionavam em Artie Abrams.

Mas o que mais doeu não foi isso, ouviu Artie perguntar quem era e Brittany responder com a voz animada e despreocupada:

\- Não era ninguém, vamos continuar a procurar?

***

\- Acabei! – Quinn comemorou aliviada quando empacotou as últimas coisas, Rachel e Mercedes estavam observando a loira há alguns minutos. A ex-cheerio virou-se para as duas com um sorriso imenso nos lábios e brincou:

\- Vocês duas, por mais que neguem, combinam. São duas preguiçosas!

\- Nem venha com gracinhas Fabray! Concordo com a Rachel em apenas uma coisa: nós duas não temos vocação para guardar coisas e muito menos capacidade atlética para sair carregando peso! – Mercedes justificou-se com uma expressão de inocência, Rachel concordou com um aceno e Quinn revirou os olhos enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que fiz para merecer vocês duas na minha vida!

\- Não fale isso tão séria, a diva aqui vai achar que é verdade! – Mercedes disse em tom de aviso no exato momento em que a expressão de Rachel tornou-se um pouco tristonha. Quinn puxou a diva pela mão colocando-a de pé e sorrindo para ela, deu um beijo na bochecha de Rachel e disse apaixonada:

\- Ela sabe que é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!

\- Sabe... Estou adorando a ideia de que você vai embora, não vou precisar ficar me deparando com cenas ahm... Quentes entre vocês. – Mercedes dissera entre risos, fazendo Rachel corar e esconder a cabeça no peito de Quinn enquanto a loira ria dela e a abraçava. Mercedes estava referindo-se há quinze minutos, quando pegou as duas no maior amasso ao subir as escadas.

Quinn apanhou a última caixa e desceu as escadas, encontrou Judy Fabray conversando animadamente com o casal Jones. Rachel ficou um pouco para trás, não querendo deixar tão claro o que se passava entre ela e a loira. Judy lançou um olhar animado para a filha e perguntou:

\- Última caixa?

Quinn acenou e logo Judy começou a despedir-se dos demais, a loira acabou rindo da ansiedade da mãe em levara para a casa. Colocou a caixa no carro e voltou para despedir-se daquela que fora sua família há tanto tempo. Deu um abraço no casal Jones, agradecendo pela comida e pelo teto.

Mas quando chegou a Mercedes, teve certeza que estava quase chorando e fazendo papel de boba. A outra se aproximou dela com os abraços abertos, deu-lhe um abraço forte e parecendo conter as lágrimas também, disse:

\- Vou sentir muito a sua falta e ainda mais das suas reclamações matinais sobre a ausência de bacon!

Quinn deu uma risada banhada por algumas lágrimas e beijou a bochecha de Mercedes.

\- Prometo que venho encher o seu saco de vez em quando, afinal, não é muito longe!

\- Sim, venha querida! Aproveite e traga Rachel com você também, ficaremos felizes em dar um almoço qualquer dia desses! – A Sra. Jones disse com alegria enquanto todos saíam da casa, Judy estava parada impaciente ao lado do carro e Quinn entendeu que era para ir logo. Deu um último aceno, abraçou Mercedes novamente e disse no ouvido dela:

\- Santana sabe sobre eu e Rachel, mas não se preocupe, Rachel deu um jeito nela!

Mercedes estava estupefata enquanto observava Quinn caminhar em direção e quando acenou, parecia ainda um pouco confusa com a informação. Assim que chegaram ao carro, Quinn abriu a porta de trás para Rachel que sorriu envergonhada. Em seguida entrou no banco da frente junto com a mãe.

Judy ligou o carro muito animada e saiu dali com as duas.

\- Mãe, pode levar Rachel até a casa dela antes? – Quinn perguntou enquanto olhava tristemente pelo retrovisor do carro, Rachel estava com um sorrisinho meio de lado, não parecendo estar muito contente em deixar Quinn. Judy Fabray deu um sorriso, percebendo claramente o que se passava ali, resolveu dar mais um pouco de tempo para as meninas e respondeu:

\- Rachel pode jantar conosco hoje e você, Quinnie, pode começar a explicar as coisas.

Quinn engasgou-se com a água que acabara de abrir, os olhos de Rachel arregalaram-se de medo na traseira do carro e a loira viu que ela acenava negativamente com a cabeça em desespero. Judy gargalhou da reação das garotas e disse marota:

\- Pelo visto eu acertei não é?

\- Acertou o que, Sra. Fabray? – Rachel resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação, Quinn ainda estava tentando se recuperar ou quem sabe, cogitando a hipótese de jogar-se para fora do carro em movimento. Judy arqueou a sobrancelha, um gesto tão característico da filha e respondeu indignada:

\- Não me chame de Sra. Fabray, a única Fabray aqui nesse carro é Quinn. Me chame de Judy, por favor.

\- Ah sim, então... – Rachel respirou fundo, tentando tomar coragem. – Judy, sobre o que acertou?

\- Sabe Rachel... Sempre soube que o fato de Quinn te perseguir quando era uma cheerio tinha outra explicação que não era o ódio que ela alegava ter a você! – Judy respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e dando um sorriso tranquilizador a Rachel, a diva pareceu respirar melhor dessa vez e continuou:

\- Então a senhora sabe sobre nós?

\- Se eu sei Rachel? Eu entendi tudo quando vi vocês duas juntas na casa dos Jones! – Judy respondeu alegremente enquanto olhava Quinn que parecia ter se fundido com o banco do carro, de tanta vergonha que sentia. Rachel deu aquele seu sorriso de 1000 watts no banco de trás, a diva pendurou-se no banco de Quinn e disse:

\- Acho que precisamos disfarçar mais, não acha?

Quinn não respondeu, estava atordoada demais com a ideia de que duas pessoas além de Kurt e Mercedes sabiam exatamente da sua relação com Rachel e o mais assustador: que uma delas era a sua mãe que parecia não se importar com a condição da filha. Judy desviou os olhos do trânsito quando parou em um sinal, virou-se para a filha e disse:

\- Quinnie sempre foi tão séria e centrada que essa súbita mudança de comportamento me fez prestar mais atenção em quem seria a causa disso tudo. Os olhares, ela abrir a porta para vocês... Bem, uma mãe sabe juntar as peças quando se trata da própria filha.

\- É que bem... Eu fico meio fora de controle com ela! – Rachel murmurou envergonhada e fazendo com que a face já vermelha de Quinn ficasse ainda mais. Judy deu uma gargalhada gostosa e comentou com aquele mesmo sorriso sacana da filha:

\- Ah então a Quinn é tão irresistível assim?

\- Me desculpe Judy, mas sua filha me deixa maluca. – Rachel respondeu dando um sorrisinho sexy para Quinn. A loira pareceu achar que estava humilhando-se demais sem se defender, arrumou-se no banco e a mãe retomou o volante ouvindo Quinn disparar revoltada:

\- Eu ainda estou aqui, se vocês não perceberam a vergonha que eu estou passando!

\- É que você ficou calada querida, achamos que concordava e não ligava para tudo que falávamos! – Judy disse com um tom falsamente inocente, Quinn viu Rachel concordar pelo retrovisor do carro e acabou sorrindo derrotada. Sua vida não podia estar melhor. Porém, antes do assunto escapar e elas chegarem a casa nova, Quinn virou-se para Rachel no banco de trás e disse com um sorriso sexy:

\- Você não perde para esperar o que vai te acontecer depois, Berry!

\- Quinnie! – Dessa vez foi Judy Fabray que corou envergonhada e freou o carro bruscamente, Rachel pareceu chocada e Quinn gargalhou. Rapidamente o clima no carro voltou a se amenizar. Quinn olhou para a mãe com um sorriso tranquilo e aliviado no rosto, colocou a mão sobre a da mãe que repousava no volante e disse:

\- Obrigada, mesmo.

Judy deu um sorriso emocionado e estacionou o carro na frente da casa que agora, seria o lar das duas. Rachel sentiu-se uma intrusa ali, não tinha uma mãe e não entendia a complexidade da relação entre Quinn e Judy. Mas outra coisa aqueceu o seu coração e rapidamente a emoção tomou-a e ela sorriu, a felicidade de Quinn estava sendo melhor do que a sua própria.

O jantar correu muito bem, até Leroy ligar para Rachel irritado e perguntar onde a garota estava. Quinn ofereceu-se para levá-la em casa, mas Rachel disse que precisava assegurar sua integridade física que estaria seriamente ameaçada por Leroy que estava muito bravo ao telefone.

Quando Rachel foi embora, Quinn decidiu colocar suas coisas no quarto que a mãe arrumara para ela e ao terminar, sentiu que alguma coisa ainda a incomodava. Mandando todo o cansaço que sentia para longe, a loira desceu a escada da sua nova casa preguiçosamente e sentou-se ao lado da mãe que parecia muito concentrada no noticiário da TV.

As palavras não conseguiam chegar a sua boca, pareciam que ficavam entaladas em sua garganta. Quinn engoliu em seco e pigarreou, Judy desviou os olhos da TV e olhou sorridente para a filha, sem entender a preocupação dela.

\- O que foi, querida? – Judy perguntou enquanto colocava a mão de Quinn entre as suas, um sinal que procurava passar um pouco de tranquilidade a ela. Quinn respirou fundo, estava parecendo mais difícil do que contar aos pais que estava grávida. 

\- A bomba que você jogou em cima de mim e Rachel mais cedo, acho que merece explicações, não acha? – Quinn questionou com um leve sorriso formando-se no canto de sua boca, Judy deu uma gargalhada e um tapinha na perna da filha. Em seguida, olhou fundo nos olhos da filha que tanto se pareciam com os de Russel, mas ao contrário dos olhos do ex-marido, Quinn tinha uma energia quente ardendo dentro deles e Judy sabia muito bem o que era. 

\- Eu já deixei bem claro querida, eu sei e te respeito.

\- Mas não aprova, certo? – Quinn perguntou com medo, mordendo o lábio levemente e lançando a mãe um olhar preocupado. Judy respirou fundo, prometera que seria sincera com a filha.

\- Não aprovo, mas isso vai levar um tempo até eu acostumar. Eu só sei que você está feliz e eu estou feliz por você.

\- Mas mãe... Isso vai contra tudo que você me ensinou! – Quinn rebateu contrariada, sem entender o que se passava ali. Judy agitou a cabeça negando veemente.

\- Contra tudo que o seu pai te ensinou... Você está amando querida, acha que tem coisa mais importante do que o amor nesse mundo?

A resposta da mãe calou Quinn, a loira pensou em toda a sua relação com Rachel e realmente, se sua mãe não a respeitasse, tinha certeza que continuaria com a diva. O amor é a coisa mais importante no fim das contas e era o que estava a movendo atualmente. A loira deu um sorriso e a mãe retribuiu, Judy levantou-se para subir para o quarto, mas antes de deixar a filha sozinha, disse brincalhona:

\- E para de implicar Quinnie! Seja feliz, sei muito bem o quanto você está aliviada por eu não jogar pedra alguma em você.

Quinn fez um sinal positivo com o dedo enquanto observava a mãe subir as escadas, estava sonolenta, mas precisava ficar sozinha. Seus olhos encontraram a janela que agora exibia os primeiros flocos de neve, sorriu feliz e em seguida, seu celular vibrou.

**_ Estava sozinha olhando a neve começar a cair e resolvi te avisar... Amo você. _ **

**__ **

Quinn achou tudo muito fofo, Rachel Berry estava mostrando a ela como se podia ser feliz com pequenas coisas, pequenas coisas como uma mensagem de celular enviada de madrugada.

***

Os dias se passaram e o clima da casa de Quinn e Judy apenas melhorou com o decorrer do tempo, Judy acabou apegando-se mais com Rachel e Quinn estava começando a achar a ideia perigosa, as duas estavam começando a conspirar contra ela durante as discussões. 

Rachel passava a tarde e ás vezes, até ficava para jantar. A diva sentia uma vontade enorme de ficar perto de Quinn o tempo todo, mas Leroy não parava de tornar a situação entre elas desconfortável. Rachel até surpreendeu Hiram dando uma bronca no marido quando ele ameaçou tocar Quinn para fora de casa numa noite fria em que a loira decidira levar Rachel em casa.

E Quinn estava sentindo-se culpada com aquela situação. Por isso, quando Judy dissera que ia passar o Natal com Frannie, sua irmã mais velha, a loira implorou para ficar. Judy até achou compreensível já que Russel também passaria com Frannie e deduziu que Quinn não estava pronta para enfrentá-lo ainda.

A ex-cheerio ia passar o Natal em casa. Na verdade, seus planos incluíam tudo, menos comemorar o Natal. Rachel era judia e ela planejava que ao menos as duas ficassem juntas na noite de Natal, mesmo que não comemorassem.

Só havia um problema e esse problema chamava-se Leroy Berry.

Quinn acordou na véspera de Natal afoita, desligou o celular e começou a arrumar tudo desde cedo, assegurando-se que estaria tudo em seu devido lugar quando fosse buscar Rachel. A tarde preparou a comida vegetariana e foi buscar o presente da diva em uma lojinha no centro de Lima. Encontrou Santana, mas a latina apenas desviou e continuou seu caminho com uma expressão de nojo.

Quando a noite chegara, Quinn estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés e não era de frio. Revirou o guarda-roupa inteiro em busca de uma roupa que parecesse quente e confortável, por fim decidiu-se por um enorme sobretudo bege e uma calça preta. Com uma blusa de lã branca por baixo, colocou o cachecol no pescoço e saiu da casa com as chaves na mão.

Estava muito frio e preocupara-se com o estado de saúde de Rachel deixando o aquecedor ligado. Entrou no carro e deu partida, ficou meia hora com ele parada na entrada da garagem. Sabia perfeitamente como Finn se sentira quando fora pedi-la em namoro ao pai e agora não o julgava imbecil como na época.

Era muito difícil, estava sentindo-se uma completa fracassada parada ali.

Respirou fundo, contou até dez e firmou as mãos no volante. 

\- Eu consigo! – Disse corajosa para si mesma.

Deu ré e rumou para a casa dos Berry que ficava um pouco distante dali, percorreu o caminho em silêncio, só ouvindo a própria respiração e observando as casas iluminadas e repletas de enfeites de Natal. Sempre adorara aquele clima e seria estranho não participar esse ano.

Não se surpreendeu ao notar que a casa dos Berry era a única que não estava enfeitada na rua. Como previra, chegara meia hora antes do horário de encontro. Com certeza Rachel acharia, no mínimo, estranho. Já que Quinn não era nem um pouco pontual.

Desceu do carro e suas pernas tremiam, o barulho da neve em baixo de suas botas enquanto caminhava parecia ensurdecedor. Aproximou-se da porta dos Berry e notou que a TV na sala de visitas estava ligada. A loira parou para se arrumar usando o vidro da janela como referência, em seguida, respirou fundo e deu três batidas na porta.

Ela foi atendida imediatamente e Quinn deparou-se com Leroy encarando-a com uma expressão séria, estava na cara que ele estava esperando ali do lado. 

\- Boa noite, Sr. Berry! – Quinn cumprimentou e surpreendeu com a voz parecendo tão grave e calma quando seu corpo denunciava exatamente o contrário. Leroy a observou da cabeça aos pés sem dar qualquer sinal de reconhecimento, continuou a encará-la com os olhos negros fulminantes.

\- O que te falei sobre a Quinn, Leroy? Não a deixe para fora, está muito frio! – Hiram apareceu ao lado do marido com a expressão sorridente. Ele puxou Quinn para dentro empurrando Leroy para a sala, beijou a loira nas bochechas e perguntou animado:

\- Por que chegou tão cedo?

\- Eu precisava conversar com vocês dois, a respeito de hoje. – Quinn respondeu um pouco mais aliviada, ao menos Hiram parecia achar que ela era uma pessoa agradável. Hiram ofereceu a poltrona a ela e acomodou-se no sofá ao lado de Leroy que continuava com a expressão fechada. Quinn pigarreou e imediatamente os dois homens olharam para ela.

\- Bem... Queria falar sobre minha relação com Rachel, acho que perceberam que estamos bem próximas e com certeza, ela deve ter mencionado algo devido à incapacidade dela de se manter calada. – Quinn disse com um sorriso, mas logo vacilou, Leroy ergueu os olhos para ela e perguntou:

\- Está desdenhando da nossa filha?

\- Ela só está sendo gentil, sossegue Leroy! – Hiram bronqueou com uma expressão desgostosa, Leroy bufou impaciente do mesmo jeito que Rachel sempre fazia quando não ganhava algo. Quinn retomou um ar mais sério e continuou:

\- Nós estamos juntas há quase um mês e meio, então, acho que chegou a hora.

\- A hora chegou e passou Fabray, tinha que ter vindo falar conosco quando isso tudo começou! – Leroy disparou friamente para Quinn, a garota arregalou os olhos rapidamente sentindo suar mesmo estando tão frio lá fora. Hiram deu um beliscão no marido e disse com tom de desculpa:

\- Antes tarde do que nunca, não é Q?

\- Sim senhor. E bem, hoje os senhores permitiram que ela fosse comigo em casa... – Quinn escutou Leroy dizer “eu não permiti nada”, mas ignorou. Olhou para os próprios pés e continuou. – O que eu vou fazer hoje com ela vai ser especial, mas antes eu precisava pedir a permissão dos senhores.

\- Você não veio aqui perguntar se nós aceitamos que você tire a virgindade da Rachel, ou veio? – Leroy comentou agressivo fazendo Quinn e Hiram corarem. Hiram olhou  decepcionado para o marido que rapidamente sumiu com o sorrisinho irônico que tinha se formado. As palavras ensaiadas por Quinn sumiram da sua boca, com certeza, sutileza não era uma característica dos Berry.

\- Continue Q, ignore o que meu marido cheio de tato falou. – Hiram retomou a conversa indo até a cozinha e voltando com um pouco de chocolate quente em uma xícara para Quinn. A loira tomou um gole e respirou fundo, estava sem coragem, mas a imagem de Rachel veio a sua mente e rapidamente seu coração se inflou de excitação. Quinn retomou a voz mais segura de si.

\- Eu vou pedi-la em namoro, mas antes, precisava pedir para vocês. Então, permitem que eu namore sua filha?

As reações de Hiram e Leroy foram diferentes de tudo que Quinn pensou que fosse, Hiram encheu os olhos de lágrimas e começou a chorar emocionado. Leroy levantou-se e passou a mão pela cabeça, respirando fundo e parecendo desconcertado. Quinn permaneceu calada, apenas esperando o que os dois iam dizer.

Pensou que Hiram quem ia tomar as rédeas da situação, mas ele ficou calado. Leroy sentou-se novamente e estendeu a mão para Quinn, ela repetiu o gesto dele com apreensão e ele apertou sua mão entre as dele dizendo:

\- Damos nossa bênção a vocês, desde que você não a faça sofrer, de forma alguma. – Hiram pareceu querer interromper, mas calou-se com o olhar firme do marido. – Eu sei de que família você vem e sei muito bem o que pensavam de nós até tempos atrás, só quero ter a certeza de que você a ama. Tudo bem?

Quinn deu um sorriso emocionado, não cabendo em si de felicidade. Ela levantou-se e abraçou os dois homens, em seguida, ouviram passos pela escada. Hiram limpou as lágrimas e Leroy abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto ainda estava abraçado a Quinn.

\- Minha nossa! Eu vim correndo achando que o pai tinha assassinado Quinn e me deparo com os dois abraçados, alguém me explique o que está havendo aqui! – Rachel disparou preocupada enquanto chegava à sala, Quinn ficou momentaneamente hipnotizada com a aparência de Rachel e incapaz de responder.

A diva estava fofa, era a única palavra que podia descrevê-la. Estava com uma calça escura, uma blusa de lã branca, um longo casaco vermelho que ia até os joelhos e um gorro da mesma cor sobre os cabelos levemente enrolados, do jeito que Quinn sempre gostava nela. Odiava admitir, mas tão pequena, Rachel estava até lembrando um pequeno e lindo ajudante do Papai Noel.

\- Pode ser algum milagre do Natal! – Hiram disse brincalhão e arrancando boas risadas de Leroy e Quinn que se separaram envergonhados. Rachel aproximou-se de Quinn e deu-lhe um selinho, Leroy pigarreou incomodado, mas quando as duas viraram-se para ele, ele sorria divertindo-se com a situação.

\- Bem, nós vamos indo, tudo bem? – Rachel perguntou aos dois que apenas acenaram, então ela entrelaçou as mãos enluvadas dela e de Quinn e puxou a loira até a saída. Quinn acenou para os senhores Berry e recebeu um olhar satisfeito, porém ameaçador, de Leroy Berry antes de sair da casa.

Fora da casa, Quinn tomou a frente e puxou Rachel pela mão até o carro que a mãe lhe dera exatamente para que ela pudesse buscar e levar a diva onde quer que fosse. Os cabelos da loira estavam soltos e voavam ao vento, Rachel estava hipnotizada pela loira tentando acreditar como fora tão sortuda a ponto de ficar com Quinn. A loira abriu a porta do carona e esperou-a entrar, Rachel agradeceu com um sorriso enquanto observava a outra passar pela frente do carro e entrar.

\- Você está linda! – Quinn disse virando-se para Rachel e beijando a morena mais demoradamente, Rachel suspirou entre o beijo e deu um sorriso contra os lábios de Quinn. 

\- Digo o mesmo de você.

Quinn sorriu agradecida e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, em seguida ligou o carro e o som. As duas trocaram olhares pelo caminho todo ao som de alguma música de Natal qualquer que elas não se importavam qual fosse no momento.

Rachel estava impressionada com tudo que Quinn havia feito para elas. Estavam no sótão da casa que parecia enorme agora que a loira tirara toda a bagunça que se encontrava ali. Tinha uma boa vista do céu pela pequena janela, uma mesinha no centro onde estavam os restos da comida que as duas tinham partilhado e um colchão com cobertores em outro canto.

Quinn furtara uma garrafa de vinho da mãe e trouxera, era bem doce e já estava pela metade. A loira deixou a taça sobre a mesinha e foi se encontrar com Rachel que estava sentada no colchão olhando para a janela. A morena bateu levemente no local ao seu lado, mas Quinn foi sentar atrás dela, segurando-a pela cintura e beijando-a no pescoço.

\- Acho que essa foi a melhor noite de Natal que eu já passei com alguém... Obrigada. – Rachel murmurou agradecida enquanto sentia os lábios de Quinn tocaram a sua pele, sentiu a loira sorrir e ouviu a respiração dela tão perto de si provocou arrepios gostosos em seu corpo.

\- Mas ainda não acabou, preciso fazer uma coisa antes de você dizer novamente se essa noite de Natal foi boa ou não, posso? – Quinn perguntou ao pé do ouvido, Rachel murmurou um “sim” e arrependeu-se em seguida quando a loira levantou-se e foi até a outra extremidade do lugar e ligou o som.

As notas suaves de um piano tomaram conta do ambiente, Quinn correu até Rachel e estendeu a mão para a morena em um claro pedido para dançarem. Rachel fez uma expressão confusa, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão e se levantou. Quinn colocou a mão em sua cintura e a observou apaixonadamente, a morena entrelaçou o pescoço dela e deu um sorriso envergonhado.

Rachel não prestava atenção na letra enquanto Quinn a conduzia elegantemente pelo sótão que não estava mais escuro a luz de velas, a loira dançava muito bem. As duas dançavam tranquilamente, as mãos de Quinn passeavam pelas suas costas e o sorriso rapidamente povoou seus lábios. Quinn a puxou-a mais para perto, mas ainda a encarando, até que seus lábios abriram-se e ela cantou ao ritmo da música:

__

_ It's her hair and her eyes today _

_ That just simply take me away _

_ And the feeling that I'm falling further in love _

__

Rachel sentiu um sorriso formar-se em seus lábios, Quinn pareceu feliz com o resultado e continuou a cantar baixinho.

_ Makes me shiver but in a good way _

_ All the times I have sat and stared _

_ As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair _

_ And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, _

_ With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

__

Rachel riu agora por causa da letra da música, realmente pegava Quinn a olhando bobamente em alguns momentos. Mas inesperadamente a loira ficou séria ao continuar.

_ Coz I love her with all that I am _

_ And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_ Coz she’s all that I see and she’s all that I need _

_ And I'm out of my league once again _

__

Quinn observou a morena a sua frente quase desabar em lágrimas, mas continuou a música da mesma forma. Encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que refletiam tão bem o que ela própria tinha dentro de si.

_ It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me _

_ As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes _

_ And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise _

__

Rachel riu entre lágrimas quando Quinn pegou suas mãos que repousavam nos ombros dela e beijou-as delicadamente. 

_ Coz I love her with all that I am _

_ And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_ Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_ But I'd rather be here than on land _

_ Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_ And I'm out of my league once again _

__

Quinn não tirou os olhos dela em um momento sequer com aquela expressão divertida e convencida dela que tantas vezes fez Rachel se apaixonar ainda mais. A música acabou junto com as últimas notas do piano, Rachel observou atônita enquanto Quinn colocava a mão em um bolso da calça e tirava dali uma caixinha.

\- Bem... – Quinn estava envergonhada enquanto tirava uma correntinha de ouro de dentro da caixinha. – Acho que não é novidade que estou perdidamente e confortavelmente apaixonada por você, então, quer namorar comigo?

Quinn estendeu a corrente para Rachel, a morena sorriu e pulou em direção a ela abraçando-a. e murmurando milhares de “sim”. A loira conseguiu afastar-se de Rachel entre risos e colocou a corrente no pescoço dela. As duas deitaram-se no colchão em seguida, Quinn apoiou-se em um dos braços enquanto olhava Rachel que permanecia deitada.

\- Percebeu o pingente? É uma estrela dourada.

Rachel sorriu e deu mais um beijo em Quinn, a loira estava superando todas as cotas de romantismo existentes no mundo ao lembrar dessa sua mania com estrelas. Mas pelo visto, ainda tinha mais, a loira afastou-se dela com um sorriso e continuou:

\- Tem mais, nas costas do pingente tem alguns dizeres.

Rachel apanhou o pingente e virou-se, de cabeça para baixo conseguiu visualizar: Q  ♥ R. Muitos achariam brega, mas para a morena era o que ela precisava para acreditar que tudo era a realidade e não um sonho qualquer. Rachel deu um sorriso emocionado e perguntou docemente:

\- Já te disse que te amo hoje?

\- Acho que já, mas adoraria que você dissesse de novo. – Quinn murmurou rindo da reação tão extrema de Rachel, a morena sentou-se e Quinn a acompanhou. Rachel a beijou brevemente e disse, séria:

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também meu amor, eu também. – Quinn murmurou a puxando para um abraço e sorrindo.

Estava tudo tão perfeito que ela tinha até medo de dar errado.

***


	7. Tudo que é bom...

A chegada de um novo ano foi comemorada com os Berry já que Judy continuava fora com a filha mais velha, Quinn finalmente conseguiu aproximar-se mais de Leroy e mostrar a ele que realmente gostava de Rachel. Hiram parecia mais feliz do que a filha e Rachel, bem... Rachel continuava a deixar Quinn cada dia mais apaixonada.

Porém, as férias foram acabando na medida em que a neve derretia e anunciava a chegava da primavera e o início das aulas no McKinley High. Quinn não assumia para Rachel, mas estava temendo o que Santana poderia fazer agora que sabia sobre as duas, sentia que deveria tomar uma atitude para ao menos tentar proteger Rachel de mais humilhações que a latina pudesse proporcionar.

As vésperas do início das aulas, Quinn e Rachel estavam caminhando por Lima, sem um local certo como destino. Acabaram chegando a uma praça, o tempo estava fresco naquele dia e já se podia notar uma mudança nas árvores e flores que começavam a florescer. 

\- Parece que foi há pouco tempo que você me pediu em namoro... – Rachel murmurou feliz enquanto olhava para Quinn, a loira deu um sorriso e beijou-lhe na bochecha. Estavam sozinhas na praça, já era um pouco tarde e a maioria dos jovens já voltara para casa devido às aulas que começavam no dia seguinte.

\- Tudo passou muito rápido, eu gostaria que nossas férias não acabassem. – Quinn respondeu com um ar misterioso e um sorriso que rapidamente perdeu o brilho e tornou-se triste. Rachel passara bastante tempo com a loira para perceber que algo a estava incomodando e não era de hoje. 

\- Por quê? – Rachel perguntou confusa e tentando entender tudo que se passava por aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Quinn agitou a cabeça e fez que não importava, tentando dar um sorriso dizendo que estava tudo bem. Rachel não se convenceu, mas deixou que a loira tivesse um pouco de privacidade, as duas já dividiam muitas coisas.

Conversaram de coisas mais fúteis até que decidiram ir embora para poderem dormir, como costume, Quinn levou Rachel de carro até a casa dos Berry e se despediu com um beijo. As duas sorriram uma para a outra quando a porta se fechou, mas no instante em que Rachel entrou, a expressão de Quinn voltou a se preocupar.

A loira conhecia Santana, sabia o que a latina era capaz de fazer para ser o topo da pirâmide social do colégio. E o pior de tudo, estava com um péssimo pressentimento.

***

Quinn acordou na manhã seguinte e ficou encarando o teto por um bom tempo, estava nervosa. Pela primeira vez desde a gravidez de Beth estava temendo ir para a escola. E pensar em Beth não lhe fez bem, a loira sentiu-se ainda pior do que estava.

A muito custo levantou-se da cama e se arrumou, parecia que as férias de inverno tinham sido há milênios e naquele momento, ela não sabia onde aquela felicidade que vivenciara com Rachel Berry estava. Desceu as escadas e ignorou o bom dia e o café da manhã. Saiu rapidamente para a fresca manhã de primavera.

Ela combinara com Rachel de não pegá-la em casa, tentariam não chamar a atenção e manter, ao menos para os olhos dos demais alunos do McKinley High, a boa amizade que elas tinham cultivado. Mas enquanto dirigia até o colégio, mil e um pensamentos passaram-se pela cabeça de Quinn, estava sentindo-se insegura e pela primeira vez naquela relação com Rachel, teve medo do que os outros iam pensar.

Estacionou em uma vaga longe de qualquer jogador do time de futebol e de qualquer cherrio. Respirou fundo antes de sair do carro e apanhou a bolsa, o vento soprou em seus cabelos, mas ninguém a olhou. O caminho entre o estacionamento e a entrada do prédio principal nunca lhe pareceu mais longo, Quinn caminhava rapidamente, mas parecia que nunca chegava. 

Chegou intacta em seu armário e o abriu, guardando os livros ali. Muitos alunos já tinham chegado e a loira olhava bastante sobre o ombro, esperando algum comentário ou olhar reprovador. Mas isso não aconteceu, pelo contrário, ouviu a voz de Rachel que parecia irritada a discutir com alguém.

\- Chega Jacob! Eu não vou dizer para você com quem estou namorando!

\- Você não voltou com Finn Hudson, voltou? É alguém de dentro do Glee Club? – Quinn virou-se em direção as vozes e deparou-se com Jacob indagando Rachel enquanto esta caminhava com um ar decidido e irritado. Mesmo diante de toda aquela preocupação com Santana, a loira não pode deixar de sorrir. Rachel conseguia ficar linda até quando estava irritada.

\- Quantas vezes terei que te dizer? Não vou te falar nada! – Rachel disse com aquele tom tradicionalmente superior que tantas vezes Quinn fora obrigada a ouvir, a loira fechou a porta do armário e escorou-se nele, olhando com aquele sorriso maroto para Rachel. A diva passou por ela e fez uma careta, revirando os olhos e fazendo sinal para que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Quinn deu de ombros e riu, provocando ainda mais irritação na morena.

\- Você tem que me dizer Rachel! – Jacob exclamou enquanto alguns olhavam para ele entre risos, o garoto puxou a morena pelo braço forçando-a a encará-lo, nesse momento, Quinn sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. – Eu sou louco por você, você tem que me dar uma chance!

Quinn chegou por trás do rapaz, cutucou-o no ombro e ele virou-se num misto de surpresa e curiosidade. De repente a loira achou tudo nele patético, desde o cabelo até aqueles óculos. Arqueou a sobrancelha como fazia sempre que estava incomodada e cruzou os braços, sua voz saiu áspera quando perguntou:

\- Algum problema?

\- Quinn Fabray? Desde quando você é amiga dela? Vocês se odeiam! – Jacob exclamou confuso enquanto olhava de uma para a outra, mas Quinn ignorou. Seus olhos continuaram a perfurar o garoto com raiva.

\- Não te interessa desde quando Jacob, só interessa que você está incomodando, não percebeu?

\- Pelo visto, perdeu o uniforme, mas continua com a pose. Não é Fabray? – Jacob disse irônico, pela primeira vez ele enfrentava Quinn Fabray. A garota não era mais uma cheerio, era uma fracassada, como 80% do colégio era. Mas se ele achou que aquilo ia ferir Quinn, se enganara, a loira riu da cara dele e se aproximou ameaçadora. Jacob recuou alguns passos e acabou encostando-se ao armário.

\- E se eu fosse você, ficaria com mais medo agora do que antes. Baixei o nível na pirâmide social, mas posso baixar o nível com você, o que acha? – Quinn sibilou venenosa enquanto olhava para o rapaz, Jacob tremia da cabeça aos pés e Rachel segurava o riso ao seu lado. O rapaz gaguejou algumas palavras e quando conseguiu falar, disse tremendo:

\- Desculpe, prometo não encher mais a Rachel a partir de agora.

\- Bom garoto, é assim que se fala! – Quinn disse dando um sorriso que mesmo sendo belo, era amedrontador. Afastou-se de Jacob e esse saiu correndo desabalado pelo corredor enquanto Rachel finalmente gargalhava ao seu lado. Quinn olhou para ela com reprovação e disse ciumenta:

\- Você deveria dar um basta de uma vez nesse moleque!

\- Nossa! Sem “bom dia”? Deve estar sufocando de ciúmes, não é? – Rachel disse afetada enquanto virava-se e ia em direção ao seu armário, Quinn olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém ouvia a conversa das duas (estava começando a ficar paranoica). Quando Rachel olhou novamente para ela, a loira estava bufando de raiva.

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes, tudo bem? Só acho que ele é muito atiradinho e que você podia muito bem evitar isso!

\- Se eu soubesse que você ficava tão linda com ciúmes, eu com certeza olharia para todos que olham para mim... – Rachel respondeu sedutora enquanto mordia os lábios, Quinn agradeceu por ter tanto autocontrole, namorar Rachel Berry era uma prova de fogo. A loira respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, depois abriu novamente e perguntou:

\- E são muitos que te olham?

\- E se forem? O que você vai fazer, Fabray? – Rachel perguntou no mesmo tom, deslizando a mão inocentemente pelo braço descoberto de Quinn. A loira arrepiou-se e deu um olhar de aviso para ela, antes de olhar para o corredor, em seguida, pigarreou e respondeu em um sussurro:

\- A mesma coisa que fiz com Jacob, vou acabar com cada um.

\- Mais fácil eles se esquecerem de mim quando te verem, minha linda... – Rachel respondeu sorridente enquanto Quinn retribuía com um sorrisinho de lado. Mercedes e Kurt gritaram pelas duas e correram em direção a elas. Kurt mal chegou e disparou animado:

\- Muito bem Fabray! Cuidando da fêmea!

\- Isso são modos?! – Mercedes disse entre risos e empurrando Kurt para um lado, Rachel e Quinn riram dos dois. – Gostei de ver Q, mostrando quem é que manda.

\- Vocês viram tudo? – Rachel perguntou ainda mais animada do que Kurt, Quinn revirou os olhos envergonhada enquanto observava Kurt dar um olhar maldoso, com certeza ele ia disparar alguma.

\- Se vimos a testosterona da Quinn em ação? Ah sim, claro que vimos! – Era de se esperar que Kurt falasse algo do tipo.

\- Muito obrigada Kurt, muito obrigada. – Quinn disse sem conseguir conter as gargalhadas, Mercedes a acompanhou e Rachel deu um tapa de leve no braço da namorada. Kurt revirou os olhos, mas acabou entrando nas risadas também.

O sinal tocou e ambos foram para as aulas, como Quinn matriculara-se naquele ano em Artes, teria aula do outro lado do prédio. Isso dava tempo para acompanhar todos até as respectivas salas. Enquanto caminhavam, encontraram Finn que rapidamente olhou para Rachel com esperanças, até que Quinn o encarou furiosa e ele desviou os olhos. Kurt e Mercedes riram até ficarem vermelhos da cena.

Puck tentou falar com Quinn e foi a vez de Rachel olhar para alguém com raiva, o rapaz pareceu desconcertado e desviou o caminho para Santana, que olhou as duas com interesse e satisfação. Quinn tocou os dedos de Rachel levemente, mostrando que estava ali e recebeu um lindo sorriso de 1000 watts em troca.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Duas raspadinhas acertaram em cheio as faces de Quinn e Rachel. Mercedes e Kurt que caminhavam ao lado olharam assustados para quem tinha jogado, eram duas cheerios e pelo visto, duas conhecidas de Quinn. As duas murmuraram um pedido de desculpas envergonhado e saíram dali.

\- Presente de boas-vindas ao casal! Esperem por mais, cortesia da casa. – Santana murmurara maldosamente passando entre eles e esbarrando em Quinn, a loira precisou ser segurada por Mercedes para não partir para cima da latina. O corredor rompeu em risos e piadas, Quinn puxou a mão de Rachel e saiu dali, entrando no banheiro feminino enquanto mandava Mercedes e Kurt para suas salas.

***

\- Eu sabia que aquela vadia ia fazer alguma coisa! – Quinn disparou agressivamente enquanto entrava no banheiro e ia direto para a pia. Estava cansada de ser alvo de raspadinhas, de ter que correr nos corredores e ainda mais ódio por ter que esconder quem era.

\- Você deve estar bastante irritada para disparar um “vadia” dessa forma... – Rachel disse com um sorrisinho triste e aproximando-se de Quinn, estava querendo amenizar a situação, Quinn estava tensa e incrivelmente diferente agora. A loira lançou um olhar indignado para ela pelo espelho.

\- Nós acabamos de levar raspadinhas na cara e você arruma tempo para fazer piadinhas?

\- Nossa! Tudo bem senhorita Fabray, me desculpe! – Rachel respondeu ofendida enquanto sua expressão fechava-se e ela começava a se limpar. Quinn bufou impaciente, era realmente uma idiota ao descontar sua raiva em Rachel. Olhou para a morena pelo espelho, mas Rachel continuava concentrada em sua tarefa.

Com o rosto ainda sujo de raspadinha, Quinn tocou a cintura de Rachel e a puxou para perto. A morena tentou empurrá-la, mas não conseguiu. Quinn sorriu para ela e disse, carinhosa.

\- Me desculpe, tudo bem? Só estou cansada de tudo nessa cidade.

\- Poderia muito bem não te desculpar e te mandar ir para o... – Quinn nunca soube para onde Rachel queria te mandar, a loira beijou-a com voracidade e desejo. Sentou Rachel na pia e continuou a beijá-la, podia ouvir os suspiros e gemidos da morena que parecia queimar em seus braços... Quinn encaixou-se entre as pernas de Rachel e a muito custo, separou-se dela com uma mordidinha no lábio.

\- Eu adoro quando você começa a falar sem parar, eu reparo na sua boca e não consigo resistir...

\- É, mas não faça mais isso. Ainda mais quando nós duas estivermos no banheiro da escola e sujas de raspadinha da cabeça aos pés, eu sempre te disse que não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos! – Rachel disse ofegante e apanhando papel para limpar Quinn, a morena ficou sentada ali tentando não dar ouvidos aos seus desejos. Limpando cada pedacinho do rosto de Quinn e sendo observada por aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados incandescentes. 

Quinn fechou os olhos enquanto sentia Rachel limpar seu rosto, a loira dava pequenos sorrisos quando sentia os lábios da morena em sua pele brincando com os pedaços da raspadinha. Rachel deu uma gargalhada alguns segundos depois e disse:

\- Sabe, você fica extremamente gostosa junto com uma raspadinha de uva.

\- Esse não é o melhor momento para você falar uma coisa dessa baby! – Quinn disse com um sorrisinho sexy enquanto apanhava um pedaço grande de raspadinha azul que escorria pela bochecha de Rachel. A morena fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios quando sentiu os dentes de Quinn arranharem sua pele levemente e a língua dela a tocar brevemente. Rachel precisou apertar as mãos na pia para se segurar.

\- E você fica deliciosa com tutti-frutti escorrendo pela sua pele... – Quinn murmurou sensualmente enquanto brincava com a barra da saia de Rachel e lançava a ela um olhar cheio de segundas intenções. A morena respirou fundo enquanto a olhava, Quinn retribuiu o olhar com intensidade, até que Rachel desceu da pia com um ar envergonhado.

\- Melhor parar por aqui, ainda estamos na escola.

\- Depois você reclama que eu que não deixo você dar vazão aos seus desejos! – Quinn disparou entre risos, apanhando uma toalha dentro da bolsa e ajudando Rachel a lavar o rosto. Rachel agradeceu que a água estivesse gelada, estava precisando de um banho frio e aquilo acalmou seus ânimos.

\- Estamos na escola Fabray! – Rachel disparou mais calma, apanhou a toalha e começou a se secar. Quinn abraçou-a por trás, enlaçando sua cintura e dando beijos em seu pescoço. Rachel observou tudo pelo espelho e riu das duas.

Se alguém lhe dissesse que estaria namorando Quinn Fabray no futuro, ela duvidaria e ainda riria do indivíduo. Mas ali estavam as duas, limpando raspadinhas e rindo de tudo.

\- Escola? E quando estávamos na casa da Mercedes? Ou na Festa do Ano Novo? – Quinn perguntou com falsa indignação, Rachel separou-se e virou-se para ela com as mãos na cintura. – Aqueles eram locais apropriados para seus desejos?

\- Não eram, mas... – Rachel pareceu pensar um pouco, precisava se defender, mas estava difícil com Quinn lhe dando selinhos o tempo todo. – Estamos numa escola Fabray, acho que não tem muito que explicar!

Quinn deu uma gargalhada e recebeu um pouco de água na face, em seguida, Rachel deu um sorrisinho inocente e a ajudou a lavar o rosto. A loira sentia a mão de Rachel segurar e fazer cafuné em seus cabelos, poderia ficar ali o tempo todo, se deixassem.

\- Ainda quer ir para a aula? – Quinn questionou assim que as duas lavaram os cabelos e trocaram de roupa. Rachel fez uma expressão tristonha e Quinn a abraçou, a morena apoiou a cabeça no ombro da loira e respondeu:

\- Não queria, quando ficamos só eu e você, parece que tudo é mais fácil...

\- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso meu amor, prometo. – Quinn disse com a voz séria, sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer para Santana parar com aquilo. Rachel separou-se dela com uma expressão confusa.

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Eu posso voltar para as Cherrios, a Treinadora Sylvester não vai negar a mim o posto de capitã quando eu conseguir! – Quinn falou astutamente, mas logo se arrependeu porque os olhos de Rachel estreitaram-se e a morena ficou agressiva.

\- Não ouviu o que acabei de dizer? – Rachel questionou dando as costas a Quinn e com um ar sentido. – Esse relacionamento funciona porque somos só eu e você, se você se tornar uma cherrio novamente, serão muitos em volta e... Não vai dar certo!

\- Hey... – Quinn abraçou Rachel rapidamente, a morena tentou fugir dela, mas não conseguiu. – Eu te amo... Não vou deixar Santana fazer festa com a nossa vida!

\- Mas não voltando a ser cherrio... – Rachel virou-se para ela e segurou as faces de Quinn, os olhos ardiam em sinceridade. – Promete que vai descobrir outra forma de controlá-la?

Quinn não respondeu, estava decidida a fazer qualquer coisa por Rachel e voltar a ser cherrio para humilhar Santana parecia ser a decisão mais fácil e prática no momento. Rachel chacoalhou sua face novamente e perguntou:

\- Promete?

\- Tá bom... – Quinn apanhou as duas mãos de Rachel que estavam em seu rosto e as beijou. – Eu prometo.

Rachel abriu um sorriso enorme e a abraçou. Quinn não sabia o que doía mais em si: mentir para Rachel ou voltar a ser o que tanto abominava e a fizera sofrer.

\- Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, Santana sabe e não vai descansar enquanto não destruir a minha relação com Rachel ou a minha reputação! – Quinn disse desesperada durante a aula de Biologia do mesmo dia, já estava limpa e ela e Mercedes estavam sentadas juntas. A loira fuzilava Santana pelas costas, odiando cada pedaço da latina.

\- O que resta da sua reputação, não é Quinn? – Mercedes disse com a voz áspera, Quinn a olhou curiosa, sabia que com certeza, Mercedes ia lhe dar uma bronca. – Seja sincera Quinn, você não tem uma reputação a zelar, então qual é o problema? Tem vergonha de assumir que tenha algo com a Rachel?

\- Não! Eu... – Quinn ficou sem resposta enquanto corava, várias vezes repetia para si mesma que não tinha medo de assumir algo com Rachel, mas era mentira. Ela sabia que, depois de anos vivendo no topo da pirâmide social do colégio, ela ainda teria uma pequena paranóia a respeito do que as pessoas pensavam dela. Só que durante as férias, o colégio parecia uma realidade muito distante...

\- Viu! Eu sabia que era isso... Você não deveria ter medo Quinn, você é uma loser agora, declarar-se lésbica para a escola inteira só vai ser algo mais na sua ficha! – Mercedes justificou-se mais branda quando viu que a amiga se envergonhava sobre o que pensava a respeito de sua reputação. Quinn respirou fundo, não era apenas sobre si, ela tinha que proteger Rachel. Sua expressão tornou-se mais forte e ela murmurou depois da professora desviar os olhos indignada delas:

\- Mas e quanto a Rachel? Eu não vou suportar vê-la sofrer novamente! Não envolve só eu, envolve nós duas... 

\- Olha Q, eu acho isso muito bonito da sua parte. Mas... – Mercedes respirou fundo nesse momento e a olhou com intensidade, ignorando a professora que estava incomodada com as duas e Santana que agora prestava atenção. – Antes de querer lutar contra o mundo, você precisa se aceitar. 

\- Mas eu me aceito! Eu não tenho problemas em aceitar isso... – Quinn justificou-se um pouco fora do controle, as lágrimas estavam começando a chegar aos seus olhos porque ela sabia que mais uma vez, Mercedes estava certa. – Eu só queria proteger Rachel, ela não merece que Santana a maltrate de novo. 

\- Tudo bem, se você diz isso... – Mercedes começou a falar em um tom que indicava que a conversa teria acabado depois de suas palavras. – Faça o que quer que você esteja planejando, só tome cuidado para não magoá-la.

\- Como eu poderia magoá-la? – Quinn questionou curiosa, sentindo os olhares de Santana e da professora cravados nela. Mercedes revirou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho triste, segurou a mão da amiga que estava por cima do livro e disse:

\- Me diz você! Você sabe muito bem com quem namora... Rachel está frágil demais depois do relacionamento com Finn.

Quinn se calou e não foi pelo grito que a professora dera a elas e sim, por temer ainda mais o que estava prestes a fazer.

***

O primeiro dia pareceu ter durado uma semana e a primeira semana de aula pareceu ter durado um mês. Quinn estava preocupada, se inscrevera para a seleção das Cherrios em um dia que Rachel não pudera ir à aula, recebera milhares de olhares impressionados e curiosos... E agora, ela andava pelos corredores com Rachel desviando de qualquer lugar onde a morena pudesse saber que ela tinha se inscrito.

Mercedes não aprovara a atitude e Kurt parecia decidido a dar qualquer apoio emocional que Rachel precisasse. A morena não desconfiara, Quinn se esforçava o bastante para distrair a diva e dar a entender que estava tudo bem quando, na realidade, estava se consumindo por dentro.

Mas ela tinha que arriscar e quando a ideia de desistir passava pela sua mente, ela pensava que estava fazendo aquilo mais pelas duas do que por ela própria... E quando Quinn viu, o teste chegara.

O teste para entrar nas Cherrios era difícil, mas Quinn preferia pensar que poderia ganhar na lábia. Soubera pela reunião do Glee Club que a Treinadora Sylvester recebeu um corte em seu orçamento e precisava de canhões de confete, tinha um bom dinheiro na poupança e podia muito bem comprar um deles. Sem mencionar que Santana fizera uma cirurgia plástica e Quinn sabia como a Treinadora Sylvester desprezava isso.

Então se dirigiu a quadra um pouco confiante naquela tarde, teria Glee Club no dia seguinte e sabia que, querendo ou não, teria que enfrentar Santana e consequentemente, Rachel.

\- Não, você tem uma expressão desastrosa garota! Saia já daqui! Próxima! – A voz enérgica da Treinadora Sylvester assustou Quinn, mas a loira respirou fundo e entrou na quadra. Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca, a treinadora disparou:

\- Eu não vou te aceitar no time Fabray, suas estrias vão tirar a atenção que os jurados poderiam prestar às minhas saudáveis e lindas Cherrios!

\- Eu vou ser bem direta... – Quinn começou a falar com a voz surpreendentemente firme sob o olhar surpreso da Treinadora Sylvester. – Primeira coisa: engravidar não é nenhuma doença, se você ao menos você tivesse vivido isso, saberia. Segunda coisa: você vai me aceitar no time porque eu tenho como conseguir seus canhões de confete e...

\- Eu não posso ser comprada ex grávida, achei que soubesse disso! – A Treinadora Sylvester interrompeu grosseiramente abaixando os olhos para a folha em que escrevia, mas visivelmente interessada. Quinn respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a sensação de insegurança que ela já conhecia tomar seu corpo.

\- Mas vai ter que me aceitar depois do que vou te falar agora! – Agora sim a Treinadora estava prestando, o tom de voz firme e seguro da voz de Quinn era aquele tom que Sue Sylvester já conhecia, parecia que a sua Head Cherrio estava de volta. – Você sabe muito bem que não vai conseguir ganhar o Campeonato com uma capitã tão emocionalmente instável quanto Santana e também, garanto que sequer percebeu que ela fez uma cirurgia plástica nas férias!

Sue Sylvester estava encarando Quinn no momento, mas estava com a expressão enigmática. A treinadora levantou-se de sua mesa e aproximou-se da loira, Quinn sentiu sua garganta secar e seus braços tremerem. Aquela insegurança e insignificância que sentia perto de Sue era um dos motivos pelo qual ela não queria voltar a ser Cherrio. 

\- Eu não percebi que ela fez cirurgia Fabray? Claro que percebi! – Sue disparou agressivamente, fazendo Quinn recuar um passo, porém a loira tentou manter a expressão segura de si que tantas vezes fora obrigada a manter. – Mas fico muito feliz que tenha vindo falar comigo, podemos negociar seu retorno as Cherrios assim como você vai negociar os dois canhões de confetes para mim.

\- Isso é um “sim”, treinadora? – Quinn perguntou com aquele tradicional sorrisinho vencedor e irônico que acostumara a dar quando era a Head Cherrio. Para sua surpresa, Sue abriu um sorriso e acenou afirmativamente.

Quinn manteve a pose até sair da quadra, mas quando a porta fechou atrás de si e ela ouviu a Treinadora Sylvester dizer que as audições estavam encerradas, ela sentiu sua cabeça rodar. 

Estava ferrada e sabia disso.

***

\- Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela, tipo agora... – Kurt começou o mesmo sermão que estava repetindo desde o começo da manhã quando encontrou Quinn na porta da entrada e ela lhe contara sobre a tarde. – Sabe muito bem que Rach vai pirar quando ficar sabendo pelos outros sobre sua volta as Cherrios.

\- Eu não posso sair falando com ela, eu não reuni coragem, ainda! – Quinn disparou desesperada enquanto observava Rachel caminhar a sua frente com Mercedes, sua amiga lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e quando ela olhou para Kurt, ele tinha a mesma expressão.

\- Só que ela vai saber agora, de qualquer jeito! – Kurt disse revoltado apressando o passo e entrando na sala do Glee Club com Rachel e Mercedes. Quinn sentiu seu mundo desabar quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Santana, a cena pareceu se passar em câmera lenta.

\- Sua vadia! – Santana disparou agressivamente enquanto praticamente pulava os últimos degraus e partia para cima de Quinn. A loira estava pronta para brigar, aliás, queria aquilo a tempos então foi sem esforço que ela grudou nos cabelos da latina e a jogou no chão. 

As duas reviraram-se no chão, arranhando-se e trocando mil xingamentos. Até que Quinn sentiu braços fortes a puxarem para trás, estava quase xingando quem era quando notou que não conhecia o rapaz. Era um loiro, com uma boca larga e um sorriso que a observava com surpresa.

Rachel estava de frente para ela, observando a cena confusa e com uma expressão melancólica. Aproximou-se de Quinn e deu um abraço na loira que se separou do rapaz com agressividade e apanhou Rachel em seus braços sem ligar para quem quer que observasse a cena.

Mike e Tina estavam boquiabertos enquanto Mercedes e Kurt pareciam esperar o pior. Brittany estava perdida e ignorando a situação ao lado de um Artie confuso. Puck e Finn seguravam Santana que se debatia perigosamente. Rachel levantou os olhos castanhos quentes para Quinn e murmurou:

\- O que está acontecendo aqui Q? O que você fez?

\- Podemos discutir isso mais tarde, eu prometo que te explico tudo no devido momento! – Quinn respondeu baixinho enquanto tentava voltar a respirar novamente, Rachel a olhou frustrada querendo saber de tudo. Mr. Schue observava a cena atônito na porta e só agora Quinn reparara nele.

\- Sabe o que a sua namoradinha fez Berry? Ela voltou a ser uma Cherrio, sabia? – Santana disse venenosamente para todos ouvirem, Finn e Puck soltaram-na quando ouviram a palavra “namoradinha” assim como Rachel soltou Quinn quando ouviu a palavra “Cherrio”. 

Quinn voltou os olhos queimando em fúria para Santana que deu um sorrisinho vitorioso ao ver Rachel começar a desabar diante de todo o Glee Club. Quinn tentou se aproximar da namorada, mas Rachel deu um passo atrás e entre soluços, disse:

\- Não se aproxime de mim Q.

\- Mas amor, eu... – Quinn não conseguiu terminar a frase, Rachel levantou os olhos e a loira viu as lágrimas que escorriam por ali. Sentindo que as lágrimas da morena começavam a lhe queimar por dentro. A loira deu mais um passo, mas Rachel disse:

\- Eu já disse que não quero que você se aproxime!

Mal terminara a frase e Rachel já tinha saído dali, no melhor estilo “saída teatral de Rachel Berry”. Quinn não pensou em correr atrás dela, virou-se para Santana e partiu para cima dela novamente, porém Mr. Schue interveio dessa vez e disparou firme:

\- Quinn e Santana, para a sala do diretor agora! 

Quinn acalmou-se um pouco e saiu pela porta sob os olhares decepcionados de Mercedes e Kurt e impressionados do resto do Glee Club. A loira ainda conseguiu dar um tapa em Santana quando Mr. Schue ainda deixava a sala e disparou:

\- Você não vai se livrar dessa, pode ter certeza disso!

Mr. Schue correu para separá-las quando tudo parecia começar de novo, chamou aquele menino novo que rapidamente segurou Quinn e a levou para sala do diretor. A loira e a latina trocaram olhares mortíferos durante todo o trajeto.

Após uma reuniãozinha em que houve ameaças de suspensão dos treinos de Cheerios, a Treinadora Sylvester acusando Mr. Schue de ser o culpado, uma ameaça de chamada dos pais e por fim, um entendimento pacífico entre todos, o diretor Figgins dispensou-as.

Santana sorria vitoriosa quando viu-se sozinha com Quinn novamente, a loira, mais calma, tentou ignorar quando ouviu a latina dizer:

\- Acho que seu namoro acabou Fabray e ah... Seja bem vinda capitã!

Quinn esperou Santana ir embora para começar a chorar, seus pensamentos ainda presos na expressão desolada e decepcionada de Rachel. Agora que parecia ter perdido Rachel, ela via o tamanho do erro que cometera.

Quando entrou no carro, chorou e bateu diversas vezes no volante. Xingando mentalmente a si mesma e a Santana pela sua ação destruidora de namoros... Tinha a nítida impressão que Rachel não ia perdoar, confiança era uma coisa que a morena valorizava mais em um relacionamento.

Por que fora tão burra em acreditar que podia controlar Santana?

Quinn acalmou-se um pouco, mas as lágrimas não pareciam ter a mínima vontade de parar de rolar pela sua face. Entre soluços, digitou a mensagem.

**_ Me desculpa baby, eu tenho uma explicação pra isso, precisamos conversa. Eu te amo, sempre. Beijos. _ **

**__ **

Quando terminou e enviou, Quinn tomou coragem e voltou para casa.

Quinn não jantou e muito menos teve coragem para contar a mãe o que acontecera, tomou um banho e trancou-se no quarto com os fones de ouvido de seu Ipod no último volume e ignorando qualquer coisa que não fosse seu celular.

As lágrimas pararam de cair, mas ela ainda estava afoita esperando receber uma resposta. No seu Ipod começou a tocar Goodbye, Goodbye do Maroon 5 e ela conseguiu ouvir até que começou o refrão.

_ I'm sorry, I did not mean _

_ To hurt my little girl _

_ It's beyond me, I cannot carry _

_ The weight of a heavy world _

_ So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight _

_ Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight _

_ Goodnight, hope that things work out all right _

Estava destruída o bastante e não precisava de música alguma para tornar a sua situação ainda pior. Arrancou os fios do fone bruscamente do ouvido no exato momento em que seu celular vibrara. Era um SMS, de Rachel. Quinn sorriu otimista e aliviada, mas as palavras que leu rapidamente sumiram com seu sorriso.

Quando leu pela segunda vez, doeram ainda mais...

**_ Eu preciso de um tempo. _ **

**__ **

***


	8. Mal entendido

Quando Quinn abriu os olhos pela manhã, rezou com todas as forças que ainda possuía para que o dia anterior tivesse sido um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo... Mas ao notar que dormira vestida com a mesma roupa que chegara a casa, que estava morrendo de fome e que seu celular estava ao seu lado na cama ainda mostrando o SMS de Rachel ela viu que por mais que se esforçasse, tudo fora real e extremamente dolorido.

**_ Eu preciso de um tempo. _ **

**__ **

Não soube se foi por autoflagelação ou se foi a descrença que a obrigou a ler de novo aquele SMS, mas Quinn acabou caindo na real e sentando-se na cama. Levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro, com passos pesados e vagarosos. Não queria ir para o colégio naquela manhã, mas se ficasse, teria certeza que Santana desviaria todas as suas atenções para Rachel e prometera que ia protegê-la.

Foi a muito custo que Quinn tomou um banho e escovou os dentes, quando se olhou no espelho viu espessas olheiras e os olhos inchados por causa do choro. Estava vestindo suas roupas normais quando se lembrou que voltara a ser uma cheerio, quando Quinn terminou de vestir o uniforme e prender os cabelos sentiu-se como se estivesse usando uma armadura de 300 kg.

\- Bom dia Quinnie! – Judy cumprimentou a filha com um ar animado e esperançoso de que ela estivesse melhor do que chegara em casa na noite anterior. Porém, Quinn não respondeu, sentou-se a mesa e mal tocou no imenso prato de bacon que a mãe colocou diante de si, desviando a atenção para uma maçã da cesta.

\- Quinnie, está tudo bem? – Judy tornou a perguntar quando enfim notou que a filha estava novamente com o uniforme de cheerio e que tinha desprezado o bacon. Quinn agitou a cabeça negativamente e colocou as mãos sobre a face, estava cansada e acabada.

\- Eu voltei a ser uma cheerio, esse é o problema. – Quando Quinn conseguiu responder, sua voz saiu estranhamente falha.

\- Mas querida... Achei que era isso que você queria! – Judy disse preocupada sentando-se ao lado da filha e afagando os cabelos loiros da garota, Quinn sabia que se ainda tivesse lágrimas depois da noite de ontem, estaria derramando-as naquele momento. A líder de torcida debruçou-se sobre a mesa e aceitou de bom grado o cafuné que a mãe lhe dava.

\- E eu achei que estava fazendo isso pela Rachel... No final de tudo, eu acabei fazendo mais por mim mesma do que por nós, fui egoísta! – Quinn disparou com a voz fraca enquanto escondia o rosto nos braços da mãe. Judy afagou os cabelos da filha ainda mais carinhosa e perguntou:

\- Como assim, querida? 

Quinn levantou a face e só então Judy viu como a filha estava mal, os olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam opacos e ela tinha uma expressão sofrida. A líder de torcida respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Santana descobriu sobre nós nas férias e eu... Eu achei que se voltasse a ser cheerio e pudesse controlá-la, eu e Rachel estaríamos protegidas.

\- Mas Santana não seria capaz de fazer isso, vocês cresceram juntas! – Judy justificou confusa e logo que recebeu um olhar frio da filha entendeu que as coisas não funcionavam mais daquela forma. – Santana ameaçou contar para escola inteira, foi isso?

\- Foi mamãe... Mas eu pensei que... – Quinn não conseguiu continuar, estava na hora de começar a ser um pouco mais sincera consigo mesma. – Não importa o que eu pensei e sim, o que eu fiz. Rachel está magoada comigo agora.

\- Ainda não entendi o que você fez de tão terrível! – Judy tornou a discordar enquanto servia um suco para filha e tentava arrumar uma forma de acalmá-la, Quinn tomou um gole do suco sentindo a garganta arder.

\- Eu quebrei uma promessa, tudo por puro egoísmo!

Judy calou-se, achava que Quinn estava exagerando. Mas a líder de torcida parou para respirar fundo e continuar firme:

\- Eu prometi a ela que não ia voltar a ser uma cheerio... Mas voltei! E isso não foi o pior, eu acabei fazendo isso por mim e pela minha reputação, não por ela!

\- Quinnie... – Judy voltou a se sentar e pegou a mão da filha, em seguida, olhou para ela com carinho. – Tenho certeza que Rachel vai te perdoar, fale com ela. Não deixe as coisas acumularem-se entre vocês... Seja sincera e diga a ela tudo que disse para mim.

\- Ela não vai me ouvir mãe! – Quinn disse desesperada e levantando-se bruscamente da mesa, tudo que não precisava no momento era de falsas esperanças. Porém, Judy puxou a filha para um abraço e inexplicavelmente, Quinn sentiu-se melhor. Em seguida, a senhora disse sabiamente:

\- Você não vai apagar o que fez a ela, mas acho que ela vai levar em conta se você pedir desculpas.

Quinn sorriu agradecida e saiu de casa rumo a escola. Assim que chegou, não encontrou Rachel em lugar algum e recebeu olhares surpresos com sua volta as Chererios, Quinn fez a sua tradicional expressão maldosa e caminhou pelos corredores. Sentindo todos abrirem caminho enquanto ela passava, odiava admitir, mas ela gostava daquilo.

\- Rach... – Finn chamou Rachel Berry quando seus olhos encontraram os dela na saída da aula de Biologia. A morena parou, mas não se virou para o rapaz. – Será que podemos conversar?

\- Olha Finn, eu não quero falar sobre ontem, tudo bem? – Rachel pediu com um olhar triste e perdido. Uma expressão chocada tomou conta do rapaz, ele nunca vira Rachel Berry tão desanimada como ela parecia estar agora. Finn pigarreou e arrumou a alça da mochila sobre o ombro.

\- Falar o que sobre ontem? Que você e a Quinn estavam tendo um caso e ninguém sabia? – Finn perguntou com o tom de voz meio bobo, Rachel lhe lançou um olhar revoltado. – É, também acho que não quero falar sobre isso.

Rachel não pode conter um sorriso agradecido quando ouviu aquilo, Finn podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas ele era um bom rapaz. A morena olhou para ele em silêncio e sem que pudesse evitar devido a sua vulnerabilidade, lembrou-se do relacionamento dos dois, fazia tanto tempo e já não provocava dor como antes.

\- Estou aqui como capitão do Glee e nós, membros do grupo, estamos dispostos a te apoiar. Sempre que você precisar. – Finn disse sinceramente quando ele e Rachel começaram a caminhar pelos corredores, alguns alunos começaram a olhar para eles sem entender e os dois ignoraram. Rachel chegou ao seu armário e parou, olhou mais uma vez para Finn com um sorriso genuíno e disse:

\- Obrigada Finn, mas tenho certeza que alguns estão adorando tudo que está acontecendo.

\- Hey Rachel! – Finn disse em tom reprovador e afagando o braço dela com carinho e um sorriso divertido. – Somos o Glee Club, somos uma família! E famílias se protegem, ok?

\- Obrigada de novo Finn... – Rachel respondeu dando uma olhadela discreta para a mão do rapaz que ainda continuava em seu ombro. Finn tirou-a rapidamente dali corando por alguns instantes. – Mesmo eu não acreditando muito no que você disse, foi bom ouvir.

Finn deu um sorrisinho de lado e acenou com a mão, os dois ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável com Finn observando Rachel guardar seus livros no armário. A morena ouviu um burburinho atrás de si e olhou para a direção em que todos olhavam no corredor.

Quinn vinha caminhando sozinha, agarrada aos livros e vestindo o uniforme de Cheerio. Rachel achava que ela ia continuar com a expressão fria que vinha em seu rosto, mas ao aproximar-se da onde estava parada com Finn, os olhos de Quinn semicerraram e ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Visivelmente incomodada.

\- Será que podemos conversar? – Quinn perguntou com o ciúmes chegando perto dos dois e ignorando completamente a presença de Finn. O rapaz, com o pouco de tato que possuía, preparou-se para sair dali. Porém, Rachel apanhou seu braço e pediu que ele ficasse com os olhos. Depois olhou para Quinn e disse:

\- Não temos nada para conversar, eu pedi um tempo, espero que respeite isso.

Em seguida, saiu dali com Finn, deixando Quinn a beira das lágrimas que dessa vez eram de fúria. Antes de virar o corredor, Rachel deu uma olhada para trás e quase se arrependeu do que fizera, Quinn estava a beira de desabar ali.

Rachel virou-se para Finn que a observava com preocupação e confusão. O rapaz pigarreou e perguntou:

\- Por que não foi falar com ela? 

\- Chega de falarmos de mim, ok? – Rachel pediu mais uma vez com um sorrisinho fraco. – Como os outros reagiram quando ouviram tudo que Santana disse?

\- Bem... - Finn começou um pouco desconfortável, mas dando de ombros descontraído depois. – Eu fiquei um pouco assustado, Puck pareceu achar a idéia extremamente excitante, Mercedes e Kurt não comentaram nada assim como Mike e Tina, Artie estava perdido demais observando Brittany. E Sam me perguntou se o Glee era sempre tão animado.

\- Sam? – Rachel repetiu o nome com confusão, pelo que se lembrava, não tinha nenhum Sam no Glee Club. Tinham um Matt, disso ela se lembrava. Finn riu um pouco e em seguida, respondeu:

\- O novo jogador de futebol, eu o ouvi cantando esses dias no vestiário e o chamei para o Glee já que Matt foi transferido... Ele pareceu animado com a idéia.

\- Ah sim, aquele loiro que segurou Quinn na hora da briga? – Rachel perguntou interessada e contendo o ciúmes, Sam passou por eles naquele momento e deu um aceno para Finn. O garoto lançou um olhar de esguelha para o loiro que acabara de passar e disse animado:

\- Ele mesmo. E acredite Rach, ele canta muito bem.

\- Que ótimo Finn, que ótimo! – Rachel respondeu enquanto acompanhava Sam com os olhos, o rapaz estava dirigindo-se para o local que ficava próximo ao armário de Quinn e a morena teve certeza que ele olhou duas vezes quando Quinn passou por ele, impressionado em ver a mesma loira que segurara na noite passada com o uniforme de Cherrio.

***

Quinn conseguiu adquirir bastante autocontrole nos dias seguintes, Rachel parecia fazer questão de ter Finn sempre por perto e ela estava achando tudo aquilo muito infantil da parte da morena. Estava dando o tempo que ela pedira, mas era necessário ficar andando com o ex pra cima e pra baixo?

Quinn estava irritada e seu mal humor estava refletindo-se nos treinos de Cheerio.

\- Você quer ficar na base pro resto da vida Lopez? – Quinn disparou furiosa quando Santana errou um movimento e acabou derrubando metade das cheerios, incluindo a própria Quinn que estava no topo da pirâmide. A loira estava com um feio arroxeado no cotovelo agora. – Preste atenção e faça certo!

\- Não tenho culpa se você está de TPM, Fabray! – Santana revidou ainda mais fora de si do que Quinn, a latina não tinha qualquer paciência. Aproximou-se da head cheerio que a encarava com raiva. – Ou será que tá assim por que a sua namoradinha nem sequer mais olha na sua cara?

\- Eu já te disse pra não falar disso, não me faça repetir! – Quinn respondeu melancólica enquanto dava as costas as Cheerios e caminhava na direção do vestiário. Não estava com paciência para discutir e não tinha mais forças para isso, pensar em Rachel estava machucando. – Podem ir pessoal, acabamos por hoje.

Santana ficou observando Quinn ir cabisbaixa conversa com a Treinadora Sylvester que acompanhava o treino com uma expressão desagradável, Quinn mostrou o braço machucado e a treinadora rapidamente fez um sinal afirmativo e mandou que a outra fosse para casa. A latina estava sem entender aquela tristeza toda, fizera tudo aquilo para ajudar Quinn, será que a loira não percebera?

\- Hey Q, espera! – Santana gritou quando a loira estava longe e correu para acompanhá-la, porém Quinn ignorou e continuou a caminhar com Brittany que acabara de se aproximar dela. A latina apressou o passo e chegou ofegante perto das duas. 

\- O que você quer? – Quinn perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada e tentando retomar um pouco de orgulho ferido, Santana deu um de seus sorrisos mais sinceros, assustando tanto Quinn quanto Brittany. A latina respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Bem, queria me desculpar, acho que não vale mais a pena continuar a tocar naquele assunto.

\- É mesmo, não? Afinal, você destruiu o que eu tinha com ela, não faz o menor sentido mesmo! – Quinn respondeu com o tom de voz ligeiramente alterado, recebeu um olhar compreensivo de Brittany e se assustou mais ainda, tinha muita coisa errada ali. Santana bufou impaciente e revirou os olhos.

\- Quando você vai entender que eu fiz isso para te ajudar?

\- Me ajudar, Santana?! – Quinn repetiu inconformada dessa vez, aquela era a pior desculpa que a latina poderia ter dado. Brittany olhou rapidamente de Santana para Quinn, com medo de que mais uma briga pudesse sair dali.

\- É, te ajudar! Você estava sei lá... Enfeitiçada pela Berry! – Santana justificou-se com o tom de voz inseguro. Recebeu um olhar frio de Quinn que em seguida, voltou a caminhar. – Eu só queria te mostrar que você poderia voltar a ser uma cheerio, eu fui uma boa amiga, tá bom?!

Mas Quinn não voltou para responder, continuou a caminhar sentindo a fúria tomar cada pedaço do seu corpo. Santana não tinha o direito de interferir na sua vida, aliás, ninguém mais tinha. Caminhava tão rapidamente que não viu que um rapaz acabara de entrar no campo de futebol, Quinn acabou trombando nele e caindo no chão.

\- Ah me desculpa... – Quinn não conhecia aquela voz e levantou os olhos para ver quem era. O rapaz novo do Glee Club olhava para ela preocupado. – Você se machucou?

\- Não, é... Foi só um esbarrão! – Quinn respondeu rapidamente, aceitando a mão do rapaz e levantando-se. – Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio se encarando. Ele era um rapaz muito bonito e parecia ser jogador de futebol, como Quinn sabia daquilo? Ela namorara Finn, ficara com Puck, reconheceria qualquer jogador de futebol que parasse na sua frente. Ele deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão:

\- A propósito, me chamo Sam Evans. Você deve ser Quinn Fabray, não é?

\- Ah sim, sou a Quinn... Como sabe? – Quinn perguntou dando um leve sorriso, Sam parecia tão envergonhado quanto ela. O rapaz continuou com aquele mesmo sorriso de antes e respondeu:

\- Bem é... As Cheerios, sua volta ao posto de capitã tem sido o assunto na escola.

\- É, ninguém esperava que eu conseguisse voltar... – Quinn respondeu séria. “Nem eu mesma pensava que queria voltar a ser Cheerio”. – Você é novo aqui? É que eu nunca te vi em Lima...

\- Ah sim, eu vim transferido. Jogo futebol, sou quaterback! – Sam respondeu orgulhoso de si e estufando o peito, Quinn achou tudo aquilo meio patético. Era mais um garoto tentando impressioná-la usando o fato de jogar futebol como desculpa. A loira deu um sorriso amarelo e disse educadamente:

\- Bem, tenho mesmo que ir... Estou cansada, então, até mais!

Continuou o seu caminho como se não tivesse esbarrado em Sam, mas sentiu que o rapaz a observou por todo o trajeto entre o campo e o vestiário. Quinn revirou os olhos quando entrou e pegou suas coisas no armário, estava saindo quando viu Santana novamente parada ao seu lado.

\- Ai santo Deus, o que você quer? – Quinn perguntou enquanto fechava a porta do armário e virava-se para encarar a latina. Santana estava com uma expressão bem sacana no rosto e respondeu:

\- Vou ignorar o fato de que você acabou de falar o nome de Deus em vão e me concentrar no esbarrão que você deu em Sam Evans.

\- Foi um esbarrão Lopez e ao contrário de você, eu não vou sair transando com ele, está bem? – Quinn respondeu ofensiva e saindo rapidamente do vestiário. Santana a seguiu e continuou:

\- Eu vou ignorar a ofensa também! Ele é um gato Fabray, eu não me perdoaria senão ficasse com ele!

\- Se fosse com você, você já teria o levado para cama! – Quinn disse alto demais, com sua voz ecoando no local. Santana arregalou os olhos assustada, a loira parecia realmente irritada. – E aliás, eu não quero seus conselhos. Não estou interessada tudo bem? Estou tentando consertar a grande besteira que você fez comigo e com a Rachel.

Quinn deixou Santana para trás e o ambiente parecia bem mais leve sem ela ali, a loira caminhou para seu carro sentindo os fracos raios de sol em sua pele. O dia estava acabando e quase não haviam pessoas no colégio, Quinn abraçou os próprios braços e continuou a caminhar.

Estava sentindo-se sozinha, quando perdera Rachel, não fora apenas ela. Mercedes e Kurt sequer olhavam para ela nos corredores e Santana e Brittany não eram os melhores exemplos de amigas...

Kurt Hummel estava cansado de ouvir as ladainhas de Rachel Berry e o pior, estava preocupado com ela. Nunca admitira em voz alta, mas a diva do Glee Club era uma boa pessoa e ele estava decepcionado com a atitude de Quinn.

\- Eu preciso pensar Kurt, não adianta ficar fazendo pressão psicológica sobre mim! – Rachel dissera cansada a Kurt, os dois saíam do colégio no exato momento em que Quinn passara por eles, possivelmente ignorando tudo que estava ao seu redor. Kurt revirou os olhos e puxou o braço de Rachel para ela parar, pode ver que a morena acompanhou o carro de Quinn com os olhos antes de se virar para ele.

\- Não é fácil admitir para si mesmo a homossexualidade, sei disso por experiência própria. Imagine para Quinn que sempre foi o centro das atenções e teve uma educação rigidamente católica? Você diz que ela quebrou a promessa quando você sabe muito bem que ela fez isso por vocês duas! – Kurt estava com o tom sério e duro, estava na hora de Rachel começar a ver o mundo pelos olhos de outras pessoas. A morena suspirou e levantou os olhos marejados para ele, tão dramática.

\- Mas eu confiei nela e ela simplesmente ignorou isso! Eu não sou capaz de viver um relacionamento sem confiança! – Rachel justificou-se com a voz falhando em alguns momentos, novamente as lembranças de seu relacionamento com Finn vieram a mente. Kurt revirou os olhos para ela e continuou:

\- Ela ignorou sua confiança por um bom motivo, você conhece Santana! Sabe que ela acabaria falando, ela só quis te proteger de mais humilhação! Não percebeu que a Santana parou de falar e dar indiretas sobre vocês duas?

Rachel teve que concordar com Kurt, as ações de Santana transformaram-se nos últimos dias. A latina nem estava mais fazendo piadinhas e chamando-a por apelidos pelos corredores, tinha que admitir que a volta de Quinn para as Cheerios para segurar Santana estava fazendo algum sentido.

\- Viu? Você se calou, sinal que eu estou certo! – Kurt disse com um sorriso vitorioso e batendo palmas, Rachel virou-se para ele com a expressão inconformada. – Você só se cala quando alguém fala a verdade Berry e você se calou, logo, eu estou certo.

Rachel sorriu para ele e os dois caminharam juntos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Kurt estava sendo um grande companheiro a carregando para cima e para baixo, não esperava isso dele e muito menos que tanto ele quanto Mercedes tomassem seu partido naquela confusão toda. 

\- Berry, você precisa tomar alguma atitude em relação a Quinn. – Kurt começou e ignorou a careta que recebeu de Rachel. – E vai fazer ou eu vou tomar a direção das suas atitudes.

\- Você não seria maluco de fazer isso Kurt! – Rachel disse indignada enquanto viravam na esquina da rua de sua casa. Kurt costumava se despedir ali, o rapaz deu um beijo no rosto de Rachel e um sorriso, em seguida, disse malvado:

\- Eu seria maluco de fazer isso, pode ter certeza.

Rachel ficou parada assustada enquanto observava Kurt continuar a subir a rua, mas depois deu um sorriso, ficar longe de Quinn não era uma boa sugestão e estava pensando seriamente em dar a ela uma chance de se explicar, não fazia aquilo por orgulho. A ameaça de Kurt só fez com que ela pensasse ainda mais seriamente. 

***

Quinn tivera uma noite difícil, sorte que estava tão cansada do treino das Cheerios que o cansaço logo a venceu e ela acabou dormindo. Mas acordou no outro dia com dores por todo o corpo, principalmente no braço que machucara, tinha se esquecido de que ser cheerio podia ser bem ruim. Seu dia piorou ainda mais quando não pode tocar no bacon.

Seu dia não melhorou em nada quando chegou a escola, tinha Glee Club e não sabia como olhar para Rachel. As duas estavam se evitando e a loira estava dando o tempo que ela pedira, por mais que aquilo a machucasse.

Quinn estava ansiosa para assistir a sua primeira aula de Artes, faltara na última devido ao incidente com as raspadinhas e Santana. Mas lembrar-se daquele dia trouxe um pouco de remorso para a loira, ainda estava com Rachel naquele dia. 

\- Bom dia a todos! É bom tê-los de volta... – A Mrs. Thomas que era uma quarentona até que bonita, com um ar meio sonhado cumprimentou a todos. O olhar dela caiu brevemente sobre Quinn, a única cheerio na sala. – Vamos continuar o trabalho da aula passada. Ao trabalho!

Quinn mexeu-se incomodada enquanto tirava seus materiais de dentro da bolsa e posicionava-se em frente ao cavalete. Seu bloco estava em branco e ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que a professora pedira na aula passada, a loira levantou a mão e espero que a professora a notasse.

\- Desculpe, mas... Eu não estava na sua última aula senhora, poderia me dizer o que pediu para fazermos? – Quinn perguntou envergonhada quando a professora chegou ao seu lado com uma expressão séria, Mrs. Thomas abrandou a expressão com um sorriso e respondeu:

\- Pedi para que desenhassem a primeira coisa que viesse a sua cabeça... Mas antes da senhorita começar, gostaria de te perguntar: o que faz em minha sala, Srta. Fabray?

\- Eu gosto de desenhar professora, é isso. – Quinn respondeu rapidamente enquanto apanhava o lápis e se concentrava em seu desenho, se fosse desenhar a primeira coisa que viesse a sua cabeça, tinha certeza que seria Rachel. A loira fez uma careta e chacoalhou a cabeça tentando tirá-la de seus pensamentos, sem sucesso.

\- Só acho estranho uma cheerio se refugiar em uma sala de Artes, mas tudo bem Srta. Fabray... Espero que me surpreenda! – Mrs. Thomas disse com um sorriso desconfiado e continuando a andar pela sala. Quinn resmungou rabugenta, tinha se esquecido que era frequentemente julgada por ser uma Cheerio.

Os olhos da loira semicerraram-se e ela concentrou-se apenas no espaço em branco que tinha a sua frente, o lápis deslizou sobre o papel com leveza e rapidez. Traçando os esboços do que ela queria representar, o desenho para Quinn era completamente espontâneo e foi com surpresa que ela percebeu o que estava desenhando.

Era um palco e pelo traçado, viu que estava fazendo o esboço de uma garota.

Pois é, Rachel Berry ainda estava em sua cabeça. 

A loira sorriu e continuou o trabalho com uma alegria ainda maior do que começara, sem qualquer preocupação sobre qualquer comentário que a Mrs. Thomas poderia fazer. Quinn só via o papel a sua frente e a garota tomando as formas de Rachel... Pelo menos ali poderia ficar um pouco mais perto dela.

\- Cinco minutos, pessoal! – A voz enérgica e ansiosa da professora ecoou na sala, Quinn ouviu algumas pessoas derrubarem os materiais no chão devido a surpresa, mas ela permaneceu calma e concentrada. Seu desenho estava quase no fim, só faltavam alguns detalhes e estava tão absorta que não percebeu quando Mrs. Thomas parou ao seu lado.

\- Uau! – O tom de admiração e surpresa era bem perceptível, a loira parou o lápis e olhou para o desenho. Era uma apresentação, a garota ao centro passava tanta emoção como a própria Rachel Berry passava, havia jogo de luz e sombra e os detalhes eram perfeitos. – Você realmente me surpreendeu, Quinn.

\- É, mas ainda não está bom... Falta alguma coisa... – Quinn murmurou mais para si mesma do que para a professora, faltava algo naquele desenho que não retratava perfeitamente o que Rachel era. Os olhos de Quinn passaram pela face da morena do papel e ela entendeu o que era. – São os olhos, os olhos não passam emoção.

\- Para mim está perfeito, Quinn! – Mrs. Thomas exclamou contente no exato instante que a sineta tocara anunciando o fim da aula. Quinn agradeceu e recolheu seus materiais rapidamente, colocando o bloco sobre os cadernos. Saiu da sala a passos rápidos e sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seu braço, não era Rachel, ela reconheceria o toque da morena.

\- Quinn, precisamos conversar... – Mercedes estava séria, uma expressão confusa formou-se no rosto da loira. Fazia alguns dias que Mercedes não estava mais falando com ela, mais precisamente, desde o dia que Quinn aparecera com o uniforme de Cheerio. 

\- Tudo bem Mercedes, o que aconteceu? – Quinn perguntou curiosa tentando esconder o bloco de papel disfarçadamente, Mercedes percebeu, mas não deu bola. Olhou para a amiga com uma expressão tristonha e continuou:

\- Eu que devia te perguntar... O que pensa que está fazendo? Está rolando pelos corredores que você anda dando bola para o novo jogador de futebol, e a Rachel?

\- Quê? – Quinn exclamou alto demais, fazendo alguns alunos olharem para ela surpresos. Tinha certeza que aquilo tinha dedo de Santana. – Eu não estou dando bola para ele, a gente só conversou uma vez! Eu estou dando o tempo que Rachel me pediu!

\- Ainda bem, eu sabia que você não faria esse tipo de coisa. – Mercedes dissera aliviada e dando um sorrisinho, Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha e lançou um olhar sentido. – Qual é? Eu precisava ter a prova final.

\- Eu te contaria se estivesse deixado de acreditar em mim e Rachel, você devia saber disso! – Quinn disse com o ego ferido, era impressionante como as pessoas começavam a duvidar dela quando ela vestia o uniforme de Cheerio. Mercedes deu de ombros e defendeu-se:

\- Eu sei, me desculpa... Eu tenho tanto medo quanto a Rachel de que esse uniforme te transforme de novo.

\- Acha que eu vou fazer o que? – Quinn perguntou incrédula dessa vez parando em frente a porta do Glee, estava cansada de todos duvidarem da sua mudança e seu amadurecimento. – Sair jogando raspadinhas em você e no Kurt? Colocar mais apelidos na Rachel?

\- Olha, eu acho que você deveria voltar a fazer isso, muito mais digno. – A voz irônica de Santana chegou aos ouvidos de Quinn, a loira entrou na sala e encarou a latina que estava ao seu lado agora. As duas trocaram olhares nada amistosos, Quinn aproximou-se de Santana e disparou:

\- Ninguém pediu sua opinião Lopez, acho melhor você ficar quietinha, tudo bem?

Santana fez um gesto irônico de medo e foi sentar-se junto a Brittany, a outra cheerio saiu no instante que a latina sentou-se e foi para o lado de Artie. Quinn viu a expressão decepcionada de Santana quando Puck sentou ao lado dela. Mr. Schue acabara de entrar na sala, acompanhado de Finn e Rachel (que mal olhou para Quinn) e de Sam.

Quinn puxou Mercedes e as duas sentaram-se próximas a Kurt, o rapaz deu uma olhadinha de desprezo para a loira e em seguida, abriu um sorriso quando olhou para Sam. 

\- Bem, bom dia a todos! – Mr. Schue dissera animado enquanto seus olhos percorriam a sala com alegria. Quinn deu um sorrisinho e acenou. – Devido aos últimos acontecimentos, não consegui apresentar a vocês o novo membro do Glee Club. Bem, esse é Sam Evans.

Todos cumprimentaram o rapaz com um aceno, mas ele virou-se para Quinn e sorriu para ela, a loira retribuiu envergonhada e nesse momento, Rachel Berry ardeu em ciúmes. A morena decidira que não iria se esforçar para gostar do rapaz novo e decidiu odiá-lo quando ele sentou-se ao lado de Quinn com uma expressão presunçosa.

\- A primeira tarefa do ano vai desenvolver bastante o lado competitivo de vocês... – Mr. Schue começou excitado fazendo todos virarem-se para ele com atenção. – Tivemos uma competição ano passado de meninos contra meninas e esse ano, teremos uma competição de duetos!

\- E o que o vencedor ganha? – Tina perguntou com os olhos brilhando de esperanças ao lado de um Mike que parecia temeroso. Mr. Schue fez uma expressão misteriosa e demorou alguns segundos para responder até que disparou:

\- Um jantar grátis no Breadstix! 

A animação tomou conta da sala, Quinn olhou esperançosa para Rachel, esperando que pudesse ter o dueto com ela. Mas a morena desviou os olhos e Quinn pode ver pelos lábios dela que ela acabara de chamar Finn para o dueto, o rapaz parecia feliz. 

\- Podíamos fazer juntos, o que acha? – Sam perguntara tirando Quinn de seu turbilhão de ciúmes e raiva, a loira olhou para ele com uma expressão fechada. Rachel estava brincando com seus ciúmes, então, ela também brincaria. Sabia que não tinha aquele direito, mas sorriu para o rapaz e disse:

\- Claro que sim, podemos ensaiar no auditório amanhã, o que acha?

\- Por mim tudo bem, desde que seja antes do treino de futebol... Tenho uma posição para disputar. – Sam disse com um sorriso enorme, Quinn concordou com ele disse com a voz falsamente animada:

\- Desde que seja antes do meu treino das Cheerios, tudo bem! 

\- Então está combinado... Deveríamos apenas escolher a música antes! – Sam sugeriu com a expressão mais leve e calma, Quinn achou engraçado o fato de ele ficar um pouco nervoso ao lado dela. Seus olhos encontraram Kurt que tinha uma expressão homicida no rosto e Rachel que parecia quase morder-se de ciúmes.

Mas a loira ignorou, tentando concentrar-se em seu parceiro.

Após muita discussão, eles decidiram que cantariam Lucky. Sam dissera que poderia tocar violão e que ela poderia até ajudá-lo, Quinn gostou da ideia, aliás, estava aceitando qualquer coisa para sair o quanto antes dali. Os olhares de Kurt e Rachel estavam incomodando.

Quando Mr. Schue os liberou, Quinn saiu rapidamente da sala, acenando para Sam e notando que todo o Glee Club olhava para ela em surpresa. Ao passar por Kurt, Quinn viu que ele se levantara. Estava chegando ao estacionamento quando o rapaz a parou e disse:

\- Rachel não merece isso que você está fazendo com ela!

\- Eu não estou fazendo nada com ela Kurt! Ele me chamou para ser parceira dele e eu concordei, da mesma forma que Rachel decidiu fazer com Finn! – Quinn defendeu-se com uma expressão magoada no rosto, mas quando se virou para Kurt, viu que o rapaz não estava magoado por Rachel, havia mais.

\- Mas não é pela Rachel que você veio falar comigo, não é? – Quinn perguntara calmamente, Kurt abaixou a cabeça e a loira viu algumas lágrimas escorrerem pela face dele.

\- Não, você sabe muito bem por que! Eu gostei dele e eu achei que... Que você não fosse dar em cima dele, achei que você tivesse mudado!

\- Pode parar por aí Kurt! – Quinn dissera ofendida enquanto abraçava o rapaz. – Eu nunca fui de sair dando em cima de todos e você sabe muito bem que eu gosto da Rachel e não dele! Se quiser, eu mantenho distância...

\- Hey, o que é isso Fabray? – Kurt dissera entre risos e choros, empurrando Quinn. – Já te disse que meu radar nunca falha, logo o Sam vai entender do que ele gosta na realidade.

Quinn riu do rapaz e saiu para o estacionamento, antes de se despedir e entrar no carro, Kurt pigarreou e disse mais sério:

\- E você também vai entender logo o que realmente importa na sua vida.

Quinn assentiu com algumas lágrimas querendo cair, mas manteve-se forte. Rachel acabara de sair do colégio e deu um sorriso para os dois, Quinn quase teve o coração saindo pela boca.

Rachel sorrira, já era um começo.

***

Rachel foi dormir com seu sentimento por Quinn batalhando com seu orgulho. Estava cansada de bancar a forte e de esnobar a loira pelos corredores, aquilo estava machucando e pensando melhor, se Quinn realmente fizera aquilo pensando nas duas, ela merecia perdão.

Quando conseguiu dormir e tomar a sua decisão, o dia já estava quase amanhecendo. Por isso, a sua cara no café da manhã não era das melhores e piorou quando Leroy deu a entender que a filha estava assim por causa de Quinn quando na realidade, a culpa era dela mesma.

Rachel foi para o McKinley High com a decisão tomada, agora, só precisava tomar a coragem. E pior que oportunidades não faltaram, porque ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes viu Quinn sozinha nos corredores entre as aulas. A loira sempre a encarava como se pedisse uma explicação e Rachel se perdia naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados.

O final da aula chegou e a morena soube por uma conversa de Santana com Brittany de que a loira tinha ido para o auditório ensaiar com Sam. O ciúmes novamente tomou conta de Rachel, Sam Evans estava tornando-se um membro muito indesejável no Glee Club.

Rachel caminhou, quase correu até o auditório. Antes de abrir a porta pode ouvir a música que os dois ensaiavam tocar, parecia bem romântica e a morena sentiu que sua mão vacilara ao tocar a maçaneta. 

Podia duvidar de tudo em Quinn... Menos daquelas palavras que Quinn dissera a ela na noite em que as duas começaram a namorar. Quinn a amava e com certeza esperaria o tempo que fosse.

Foi com esse sentimento que Rachel abriu a porta do auditório e desceu em silêncio até próximo ao palco. Seu coração quase parou e ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem inconscientemente pela sua face, a morena levou as mãos a boca e saiu correndo dali.

Quinn interrompeu o beijo que Sam lhe dava com raiva e encarou o rapaz com nojo. Sam parecia confuso e pedia desculpas sem parar.

Mas Quinn não ouvia uma palavra sequer, acabara de ouvir a porta bater e uma figura pequena correr por ela.

***


	9. Desfecho

\- Rachel! – Quinn gritou um tanto desesperada correndo atrás de Rachel pelo corredor que separava o auditório do resto do colégio. A morena nem sequer parou de correr ou deu sinal de que tinha a ouvido, Quinn acelerou o pique, aproximando-se um pouco. – Espera! Nós precisamos conversar!

Rachel parou e Quinn quase suspirou aliviada, porém, antes de suspirar, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados encontraram os castanhos chorosos da morena. Rachel estava soluçando, Quinn parou de correr a aproximou-se dela caminhando lentamente.

\- E por quê devemos conversar? – Rachel questionou com a voz fraca, mas o olhar dela assumiu um ar forte que Quinn nunca tinha visto. – Por que justo agora você quer conversar?

Ótimo, Rachel estava achando que Quinn a traíra. A loira estava odiando Sam no momento.

\- Porque eu acho que devo te explicar o que aconteceu... – Quinn começou a responder tentando manter a calma, embora seu juízo começasse a sumir com a ideia de que Rachel talvez não voltasse a ser sua. A morena revirou os olhos e bufou. – Ou melhor, o que não aconteceu e o que você viu.

\- Eu vi o bastante Fabray! – Rachel começou a responder com a voz áspera, Quinn estacou quando ouviu que a morena a chamava pelo sobrenome. – Você não aguentou o tempo que eu te pedi e ficou com Sam, eu devia saber, estava durando demais pra ser verdade!

\- Heey! Pode parar! – Quinn exclamou ofendida, retomando sua caminhada em direção a Rachel e parando na frente da morena, encarou os olhos castanhos com intensidade recebendo um olhar frio de volta. – Você pode duvidar de qualquer coisa em mim, até mesmo da minha sanidade... Mas não duvide do que eu sinto por você!

\- Eu não estou duvidando ainda, mas estou começando a duvidar! – As palavras de Rachel saíram tão suaves como uma pluma, mas Quinn sentiu que elas estavam dilacerando seu coração. – Você quebrou as suas promessas Fabray e ainda quer que eu acredite em você?

\- Todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava foram verdadeiras... – Quinn disse baixinho, contendo as lágrimas e aproximando-se de Rachel. Segurou a mão da morena delicadamente e forçou um contato visual. – E quando eu disse que te protegeria, foi real! Eu te amo Rachel, será que você não entende isso?

\- E quando você disse que não voltaria para as Cheerios? – Rachel questionou com algumas lágrimas de fúria começando a escorrer pela face. Quinn sentiu-se fuzilada por aqueles olhos, ficou estática. – E quando você disse que me daria um tempo? Isso foram só coisas que você disse para me enrolar? Você não pretendia cumpri-las?

\- Eu queria te proteger Rachel! – Quinn exclamou desesperada, encarando Rachel e procurando um sinal de que a morena a compreendia, mas não encontrou nada, apenas uma Rachel desconhecida dela, uma Rachel ferida e magoada. – Eu queria que Santana parasse de nos perseguir e que nós pudéssemos viver a nossa vida em paz!

\- Mesmo, Quinn? – Rachel perguntou limpando algumas lágrimas e com um olhar inquisidor, Quinn ficou muda, ela sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir. – Será que não voltou a ser cheerio porque gosta? Eu vejo sua expressão quando passa pelos corredores... Você gosta disso, gosta que tenham medo de você e gosta de estar no topo. Talvez eu estivesse atrapalhando a sua grande volta por cima!

\- Você? Atrapalhando a minha vida? – Quinn questionou incrédula, tentando encontrar um ar de brincadeira nos olhos da morena, mas Rachel estava séria, tensa. Quinn apertou mais a mão dela tentando passar um pouco de veracidade em suas palavras, porque sabia no fundo que Rachel acertara em cheio. – Você me reergueu Rachel, você me fez melhor... Eu to aqui por sua causa! 

Rachel ficou calada, a expressão amenizou um pouco e Quinn acreditou por alguns instantes que a morena jogaria os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e a beijaria. Tudo voltaria ao que era antes... Mas isso não aconteceu. Rachel respirou fundo, pareceu pensar antes de falar e quando falou, as palavras pareciam fugir dela.

\- Eu não preciso mais de um tempo... Eu vim aqui com a decisão tomada, sabia?

Quinn permaneceu calada, sentiu que Rachel não queria mais ouvir a sua voz. As mãos da loira tremiam e tremeram mais ainda quando Rachel fugiu de seu toque e deu um passo para trás com um sorriso irônico na face.

\- Eu vim aqui acreditando que eu poderia te perdoar e esquecer tudo, pelo sentimento que eu achei que tínhamos uma pela outra... – Rachel disparou com a voz um tanto quanto sarcástica. Quinn abriu a boca para se defender, mas foi interrompida pela voz da morena. – Não me interrompa Quinn, eu sei muito bem o que eu to fazendo!

\- Tem certeza que sabe? Eu gosto de você! Eu não vou deixar isso acabar por causa dos meus erros que agora eu reconheço! – Quinn defendeu-se com a voz embargada, as lágrimas estavam caindo aos poucos agora... Rachel deu uma risadinha irônica que quase tirou a loira do sério.

\- Mas já aconteceu Quinn... Eu não vou viver assim, eu não posso viver assim de novo!

\- Está me comparando ao Finn? – Quinn estava irritada agora, ela segurou Rachel pelo pulso e prensou a morena na parede com certa agressividade. – Eu não sou igual a ele, eu te quero feliz e não seria capaz de te machucar!

\- Não importa se você não seria capaz... – Rachel estava chorando e Quinn afastou-se, perdida em seus pensamentos e não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. – Você me machucou, você conseguiu!

\- Então vai Rachel! – Quinn disparou fazendo sinal para que Rachel desaparecesse da sua frente. – Se acha que sou igual a ele, se acha que eu te machuquei porque quis... Então eu não entendo o que você ainda faz aqui!

\- É... – Rachel murmurou um pouco arrependida, achou que Quinn ia se defender, pegá-la a força, beijá-la e mostrar que aquela discussão não tinha sentido. Mas Quinn não fez nada, ficou parada a encarando com aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados. Rachel notou que ela parecia tão diferente naquele uniforme... A morena recompôs-se e respirou fundo. – Eu também não sei o que ainda faço aqui! Talvez você tenha razão, melhor terminar de uma vez!

Quinn não teve coragem de olhar Rachel ir embora, deu as costas para a morena e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem enquanto Rachel saía caminhando vacilante. A morena esperava inutilmente ouvir a voz de Quinn chamá-la de novo.

\- Interrompi alguma coisa? – Sam perguntou preocupado assim que viu Quinn Fabray sentada no chão do corredor com a cabeça entre as pernas. O rapaz tinha certeza que a cheerio estava chorando e sabia que era a principal causa daquilo tudo.

Ele achou que o que presenciou na sala do Glee Club era brincadeira, acreditou que Quinn não tivesse nada com Rachel... Mas pelo visto estava enganado. Sam estava sentindo-se culpado e não sabia o que fazer no momento.

\- Não Sam, você não interrompeu nada. Até porque não tinha nada acontecendo aqui... – Quinn respondeu com a voz fria, limpando as lágrimas e levantando-se com algum esforço. A loira não olhava para Sam. – E me desculpe, mas eu realmente não quero conversar com você no momento.

\- Eu não sou idiota Quinn... Eu sei que fiz coisa errada! – Sam dissera com a voz culpada enquanto se aproximava da loira, Quinn levantou os olhos para ele e ele pode ver que ela estava muito brava pelo que fizera, só não tinha forças para discutir no momento. – Eu te devo desculpas, não deveria ter te beijado sabendo que você tinha algo com aquela garota!

Quinn olhou para ele com uma expressão desconfiada, a sobrancelha arqueada e sem sorriso algum. Sam encolheu os ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, Quinn notou que ele não estava a julgando, só estava sentindo-se culpado por tudo que acontecera. A cheerio olhou para ele com uma expressão muda de gratidão e disse:

\- Você não fez nada Sam... Foi só um mau momento, as coisas entre nós já estavam difíceis antes mesmo de você entrar na nossa vida.

\- Eu sei o que fiz Quinn, você está sendo legal comigo enquanto todas as cheerios e todos os jogadores riem de mim por ser um novato... – Sam continuou com os olhos fixos na loira, Quinn deu um sorrisinho triste e derrotado. – Eu acho que acabei confundindo as coisas.

\- Você não tem culpa Sam, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram... – Quinn respondeu com um tom de voz mais firme, tentando convencer não apenas Sam, como ela própria. Ainda não acreditava que Rachel tivesse terminado tudo entre elas. – Eu devia saber que nada daria certo entre eu e ela, somos muito diferentes. Só me surpreende o fato de que você não está me julgando no momento.

\- Que isso Quinn! – Sam disse com um ar divertido. – Eu vim de um lugar onde isso era bem comum!

\- Ah... – Quinn arregalou os olhos confusa, será que Kurt estava certo? – Você é gay? Ou bissexual?

\- Não... Que isso... – Sam estava envergonhado agora, ele não queria que a líder das Cheerios e a garota mais linda do colégio achasse que ele era gay. – Não! É que eu vim de um internato masculino, esse tipo de coisa era bem comum por lá...

\- Ah sim... – Quinn dissera não muito convencida, um silêncio estranho perdurou entre eles. Os dois olhavam-se e rapidamente desviavam os olhos envergonhados. Quinn estava sentindo-se mal, queria ir embora, precisava chorar e humilhar-se sozinha. Deu um aceno para Sam que retribuiu com um aceno da cabeça, já tinha dado as costas a ele quando Sam disse:

\- Sabe... Eu posso tentar me redimir com você, se precisar conversar um dia, eu estarei a sua disposição.

Quinn voltou para ele e deu mais um sorriso, estava mais tranquila. Sam parecia ser um rapaz legal e se ela não estivesse tão mal por causa de Rachel, com certeza ele seria um bom namorado... Depois saiu dali.

Sam observou-a sair pelas portas com os ombros caídos e cansada, o rapaz suspirou e retomou seu caminho para o auditório.

Estava mais confuso do que ela.

***

Rachel não sabia há quanto tempo estava trancada no quarto chorando e ouvindo os pais baterem na porta perguntando se ela estava bem. A morena não queria abrir, não queria falar com ninguém... Queria apenas entender em que ponto as coisas começaram a dar errado entre ela e Quinn.

Com certeza começara quando Quinn dera a desculpa de protegê-las para entrar nas Cheerios... Será que a loira não entendia que Rachel já passara por isso? Quinn não entendera porque a relação entre Finn e Rachel fracassara? Fora por causa da reputação dele, pela ânsia dele em ser quaterback e Quinn fizera o mesmo, a loira era igual...

\- Querida... – Leroy Berry chamou com sua voz grave e preocupada. – Se você não abrir essa porta, eu vou acabar tendo que arrombar e você sabe que os gastos vão para a sua poupança depois!

Rachel deu uma risadinha rouca entre o choro e os soluços, a morena levantou-se sentindo quebrada por dentro. Girou a chave na fechadura e voltou para a cama, escondendo-se entre as cobertas. Leroy sentou-se na cama ao lado da filha e afagou os cabelos dela com carinho, o homem estava preocupado.

\- Foi ela, não foi? – Mesmo sendo uma pergunta, Rachel percebeu que ele estava afirmando que Quinn era culpada de seu estado. Rachel não conseguiu tirar o rosto das cobertas, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e ouviu Leroy bufar irritado.

\- Trouxe uma sopa querida, acho que você tem que comer alguma coisa! – Hiram entrara no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos e com uma expressão triste, olhou para o marido que apenas lhe deu um olhar de “eu bem que avisei que ela não prestava”. 

\- Eu não quero nada, só quero ficar sozinha! – Rachel respondeu com a voz abafada pelos cobertores, sabia que já estava tarde e que os pais teriam plantão no dia seguinte. Não entendia porque eles ainda estavam ali. Ela podia se virar sozinha com aquilo, era apenas mais uma decepção em sua vida amorosa como fora com Finn. 

\- Rachel... – Leroy chamou o nome da filha carinhosamente e tentou tirá-la dos cobertores, mas Rachel continuou firme. – Querida, você precisa conversar conosco agora. É muito melhor desabafar do que ficar guardando e remoendo tudo dentro de você...

Leroy deu um último puxão e tirou as cobertas da garota a força, Rachel imediatamente aninhou-se nos braços do pai em um abraço apertado e chorando compulsivamente. Hiram afagou os cabelos da filha ao lado de Leroy com uma expressão decepcionada na face.

\- Por que ela fez isso? Por que ela agiu como Finn?

\- Eu te avisei sobre a família que ela vinha querida... – Leroy dissera sabiamente enquanto abraçava a filha e a ninava nos braços. – Quinn Fabray não é o melhor exemplo de garota que largaria tudo para viver um romance homossexual.

\- Ela mentiu para mim! Ela quebrou todas as promessas que tinha feito! – Rachel dissera entre soluços enquanto tentava entender as ações de Quinn, não conseguia tirar a loira da sua cabeça e sabia que aquilo seria impossível, pelo menos naquela noite. 

\- Eu esperava que isso acontecesse... – Leroy dissera sincero, recebendo e ignorando o olhar agressivo que o marido lhe dava. Leroy afastou-se um pouco da filha e colocou-a sentada, olhando para ele e Hiram. Rachel estava sem aquele brilho tradicional dela, sem aquele ar que encantava todos... Leroy teve vontade de dar uns bons tapas em Quinn Fabray naquele momento.

\- Todo mundo já sofreu uma decepção em algum momento da vida, estrelinha... – Hiram disse bondosamente com um sorriso gentil, Rachel deu um leve sorriso limpando as lágrimas, ela parecia tão vulnerável agora, parecia tão pequena e indefesa. – Acredite, essa foi a segunda e não foi a última que você sofrerá na sua vida. As pessoas nos decepcionam, mesmo que elas não percebam e principalmente, mesmo que elas não queiram.

\- Não venha defender a Fabray agora Hiram! – Leroy exclamou indignado quando ouviu as palavras do esposo, Hiram abriu a boca para questionar, mas foi interrompido pelo marido. – Olha o estado que ela deixou a nossa filha, ela não merece nem mesmo uma segunda chance!

\- Não preciso que vocês briguem agora! – Rachel exclamou mais calma e olhando com repreensão para os dois, podia não ter uma mãe, mas tinha dois pais que valiam por uma família inteira. A morena respirou fundo e apanhou a sopa de Hiram, tomou uma colherada e continuou. – Papai está certo, porém, o pai também está.

\- Como assim?! – Leroy e Hiram disseram confusos, tentando entender o raciocínio da filha, Rachel era extremamente diferente na forma de pensar dos dois, talvez herdara isso de Shelby. Rachel deu um sorrisinho para eles e pareceu mais calma, por mais que dentro dela parecia que tudo fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

\- Quinn não era a pessoa mais indicada para que eu me apegasse e mesmo que ela não quisesse, ela me decepcionou e o que importa, é o resultado final. Ela agiu como Finn agiria, ela agiu exatamente como prometera não agir.

\- Isso quer dizer que você não vai dar uma segunda chance a ela? – Leroy perguntou com a voz amena, mas Rachel percebeu certa presunção. A morena acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto continuava a tomar a sopa. Hiram pareceu decepcionado com a decisão da filha e avisou:

\- O amor também é feito de perdão. – Leroy lançou mais um olhar indignado ao marido, Hiram levantou-se com um ar sentido, mas não parou. – Espero que saiba disso, estrelinha. Venha Leroy, vamos deixá-la descansar.

Leroy saiu a muito custo, depois de beijar a filha na testa, apanhar a bandeja e cobri-la com cuidado. Rachel estava sentindo-se melhor e mais confusa também, Hiram dissera aquilo para que ela pensasse, mas a morena sabia que não conseguiria perdoar Quinn. Pelo menos não agora. 

Teria que esquecer a loira, exatamente da mesma forma que fizera com Finn e Jesse. Foi com as mãos tremendo que Rachel tirou o colar que Quinn lhe dera do pescoço, sentindo-se subitamente estranha sem ele.

Quinn chegou em casa um pouco mais tarde do que costumava, ficara rondando de carro próximo a casa dos Berry, mas não teve coragem de entrar lá e tentar mudar as coisas, parecia que algo a prendia

Talvez fosse o sentimento de culpa.

Quando abriu a porta de casa, logo ouviu a voz de Judy perguntar preocupada:

\- Quinn? É você, querida?

\- Sim, mamãe... Desculpa sumir do mapa, mas eu precisava ficar uns minutos sozinha. – Quinn respondeu melancólica, deixando a mochila de treino das Cheerios ao lado da porta e sentando-se no sofá. Sentindo toda a sua falsa segurança proporcionada pelo uniforme sumir agora que saíra do McKinley High e enfim, a verdade e a certeza de que Rachel estava ainda mais distante dela tomar-lhe por inteira.

E céus, como aquilo doía.

\- O que aconteceu? Conseguiu se resolver com a Rachel? – Judy perguntou mais para fazer a filha falar, seu instinto maternal já lhe dissera que as coisas tinham dado errado para a filha. A mulher deixou a cozinha e sentou-se de frente para filha, Quinn tinha um sorriso irônico na face ao responder:

\- Conseguimos nos resolver e dessa vez foi definitivo, não demos um tempo.

\- E o que vocês decidiram? – Judy estava sentindo-se mal forçando a barra, mas tinha que fazer a filha falar, senão Quinn se fecharia naquele mundinho dela e enfrentaria tudo sozinha, voltara para provar para a filha que as coisas era mais fáceis se uma mãe de verdade estava por perto. Quinn lançou um olhar agressivo a ela.

\- E o que você acha? Acha que estou assim por que quero?

\- Calma, Quinnie... – Judy pediu com um ar mais calmo, mudando de lugar e indo sentar-se ao lado da filha. Quinn a olhou com uma expressão mais amena e balançou a cabeça, estava sentindo sua cabeça doer e tinha o pressentimento de que as coisas podiam piorar. – Pode melhorar se você continuar a falar.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, porque parece que dói ainda mais! – Quinn dissera com as lágrimas escorrendo de novo, estava cansada de segurar o choro, precisava desabafar. Judy olhou para a filha, compreendendo cada pedacinho daquela dor que ela sentia e deu um sorriso encorajador.

\- Eu estou aqui querida, desabafe. Você não pode fazer isso sozinha, vai ser mais difícil.

\- Odeio admitir, mas eu me importo com a minha reputação e com meus status, quando voltei a ser cheerio foi por minha causa e não por ela! – Quinn continuou sem segurar as lágrimas dessa vez, sua voz estava falhando, estava sentindo como se faltasse uma coisa muito importante agora que estava sozinha. – E para completar, ela me viu beijando o Sam... Deve estar pensando que eu sou a maior vadia de Lima!

\- Quinnie, nem sempre as coisas são como queremos... – Judy começou sabiamente, Quinn prestou atenção em cada palavra que a mãe tinha para lhe dizer. – Rachel teve a chance de acreditar em você e se ela ainda duvida que você a ama, ou que pelo menos gosta dela, eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça daquela garota.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Quinn estava com uma expressão confusa, achou que a mãe fosse jogar milhões de pedras nela dizendo que fora culpada de tudo e que estava aliviada pela sua filha não relacionar-se mais com uma garota. Mas Judy deu um sorriso e a surpreendeu novamente, disse orgulhosa:

\- Porque eu vejo desde quando você acorda até quando dorme o quanto você a ama. Seus olhos, mesmo agora que estão inchados e vermelhos, ainda brilham quando você fala dela. Você pode dizer que voltou a ser cheerio porque gosta, quando na realidade, eu sei que no fundo você também fez por ela. Você quis voltar a ter o que lhe fazia falta com ela ao seu lado, só que ela não entendeu.

\- Mas mãe... Eu quebrei uma promessa! – Quinn questionou indignada, ela não era o melhor ser humano do mundo, sua mãe não precisava ficar falando aquele tipo de coisa para levantar sua moral, sabia muito bem que era egoísta e que isso destruíra seu relacionamento com Rachel. Judy agitou a cabeça negando, segurou as mãos da filha e continuou:

\- Você quebrou uma promessa buscando uma felicidade ainda maior para vocês duas, não deixe que te façam sentir pior querida!

\- Se eu fiz tudo certo, se eu queria ser ainda mais feliz... – Quinn começou a questionar-se, mas sua voz falhou quando se lembrou de Rachel deixando-a parada sozinha naquele corredor. Ela chorou e a mãe a abraçou afagando seus cabelos. – Por que então tudo está desabando?

\- Porque amar requer maturidade e um pouquinho de sofrimento. – Judy murmurou dolorosa, ninando a filha e afagando os cabelos. Quinn adormeceu pouco tempo depois, cansada de tanto chorar.

***

A semana passou entre ensaios, treinos das Cheerios e olhares que se cruzavam nos corredores. 

Quinn resolveu deixar a cheerio que ainda sabia existir dentro de si tomar conta da situação, a “nova” Quinn, aquela que Rachel Berry fez nascer estava cansada demais para continuar naquela batalha que sabia estar perdida. Não foi surpresa Quinn dar uma folga para Santana, afastar-se de Kurt e Mercedes e isolar sozinha no topo da pirâmide social do colégio. Os boatos de que Quinn estava tendo um caso com Sam só estavam tornando a situação mais fácil de lidar, por mais que sentisse falta de Rachel e doesse pensar nela, a loira percebeu que apenas ela parecia preocupar-se com o fim do relacionamento.

Rachel Berry sabia ser muito teatral quando queria, estava conseguindo enganar Quinn disfarçando toda a falta que a loira fazia em sua vida. Andava para cima e para baixo com Finn em seu encalço, ela e o rapaz (que perdera a vaga de quaterback para Sam) pareciam ser o mais novo casal de perdedores do colégio. As raspadinhas estavam tornando-se freqüentes e Rachel surpreendeu-se ao notar que estava divertindo-se com Finn. O rapaz sabia ser um bom amigo quando queria.

Mas a situação mudou no dia da apresentação dos duetos para a competição no Glee Club. Rachel Berry estava caminhando pelos corredores, acabara de chegar e notou que Karofsky e Azímio vinham com raspadinhas na mão. Olhou ao redor, era o único alvo ali.

Quinn passara por ela, trocando olhares extremamente fortes e agressivos, Rachel apenas abaixou a cabeça e esperou sentir aquela sensação gelada desagradável da qual já estava acostumada. Porém, os dois jogadores passaram por ela e jogaram as raspadinhas em Sam.

Rachel não conteve o sorriso maldoso e virou-se para observar a cena. Os cabelos loiros de Sam estavam cobertos de raspadinha de uva e a morena riu dele, Quinn correu até Sam e lançou um olhar repreensivo a diva quando notou que ria. Em seguida, Rachel viu que Quinn perguntou se Sam estava bem antes de levá-lo para longe dali, abraçada a ele.

A risada morreu na garganta de Rachel, a morena viu que talvez tivesse feito uma besteira ao não acreditar em Quinn... Mas a loira também não fizera nada para evitar que aquilo acontecesse a elas!

Rachel precisava culpar alguém pelas suas próprias falhas.

\- Rachel? Você está bem? – Finn perguntou preocupado, parando ao lado dela e observando-a. Rachel deu um sorrisinho de lado para ele, abraçou-se mais aos livros e encarou o rapaz.

O Finn do qual gostara ainda estava ali, parado diante dela. Talvez fosse possível voltar a gostar dele e esquecer Quinn...

\- Sim, eu estou bem... Só algumas coisas que ainda me preocupam! – Rachel respondeu com um tom de voz mais ameno e chutando Quinn para longe de sua mente. – Vamos para a aula?

Rachel apanhou o braço de Finn e o rapaz deu um sorriso surpreso enquanto caminhava com ela pelo corredor. Sentindo-se o cara mais feliz do mundo.

\- Você tem bastante experiência com isso... – Sam comentou surpreso enquanto ele e Quinn tentavam lavar seu cabelo na pia do vestiário masculino. Quinn deu um sorrisinho triste para ele e respondeu gentilmente:

\- Depois de tudo que eu passei, ao menos uma coisa eu aprendi e foi tirar raspadinha do cabelo.

\- Mas você é capitã das Cheerios e a garota mais linda da escola... – Sam falou olhando para Quinn através do espelho, a garota corou levemente e ele deu um sorriso. – Não deveria saber dessas coisas... Afinal, você só ficou com aquela Rachel Berry e só o Glee Club sabe disso!

\- Não foi apenas isso Sam, se você perguntar pra qualquer um dessa escola, eles vão te dizer o verdadeiro motivo de eu ter largado as Cheerios ano passado... – Quinn respondeu desconfortável, jogando água nos cabelos de Sam. Um “dejá-vu” veio a sua mente, há menos de quatro meses, era Rachel que estava ajudando-a com a raspadinha no cabelo. – Vamos falar de você... Por que anda recebendo raspadinhas frequentemente?

\- Finn estava certo, entrar no Glee Club foi um erro. – Sam respondera sério, fazendo Quinn arregalar os olhos com as palavras dele. Imediatamente Sam deu uma gargalhada da expressão da garota. – Mas foi um erro muito bom, acho que isso vai parar quando ganharmos o primeiro jogo e eu for o herói da partida.

\- Você confia muito em si mesmo, não é? – Quinn perguntou com um sorriso, Sam era uma boa companhia, era ele o responsável por seus dias não estarem sendo tão terríveis. Sam deu um sorrisinho convencido e Quinn achou fofo até, em seguida, respondeu:

\- Se eu não confiar em mim, quem vai?

\- É, você tá certo! Vou seguir a sua teoria, faz sentido. – Quinn estava com a expressão pensativa agora, aquelas palavras faziam sentido para ela, porque ela sabia muito bem que deveria confiar mais em si mesma caso quisesse que as coisas mudassem... A cheerio entregou a toalha para Sam, o rapaz chacoalhou os cabelos jogando um pouco de água em Quinn, a loira gargalhou dele e quando os olhos de ambos se encontraram novamente, Quinn viu que podia confiar nele. Sam não era um rapaz tão terrível assim.

\- Acho que você podia testar a minha teoria agora... Vamos precisar acreditar muito em nós se quisermos aquele jantar no BreadStix. – Sam estava animado, ele jogou a toalha na pia e segurou a mão de Quinn, sem qualquer segunda intenção. A loira apertou a mão do rapaz com um sorriso, mas sua expressão rapidamente mudou, ela tinha um ar melancólico quando disse:

\- Sabe, estou precisando daquela conversa que você me deve...

\- Sou todo ouvidos, pode falar! – Sam sentou-se na pia e ajudou Quinn a fazer o mesmo, a loira balançou os pés e não conseguiu tirar os olhos deles. Ainda doía pensar em Rachel e doía ainda mais perceber que a morena parecia bem sem ela.

\- Estou começando a achar que a minha relação com Rachel estava fadada ao fracasso...

\- Por que pensa isso, Q? – Sam perguntou confuso, chamando Quinn pelo apelido. A loira nem ligou, apenas olhou para ele com uma expressão derrotada. – Eu vejo quando vocês se esbarram pelo corredor e acredite, ela ainda gosta de você.

\- Achei que você estava a fim de mim, Sam! – Quinn murmurou impressionada, arrancando risos de Sam. O rapaz deu de ombros e disse sério:

\- E estou, só que eu te respeito. Não quero tentar nada enquanto você não achar que devo, só é difícil resistir a seus olhos... Eles são muito lindos, já te disseram?

\- Sim e eu acho que... – Quinn disse rindo, estava sentindo-se melhor agora, pulou da pia e puxou Sam. – Essa conversa tomou um rumo muito perigoso, melhor irmos para a sala do Glee Club agora.

Sam deu um sorriso de lado e abraçou os ombros de Quinn, a loira não o repeliu. Estava precisando de um pouco de carinho.

Rachel estava nervosa sentada ao lado de Finn, o que quase nunca acontecia ás vésperas de uma apresentação no Glee. A morena estava nervosa porque Quinn não aparecera com Sam ainda, mil e uma possibilidades passavam em sua cabeça e todas elas incluíam Quinn sendo beijada pelo jogador.

Finn pareceu perceber que ela estava nervosa e supôs que fosse pela apresentação, o rapaz apertou a mão de Rachel e lhe deu um sorriso otimista. Rachel não conseguiu retribuir porque nesse instante, Quinn entrou juntamente com Sam e os dois riam.

\- Até que enfim chegaram, estávamos esperando por vocês! – Mr. Schue exclamou um pouco irritado e empurrando os dois para as cadeiras, Quinn passou por Rachel e sequer olhou para a morena. – Bem, vamos começar então... Espero que tenham se esforçado!

A competição começou com Mercedes e Santana que arrasaram juntas, em seguida Mike e Tina fizeram uma apresentação melhor ainda em que Mike realmente cantou. Brittany e Artie comunicaram que não iam participar e Quinn olhou para Santana, que deu de ombros constrangida. A latina tinha culpa no cartório.

Kurt cantou sozinho e arrasou, depois foi a vez de Rachel e Finn que cantaram “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart” com tanta sintonia que Quinn chegou a revirar os olhos de ciúmes. Sam olhou para ela com tranqüilidade e a cheerio acalmou-se um pouco.

\- Bem, os últimos... Sam e Quinn! – Mr. Schue exclamou com os olhos brilhando de euforia, ele estava muito contente com as apresentações. Quinn sentiu-se insegura, a música que ela e Sam cantariam era bem simples perto dos outros números. O rapaz chegou perto dela, já com o violão e perguntou preocupado:

\- Tá tudo bem?

\- Não, mas eu tenho que acreditar em mim, não é? – Quinn respondeu nervosa, mas dando um sorriso que pareceu convencer Sam. O rapaz então iniciou a música e durante toda a sua execução, olhou para ela.

Quinn estava com vergonha, mas fez sua parte, ignorando o Glee Club a sua frente. Como combinado, ficou ao lado de Sam e fez as notas no violão, os dois trocaram olhares por toda a música e Rachel parecia estar segurando-se na cadeira.

O clima da música tomou conta da sala e os casais rapidamente abraçaram-se, Santana lançou um olhar irritado quando viu que Brittany estava sorrindo para Artie e Rachel acomodou-se em Finn. Quinn quase desafinou nessa hora e devido a essa atitude de Rachel, ela não brigou quando Sam segurou sua mão antes de finalizar a música.

Rachel olhou para Quinn com ciúmes e a loira retribuiu com frieza.

\- Muito bem! Acho que podemos votar! – Mr. Schue exclamou visivelmente feliz. Puxou alguns papéis de dentro da pasta e ordenou que votassem no vencedor, obviamente todos votaram em si mesmos, menos Artie e Brittany. Mr. Schue contou os votos e anunciou:

\- Bem... Foi uma votação apertada mas, que rufem os tambores! – Nesse momento a banda de jazz rufou os tambores como ordenado. – O jantar grátis no Breadstix vai para... Quinn e Sam!

Todos aplaudiram, menos Rachel e Finn que pareciam incrédulos com o resultado. Rachel estava com ciúmes e muito irritada para completar, fez sua tradicional saída a lá Rachel Berry observada por todos... Mas ninguém deu muita atenção, a não ser Finn que correu atrás dela enquanto todos cumprimentavam Sam e Quinn.

\- Parece que acreditar deu certo... – Sam comentou satisfeito quando todos saíram, ficando apenas ele e Quinn. A loira sorriu um pouco triste, notara que Rachel saíra correndo ao saber do resultado. – Que horas posso te pegar no sábado?

\- Isso não é um encontrou Sam, posso eu mesma ir e te encontrar lá... – Quinn respondeu um pouco envergonhada, Sam pareceu um pouco triste, mas concordou com a cabeça e deu um aceno antes de sair.

Quinn ficou um pouco sozinha... Sem coragem de sair lá fora. Finn também não a parabenizara, tinha medo de sair e encontrar Rachel com Finn lá fora. Mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha que dar um basta naquela humilhação, tinha que ao menos tentar reerguer-se... Respirou fundo e saiu do Glee Club.

Achou que estava a salvo até chegar ao estacionamento, ouviu risadas que reconheceu ser de Rachel... A morena estava nos braços de Finn, rindo de alguma coisa que ele falara enquanto ele a beijava. Os olhos de Quinn ficaram turvos de tanta raiva, ela entrou no carro e bateu a porta. 

Rachel não percebera que Quinn passara por ali até ouvir os pneus cantando no asfalto.

***

_ When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_ The waking up is the hardest part _

__

John Mayer ecoava no carro e Quinn estava parada em frente a casa dos Berry na escuridão, já anoitecera e a rua estava em silêncio. Estava sendo idiota, Rachel já a esquecera... Então por que parecia tão difícil acreditar e principalmente, por que era tão difícil sair dali?

_ You roll out of bed and down on your knees _

_ and for a moment you can hardly breathe _

_ Wondering was she really here _

_ Is she standing in my room? _

__

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da cheerio, mas ela não parecia querer limpá-las. A luz da janela do quarto de Rachel acendeu e ela viu um vulto passar pela janela, a loira saiu do carro e atravessou a rua.

_ No, she's not _

_ cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. _

__

Não rumou para a porta e sim, para a árvore que ficava em frente a janela da morena e que lhe trazia tantas lembranças boas que pareciam distantes dela no momento. Ouviu uma música dentro do quarto, era a mesma que estava ouvindo no carro.

_ When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_ The giving up is the hardest part _

__

Olhou para a janela, a silhueta de Rachel passava de um lado para o outro. Parecia estar escolhendo alguma coisa.

Uma roupa talvez, para encontrar com Finn que era o atual príncipe encantado dela.

_ She takes you in with her crying eyes _

_ then all at once you have to say goodbye _

_ wondering could you stay my love _

_ will you wake up by my side? _

__

Quinn escorou na árvore, ainda observando e sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Sempre achara que nunca ia sofrer, que teria os garotos aos seus pés e agora... Rachel Berry, a garota que ela maltratava, estava lhe fazendo desejar que nunca tivesse se apaixonado.

_ No, she can't _

_ cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. _

Soltou os cabelos e continuou ali, naquela escuridão. Lembrando-se daquela noite em que escalou a janela para declarar-se para a morena. No momento, queria escalar a janela, gritar com Rachel e mostrar a ela que ainda a amava...

Mas Rachel parecia distante...

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand? _

_ Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands? _

_ Would you get them if I did? _

__

A música continuava a ecoar… Mas Rachel pareceu ter ficado desconfortável com o som, porque a morena desapareceu da janela e no instante seguinte, o silêncio perdurou novamente. Quinn pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Sam nesse momento. Dentro do quarto, Rachel ouviu uma voz cantarolar.

_ No, you won't _

_ Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. _

__

A diva abriu a janela bruscamente, mas não havia ninguém ali embaixo. Mas ela ouviu os mesmos pneus de mais cedo cantarem seguidos de um barulho furioso de motor de carro.

_ When you're dreaming with a broken heart _

_ the waking up is the hardest part. _

__

Rachel correu escada a baixo e saiu pela porta, pode ver o carro de Quinn virando a esquina. A morena ficou estática, parada ali na noite olhando para a esquina acreditando que veria Quinn voltar...

Do outro lado da cidade, Sam acordou com o aviso de mensagem de seu celular.

**__ **

**_ Você está com sorte... Nosso jantar de sábado acaba de se tornar um encontro, me pegue às 8 da noite. Beijos, Q. _ **

**__ **

Sam deu golpes de karatê no ar em comemoração, pelo menos alguém não estava com o coração partido naquela noite.

***


	10. Ainda amar faz diferença?

Rachel não estava conseguindo lidar com seu relacionamento com Finn, toda vez que ela chegava perto dele, sua mente automaticamente ia em direção a Quinn. A loira parara de olhar para ela com agressividade nos corredores e graças a observação, Rachel percebeu que ela estava muito mais próxima de Sam.

Sabia que fizera besteira ao voltar com Finn, sabia que era culpa sua a loira estar tão distante... Rachel estava se sentindo muito mal.

Voltara com Finn achando que aquilo tudo provocaria muito ciúmes em Quinn e a cheerio voltaria para ela... Maldito orgulho! Agora Quinn estava possivelmente tendo um relacionamento com Sam, os boatos corriam no McKinley High e ultimamente, Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans eram o novo casal sensação.

Aliás, Rachel pensava com raiva, combinava com os dois: a head cheerio e o quaterback. Não podia ter nada mais romântico. Mas a diva ainda tinha esperanças que tudo não passasse de paranoia sua, a ideia de ver Quinn nas mãos de outro (a) provocava arrepios e uma tendência homicida nela que só crescia.

\- Rachel? – Kurt chamou a diva um pouco impaciente, era a terceira vez naquele dia que a morena perdia-se fuzilando Sam e Quinn que estavam conversando com enormes sorrisos nos rostos. A morena desviou os olhos um pouco irritada para Kurt. – Sei que é horrível para você ver os dois juntos, mas eu to falando, senão percebeu.

\- Me desculpa, Kurt... – Rachel disse realmente sentida e olhando suplicante para o rapaz, Kurt deu um sorriso compreensivo. Estava sendo difícil para ele observar uma das suas poucas amigas com o cara do qual ele era a fim. – É mais forte do que eu! Quando vejo, estou me torturando e olhando para eles!

\- Você não pode se rebaixar, Berry... – Kurt começou com a voz firme e esbarrando em Sam enquanto passava pelo casal, o rapaz olhou intrigado para ele, mas Quinn olhou para Kurt e Rachel irritada antes de chamar a atenção de Sam novamente. – Se gosta dela, por que está namorando o Finn?

\- Eu e Finn não estamos namorando, estamos dando uma chance a nós, só isso. – Rachel respondera na defensiva, Kurt revirou os olhos e os dois entraram na sala de Física que estava vazia. – Eu não sou como ela que na primeira oportunidade se atirou em cima do mais novo quaterback!

\- Quinn nunca foi vadia, sem mencionar que nem ao menos temos certeza de que ela realmente está com ele! Eles podem ser apenas bons amigos... – Kurt respondeu tentando convencer a morena e a si mesmo, ficaria bastante magoado se Quinn estivesse tendo um relacionamento com Sam e não tivesse contado para ele. Rachel deu um sorrisinho irônico e continuou:

\- Você ainda duvida? Eles quase se agarram nos corredores!

\- E quem é você para falar dos dois, Berry? – Kurt disparou ofensivo, sumindo com o sorriso de Rachel e fazendo a diva arregalar os olhos, o rapaz respirou fundo e continuou mais ameno enquanto outros alunos entravam na sala. – Foi você que agarrou Finn no estacionamento! Quinn está seguindo em frente como você deu a entender que também estaria!

\- Mas eu não queria que ela pensasse isso... – Rachel murmurou arrependida quando viu que Santana entrara na sala e olhava interessada para ela e Kurt. O rapaz fez uma expressão intrigada e a encarou exigindo uma explicação. – Eu queria que ela sentisse ciúmes e viesse atrás de mim. Acha que eu estou feliz com Finn?

\- Eu sei que você não está feliz com Finn, está escrito na sua cara! – Kurt retrucou um pouco irônico, Rachel odiava quando ele usava aquele tom de voz. – Só que você está enganando-o e pior, afastando a Quinn ainda mais de você. Você gosta dela, qual é o problema em perdoá-la?

\- Não é questão de perdão, Kurt... – Rachel começou a explicar insegura, nem ela mesma sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo se estava machucando tanto. – Eu só queria testar se ela estava disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa por mim!

Kurt olhou para ela incrédulo, como uma pessoa podia ser tão insegura e tão orgulhosa como Rachel Berry? O rapaz segurou a mão da diva que estava sobre a mesa e olhou agressivo para Santana que sorriu para si mesma quando percebeu de quem os dois falavam. Em seguida, Kurt disse sério:

\- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa Rachel, não pode deixar esse seu orgulho e essa sua ânsia de ser o centro das atenções e começar a fazer tudo dar certo. Eu to cansado de olhar para Quinn e pegá-la te observando pelas costas, assim como to cansado de ouvir você reclamar quando podia fazer tudo dar certo! 

\- O que... – Rachel respirou fundo agora, olhou para o teto quando sentiu algumas lágrimas tentando escorrer por sua face. Kurt olhou satisfeito para ela, esperando a diva continuar. – O que você acha que devo fazer?

\- Acho que você deve seguir seu coração... – Kurt respondeu emocionado, mas Rachel revirou os olhos e puxou os livros de dentro da mochila. – Sei que é clichê, mas acho melhor você esquecer esse orgulho medonho e ir atrás dela! Porque Berry, é muito difícil alguém gostar de você!

Rachel deu uma risadinha e um sorriso agradecido a Kurt, bateu de leve na mão dele e disse:

\- Obrigada pela sinceridade.

\- Disponha sempre, agora vamos prestar atenção na aula... Ou eu levo bomba, como sempre! – Kurt disse contente por ter conseguido deixar as coisas claras para Rachel.

A diva virou-se para frente e deparou-se com Santana Lopez a encarando, não era um olhar hostil... A latina parecia satisfeita e Rachel até chegou a ver a sombra de um sorriso passando no rosto dela. Mas Santana se recompôs e virou para frente.

Rachel ficou confusa.

\- Você tem que ir para a sala, Sam... – Quinn murmurou entre sorrisos enquanto ela e o rapaz se encaravam no corredor deserto. Sam fez uma expressão contrariada e disse:

\- Eu sei, mas fica difícil com você tão perto de mim.

\- Ok, o que você quer para ir para a sua sala e não levar bomba em História Americana? – Quinn perguntou com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções, estava querendo recuperar-se e superar Rachel (porque a morena já parecia tê-la superado com Finn) e Sam parecia ser o cara ideal. Sam fez uma careta fingindo pensar, em seguida, aproximou-se da loira e deu um selinho, Quinn sorriu perto dos lábios dele e disse:

\- Agora acho que já chega né? Você pode ir para a aula...

\- Fiquei até mais inspirado, sabia? – Sam comentou com um ar entusiasmado. Quinn achou que ele fosse dar pulinhos de felicidade pelo correr. A cheerio o empurrou para a sala e ele se despediu com um sorrisinho no rosto, em seguida, Quinn rumou para a aula de Artes.

Mrs. Thomas estava tão encantada com o talento de Quinn para o desenho que sequer se importou quando a loira entrou na sala, pelo menos uns dez minutos atrasada em relação aos outros alunos. A professora aproximou de Quinn que arrumava o bloco de desenho sobre a carteira e disse entusiasmada:

\- Estava esperando a sua chegada Quinn, estamos precisando de representantes na amostra anual esse ano... Gostaria de enviar algum desenho?

\- Eu sei muito bem que a senhora quer que eu mande, está me perguntando apenas por educação... – Quinn respondeu animada com a ideia, precisava de algo para distrair-se dos treinos das Cheerios e também, de Rachel. Só não sabia o que ia fazer. Mrs. Thomas deu uma risadinha enquanto observava Quinn passar seus trabalhos, era cada um melhor do que o outro. – Só não sei o que eu posso enviar.

\- Qualquer coisa que você enviar agradará Quinn, você tem um talento notável para a arte... Mas acho que aquele seu primeiro desenho, da menina sobre o palco é o melhor. – Mrs. Thomas sugeriu séria, procurando o desenho no bloco. Quinn gelou, não conseguira terminar aquele desenho porque tudo nele lembrava Rachel. A loira pigarreou desconfortável, desviando os olhos do desenho e dizendo:

\- Mas senhora, eu ainda não o terminei!

\- Terá tempo suficiente para terminar, estamos na segunda e a amostra é apenas no próximo final de semana, ou seja, antes das Seletivas do Glee Club... – Mrs. Thomas disse calmamente, estranhando a insegurança da garota. – E não tem muito que terminar nele, são só alguns detalhes.

\- Mrs. Thomas, existem desenhos melhores do que esse no meu bloco... – Quinn tentou justificar-se quase que implorando, mas a professora agitou a cabeça negativamente e deu um sorriso. Pelos anos como educadora, Mrs. Thomas entendeu perfeitamente que aquele desenho significava muito para a sua aluna.

\- Mas esse é um desenho diferente, é um desenho que retrata bem o que você é Quinn... Sua vida sob os holofotes, cantar no Glee Club e ainda ser uma grande desenhista.

“Não, na realidade, é a garota que eu amo que está ali.”

Quinn suspirou derrotada e abriu o bloco no desenho em que estivera trabalhando na semana passada. Era uma paisagem, como a professora pedira. Mrs. Thomas bateu levemente no ombro da aluna e foi olhar os demais trabalhos da sala. Quinn estava perdida em seus pensamentos, sabia que os pais de Rachel costumavam ir nessas exposições, o que fariam se encontrassem o autorretrato da sua filha cantando exposto? A cheerio mordeu o lábio nervosa, a mão que segurava o lápis estava tremendo...

O celular de Quinn vibrou, fazendo a cheerio pular de susto. Um garoto ao seu lado olhou interessado, mas Quinn deu seu melhor sorriso malvado e apanhou o aparelho do bolso. A mensagem era de Santana e ela revirou os olhos, mas quando leu, seu coração deu um salto.

**_ Precisamos conversar, seriamente. A respeito de Berry, beijos, S. _ **

**__ **

Quinn não sabia se ficava aliviada por Santana não chamar Rachel por um apelido ofensivo ou se ficava ainda mais fora de si sabendo que a latina queria falar sobre a diva. A loira chacoalhou a cabeça e desligou o celular pelo resto da aula, tentando se concentrar ao máximo nas montanhas, no riacho e na cabana que desenhava.

***

Rachel estava decidida sobre o que ia fazer, mesmo que ainda estivesse deitada no quarto encarando o teto com uma ruga de preocupação formada na testa. Uma música qualquer de algum musical da Broadway ecoava em seu quarto... Enquanto as palavras de Kurt ecoavam em sua mente.

Concordava com ele, tinha que deixar o orgulho de lado e pelo menos tentar conversar com Quinn. As coisas não podiam terminar assim entre elas, o que sentiam uma pela outra não poderia acabar assim, do nada. Era tudo muito forte, tudo muito intenso e aquele tempo separadas só fazia Rachel compreender ainda mais o que sentia pela cheerio.

Fora idiota ao não dar chances para que Quinn se explicasse, um uniforme não mudaria uma pessoa... Ainda mais Quinn, aliás, a “sua Quinn”. A Quinn que conhecera nas férias que era tão intensa e cheia de personalidade, que era romântica, idealista e apaixonada pela arte... Rachel sorriu ao lembrar-se das férias, mas primeiro, precisava dar um jeito em Finn e principalmente, em seus pais.

Rachel levantou-se um pouco tonta, passara a tarde toda deitada. Desceu as escadas sorrateiramente e ao chegar a cozinha, onde os pais preparavam o jantar, murmurou séria:

\- Precisamos conversar.

\- Claro querida, só vamos terminar o jantar e podemos falar... – Leroy respondeu com um sorriso, tirando uma panela fumegante das mãos do marido. Hiram era uma negação na cozinha, mas sempre tentava ajudar. Rachel respirou fundo, incomodada, aquela conversa não podia esperar. A diva, insistiu:

\- Na realidade, quanto antes eu falar, melhor. Isso tá me sufocando!

\- Você perdeu a virgindade, querida?! – Leroy exclamou completamente fora de si, derrubando uma panela e assustando Hiram. Rachel arregalou os olhos e agitou a cabeça negando, Hiram virou-se para o marido e disparou:

\- Por que você insiste tanto nisso? Com a Quinn foi a mesma coisa, acho que você tem que se acostumar com a ideia de que nossa filha não é mais criança.

\- Na realidade, é justamente sobre ela que eu quero falar... – Rachel deixou a frase no ar antes de reunir coragem para continuar a falar. 

\- Sobre a sua virgindade? – Leroy perguntou tentando manter a calma.

\- Sobre Quinn? – Hiram perguntou ao mesmo tempo com os olhos brilhando.

Rachel sentou-se em um dos banquinhos próximos ao balcão da cozinha. Encarou as palmas das mãos, sabia muito bem qual seria a reação de Leroy. A diva olhou para os dois, pedindo um pouco de compreensão com os olhos e começou:

\- Sobre Quinn, eu quero perdoá-la.

\- Sempre soube que você gostava dela de verdade querida! – Hiram exclamou satisfeito, largando tudo que estava fazendo e indo se sentar ao lado da filha. O homem deu um sorriso compreensivo e beijou a testa da morena satisfeito, em seguida olhou para o marido. Leroy parecia petrificado e quando falou, sua voz parecia um rosnado.

\- O que te leva a crer que essa garota merece o seu perdão?

\- Ela está arrependida pai, aliás, sempre esteve. Eu que fui burra o bastante para não notar! – Rachel justificou com a voz mais forte, sentindo Hiram abraçar-lhe pelos ombros e concordar com ela. Leroy largou a panela na pia, tirou o avental e passou a mão sobre a testa. Em seguida, o homem continuou:

\- Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas acha que ela gosta de você também?

\- Claro que gosta! Os olhos de Quinn brilham quando ela está perto de Rachel! – Hiram disparou assustado, como se o que Leroy acabara de falar fosse uma afronta terrível, Leroy olhou para o marido pedindo silêncio e Hiram respondeu imediatamente. Os olhos dos dois voltaram-se para Rachel, a morena respirou fundo antes de dizer calmamente:

\- Gosta papai, ela parecia disposta a tudo para me ter de volta. E agora, sou eu que estou disposta a tudo por ela!

Leroy pareceu um pouco decepcionado com a resposta da filha, o homem se aproximou do balcão e colocou as mãos sobre ele. Em seguida, disse frio, ríspido e realista:

\- Eu acho que ela não te merece, que nunca te mereceu, na realidade.

\- E Finn me merece, pai? – Rachel inquiriu Leroy que permaneceu calado, sem resposta. – Quinn me merece e já provou isso, por que tanta implicância com ela?

\- Ela é filha de Russel Fabray e nós três sabemos muito bem o que aquele homem já fez a essa família! – Leroy disparou um pouco desesperado, recebendo um olhar assustado de Hiram. Rachel percebeu a troca de olhares, levantou-se e perguntou:

\- O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? O que aconteceu entre vocês e o pai de Quinn?

\- Nada de mais, querida... – Hiram começou a falar tranquilamente, mas Rachel lhe deu um olhar que exigia respostas e o homem suspirou derrotado. – Seu pai vai te contar tudo, ele estava doido para te contar essa história mesmo!

Hiram levantou-se dali e foi caminhar do lado de fora da casa, Leroy tomou o lugar do marido e olhou para filha que estava ansiosa.

\- Russel agrediu Hiram quando estávamos no colégio. Ele não leva isso em conta, mas eu levei e acabei indo parar na delegacia com o pai de Quinn...

\- O senhor não implica com ela só por causa disso! Eu não acredito nisso, pai! – Rachel exclamou inconformada, porém, Leroy colocou as mãos da filha entre as suas e continuou:

\- Eu implico com ela porque tenho medo de que ela te faça sofrer da mesma forma que o pai dela nos fez sofrer. Os Fabray não são a família que nós queríamos, entende?

\- Mas ela é diferente do pai! – Rachel defendeu Quinn sentindo cada pedacinho de seu corpo arder de saudade. – Ela me mostrou isso, Judy e Quinn são completamente diferentes de Russel! E eu amo Quinn, não vou abrir mão dela só por isso!

Rachel terminou de falar ofegante e em seguida, disparou quarto a cima. Hiram entrou novamente na casa e olhou para o marido com tristeza, em seguida, perguntou:

\- Feliz?

\- Ela precisava saber, querido... Por favor, não me julgue mal! – Leroy suplicou cansado, mas Hiram ignorou e foi para a pia. 

No quarto, Rachel apanhou o celular com as mãos trêmulas, algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos enquanto ela digitava e enviava a mensagem.

**_ Eu te amo ainda... Faz alguma diferença pra você? Precisamos conversar, sei que é tarde, mas eu queria mesmo te ver amanhã. Beijos, Rach. _ **

Quinn acordou com o seu celular vibrando, se fosse Santana mais uma vez lhe enchendo o saco, ela faria questão de ligar para a latina naquela hora e mandá-la para um lugar bem indesejável. Porém, ela acordou completamente quando viu de quem era a mensagem.

Precisou ler três ou quatro vezes para entender que Rachel estava lhe dando uma segunda chance.

***

Quinn estava tornando-se uma mestre em desaparecer pelos corredores do McKinley High. Naquela manhã, fugira de Rachel, Sam e Santana. Só encontrou a latina no treino das Cheerios, mas ignorou-a tanto que Santana desistiu de estabelecer qualquer conversa depois do quarto grito que recebeu da capitã.

Quinn estava, no momento, sozinha no vestiário. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava se vestindo, colocou a blusa qualquer quando ouviu batidas na porta. Virou-se tranquilamente, podia ser alguma cheerio pedindo uma sugestão para não levar gritos de Sue Sylvester no próximo treino...

Mas não era. 

Rachel Berry estava parada, visivelmente corada por ter visto o abdômen de Quinn por alguns segundos ao bater na porta. A morena entrou com passos pequenos e os ombros encolhidos, pigarreou bastante antes de ter coragem e perguntar:

\- Será que podemos ter a nossa conversa?

\- E você ainda pergunta, Rach? – Quinn respondeu com a voz trêmula, mas seus olhos brilhavam de paixão. – Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, seja pra conversar ou até mesmo, para brigar.

Rachel corou mais ainda e juntou as mãos, brincou um pouco com os dedos enquanto tomava um pouco de coragem para começar a falar. Quinn a observava com apreensão, mas dando todo o tempo que a morena precisava. A cheerio guardou seus últimos pertences na bolsa, quando ouviu a voz de Rachel novamente. 

\- Seria muito pedir para que você me perdoasse?

Quinn virou-se para ela num misto de incredulidade e diversão, Rachel nunca entenderia que em momento algum a culpara pelo que aconteceu entre elas... A loira aproximou-se da diva que recuou, Rachel recuou tanto que acabou batendo com as costas nos armários do vestiário. Quinn colocou a mão sobre a face dela, sorrindo como nunca sorrira antes, em seguida, beijou-lhe os lábios e disse:

\- Não seria, até porque, não tem nada para ser perdoado aqui... Não acha?

\- Eu não sei mais de nada... – Rachel murmurou sôfrega, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos lábios de Quinn e sentindo os próprios formigarem após o beijo. – Porque você está muito próxima e eu estou morrendo de saudades de você.

\- Então não acha que está na hora de matar essa saudade toda? – Quinn murmurou roucamente contra os lábios de Rachel e colocando a perna entre as pernas da morena, pressionando-a no armário. A diva não precisou de uma segunda deixa para jogar os braços sobre o pescoço de Quinn e beijá-la.

O beijo era tenso, com saudade e um pouco de mágoa. As mãos de Quinn tocaram a cintura de Rachel e a apertaram, sentiu os dedos da diva correrem pelo seu cabelo enquanto ela aprofundava o beijo e deixava a sua língua lhe guiar... Rachel mordeu o lábio de Quinn levemente quando sentiu que a cheerio deslizava a mãos sobre seus cabelos.

Separaram-se ofegantes, ao ouvir o toque de um telefone. Quinn distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço de Rachel e a diva mexeu em seus cabelos molhados, a cheerio deu um sorriso, meio corada pelo beijo e disse satisfeita:

\- Está beijando ainda melhor, se é possível.

\- Acho que é a saudade... – Rachel murmurou sedutoramente, levantando a blusa e arranhando levemente a barriga de Quinn. A loira mordeu os lábios para conter o gemido e aproximou-se para beijar Rachel de novo, porém, a morena se afastou e disse:

\- Tem mais alguém aqui no vestiário... Melhor pararmos por aqui.

\- Então quando eu posso te ver? – Quinn perguntou um pouco desesperada, colocando uma mecha de cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha de Rachel. A diva deu uma gargalhada e disse baixinho:

\- É tanta saudade assim?

\- Você nem imagina o quanto! – Quinn disse eufórica, dando um selinho na morena e sentindo cada pedaço de si convencer-se de que as coisas estavam acertadas. Parecia até ter sido um sonho.

Rachel empurrou Quinn levemente e ajeitou a roupa que estava amassada, em seguida, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Quinn na bochecha. A morena deu um sorriso e disse, visivelmente decepcionada:

\- Tenho mesmo que ir, depois te ligo para combinarmos algo, tudo bem?

Quinn acenou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso animado. Rachel estava saindo quando a cheerio murmurou sacana:

\- Acho que deixei uma marquinha em você...

Rachel olhou pelo espelho e viu um chupão em seu pescoço. A morena sorriu sedutoramente e murmurou sexy:

\- Você vai ver a marca que eu vou deixar em você quando nos encontrarmos de novo...

O corpo de Quinn ficou quente ao ouvir aquilo, a cheerio se controlou para não sair correndo atrás dela. Quando a porta se fechou, ela virou-se novamente para o vestiário e deu de cara com Santana, segurando o celular com uma expressão magoada. A latina tentou dar um sorriso e produziu uma careta.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Mas Quinn só conseguia pensar no por que da latina segurar um celular quando Rachel acabara de deixar a sala, Santana pareceu entender o olhar de Quinn e respondeu:

\- Eu não filmei e muito menos gravei nada. Juro.

\- Bom mesmo. – Quinn respondeu fria, sentindo toda a euforia de ter Rachel em seus braços novamente fugir de si. Virou-se para seu armário e continuou a se arrumar, até que ouviu suspiros pesados e soluços, Santana estava chorando.

Quinn ficou sem saber o que fazer, nunca vira a latina chorando, na realidade, nunca vira Santana demonstrando alguma emoção que não fosse a fúria ou o sarcasmo. A latina estava sentada em um dos bancos de madeira do vestiário, com a cabeça baixa. Quinn sentou ao lado e perguntou sem jeito:

\- O que aconteceu, S?

\- Fazia tempo que você não me chamava pelo apelido... – Santana respondeu com um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz, a latina limpou algumas lágrimas e Quinn ajudou-a com outras enquanto sorria, um sorriso que dizia claramente “está tudo bem”. – Foi um SMS que recebi, falando nisso, me desculpe por interromper a reconciliação de vocês.

\- Foi bom você interromper, eu não quero nem saber o que teria acontecido se o seu celular não tivesse tocado! – Quinn respondeu com um ar divertido, mas corando logo em seguida ao lembrar do calor que percorreu seu corpo quando Rachel ofegou em seus lábios, Santana riu junto com a loira. – Mas não mude de assunto, o que esse SMS tinha que te fez tão mal a ponto de você demonstrar um pouco de emoção?

\- Era um SMS de Brittany. – Santana respondeu fúnebre e respirando fundo, com o celular apertado nas mãos. Quinn estranhou toda aquela situação, era amiga das duas há bastante tempo para saber como uma fazia bem para outra, a loira arqueou a sobrancelha e comentou confusa:

\- Mas B sempre te fez tão bem...

\- O problema é que Britt nunca soube enviar mensagens de um celular, ela sempre achou que o celular era um tipo de máquina alienígena... – Santana riu brevemente ao terminar de falar, Quinn afagou os cabelos da latina e sorriu também, inesperadamente, a latina abraçou-se a Quinn e chorou, sem segurar nada dessa vez e murmurando entre soluços:

\- Artie ensinou para ela, sendo que eu deveria ter feito isso! Por que eu nunca percebi o que eu tinha em minhas mãos?

\- Porque você nunca deu muito valor a ela, S... – Quinn respondeu sincera, levantando o rosto da latina e fazendo-a encarar-lhe. Santana estava com os olhos opacos. – Mas eu acho que se você conversar com ela, ela larga tudo para você.

\- Você acha?

\- Estamos falando de Brittany... Ela gosta de você desde a quarta série, ela te idolatra e por mais que ela esteja com Artie, ela quer você. – Quinn respondeu com um sorriso seguro e levantando-se do banco, puxando a amiga consigo. – Seja sincera com ela dessa vez, melhor... Cante para ela.

\- Seja o que for que a Berry está fazendo com você, está produzindo bastante resultado! – Santana comentou divertida, puxando Quinn para um abraço cheio de saudade. A loira apertou a amiga com uma gargalhada e um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Falando nisso, você queria falar da Rachel... O que era?

\- Ah vocês saíram na frente se reconciliando, eu queria dizer apenas que ela continuava apaixonada por você... – Santana respondeu apanhando a bolsa das Cheerios e colocando no ombro, com o celular ainda apertado na mão. Quinn coçou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada enquanto a amiga a olhava com aquele olhar sem vergonha. – Aliás, pelo pouco que eu vi, você tem pegada Q!

\- Tá bom, S! – Quinn respondeu vermelha de vergonha e apanhando a própria bolsa, Santana deu uma gargalhada divertida. As duas saíram do vestiário, Quinn ofereceu uma carona que Santana negou, porém, antes de ligar o carro, Santana bateu na janela e disse sincera:

\- A propósito, desculpa pelo que fiz. Pretendo me redimir te ajudando com Rachel...

\- O que você vai fazer? – Quinn perguntou assustada, mas Santana deu um sorriso misterioso e respondeu:

\- Ser uma bitch ás vezes tem seus pontos altos!

Santana não deu tempo para que Quinn perguntasse mais alguma coisa, saiu caminhando da escola deixando a loira preocupada.

O que era pior: uma Santana apaixonada e arrependida ou uma Santana pirada e vingativa?

***

Quinn passou a noite preocupada, mas dormiu pensando que talvez Santana tivesse mesmo se arrependido e disposta a ajudar... O problema era que tipo de ajuda poderia vir da latina. Quando acordou, a cheerio saiu rapidamente de casa, querendo o quanto antes chegar na escola.

Precisou esperar até a reunião do Glee Club para descobrir o que a latina tinha feito, estava chegando com Sam na sala, aliás, Sam estava irritado. Quinn estava distante dele e mudara da água para o vinho.

\- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Finn! – Quinn pode ouvir a voz descontrolada e revoltada de Rachel através da porta, Sam e ela trocaram olhares confusos e abriram a porta. Deparando-se com uma cena até que engraçada.

Finn estava encolhido sentado em uma cadeira enquanto Rachel gritava com ele, Quinn reconheceu as palavras “traição” e “Santana”... Espere um pouco, Santana tinha ido para a cama com Finn? Ok, precisava se recuperar dessa revelação. 

Sam e Quinn se aproximaram da cena boquiabertos, discussões a respeito de traições estavam se tornando frequentes por ali... Finn pareceu achar que era a hora de falar, Mike empurrou-o para que ele se defendesse, Finn aprumou a postura e disse, tentando manter a voz firme:

\- Mas nós não estávamos namorando! Você estava com Jesse!

\- Mas mesmo assim você mentiu pra mim... Você me disse que era virgem! – Rachel gritou com fúria, fazendo Finn cair na cadeira novamente. Quinn teria rido se não estivesse preocupada com o fato de Rachel ter transado com Finn, a expressão da loira tornou-se desgostosa e ela tentou manter apenas os olhos em Rachel, ignorando o que ela falava.

\- Eu sou um cara e caras precisam suprimir suas necessidades!

\- Mas não com ela! – Rachel disparou decepcionada e dessa vez derramando algumas lágrimas, realmente Santana se metia em todos os seus relacionamentos, até com Quinn. A morena chorou um pouco e logo saiu correndo da sala, esbarrando em Quinn no caminho. A cheerio olhou significativamente para Sam e o rapaz fez um sinal para que ela fosse atrás da diva.

Mas outra ideia passara na mente de Quinn, a cheerio digitou uma mensagem para Santana e em seguida virou-se para todo o Glee que parecia surpreso e um pouco indignado com a situação. Brittany estava em um canto alheia a tudo com Artie, Quinn disse autoritária:

\- B, venha comigo, temos que procurar Rachel... – Depois a cheerio se virou para Finn, os olhos dela flamejavam de fúria e de ciúmes. – E quanto a você Finn... Não ouse aproximar-se dela de novo, senão eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno!

Brittany aproximou-se de Quinn e as duas saíram da sala esbarrando em Mr. Schue que parecia decepcionado com o rumo que o grupo estava tomando. Finn ficou olhando para o nada, num misto de tristeza e medo.

\- Você e Rachel voltaram, não é? – Brittany perguntou inocentemente, Quinn arregalou os olhos para ela, realmente B era mais inteligente e perceptiva do que ela pensava. Quinn deu um sorrisinho de lado e perguntou:

\- Sim, como percebeu? 

\- Ah, você está largando o seu namorado para ir atrás dela... – Brittany respondeu alheia a tudo e observando o teto da escola, as duas chegaram em frente as portas de saída do colégio. O celular de Quinn vibrou, era uma mensagem de Santana dizendo que estava no auditório e que vira Rachel passar por ela em direção as arquibancadas.

\- B, será que você pode ir para o auditório? Eu vou procurar pela Rachel no campo...

\- Tudo bem! Se eu encontrá-la, levo-a até o Glee... Aliás, posso deixá-la bater em Finn? Ela parecia ansiosa por isso. – Brittany perguntou com um sorriso enorme, Quinn riu da inocência dela e afirmou com a cabeça antes de sair para o campo e Brittany tomara a direção oposta.

Quinn estava feliz por ter enviado Brittany para o auditório com Santana lá, ensaiando a música que cantaria para ela. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados encontraram Rachel sentada na arquibancada mais alta, Quinn subiu até lá correndo (fruto de um de seus terríveis treinamentos físicos com Sue) e sentou-se ao lado da morena.

Rachel olhou para ela com lágrimas nos olhos e em seguida deu um sorriso de lado.

\- O que achou da minha interpretação? 

\- Digna de um Oscar, acho que convenceu todo mundo fazendo-se de traída... – Quinn respondeu com um sorriso e segurando o rosto de Rachel, beijando-lhe os lábios e a abraçando. Rachel apertou Quinn junto de si, tinha medo de perdê-la agora e foi esse medo que a fez perguntar:

\- Você nunca vai me deixar, não é?

\- Não mais, meu amor... Vou estar sempre com você! – Quinn respondeu apaixonadamente, perdendo-se no cheiro dos cabelos castanhos de Rachel. A diva separou-se dela e perguntou seriamente:

\- Então quando é que você vai terminar com Sam?

Quinn ficou calada por alguns instantes, Rachel estava certa, não podia continuar enganando o rapaz daquela forma. Puxou Rachel para seu colo, beijou diversas vezes o pescoço da morena provocando cócegas e fazendo curtas risadinhas saírem pelos lábios dela, sem seguida, encarou Rachel com intensidade e respondeu convicta:

\- O mais rápido possível, não quero mais enganar ninguém, agora somos só eu e você.

Rachel deu um sorriso satisfeito e aproximou-se de Quinn, tocando os lábios da cheerio com entusiasmo. Quinn apertou a coxa da morena levemente e Rachel arranhou suas costas de leve, a morena abaixou-se e chupou o pescoço de Quinn com vontade antes de dizer:

\- Acho que você vai ter que vir de casaco amanhã...

Quinn riu, não podia estar mais feliz. 

***

_ You by the light _

_ Is the greatest find _

_ In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right _

_ Finally made it through the lonely to the other side _

Quem escutasse do lado de for a do auditório duvidaria que fosse Santana Lopez que cantava, a latina estava de costas para as cadeiras e cantava olhando para o nada, tão concentrada que não ouviu que alguém acabara de entrar ali.

_ You said it again my heart's in motion _

_ Every word feels like a shooting star _

_ I'm at the edge of my emotions _

_ Watching the shadows burning in the dark, _

_ And I'm in love and I'm terrified. _

_ For the first time in the last time _

_ In my only life. _

Brittany S. Pierce quase saiu dali quando viu quem estava cantando, mas as palavras da música a impediram de sair. Podia ser uma negação nas aulas, mas entendia qualquer coisa que viesse de Santana Lopez e agora, a latina estava cantando com o coração.

_ This could be good _

_ It's already better than that _

_ And nothing is worse than knowing _

_ You're holding back _

_ I could be all that you needed _

_ If you let me try _

Santana cantava agora de frente para o auditório, mas não conseguia ver Brittany que estava acobertada pela quase total escuridão do lugar. A loira aproximou-se um pouco deixando a luz iluminá-la, completamente confusa com o que Santana cantava. A latina, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos, mas logo sua expressão normalizou e ela continuou.

_ You said it again my hearts in motion _

_ Every word feels like a shooting start _

_ I'm at the edge of my emotions _

_ Watching the shadows burning in the dark _

_ And I'm in love and I'm terrified _

_ For the first time in the last time _

_ in my only _

__

_ I only said it cause I mean it _

_ I only mean cause it's true _

_ So don't you doubt what I’ve been dreaming _

_ Cause it fills me up and holds me close _

_ Whenever I'm without you  _

__

Santana desceu do palco e aproximou-se de Brittany, a loira tentou se afastar, mas a latina segurou-a pelo pulso e cantou a última estrofe, olhando nos olhos dela.

_ You said it again my hearts in motion _

_ Every word feels like a shooting star _

_ Watching the shadows burning in the dark _

_ And I'm in love and I'm terrified _

_ For the first time in the last time _

_ In my only life _

__

\- S? O que está te assustando? – Brittany perguntou confusa quando viu a latina começar a derramar algumas lágrimas, mas Santana ria quando disse:

\- Você é tão inocente B, não entendeu, ainda?

Brittany fez uma careta confusa e Santana aproximou-se dela, beijando-a com carinho e inocência. Completamente diferente dos outros beijos que chegou a dar nos garotos da escola... As mãos da latina foram para a cintura da loira e Brittany correspondeu imediatamente, com sedução.

As duas separaram-se e se olharam com vergonha, Santana juntou as testas das duas e disse, aliviada:

\- Estou assustada porque eu te amo B, achei que nunca fosse me apaixonar por ninguém...

Brittany sorriu e deu um selinho em Santana, esquecendo-se completamente de Artie. Santana sorriu mais uma vez e continuou:

\- E eu te quero para mim, com todas as suas fadas, com o seu gato que lê diários, com seus tubarões gays e com a sua raiz quadrada de arco-íris.

Brittany ficou séria e abraçou Santana, as duas ficaram um tempo em silêncio apenas curtindo a respiração uma da outra. Santana afagou os cabelos de Brittany e a loira murmurou:

\- Eu sempre fui apaixonada por você S.

Santana sorriu ainda mais agora, sentindo todo o medo de sofrer ir embora... Quinn estava certa, amar não doía.


	11. Intolerância

\- Q, não podemos ficar nos encontrando no vestiário sempre que seu treino acaba! – Rachel disparou ofegante, sentindo os lábios de Quinn percorrerem seu pescoço e chegando perigosamente próximos aos seus seios. Quinn deu uma gargalhada contra a pele de Rachel e disse sedutora:

\- Eu sempre tive um fetiche por vestiários, sem mencionar que você que tem que parar de chegar do nada e ficar me observando trocar de uniforme.

\- Eu nunca fiz isso Q! – Rachel respondeu envergonhada, afastando a cheerio de si e olhando-a com visível irritação. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha daquele jeito tradicional e cruzou os braços, deu um sorrisinho maldoso e murmurou:

\- Tem certeza? Porque Santana me disse que você vive chegando de mansinho pra ver se me pega trocando de blusa!

\- Santana também... Não perde uma! – Rachel respondeu fazendo biquinho e arrancando uma risadinha rouca de Quinn, a diva então segurou a gola da blusa da cheerio e continuou com um ar sexy. – E se eu quiser te olhar? Qual o problema?

\- O problema é que... – Quinn falou sacana, quase queimando Rachel com o olhar, pegou a mão da morena e colocou na própria cintura. – Eu sou toda sua, você não precisa ficar espionando!

Rachel deu um sorrisinho de lado e apertou a cintura de Quinn antes de aproximar-se e beijá-la mais uma vez. As mãos de Quinn descreveram um lento caminho por suas costas, arrepiando-a mais e mais enquanto deslizava em sua pele, ao chegar a cintura, uma das mãos da cheerio segurou a nuca de Rachel e interrompeu o beijo. A diva deu um gemido de insatisfação, Quinn abriu um sorriso maldoso e mordeu o pescoço de Rachel levemente... Rachel inclinou-se para trás e respirou com dificuldade.

\- Vocês podem arrumar um motel, por favor? – A voz conhecida de Santana chegou ao ouvido das duas, interrompendo o amasso. Antes de Quinn separar-se de Rachel apressada, a diva a puxou para um beijo intenso, mordendo e abocanhando cada pedaço da boca de Quinn que pudesse conseguir... A cheerio quase enlouqueceu e esqueceu-se de que a latina as observava. Separaram-se ofegantes e Rachel disparou:

\- Você podia parar de nos interromper.

\- E vocês duas podiam parar de serem tão intensas! – Santana estava boquiaberta e com uma expressão engraçada na face, Quinn deu um risinho nervoso enquanto sentia a mão de Rachel deslizar até sua bunda. A diva estava insaciável naquele dia.

\- É, eu acho que mais uma vez você salvou o dia S... – Quinn murmurou muito corada enquanto guardava suas últimas coisas dentro da bolsa e a jogava pelo ombro, Rachel dera uma leve apertada antes de deixá-la terminar de organizar as coisas. Recebeu um olhar indignado de Rachel e um olhar satisfeito de Santana. – Eu estava começando a perder o controle!

\- Você já tinha perdido o controle Q... – Santana comentou arrancando um risinho de Rachel, Quinn olhou descontente para a morena que apenas continuou a rir. Estaria ferrada se Santana e Rachel decidissem ser BFF’s agora. A loira respirou fundo, tentando retomar um pouco a sanidade enquanto sua mente gritava para que ela voltasse para Rachel e disse séria:

\- De qualquer forma, eu já estava indo embora... Acho que você e B deveriam ir também, a Treinadora Sylvester costuma vir agora para ver se ainda tem alguma de nós trancada aqui dentro! 

\- Como você sabe que B está aqui? – Santana perguntou assustada e dessa vez, Rachel e Quinn que trocaram risinhos. As duas se entreolharam enquanto Santana corava e B saía de trás de alguns armários, sorrindo alegremente e acenando. Rachel pigarreou e disse tranquila:

\- Você está com cara de quem está... Satisfeita!

\- Pode falar, Rach... – Quinn disse entre risadas, puxando Rachel para um abraço e beijando a diva no rosto. Santana estava com os braços cruzados, numa expressão de “isso não é engraçado, suas vadias”. – Ela está com cara de quem acabou de se satisfazer com um bom amasso.

\- Sexo, no caso da Santana! – Rachel completou as gargalhadas e fazendo carinho na barriga de Quinn, Santana encarou-as e quase gritou com as duas, mas foi a voz sonhadora de Brittany que disse inocentemente:

\- Vocês duas são adivinhas e não me contaram? Eu realmente queria saber onde meu gato escondeu meu diário!

\- Elas não são adivinhas B... – Santana murmurou entre dentes, contendo a raiva na voz e olhando para as outras duas com os olhos flamejando. – Elas só estão tirando com a minha cara!

\- Estamos tirando da sua cara e indo embora. – Quinn disse entrelaçando a sua mão com a de Rachel e a puxando para fora dali. Sentiu a morena apertar sua mão e aquela foi a melhor sensação que sentiu naqueles dias. – Beijos para as duas.

\- Tchau meninas! – Rachel disse com um aceno da mão livre e pendurando-se no braço de Quinn, Santana e Brittany acenaram e sorriram quando as duas saíram pelo corredor. Assim que saíram, Quinn olhou para Rachel e a encarou, a morena fez uma carinha confusa e a cheerio apenas sorriu para ela.

\- Por que esse sorriso? – Rachel perguntou curiosa, notando o quão lindos ficavam os olhos de Quinn quando ela sorria, parecia que eles iluminavam-se ainda mais. A loira sorriu para ela e apertou ainda mais a mão da diva antes de responder:

\- Estou feliz que finalmente nós resolvemos e não temos mais a Sant no nosso caminho...

\- Mas ainda temos o Sam, você sabe muito bem o que eu acho da sua relação com ele! – Rachel respondeu séria, sentiu a mão de Quinn tencionar sobre a sua e a loira ficou momentaneamente séria. – E não adianta implicar, você sabe muito bem que eu estou certa.

\- Sim, eu sei... – Quinn disse com a voz mais baixa, estava difícil terminar com Sam, o rapaz estava sendo um bom namorado apesar de toda a distância que Quinn colocara entre eles desde o recomeço de seu lance com Rachel. – Só preciso de tempo, está bem? Sam é um bom rapaz e eu sei muito bem que não merece isso que estou fazendo com ele.

\- Ao menos você sabe que o que está fazendo não é justo com ELE! – Rachel respondeu irritada, dando ênfase na última palavra. Quinn olhou para ela com espanto e divertimento, estava presenciando o primeiro ataque de ciúmes de Rachel Berry, soltou a mão da diva que lançou mais um olhar furioso e perguntou incrédula:

\- Rachel Berry... Você está com ciúmes?

\- Não estou, só estou preocupada com Sam... – Rachel responde de nariz empinado caminhando a frente de Quinn de braços cruzados, a cheerio segurou uma risadinha enquanto a observava andar imponente pelo corredor. – Afinal, você está sendo injusta apenas com ele!

Quinn caminhou mais rápido para alcançar Rachel e a abraçou por trás... A morena tentou se soltar, mas logo gostou da posição e deixou que a loira tomasse conta de si. Quinn afastou os cabelos de Rachel do pescoço e beijou ali, em seguida, sibilou ao pé do ouvido dela:

\- Eu estou com você, não com ele. Se estou sendo injusta com o Sam, estou sendo uma idiota com você. Prometo resolver isso, só me dê tempo...

Rachel deu um sorriso quanto sentiu os lábios de Quinn em seu pescoço, apertou as mãos da cheerio que estavam em sua barriga e virou-se para ela com a expressão amena. A diva segurou a face de Quinn com as duas mãos, sentindo as mãos da loira irem para a sua cintura e respondeu, compreensiva:

-Tudo bem, estou sendo chata mesmo. Me desculpe.

\- Chata? Você? Imagine... – Quinn repetiu com um ar irônico, recebendo alguns tapinhas no ombro e em seguida, um selinho demorado nos lábios. As duas separaram-se e Rachel disse, triste:

\- Bem, é agora que cada um toma seu rumo.

\- Sem dramas Berry, ou eu apareço na sua janela hoje a noite! – Quinn respondeu com uma risada antes de acenar e se afastar correndo. Rachel ficou parada ali, rindo da felicidade da cheerio, nunca tinha visto Quinn tão satisfeita. Aliás, nunca ela própria esteve tão satisfeita. Rachel puxou o cordão que ganhara de Quinn e apertou-o na mão como uma silenciosa prece de que, naquela vez, tudo conspirasse a favor delas.

***

Quinn chegara em casa do treino e subira direto para o quarto, gritando para a mãe da escada que tomaria um banho e faria os deveres. Judy apenas acenou e gritou algo em resposta para filha enquanto Quinn subia as escadas com um sorriso enorme no rosto e com a melhor sensação do mundo dentro do peito.

Se Quinn estava feliz? Não, ela estava nas nuvens, extremamente feliz com a segunda chance que Rachel estava dando a ela. A cheerio entrou praticamente aos pulos dentro do quarto e ao tomar banho, cantou músicas bregas e românticas... Quinn achou tudo muito engraçado e vestindo-se, não pode conter a série de sorrisos e carinhas bobas que se permitiu fazer.

Depois resolveu voltar a realidade e como boa aluna que era, sentou-se na escrivaninha e começou a dar os últimos retoques no desenho de Rachel que seria enviado para a amostra anual. Tinha conseguido um bom resultado com as sombras quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir e sua mãe entrar por ela, falando ao telefone.

\- Ah, olá Sam! – Judy Fabray disse animada enquanto olhava para filha, Quinn fez vários sinais de negação e a mãe entendeu que ela não queria falar com o rapaz. – Ela ainda não chegou do treino, acho que resolveu ficar um pouco na biblioteca. Quando ela chegar, prometo dizer que você ligou... Tudo bem, tchau querido.

Judy desligou o telefone e sentou-se na cama da filha, olhando intensamente para ela. Quinn baixou a cabeça e contemplou os próprios pés enquanto tentava formular uma boa explicação para o que estava fazendo... Porém, Judy foi mais rápida. O olhar da mais velha passou pelo desenho que estava exposto na escrivaninha da filha e uma sombra de entendimento passou por eles. A mulher pigarreou, deu um sorriso e perguntou:

\- Tem alguma coisa para me falar, Quinnie?

\- Olha, mãe... Eu não te contei antes porque nem eu mesma estava acreditando que estava acontecendo de fato! – Quinn respondeu rapidamente, quase atropelando as palavras. Judy olhou para filha com uma expressão amena na face, apesar do sorriso ter desaparecido e perguntou:

\- Você e a Rachel voltaram, estou certa?

\- Sim, acho que isso deve tá escrito na minha cara... – Quinn respondeu sem conter o sorriso e o brilho apaixonado nos olhos. Judy olhou para ela com uma expressão séria e em seguida, disse severa:

\- Mas você não pode continuar a enganar o Sam, ele gosta bastante de você e não para de ligar. Dê um jeito nisso ou eu vou falar com ele. Não te criei para enganar as pessoas, Quinnie.

\- Tudo bem, mamãe... Prometo que vou me resolver com ele o mais rápido que puder! – Quinn respondeu um pouco nervosa e assustada com a reação da mãe, Judy deu um sorriso e beijou a testa da filha antes de sair do quarto. A cheerio voltou-se para seu desenho e continuou a trabalhar nele, nesse exato momento, seu celular vibrou.

Quinn apanhou-o rapidamente, com certeza era Sam.

**_ Estou morrendo de saudades, sei que a gente acabou de se ver... Mas estou passando na sua casa, beijos, Rach. _ **

Um sorriso enorme abriu-se novamente na face da loira que desceu as escadas correndo, esquecendo-se que tinha que terminar o desenho até o dia seguinte. Judy assustou-se quando viu a filha no andar debaixo e perguntou:

\- Você não tinha que terminar aquele desenho?

\- Tinha, mas surgiu um pequeno imprevisto. – Quinn murmurou uma resposta rapidamente, olhando pela janela da cozinha para ver se encontrava Rachel em algum ponto da rua. Nem sinal da morena e ela sentou no banco do balcão da cozinha com uma expressão ansiosa. Judy deu um sorrisinho de entendimento e comentou:

\- Ah mas eu sei que quem está vindo agora com certeza vai te ajudar a terminar o desenho, não é mesmo?

\- Você vai ficar tirando da minha cara até que horas, mãe? – Quinn retrucou indignada, provocando risos na mãe. Nesse instante, a campainha tocou e a cheerio quase caiu no tapete ao tropeçar enquanto corria para abrir a porta, Judy não conseguia parar de rir da filha enquanto terminava de fazer o jantar.

Quinn abriu a porta e deparou-se com Rachel e aquele tradicional sorriso de 1000 watts que ela costumava dar. A diva nem ao menos esperou Quinn dizer alguma coisa e já se pendurou ao pescoço dela, distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto. A cheerio sorriu contra o rosto de Rachel e recebeu outro sorriso em troca enquanto fechava a porta. Judy pigarreou e disse entre risos:

\- Ainda estou aqui, meninas.

\- Ah Sra. Fabray... – Rachel respondeu rapidamente soltando-se de Quinn com o rubor tomando conta da face, Judy olhou para a diva com uma expressão desconfortável. – Me desculpe, Judy.

\- Tudo bem... – Judy respondeu abrandando a expressão e olhando para a filha que ria do rubor e do desespero de Rachel, a morena estava apertando a mão da loira com força e fez a senhora rir mais ainda. – Tenho certeza que Quinn quer lhe mostrar uma coisa lá em cima, podem subir... Eu as chamo quando o jantar tiver pronto! 

Rachel pareceu dar graças aos céus quando Quinn tomou a frente e a puxou pelas escadas. Nunca tinha entrado no quarto da loira e surpreendeu-se ao notar o quão sóbrio e maduro ele era. A diva sentou-se na cama e comentou impressionada:

\- Até mesmo seu quarto é sério.

\- Foi uma das coisas que acabei adquirindo com meu pai, ele meio que me obrigava a ser mais madura do que a minha idade permitia. – Quinn respondeu um pouco incomodada ao recordar-se da educação que recebera de Russel Fabray, ele podia ser um péssimo homem quando queria. Rachel percebeu o desconcerto de Quinn e continuou, mudando de assunto:

\- O que você queria me mostrar?

\- Ah não é nada... – Quinn comentou com a vergonha bem evidente na voz, Rachel olhou para ela com a expressão não-convencida. – Minha mãe só fala demais.

\- Se você diz... – Rachel murmurou um pouco magoada e levantando-se para checar a instante de livros e cd’s da loira que se encontrava próxima ao computador dela. Quinn a acompanhou com o olhar, decidindo-se entre mostrar ou não o desenho no qual estava trabalhando. Rachel passou os olhos por todos os livros e puxou um bem desgastado dali, em seguida, comentou:

\- Eu nunca vi uma pessoa ler tanto quanto você!

Quinn aproximou-se dela e apanhou o livro da mão de Rachel, era um dos vários livros de Stephen King que a loira tinha. Era apaixonada por literatura, desde os clássicos até contos de terror como aquele, a cheerio sorriu para Rachel e respondeu ainda segurando-lhe a mão:

\- Assim como você é apaixonada pela Broadway, eu sou apaixonada por literatura.

\- Mas já leu todos? – Rachel perguntou com uma risadinha, puxando o livro da mão de Quinn novamente e examinando a capa. Era um palhaço, com a boca coberta de sangue, aquela imagem lhe provocou arrepios, Quinn não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que apreciava aquele tipo de livro, sempre pensou na cheerio lendo romances. – Até esse com essa capa incrivelmente convidativa?

\- Nunca julgue um livro pela capa, Berry! – Quinn repreendeu com um sorriso, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios de Rachel, em seguida, a cheerio olhou para ela com uma expressão séria. – Esse livro foi um dos primeiros do Stephen King que eu li e creio eu que é um dos melhores.

Rachel olhou novamente para o livro, ele chamava-se “A Coisa”. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, deve ter feito uma expressão de muito medo, pois Quinn deu uma gargalhada e puxou o livro da mão dela, colocando-o de volta a estante e dizendo enquanto procurava outro livro:

\- Mas é um livro pesado e não indicado para pessoas que são medrosas, tipo você. – Quinn recebeu um tapa de leve no braço, seguido de uma risadinha de Rachel, a cheerio deu outro selinho na diva antes de puxar um segundo livro da instante. – Acho que esse é mais a sua cara. 

Rachel apanhou o livro com curiosidade, aquela paixão de Quinn por literatura estava começando a contagiá-la e mesmo sendo uma negação no assunto, estava disposta a conhecer mais para poder conversar com Quinn sobre isso. O livro era menos grosso que o anterior e tinha uma paisagem na capa, Rachel questionou:

\- “Orgulho e Preconceito”? Eu já vi o filme.

\- Mas o livro é melhor e se você já viu o filme... – Quinn disse roucamente, posicionando-se atrás de Rachel e abraçando-a pela cintura, a diva deu um suspiro satisfeito enquanto ainda olhava para o livro. Sentindo a respiração leve de Quinn em seu pescoço seguida da voz baixa e rouca dela. – Sabe que é a história de um casal que se odeia a princípio e depois compreende que confundiram antipatia com amor... Te lembra alguma coisa, minha linda?

Rachel deu uma gargalhada divertida e virou-se para beijar Quinn. Os lábios da cheerio receberam os dela com ardor e carinho, Quinn entrelaçou as mãos das duas e trouxe as mãos de Rachel para sua cintura. Segurou a morena pela nuca e a prensou na estante. Rachel sentiu a língua de Quinn deslizar pela sua e depois, os dentes dela morderem levemente seu lábio... As mãos da loira percorriam sua nuca e apertavam levemente enquanto Rachel arranhava levemente os braços da loira, quando separaram-se ofegantes, Quinn respirou o perfume dos cabelos de Rachel como se ele fosse o único ar puro ali, Rachel sentiu arrepios e tremores quando as inspirações quentes e úmidas da outra tocavam sua pele.

\- A história é incrivelmente familiar pra mim! – Rachel respondeu entre risos, trazendo Quinn mais perto de si e apertando a cintura dela com possessão enquanto a loira sorria para ela e beijava-lhe o rosto. As duas ficaram um tempo abraçadas, Rachel achava o cheiro de Quinn incrivelmente delicioso e estava muito feliz naquela posição, sentindo os braços dela envolverem-na com tanta perfeição.

Sentia-se amassada e pequena perto de Finn e com Quinn, parecia que estava no lugar certo e que se encaixava perfeitamente entre os abraços dela. Quinn era delicada, sempre fazia carinho durante os abraços enquanto Finn apenas ficava com os braços estáticos e imóveis... Naquele momento, a loira afagava seus cabelos e a puxava para sentar-se na cama. Porém Rachel levantou-se novamente e disparou:

\- Pode parar por aí Fabray, quero saber mais a seu respeito!

\- Mas você já sabe tudo que deve saber! – Quinn retrucou divertida, levantando e ficando ao lado da morena que agora observava o lado da estante que continha os cd’s e filmes que a loira gostava. Tudo muito organizado e em ordem alfabética. – E outra, que graça tem se você souber de tudo? Acho que você deve descobrir com o passar do tempo...

\- Isso não é justificativa! – Rachel deu um sorriso e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar Quinn, em seguida, abraçou-se a ela sentindo o braço de Quinn passar pela sua cintura e provocar arrepios, como se fosse a primeira vez que se abraçavam. – Você pode começar a mudar a opinião ruim que eu tenho do seu gosto musical.

\- Meu gosto musical não é ruim... – Quinn justificou-se com um tom levemente indignado, Rachel observou os cd’s com olhares atentos e disse surpresa:

\- Não que Madonna, Lady Gaga e Britney Spears sejam ruins... Mas eu achava que você só escutava esse tipo de música.

\- Claro que não, tenho um gosto bem eclético! – Quinn tornou a dizer ainda indignada, Rachel puxou um dos cd’s da estante e disse:

\- Pelo visto você adora John Mayer, tem quase todos os cd’s aqui.

\- É um dos meus preferidos. – Quinn disse com o tom de voz mais leve e apanhando o cd das mãos da morena e olhando as músicas na parte de trás do encarte. Mas Rachel já puxara outro cd, o choque fora grande porque a morena separou-se de Quinn e exclamou:

\- Desde quando você escuta country?

\- Desde quando eu não coloco rótulos nas músicas que ouço! – Quinn respondeu divertida, puxando o cd da banda Lady Antebellum da mão de Rachel e dando um selinho na morena. Em seguida, a loira percorreu o quarto e foi até micro system, colocando o cd ali e em seguida, procurando uma música.

\- Bem, você é bem eclética mesmo... – Rachel comentou observadora, uma leve melodia preencheu o ambiente enquanto ela ainda olhava os cd’s, Quinn fez um som de entendimento e puxou o bloco que estava em cima da escrivaninha, traçando os primeiros esboços. – Beatles, Maroon 5, U2, Pearl Jam... Seu gosto realmente me surpreendeu!

Rachel virou-se para ver o que Quinn estava fazendo que parara de lhe responder. A loira estava debruçada sobre o bloco de desenho e olhava para ela de tempos em tempos, quando os olhares de ambas se encontraram, Quinn sorriu e pediu para que ela ficasse parada.

_ This world keeps spinning faster _

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you _

_ I run to you baby _

_ And when it all starts coming undone _

_ Baby you're the only one I run to _

_ I run to you _

Rachel obedeceu e ficou parada, olhando para Quinn com um sorriso e os olhos brilhando de excitação. A música chegou aos seus ouvidos e rapidamente ela achou que tinha tudo a ver com o que estava vivendo com a loira, observou Quinn trabalhar tão concentrada em seu desenho que não agüentou... Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da cheerio e a beijou de surpresa nos lábios.

As mãos de Quinn largaram o bloco de desenho e o lápis que esboçavam mais um desenho de Rachel, a loira puxou Rachel para seu colo e as duas ficaram frente a frente. Quinn ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Rachel e deu um sorriso, os olhos dela estavam quentes, exatamente como a morena se recordava deles quando Quinn a observava em silêncio... Em seguida, Quinn abraçou-a com força e murmurou em seu ouvido:

\- Eu te amo, tudo bem? Nunca se esqueça disso, duvide de tudo, menos disso.

\- Eu não seria mais capaz de duvidar de você! – Rachel respondeu de volta, aconchegando-se nos braços de Quinn e fechando os olhos... Parecia que tudo perdia o sentido quando estava com a cheerio e que o mundo tornava-se um lugar separado e distante da felicidade que encontravam uma na outra.

***

Enquanto isso, no McKinley High, Sam Evans estava cabisbaixo procurando Quinn. Claro que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, não era idiota e por mais que estivesse magoado com Quinn, não conseguia sentir raiva dela. Afinal, a cheerio a ajudara e se hoje ele deixara de ser o garoto novo para ser o quaterback era por causa dela. Só achava que merecia uma explicação.

Sam estava tão vidrado em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em alguém enquanto caminhava para o estacionamento. Era Kurt Hummel, aquele rapaz do Glee Club que sempre puxava conversa com ele e que... Era amigo de Quinn.

\- Me desculpe, eu realmente não te vi!

\- Você parecia distraído mesmo, tudo bem... – Kurt respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo enquanto apanhava a pasta que tinha caído, Sam o ajudou com alguns materiais e em seguida ficou com cara de bobo, sem saber o que fazer. Kurt agradeceu e os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sam? – Kurt perguntou educadamente, quando percebeu que Sam estava com os pensamentos muito distantes dali. Ele sabia qual seria a resposta, era observador o bastante para perceber que as coisas entre Quinn e Rachel tinham melhorado e estava prestes a bater nas duas por não contarem nada a ele. Sam coçou a cabeça e olhou para Kurt como se estudasse a hipótese de desabafar com ele, em seguida, pigarreou e disse inseguro:

\- Problemas com Quinn.

\- Ah novidade, Quinn costuma ser bem complicada mesmo! – Kurt respondeu em tom de brincadeira, arrancando um sorriso tímido de Sam e aquele sorriso fez com que Kurt tivesse uma sensação boa dentro do peito. Sam recomeçou a caminhar com Kurt ao seu lado, o loiro perguntou:

\- Ela sempre foi meio insegura?

\- Não costumava ser até ficar grávida no ano passado, antes disso, só me lembro da Quinn malvada que jogava raspadinhas em todos que esbarrassem nela nos corredores... – Kurt tornou a responder com uma sinceridade incrível, estava sentindo-se bem ao lado de Sam assim como o quaterback estava sentindo-se melhor por ter com quem conversar sobre Quinn, já que Finn e Puck estavam fora de cogitação por motivos óbvios. Sam respirou fundo parecendo cansado e deduziu o que estava na cara:

\- A gravidez a mudou, então?

\- Sim, mas não só isso... – Kurt deixou a frase em aberto, provocando uma expressão confusa no rosto de Sam. Não sabia se era a pessoa certa para dizer ao quaterback que a namorada dele e a head cheerio, estava tendo um caso ás escondidas com a maior loser do colégio e capitã do Glee Club. Sam olhou para ele e perguntou:

\- O que você quer dizer com esse “mas não é só isso”?

\- Acho que não sou a pessoa mais indicada a te falar sobre isso, Sam... Só faça o que achar melhor pra você e pra ela, se você realmente gosta dela, vai saber o que fazer. – Kurt disse rapidamente, acenando para Sam e saindo pelo estacionamento. Esperava que Sam não fosse tão burro como Finn e entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Sam ficou parado, sem compreender muita coisa, mas logo um sorriso passou pela enorme boca do rapaz e ele tomou sua decisão.

Já Kurt parecia estar um pouco arrependido com o que falara até que localizou uma pessoa que estava tornando-se frequente na escola e nos locais aonde ia nos últimos dias. Dave Karofsky estava parado de carro ao lado do portão da escola e olhava para Kurt com desagrado, o rapaz tentou ignorar aquele olhar ao qual já estava bem acostumado... Só que Karofsky o olhava de forma diferente, como se quisesse destruí-lo com os olhos...

Kurt quase correu dali, mas manteve o caminhar rápido e quando ouviu os pneus cantarem atrás de si, quase sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ouviu passos atrás de si e Sam estava ao seu lado, o rapaz parecia preocupado ao perguntar:

\- O que Karofsky queria com você?

\- Nada, ele só ficou olhando... – Kurt respondeu assustado olhando para os dois lados da rua e torcendo para que Karofsky não voltasse. Sam olhou indignado para Kurt e seus olhos estavam agressivos quando ele disse:

\- Não, ele não estava só olhando Kurt. Eu vou te acompanhar até em casa, melhor.

Kurt estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés e Sam notou aquilo e por algum motivo que o quaterback desconhecia... Ele sentiu necessidade de protegê-lo.

***

O sorriso de 1000 watts nos lábios de Rachel Berry na manhã seguinte poderia ser explicado pelo fato de ter reunião do Glee Club mais tarde, porém, a realidade era que a noite passada com Quinn fora incrível. As duas jantaram com Judy e depois viram alguns filmes na sala até que Leroy ligou revoltado e obrigou a morena a voltar para casa. Quinn a levou e Rachel pode ver a felicidade de Hiram e a expressão de “é, não tem jeito” de Leroy. Parecia que tudo estava caminhando para dar certo.

\- Pode ir falando tudo! – Kurt disparou com um tom mandão sobre Rachel assim que encontrou a morena na biblioteca, estudando junto com Quinn. A diva arregalou os olhos para ele e fez-se de desentendida:

\- Tudo o quê?

\- Você e a Quinn voltaram, já percebi! – Kurt estava eufórico e sorria maldoso para Rachel, a morena fez uma cara assustada. – Sim, vocês duas disfarçam muito mal! Tão mal quanto Brittany e Santana.

Rachel olhou para outra mesa onde Brittany e Santana estavam de cabeças baixas e trocavam carinhos por debaixo da mesa. A diva sorriu derrotada e contou tudo para Kurt que no final do relato, estava quase dando pulinhos de alegria. Mas então, uma careta desconfortável formou-se no rosto dele e ele perguntou:

\- E quanto a Sam?

\- Q disse que vai falar com ele hoje, logo após a reunião do Glee Club. – Rachel respondeu um pouco curiosa e observando os olhos de Kurt que brilhavam, tinha entendido perfeitamente o que acontecera. – E por que esse interesse todo no Sam?

Kurt corou furiosamente, mas não respondeu, apenas puxou Rachel de volta para a mesa que ela estava sentada com Quinn. A cheerio cumprimentou Kurt com um sorriso e olhando desconfiada para Rachel que ria sem parar da situação toda, o sinal tocou e os três saíram da biblioteca. Acompanhados por Brittany e Santana que pareciam nas nuvens.

Na porta da biblioteca, Karofsky passou por eles e derrubou os livros de Kurt. O rapaz levou um susto e começou a tremer, Rachel segurou o braço dele preocupada enquanto Karofsky gritava:

\- Aqui não é local para aberrações!

Kurt abaixou a cabeça e algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dele, Rachel abraçou-o pelos ombros e disse algumas palavras de conforto junto com Brittany que também se aproximara. Mas Santana e Quinn olhavam para Karofsky com nojo e foi a head cheerio que tomou a primeira atitude:

\- Quem você pensa que é para falar com ele dessa forma?

Todos os olhares do corredor viraram-se para Quinn que mesmo sendo alta, parecia tão pequena ao encarar com fúria o brutamontes que era Dave Karofsky. O jogador de futebol olhou surpreso para ela e disse:

\- Olha Q, não quero envolver você nisso. Aliás, nem sei por que você ainda anda com o Glee Club.

\- É Quinn para você! – Quinn respondeu agressiva, dando um passo e ficando muito próxima a Karofsky, ele recuou diante da aura furiosa que ela emanava. – “Q” é só para meus amigos, amigos como Kurt que você fez o favor de ofender!

\- Eu não ofendi! – Karofsky respondeu incerto, olhando para Kurt que estava sendo amparado por Brittany e Rachel. Santana revirou os olhos e foi a vez dela tomar a frente:

\- Sim, você o ofendeu! O que te leva a crer que é melhor que ele?

\- Pois você não é! Kurt é um HOMEM que você nunca vai ser, ele não precisa ficar humilhando os outros por aí para mostrar quão bom ele é! – Quinn completou com orgulho, olhando para Kurt enquanto falava, o rapaz sorriu agradecido para ela. Santana olhou para Quinn e concordou com a cabeça, os comentários estavam começando a chegar aos seus ouvidos e a head cheerio localizou Sam e Finn do outro lado do corredor, observando a cena atônitos. 

\- O que você está insinuando, Fabray? – Karofsky questionou incrédulo, dando um soco num armário próximo. Quinn não assustou-se e deu um sorrisinho irônico para ele, Rachel viu a sombra da cheerio malvada passar sobre os olhos dela.

\- Eu não insinuei nada Karofsky, você que deve ser reprimido o bastante para sentir isso!

Karofsky foi em direção a ela, mas Santana a puxou para trás enquanto Puck surgia do outro lado do corredor e o agarrava. Sam e Finn saíram de seu estado de vegetação e correram para ajudar, os três empurraram Karofsky no chão e Puck disparou:

\- Não ouse chegar perto dela de novo, senão eu acabo com você!

\- Nem dela e muito menos do Kurt! – Sam completou furioso enquanto praticamente cuspia as palavras em Karofksy, Kurt olhou confuso para cena e apenas recebeu um aceno de cabeça do loiro. Finn olhou com nojo para o outro jogador de futebol no chão e disse:

\- Se você se aproximar de qualquer um de nós de novo, vamos nos defender e acredite... O Glee Club sabe se defender muito bem de idiotas como você!

Mike chegou logo depois e olhou para Karofsky ameaçador, Tina aproximou-se de Kurt e perguntou se o rapaz estava bem, substituindo Rachel que correu para abraçar Quinn. Se os comentários já eram muitos antes dessa cena das duas, aumentaram ainda mais. Rachel apertou Quinn com força, notando que seus braços tremiam descontroladamente, Quinn parecia tão pequena perto de Karofsky...

\- Calma, eu estou bem! – Quinn disse aliviada e afagando os cabelos de Rachel antes de separar-se dela com um sorriso tranquilo. Rachel respirou fundo e notou que todos no corredor olhavam sem entender para a cena, a diva deu um passo e rumou para a sala do Glee Club com todos os demais atrás de si.

A multidão dispersou-se assim que Karofsky levantou-se e saiu bufando de raiva dali, o que mais impressionou foi que nenhum professor estava no caminho. Quinn notou que Sam olhava para Kurt com preocupação, o quaterback cruzou os olhos com o dela e aproximou-se, perguntou:

\- Ele te machucou?

\- Não, eu estou bem... – Quinn respondeu séria caminhando logo atrás de Brittany e Santana que andavam de mãos dadas, a loira percebeu a tensão de Sam que não parava de olhar por cima da cabeça das outras duas cheerios verificando se Kurt estava mesmo bem. – Mas você tem muito a me explicar sobre agora a pouco.

Sam engoliu em seco quando entrou na sala do Glee, como Quinn queria que ele se explicasse se nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava sentindo?

\- Podem ir me falando o que aprontaram dessa vez! – Mr. Schue estava com um ar sério e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, pois estava tornando-se cada vez mais freqüente as brigas do Glee Club com os demais alunos do colégio. Puck parecia tenso demais, estava com um olhar mortífero quando disse:

\- Karofsky achou que era bonito partir para cima de Quinn, nós só a defendemos! Mr. Schue, você não sabe como foi difícil para eu não partir a cara dele!

Puck estava referindo-se a semana que ele passou no reformatório, ainda estava na condicional por roubar um caixa do supermercado. Quinn olhou agradecida para ele e Puck sorriu, a cheerio notou que o olhar dele não era mais esperançoso e sim, tranquilo. Parecia que Puck queria apenas a amizade dela agora. Mr. Schue balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Quinn.

\- Por que Karofsky queria partir para cima de você?

\- Eu apenas disse umas verdades que ele precisava ouvir e que ninguém tinha coragem de falar! – Quinn respondeu maleficamente, recebendo aplausos de todos no Glee Club, Santana bateu um high five com ela e Brittany assoviou. Mr. Schue bateu palmas e pediu silêncio, em seguida perguntou um pouco mal-humorado:

\- E que verdades você disse a ele, Quinn?

\- Na verdade Mr. Schue, a culpa é minha. – A voz de Kurt estava baixa e irreconhecível, ele estava encolhido entre Tina e Mercedes, estava pálido e com as pupilas arregaladas, o medo ainda presente em seu corpo. – Karofsky me ofendeu, Quinn e Santana apenas tomaram a frente para me defender.

\- Ele te ofendeu? Como assim, Kurt? – A expressão de Mr. Schue mudou da água para o vinho, ele parecia muito preocupado agora. Santana revirou os olhos e respondeu rude:

\- Ele se referiu ao Kurt como sendo uma aberração.

\- E não é a primeira vez que Karofsky faz alguma coisa do tipo com Kurt... – Sam tomou coragem para falar, recebendo olhares confusos de todos, o rapaz remexeu-se incomodado por ser o centro das atenções. – Ontem ele estava parado na frente do colégio no final das aulas, eu tive que acompanhar Kurt em casa porque tinha certeza que ele faria alguma coisa com ele.

\- Bem, isso tomou proporções muito grandes e tornou-se um crime. Vamos ter que relatar isso para a direção, tudo bem Kurt? – Mr. Schue perguntou gentilmente ao rapaz que só teve capacidade de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça e esconder o rosto entre os braços de Mercedes. Mr. Schue olhou para o resto do Glee Club com um sorriso triste e disse com leve animação:

\- As Seletivas estão chegando e queria comunicar a vocês que vamos mudar um pouco nossa apresentação.

\- Como assim, Mr. Schue? – Rachel perguntou assustada, recebendo olhares furiosos em troca, sabia que aquela não era a hora de deixar o estrelismo tomar contar, mas não queria perder seu solo. Mr. Schue olhou para ela com um pedido mudo de desculpas, Rachel entendeu perfeitamente o que ia acontecer e não se surpreendeu quando ele disse calmamente:

\- Como Quinn e Sam venceram a competição de duetos, a música será deles e quero Mike e Brittany organizando uma coreografia, pois a segunda música que Santana cantará será dançante e atual.

\- Quinn e Sam com a música das Seletivas? – Finn disparou incrédulo e olhando para Mr. Schue esperando que ele começasse a rir e declarasse que tudo era uma piada, mas ele não riu e Rachel ficou furiosa quando seu olhar encontrou o olhar culpado de Quinn. A head cheerio pigarreou e disse:

\- Mas Mr. Schue, acho que não estou preparada para isso e...

Porém Sam a interrompeu com um beijo animado, Rachel ficou observando a cena com as mãos apertadas na cadeira. Santana que estava fazendo uma dancinha por ter ganhado um solo parou observando a cena com desgosto enquanto Brittany a abraçava. Kurt olhou para Sam e Quinn com uma expressão indecifrável, o quaterback separou-se da head cheerio e disse animado:

\- Nós faremos a música Mr. Schue, obrigado!

Rachel contou os minutos para o ensaio da nova música terminar e saiu da sala, sem deixar Quinn sequer se aproximar dela. Kurt e Mercedes apenas correram em seu encalço e a acompanharam silenciosamente, num sinal de mútua compreensão.

\- Por que você fez isso, Sam? – Quinn perguntou irritada ao rapaz, os dois caminhavam para o refeitório. Sam coçou a cabeça e respondeu:

\- Você é a minha namorada, nada mais justo do que eu te beijar quando eu quiser.

Quinn que estava caminhando a frente dele parou bruscamente e o puxou para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia. A cheerio trancou a porta e fuzilou-o com os olhos, em seguida, disse:

\- Eu sei muito bem que não fui eu quem você defendeu agora a pouco.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Sam perguntou assustado, os olhos arregalaram e mesmo que ele negasse, Quinn tinha a certeza de que o rapaz estava confuso sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Kurt naquele momento. Mas Quinn não estava com paciência para ajudá-lo no momento e apenas disse:

\- Olha, acabou tudo entre a gente, ok? Aliás, acho que nem era para ter começado.

\- Você não pode estar terminando, somos um casal, somos amigos, lembra? – Sam perguntou um pouco desesperado enquanto observava Quinn abrir a porta para sair dali, a cheerio parou e deu um sorriso compreensivo. Aproximou-se de Sam e beijou-lhe na bochecha, depois disse tranquila:

\- Sim, somos amigos, mas nada além disso. Você vai me agradecer mais tarde, quando entender o que tá se passando com você.

Sam ficou boquiaberto quando sentiu os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Quinn o estudarem e compreenderem coisas que nem ele mesmo compreendia, mas deu um sorriso agradecido depois e acenou a cabeça em entendimento observando-a sair da sala.

Quinn saiu para os corredores barulhentos e ligou para Rachel. A morena desligara o celular e a cheerio bufou impaciente, estava cansada de ter que correr atrás dela.

***

Quinn voltou para casa naquele dia um pouco mal-humorada, já ligara dezenas de vezes para Rachel deixando recados na caixa postal e também, enviara algumas mensagens, mas nem sinal da morena. Nem prestara atenção ao trânsito e assustou-se ao perceber que já estava em frente de casa, porém, tinha um carro parado. Era uma Mercedes preta e Quinn ficou confusa.

A cheerio estacionou o carro e desceu, atravessando a rua com a mochila nas costas. Assim que colocou os pés na calçada, Russel Fabray desceu do carro e Quinn sentiu aquela mesma sensação de pequenez e fraqueza que sentia quando aquele homem se aproximava dela.

Russel Fabray a olhou de cima em baixo, Quinn não conseguia entender o que continha naquele olhar porque era tudo muito distante para ela naquele momento. O homem deu um sorriso forçado que Quinn não retribuiu, a cheerio passou reto por ele em direção a porta de casa e perguntou:

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

\- Essa não é a educação que eu te dei, Quinnie... – Russel murmurou descontente com o tom de voz grave, Quinn revirou os olhos quando ouviu o apelido e virou-se abruptamente para ele. Os olhos dela estavam frios quando ela tornou a perguntar:

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

\- Achei que podíamos conversar, mas pelo visto, sua mãe não anda exigindo muito da sua educação ultimamente! – Russel respondeu com rudeza enquanto encarava a filha, Quinn sentiu crescer dentro de si uma sensação de rebeldia, as palavras praticamente voaram da sua boca:

\- Eu sou educada com quem merece e acredite, a minha educação é só um pouco do que você não merece de mim!

\- Eu estou tentando ser civilizado aqui... – Russel disse entre dentes e segurando o braço de Quinn com força, mesmo doendo, a cheerio não deu um sinal de fraqueza e continuou a olhá-lo com raiva. – Mas se você continuar a falar nesse tom, serei obrigado a te repreender!

\- E você acha que ainda pode me repreender? – Quinn questionou irônica enquanto realizava um movimento brusco e soltava-se do pai, Russel arregalou os olhos desconhecendo aquela garota que estava na sua frente. – A partir daquele dia que você me expulsou de casa, você não tem direito de me repreender e muito menos, de falar comigo! 

\- Quem você pensa que é Quinn? – Russel questionou indignado segurando o braço da filha com mais força e apertando ainda mais quando Quinn tentava se soltar. – Você ainda é minha filha!

\- Já cogitou a ideia de que talvez eu não considere ser sua filha? – Quinn disparou sarcástica e com um sorrisinho malvado nos lábios, Russel ficou vermelho de raiva e a veia em sua têmpora saltou. O homem empurrou Quinn e a jogou no chão, a cheerio caiu dolorosamente sobre os degraus de entrada.

\- Você não era assim! Tem convivido demais com a filha dos Berry!

Quinn sentiu seu sangue ferver, levantou-se abruptamente e ficou bem próxima do pai, sentindo toda a frustração que guardara naquele um ano vir a tona. Colocou o dedo indicador na face do pai e disparou:

\- Não ouse falar dos Berry, eles são melhores do que você nunca vai ser!

Quinn não viu a mão do pai erguer, apenas sentiu uma pancada forte na face esquerda seguida de uma dor lancinante que quase a cegou. A cheerio caiu novamente nos degraus de entrada, segurando a face com incredulidade e olhando com nojo para Russel.

\- Não ouse me comparar aquela gentalha! – Russel disparou com o ódio chegando aos olhos, Quinn levantou-se novamente sentindo uma dor nas costas do lugar que amortecera sua queda. A cheerio sentiu gosto de sangue em sua boca e continuou:

\- Aquela “gentalha” é melhor do que você, eles não precisam julgar os outros para sentirem-se melhores como você, tão hipocritamente, fazia!

Dessa vez não foi um soco e sim, um tapa que atingiu a face de Quinn. Ela tornou a virar-se pro pai com uma expressão de dor, mas sem demonstrar qualquer arrependimento, virou a face direita para o pai e disse:

\- Eu não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível, estou te oferecendo a outra face assim como Jesus ofereceu na bíblia que tantas vezes você me obrigou a ler. Ao menos uma coisa eu aprendi, do contrário de você!

Russel ficou estático observando a filha, mas não teve coragem de erguer o punho mais uma vez. O homem só teve forças para tecer o seguinte comentário:

\- Eles fizeram uma lavagem cerebral em você e agora, você é defensora desses pecadores imundos!

\- Eu sou uma pecadora imunda se assim você diz! – Quinn sentiu as palavras pularem de sua boca com uma força incrível, estava sentindo a coragem palpitar em cada pedaço do seu corpo. – Eu sou homossexual e nada do que você disser vai me atingir ou me fazer mudar de ideia! Porque mesmo sendo uma pecadora imunda, eu ainda sou melhor do que um hipócrita nojento como você!

Russel levantou a mão novamente e Quinn fechou os olhos esperando a pancada que nunca chegou, ouviu pneus freando bruscamente e abriu os olhos assustada. Frannie, sua irmã estava segurando o braço de Russel com dificuldade saída sabe-se lá Deus de onde e dizia ameaçadora:

\- Você não vai mais machucar ninguém nessa família!

Judy correu de encontro a Quinn e abraçou a filha aos prantos enquanto observava Frannie empurrar Russel em direção ao carro, Quinn ainda teve forças para gritar:

\- Adultério é um pecado ainda maior! Eu pelo menos cumpro o principal mandamento de Deus que é amar e não desejar!

Russel tentou voltar novamente, mas Frannie praticamente chutou-o para longe dali. A Mercedes preta saiu cantando pneus e Frannie correu desesperada para abraçar a irmã, as três ficaram em silêncio e abraçadas na entrada da casa. Muitos vizinhos tinham saído para presenciar a cena e Judy achou melhor levá-las para dentro.

Quinn não era capaz de dizer mais nada, parecia que a sua bolha de felicidade explodira. O preconceito existia, a intolerância existia e ela estava presa em seu mundo encantado achando que tudo era felicidade sem dor... A cheerio desabou abraçada a irmã, sem saber o que fazer dali em diante. E pela primeira vez, sentiu vergonha e medo do que sentia por Rachel Berry.


	12. Riscos

Quinn não sabia quanto tempo passou agarrada aos braços da irmã chorando e soluçando. Só sabia que se pudesse, ficaria ali para sempre. Ignorou todas as vezes que Judy aproximou-se com a caixinha de primeiros-socorros, ela não queria que cuidassem de seus machucados, ela só queria chorar e chorar em paz.

A cheerio sentia como se todo o peso da sua sexualidade tivesse desabado sobre sua cabeça. Como fora ingênua ao acreditar que todos aceitavam aquilo naturalmente como Mercedes, Kurt, sua mãe e os pais de Rachel... Enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face e arderem em sua pele machucada, Quinn só conseguia pensar que não teria forças para enfrentar aquilo tudo.

Russel Fabray conseguira o que queria: Quinn estava insegura, amedrontada e envergonhada como sempre ficava quando aquele homem aproximava-se dela e gritava. Ainda impressionava a influência que o pai tinha sobre ela depois de um ano sem vê-lo... Quinn sentiu-se ainda mais covarde e imprestável.

\- Quinnie? Vamos, nós precisamos cuidar disso! – A voz de Frannie soou preocupada e distante, mas mesmo assim pareceu acordar a cheerio de seus pensamentos. Quinn levantou os olhos para a mãe e a irmã e viu nos olhos delas o reflexo do quão destruída estava, Judy aproximou-se cuidadosamente com um algodão banhado em álcool e passou pelo hematoma na face esquerda de Quinn. A cheerio deu um gemido de dor e afastou-se por puro reflexo, Frannie levantou-se irritada e exclamou:

\- Eu vou matá-lo! Quem ele pensa que é para agir com Q dessa forma?!

\- Sente-se Frannie. – Judy disse com a voz autoritária e puxando a filha mais velha para o sofá, em seguida voltou a olhar para a filha mais nova. – Só vamos fazer alguma coisa se Quinn quiser que façamos. É uma decisão dela.

Frannie e Judy olharam para Quinn exigindo uma resposta, a cheerio não aguentou a intensidade de ambos os olhares e levantou-se dando as costas para as duas. Quinn abraçou os próprios ombros e respirando fundo, daria tudo para não estar sentindo aquela vergonha, mas Russel tinha a incrível capacidade de humilhar tanto as pessoas a ponto de fazê-las acreditarem que eram imprestáveis como ele dizia que eram... Quinn fixou o olhar na parede, desejando com todas as forças que seu sentimento por Rachel não vacilasse.

\- Eu não quero fazer nada, eu quero esquecer que ele existe. – Quinn disse com o tom de voz cada vez mais baixo, virou-se para a irmã e a mãe que olhavam incrédulas para ela. – Só vamos esquecer, tudo bem? Eu nem mais me considero filha dele, posso conviver com isso.

\- Mas Quinnie, ele te bateu e... – Frannie começou a falar desconfortável até receber um olhar da mãe e se calar, então se aproximou da irmã caçula e a envolveu em um abraço apertado. Quinn agradeceu muito por aquilo e aninhou-se nos braços da irmã, Frannie deu uma gargalhada e disse divertida:

\- Nem sequer percebeu que a sua irmãzinha querida veio especialmente para a exposição do seu desenho na amostra anual e para te ver nas Seletivas.

\- Sério que você vai ficar aqui pelas próximas semanas? – Quinn perguntou com um sorriso triste, descobrindo nesse instante que sorrir doía pelo soco de Russel, Frannie abriu um sorriso enorme e incrivelmente parecido com o sorriso da irmã e respondeu animada:

\- Não só pelas próximas semanas e sim, pelo próximo mês! Pelo que a mamãe me falou, você tem muita coisa pra me contar!

Quinn sentiu um pouco do peso em seus ombros diminuir e parou de fazer pirraça ao deixar a mãe cuidar de seu machucado. Olhou para Frannie que tinha os olhos castanhos do pai, mas que ao contrário dos olhos de Russel, eram cheios de calor e bondade, Quinn e Frannie eram iguais, exceto pelos olhos.

A cheerio não pode evitar sorrir por ter a irmã tão perto, mas sua mente estava longe, repassando cada momento que passara com Russel. Sentia os ferimentos provocados pelo pai arderem enquanto Judy cuidava dela, mas Quinn evitava pensar em Rachel, porque pensar na diva era doloroso. Porque parecia que cada pedaço de si tremia ao imaginar o que teria de enfrentar e também porque duvidava que seu amor pudesse enfrentar tanto ódio e tanta intolerância.

\- Acho que é melhor você não ir à aula, pelo menos até o fim dessa semana. – Judy anunciou com a expressão sombria enquanto terminava de limpar os ferimentos da filha para começar os curativos, Quinn notou que a mãe parecia sentir-se culpada pelo que acontecera e por isso, não questionou e apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

\- O único problema são os ensaios...

\- Podemos falar com Mr. Schue sobre isso, ele vai entender. – Judy rapidamente interrompeu a filha e terminou de passar uma pomada que provocou um alívio instantâneo. – Agora quero que você suba lá pra cima, Frannie pode te ajudar com o banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar.

Quinn acenou afirmativamente e subiu as escadas, acompanhada pela irmã que ia calada, mas inquieta ao seu lado. A cheerio tinha certeza que Frannie estava com algumas perguntas engasgadas na garganta, só que ela não estava disposta a respondê-las, ao menos, não naquele momento.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Quinn, Frannie acomodou-se na cama enquanto observava a irmã mais nova pegar algumas roupas e trancar-se no banheiro. Frannie percebeu como aqueles anos que passara fora tinham mudado Quinn, a cheerio parecia ser tão madura e naquele momento, parecia estar confusa diante de tudo que acontecera.

Frannie estava com vontade de matar o pai, aliás, para ela, Russel deixara de ser o chefe daquela família há bastante tempo e o que ele fizera com Quinn só sustentara a ideia de que ele não merecia uma segunda chance. Frannie percorreu o quarto da irmã e seus olhos logo chegaram ao bloco de desenho que estava em cima da escrivaninha.

Frannie abriu-o lentamente e os primeiros desenhos não a surpreenderam, eram paisagens, cenas cotidianas... O tipo de coisa que ela sabia que Quinn gostava de desenhar desde pequena. O que a surpreendeu foi o desenho lá pelo meio do bloco, era uma garota e Frannie reconhecia quem era.

Uma garota morena em cima de um palco e o desenho em seguida era um rascunho não terminado da mesma garota... Frannie deu um sorriso, bem que a sua mãe dissera que Quinn estava começando a aceitar as coisas. Nesse instante, a porta do banheiro abriu-se e Quinn saiu por ela, com cara de cansada e os cabelos molhados. Quando a cheerio percebeu o que a irmã olhava, perguntou assustada:

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Frannie?

\- Estava olhando seus desenhos, não posso? – Frannie respondeu com um ar divertido e recolocando o bloco de desenho sobre a escrivaninha. Quinn fez uma expressão frustrada e suspirou pesadamente, sentou-se ao lado da irmã e justificou-se:

\- Sobre a garota do desenho, eu posso expli...

\- Não precisa explicar, eu sei muito bem quem é. – Frannie interrompeu calmamente e puxando a irmã para sentar-se ao seu lado, encarando-a com bondade. – Mamãe deixou algumas coisas no ar e eu juntei as peças, já esperava por isso.

\- Do que você está falando? – Quinn perguntou boquiaberta enquanto observava a irmã rir de sua preocupação, Frannie deu um sorrisinho de lado e respondeu:

\- Sempre desconfiei que aquela sua obsessão por Rachel Berry pudesse ser algo maior, eu sempre fui observadora e de cara vi que você nutria uma coisa diferente por ela.

\- Você realmente nasceu para ser psicóloga... – Quinn referiu-se rindo ao curso que a irmã fizera, Frannie deu uma gargalhada, mas em seguida observou que a irmã mais nova ficara séria e com um semblante preocupado. Frannie rapidamente falou:

\- Eu não te julgo nem nada, tudo bem? Eu quero que você seja feliz, independente de quem seja capaz disso!

\- Mas... – Quinn tentou começar a falar, mas um nó formou-se em sua garganta. As palavras e a atitude de Russel ainda impressas em sua mente e no hematoma em seu rosto, a cheerio estava com medo do que teria que enfrentar. Frannie, como toda boa psicóloga, percebeu o que perturbava a irmã e completou séria:

\- E acho que você não deve se preocupar com o que os outros pensam. Principalmente com o que Russel pensa, ele deixou de ser nosso pai quando te expulsou de casa no ano passado, o que você tem que entender é o que você vai ter que enfrentar daqui pra frente.

\- É disso que eu tenho medo! – Quinn exclamou com uma nota desesperada na voz e as lágrimas voltando a cair dos olhos castanho-esverdeados, Frannie aproximou-se e abraçou a irmã protetoramente, sentindo a fúria que sentia por Russel aumentar ainda mais. Em seguida, disse:

\- Você vai sentir medo, insegurança e principalmente, vergonha. Mas se você realmente gosta dela, vai ter que aprender a lidar com tudo isso.

As palavras de Frannie pegaram a mente de Quinn de jeito, o que sentia por Rachel? Sabia que dissera várias vezes que a amava, mas será que era amor mesmo? Era realista o bastante para saber que nem sempre o amor podia sustentar uma relação... Será que teria coragem para enfrentar tudo por Rachel? E quando dizia “enfrentar tudo” incluía-se o preconceito, as agressões e as piadinhas idiotas? Quinn estava insegura como nunca se sentira em relação ao sentimento que nutria por Rachel. E aquela insegurança estava tomando conta dela aos poucos...

\- Meninas, o jantar está pronto! – A voz de Judy ecoou distante no quarto, Quinn não queria sair do abraço com a irmã. Só conseguia imaginar para onde fora aquela coragem de pouco tempo atrás através da qual enfrentara Russel... Mas Frannie separou-se dela com um sorriso compreensivo, deu um beijo na testa da irmã e disse:

\- Eu me lembro da Rachel Berry e se eu estiver certa, ela pode ser meio paranoica e maluca... Mas ela tem a coragem necessária para enfrentar tudo por você.

Frannie deu as costas e saiu do quarto, deixando Quinn presa em seus pensamentos novamente. A cheerio não sabia se ria ou se chorava com aquilo, também sabia que Rachel enfrentaria qualquer coisa por ela... Só que Quinn não queria que ela sofresse o mesmo que acabara de sofrer.

***

Rachel estava com o humor tão bom na quinta-feira que quase matou Jacob quando ele veio falar com ela nos corredores. Também sobrou um pouco para Finn que deu a entender que queria sair com ela no sábado. E aquele mau humor todo se resumia a apenas uma pessoa: Quinn Fabray.

Quinn deixara algumas mensagens e ligações, mas foram poucas comparadas ao que ela fazia quando as duas discutiam. E o pior, a cheerio não fora a aula e ninguém a quem Rachel perguntara sabia do sumiço dela, nem mesmo Kurt.

Então, quando Rachel avistou Mercedes nos corredores antes da aula de Química, correu para perguntar.

\- Bom dia Mercedes... – Rachel dissera com um enorme sorriso no rosto, fazendo Mercedes olhar para ela desconfiada. – Será que podemos conversar por alguns minutos?

\- Para você vir falar comigo deve estar muito desesperada... – Mercedes comentou com um sorriso sarcástico e fazendo Rachel revirar os olhos. – O que foi que você aprontou com a Quinn dessa vez?

\- Eu não aprontei nada! Foi ela que desapareceu depois de ontem! – Rachel respondeu sentida e encarando Mercedes ofendida, Mercedes riu da diva e continuou a caminhar com Rachel em seu encalço. Mercedes estava tão preocupada com Quinn quanto Rachel, a cheerio avisara por Santana que não compareceria as reuniões de ensaio do Glee Club e que Sam deveria ir à casa dela ensaiar, Mercedes sabia que Quinn não era de fugir e aquilo tudo estava soando muito estranho.

Rachel estava preocupada, por mais que estivesse irritada com a aparente despreocupação de Quinn, conhecera a cheerio o bastante para saber que ela estava com problemas. Na realidade, alguma coisa dentro da diva dizia que as coisas tinham mudado bruscamente ontem.

\- Eu vou te matar garoto! Aproxime-se de mim de novo e eu te mato! – A voz de Dave Karofsky interrompeu a conversa das duas bruscamente, Mercedes e Rachel correram rapidamente para o local da onde vinha a voz e encontraram Kurt caído com Karofsky gritando na cara dele.

\- Quem você pensa que é Karofsky?! – Rachel exclamou furiosa enquanto jogava os materiais em cima de Mercedes e corria para ajudar Kurt que parecia amedrontado o bastante para não conseguir se movimentar sozinho. – Se erguer a voz de novo para Kurt eu...

\- Você o que Berry? – Karofsky perguntou com um ar sarcástico e batendo no armário para assustar Rachel que deu um pulo, Azimio tentava segurar o amigo que parecia descontrolado, os olhos de Karofsky estavam até fora de foco. Rachel ia responder quando ouviu passos atrás de si, Finn e Puck empurraram Karofsky para longe e Sam disse agressivo:

\- Ela não vai fazer nada, mas eu vou! Se chegar perto de Kurt novamente, eu te parto em dois!

\- Olha que lindo... Você é o namoradinho dele, por acaso, Evans? – Karofsky perguntou com ironia, mas Mercedes viu nos olhos dele que ele queria saber a verdade. A expressão de Sam contorceu-se em ódio, ele passou por Finn e Puck com uma força descomunal e acertou um soco na boca de Karofsky. Todos que observavam a cena ficaram confusos com aquela atitude.

\- Não ouse falar assim de Kurt, senão eu te mato!

\- Você é maluco, Evans? – Karofsky perguntou levantando-se bruscamente e partindo para cima de Sam que estava disposto a brigar, porém Finn e Puck o empurraram para o chão novamente. – Quer morrer no próximo jogo? Eu posso muito bem deixar que você seja atingido!

Mais passos e dessa vez, uma série de professores chegou a cena. A Treinadora Beiste aproximou-se de Karofsky e rapidamente o rapaz murchou de medo, em seguida, ela disse autoritária:

\- Você não vai fazer mais nada porque está fora do time, Karofsky!

\- Eu não diria que ele está fora do time e sim, fora da escola... – A Treinadora Sylvester dissera ainda mais autoritária fazendo os membros do Glee Club que presenciavam a cena olharem para ela com surpresa, não era todo dia que a Treinadora Sylvester defendia os maiores perdedores do colégio. Até Mr. Schue que acompanhava a cena pareceu um pouco atônito ao falar:

\- Você ameaçou um aluno de morte, Karofsky. O Diretor Figgins vai tomar as devidas providências quanto a isso. Kurt e Sam, se puderem nos acompanhar...

Kurt olhou para Rachel pedindo em silêncio que a morena fosse com ele e ela olhou de volta acenando afirmativamente. Mercedes deu um sorriso agradecido a Sam que coçou a cabeça e acompanhou Mr. Schue, os alunos se dispersaram após a Treinadora Sylvester ameaçar a maioria de morte.

Enquanto caminhavam, Rachel abraçava Kurt e murmurava que tudo ia ficar bem, sendo que ela também estava assustada com a agressividade de Karofsky. Não queria nem imaginar o que ele faria caso soubesse dela e Quinn. Sam deixou-se ficar para trás e perguntou preocupado a Kurt:

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim, só assustado... Mas já passei por coisas piores! – Kurt respondeu agradecido e recebendo um sorriso de Sam em troca, Rachel sentiu-se sobrando ali, mas abriu um sorriso e disse sincera:

\- Muito obrigada Sam, não sei o que ele teria feito caso você não tivesse chegado com os meninos.

\- Se ele erguesse a mão para qualquer um do Glee ia sofrer as consequências. Nós combinados de revidar caso ele continuasse! – Sam respondeu sério enquanto olhava para Karofsky e recebia dele um olhar cheio de fúria, Rachel deu uma risadinha e virou-se para Kurt que observava Sam com admiração.

Rachel fez uma expressão confusa enquanto entrava na sala do diretor, algo ali não estava se encaixando.

\- Dave Karofsky não poderá ser expulso! – O Diretor Figgins anunciou com um ar pesaroso ao pai de Kurt, Burt Hummel que deu um soco na mesa tamanha a raiva. Mr. Schue olhou incrédulo, Rachel deu um suspiro conformado e Kurt encolheu-se mais ainda de medo. Sam levantou-se e disparou:

\- Mas ele ameaçou o Kurt, você vai deixar um idiota como ele continuar a estudar aqui?

\- Não é uma decisão minha, Sr. Evans... – O diretor parecia mesmo sentido enquanto se justificava. – Mas os pais dele são patrocinadores, o conselho não pode perdê-los. 

\- Mas ele quase matou Kurt! – Sam retrucou fora de controle, assustando a maioria dos presentes na sala, inclusive o próprio Kurt. Mr. Schue puxou Sam de volta para a cadeira, Burt Hummel respirou fundo e passou a mão pela testa antes de dizer:

\- Então eu vou mudar Kurt de escola... Não vou permitir que meu filho seja ameaçado só porque um idiota burro não consegue lidar com diferenças!

\- Calma Sr. Hummel, nós podemos proteger o Kurt aqui! – Mr. Schue justificou-se preocupado não só com Kurt, mas com as Seletivas em si. Burt olhou para o professor, depois para o diretor, para Sue que estava inexplicavelmente quieta no momento, para Rachel e Sam. Depois respondeu:

\- Vocês não vão poder ficar o tempo todo perto dele e esse garoto parece ser muito perigoso. Eu prezo pela segurança do meu filho, o Kurt vai mudar de escola e vai ser amanhã mesmo.

Dizendo isso, Burt saiu da sala, dando a conversa por encerrada. Mr. Schue suspirou frustrado e sentou-se na cadeira com um ar preocupado, Rachel entendia perfeitamente. Senão tinham chances com Quinn e Sam cantando, imagina agora sem Kurt e tendo que procurar um membro às pressas? Sue levantou-se para sair da sala e disse:

\- Eu não esperava isso de você Figgins, você deveria ter sido mais corajoso!

Ela saiu da sala, Mr. Schue saiu logo em seguida sem se despedir e rapidamente todos os acompanharam. Quando chegaram do lado de fora, Kurt olhou preocupado para Sam e perguntou:

\- E a sua mão? Machucou?

\- Karofsky tem uma cara de pau mesmo... – Sam murmurou entre risos, arrancando um sorriso de Kurt e novamente, Rachel sentiu que sobrara ali. – Minha mão dói um pouco, mas nada além disso. 

Rachel percebeu que nenhum dos dois parecia querer tocar no assunto de que Kurt mudaria de colégio, ouviram passos apressados no corredor e o resto do Glee Club apareceu. Finn e Puck cumprimentaram Sam pela coragem e Mercedes jogou os materiais de Rachel de volta para ela.

\- É verdade? Karofsky ameaçou Kurt de morte? Eu e Brittany estávamos... – Santana corou nessa hora e Rachel deu uma risadinha, sabia muito bem onde as duas cheerios estavam. – Bem, não importa onde estávamos. Você vai mudar de colégio mesmo, Kurt?

\- Parece que sim, meu pai disse que amanhã eu já não venho para escola. – Kurt murmurou triste recebendo um abraço inesperado de Sam que sorriu para ele. Os membros do Glee entreolharam-se com compreensão nos olhos, em seguida, Mercedes pigarreou e disse:

\- Primeiro Quinn e agora, o Kurt. Não precisamos de ninguém para nos destruir, conseguimos sozinhos!

\- Quinn? Como assim? – Rachel perguntou confusa, pelo que sabia, ninguém sabia onde Quinn tinha se metido. Sam respondeu:

\- Parece que ela está doente, vou lá ensaiar com ela e depois conto o que ela tem... Até mais, pessoal!

O loiro saiu dali cumprimentando a todos e dando um olhar significativo para Kurt, Rachel estava longe dali, preocupada com Quinn. Tão preocupada que não ouviu Santana comentar maldosa:

\- Foi só eu que percebi o climão que tá rolando?

***

Sam chegou a casa de Quinn ligeiramente nervoso, estava preocupada com a cheerio e principalmente, preocupado com a sua atitude no colégio. Inexplicavelmente, aquela sensação de que devia proteger Kurt dos outros estava tornando-se cada vez mais forte dentro de si. Quem atendeu a porta era uma garota muito parecida com Quinn, só que tinha os olhos castanhos e parecia ser mais velha. 

\- Ah você deve ser o Sam! – A garota puxou Sam para dentro com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Sam viu a mãe de Quinn o cumprimentar com um aceno. – Sou Frannie, irmã dela. Quinn está lá em cima e pediu para você esperá-la. Eu e mamãe vamos ao supermercado enquanto isso.

Sam apenas acenou enquanto Frannie falava e sentou-se na sala, logo ouviu Quinn descer as escadas e levantou-se para cumprimentá-la. Frannie e Judy já tinham saído e quando os olhos de Sam encontraram Quinn, uma expressão assustada formou-se na face dele e ele perguntou:

\- O que aconteceu com você, Q?

Quinn olhou-se rapidamente no espelho em cima da lareira. Seu rosto ainda tinha o hematoma próximo ao olho que agora adquirira um tom arroxeado e a face dela ainda doía devido ao tapa, mas ela estava bem. A cheerio sorriu e respondeu:

\- Parece pior, mas não é. Digamos que... Eu desobedeci meu pai.

\- Mas que tipo de pai faria isso? – Sam disse revoltado e se aproximando de Quinn para verificar o machucado, Quinn não viu maldade nos atos dele, na realidade, Sam parecia tão mudado e diferente do Sam que ela vira na quarta-feira. Quinn segurou a mão dele que estava prestes a tocar o hematoma e disse séria:

\- Não foi nada Sam, eu estou bem.

\- Eu percebi que você está bem. Só quero saber o que você fez de tão grave para seu pai te agredir dessa forma... – Sam comentou com um sorriso gentil e olhando para Quinn com admiração, a cheerio sorriu para ele, Sam estava começando a tomar uma parte muito especial de seu coração. Quinn viu sinceridade na amizade dele e decidiu contar.

\- Eu apenas assumi algumas coisas para ele, ele não gostou e partiu para ignorância.

\- Assumiu algumas coisas, ham? – Sam repetiu com um ar pensativo, mas em seguida o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto. – Como eu te disse, eu não sou burro Q... Sei muito bem o que você assumiu para seu pai.

\- Se sabe, por que pergunta? – Quinn retrucou com um ar brincalhão e empurrando o garoto, Sam deu uma gargalhada e olhou pensativo para a cheerio. Estava precisando conversar com alguém sobre o que sentia, mas preferia que a loira tocasse no assunto, não ele. Quinn observou o ar preocupado de Sam, sabia muito bem o que era, mas preferiu ficar calada. 

Sam interrompeu o silêncio com uma informação que fez o coração de Quinn quase saltar pela boca.

\- Rachel perguntou de você hoje.

\- Ah é? Que horas? – Quinn perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida e pegando a folha com a letra da música que Sam deixara em cima da mesinha. Sam riu da tentativa de permanecer indiferente de Quinn e disse despreocupado:

\- Logo depois que Mercedes deixou escapar que você tinha desaparecido...

\- Ah sim, ela só perguntou isso? – Quinn perguntou curiosa, por mais que estivesse confusa com seus sentimentos e sua coragem, a simples menção do nome de Rachel ainda provocava sensações extremas e indesejadas nela. Sam sentou-se no sofá e apanhou a sua folha com a letra da música e tornou a responder:

\- Sim, porque estavam todos muito preocupados com o Kurt.

\- Com o Kurt? Como assim, Sam?! – Quinn questionou esquecendo-se de Rachel por alguns momentos, Sam fez cara de quem acabara de falar demais. O rapaz passou a mão sobre os cabelos e suspirou, Quinn colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e tornou a perguntar:

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Karofsky ameaçou Kurt de morte hoje... – Sam começou a falar e inexplicavelmente, sua voz falhou em alguns momentos. – E eu acabei partindo para cima dele.

\- Partindo para cima dele, é? – Quinn repetiu com um ar risonho, fazendo Sam levantar os olhos para ela. A cheerio ficou séria, entendendo perfeitamente o que estava se passando dentro dele e completou:

\- Ninguém tomou providência alguma, certo?

\- Como você sabe? – Sam questionou incrédulo, Quinn deu um sorriso para ele e disse conformada:

\- Vivemos em uma cidade pequena e intolerante Sam, estava na cara que ninguém ia tomar providência.

\- Kurt vai mudar de escola. – Sam murmurou como se aquela fosse a coisa mais difícil de dizer no momento, Quinn abraçou-o pelos ombros e deu um sorriso. Em seguida, separou-se dele e perguntou:

\- E o que você sente em relação a isso?

\- Eu não sei, eu só... – Sam ficou de pé novamente e deu algumas voltas pela sala, colocou a mão na testa e respirou fundo. Estava com problemas de admitir aquilo para si mesmo e estava feliz que Quinn estivesse ali para ajudá-lo. – Eu só não quero que ele saia do McKinley High.

Quinn deu uma gargalhada fazendo Sam olhar para ela indignado, estava colocando os sentimentos dele a prova ali e Quinn ria dele? Mas a cheerio dava um sorriso satisfeito e não um sorriso irônico, Quinn levantou-se do sofá e o abraçou fortemente. Sam enlaçou-a agradecido e sentindo-se subitamente mais leve, a cheerio murmurou em seu ouvido:

\- Agora você entende o porquê de eu ter dito que você não tinha me defendido aquele dia, não é?

\- Sim, mas vamos ensaiar, por favor... – Sam murmurou suplicante e envergonhado enquanto separava-se de Quinn. A cheerio colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada naquela típica expressão de descontentamento dela, Sam olhou para ela um tanto quanto assustada e em seguida, Quinn disse:

\- Só vamos ensaiar quando terminarmos de conversar sobre isso. Você tem que tomar uma providência em relação ao Kurt!

\- Providência? – Sam perguntou confuso e Quinn riu dele, ele realmente era um bom rapaz. A cheerio olhou para ele e pegou a mão dele entre as duas, apertou a bochecha de Sam e disse:

\- Você é um fofo e eu sei que fará o que achar melhor. Agora vamos ensaiar, estou cansada e preciso dormir.

Sam suspirou aliviado, mas as palavras de Quinn o deixaram pensativo. Ele gostava de Kurt e se aproximara dele com aquele lance todo das agressões de Karofsky... Deixou pra pensar naquilo depois, precisava concentrar-se no ensaio agora.

***

Quinn finalizou o desenho para a amostra anual tentando ignorar o fato de que ele retratava Rachel. A loira estava com vergonha e tentava a todo custo se esconder de Rachel que começara a ligar em seu celular e em casa. Judy e Frannie estavam cansadas de sempre darem a mesma desculpa para a diva, enquanto Quinn remoia-se no quarto, dividida entre deixar de lado a insegurança e atender ou ignorar.

Com o desenho entregue e finalizado, só faltava a cheerio decidir ir à exposição e ela realmente não estava com muita vontade de ir. 

\- Q, é a SUA exposição, você tem que ir! – Frannie justificou indignada pela milésima vez nos últimos dez minutos que se revezava entre se arrumar e convencer Quinn a ir à exposição do sábado de manhã. A cheerio deu um sorriso e respondeu atrevida:

\- É a minha exposição e de mais uns dez alunos, isso não é motivo para eu ir.

\- Rachel Berry estará lá... – Frannie disse indiferente, mas percebeu que acabara de prender atenção da irmã. – Ouvir dizer que um dos pais dela é um grande entusiasta da arte.

Quinn ficou pensando em qual seria, com certeza era Hiram, pelo menos ele tinha todo um jeito enquanto Leroy era mais sério e reservado. A cheerio deu um sorriso amarelo, passara tanto tempo com Rachel e sequer conhecia direito a família dela. Quinn fez uma careta pensativa e respondeu em seguida:

\- Mais um motivo para eu não ir, ela está magoada comigo... Como divide tudo com os pais, com certeza, eles também estarão bravos!

\- Com medo dos sogros, Quinn? Achei que você fosse mais corajosa... – Frannie comentou irônica, colocando um brinco na orelha e olhando para o espelho da penteadeira da irmã enquanto ajeitava o cabelo. Quinn jogou uma almofada nela e disse mal-humorada:

\- Não é medo, eu apenas sei que fui uma cadela com ela e pretendo deixar as coisas assim. É o melhor. Para nós duas.

Frannie virou-se incrédula para irmã, ela sabia que Russel tinha feito um estrago enorme na segurança de Quinn, só não sabia que era um estrago tão grande assim. Frannie sentou-se na cama ao lado da irmã com um olhar de decepção, Quinn remexeu-se incomodada no meio das cobertas e brincou com as mechas do cabelo enquanto ouvia Frannie dizer séria:

\- Eu não vou ter essa conversa com você, você é madura o bastante para saber o que é melhor e principalmente, o que importa pra você! Se você acha que a intolerância de uma pessoa que nem sequer se importa com a gente direito vale ser levada em conta, eu prefiro que você quebre a cara e que se arrependa MUITO no final de tudo... 

\- Mas Frannie, você não entende! Eu... – Quinn começou a justificar-se gaguejando, mas calou-se envergonhada quando viu a expressão fria da irmã. Frannie agitou a cabeça negativamente e disse decepcionada:

\- Eu realmente não te entendo, Quinnie! Eu não entendo como você pode abrir mão das coisas que te importam tão facilmente... Aliás, eu prefiro não te entender.

Dizendo essas palavras duras, Frannie saiu do quarto batendo a porta com fúria antes de sair. Quinn encolheu-se na cama e ficou remoendo cada palavra da irmã e principalmente, sentindo o seu interior bagunçar-se ainda mais. Estava confusa, com medo e perdida... Parecia que tinham tirado toda a sua força nos últimos dias e ela sabia muito bem da onde vinha aquela força.

Quinn cobriu-se até a cabeça e tentou dormir ouvindo o barulho do carro da mãe deixando a garagem, mas não conseguiu. Sua cabeça girava e seu coração doía, ela sentiu-se daquela forma apenas uma vez na vida: quando estava próxima de ganhar Beth e descobrira que desenvolvera um sentimento enorme pelo bebê.

\- Vamos, querida! Estamos atrasados! – Leroy chamou impaciente pela terceira vez pela escada enquanto ele e Hiram esperavam pela filha que apesar de ter acordado cedo, estava mega atrasada para a exposição. Hiram deu um sorriso para o marido e disse tranquilo:

\- Acalme-se, nós vamos chegar lá... A exposição não sairá do local!

\- Mas é Rachel que sairá a força senão aparecer aqui daqui cinco minutos! – Leroy disse ainda mais agitado e caminhando de um lado para o outro enquanto passava a mão pela cabeça. Hiram balançou a cabeça achando graça de toda situação e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do marido, obrigando-o a se sentar no sofá.

Rachel estava vestida no andar de cima e encarando-se no espelho. Não estava com vontade de ir e aquilo era bem estranho, porque adorava sair com os pais e as exposições anuais eram oportunidades raras onde nenhum dos dois tinha que sair ás pressas para o hospital já que ambos eram enfermeiros. Mas alguma coisa dentro da morena incomodava e ela sabia muito bem o que era.

Quinn não queria falar com ela.

Cada vez que pensava naquela constatação, sentia seu coração apertar até doer dentro do peito e um aperto e uma dor completamente diferentes do que um dia ela sentiu com Finn. A diva estava sem aquele tradicional brilho que possuía, andava falando menos e principalmente, andara cantando menos. Parecia que sem Quinn nada mais fazia sentido, podia ser clichê, mas a diva sentia como se um pedaço enorme tivesse sido arrancado de si.

\- Rachel Barbra Berry! Se você não descer agora, eu juro que busco você aí em cima! – A voz grave de Leroy ecoou uns dois degraus mais alta, Rachel se assustou e apanhou a bolsa a caminho da porta, descendo as escadas e quase tropeçando em alguns degraus. Hiram olhou indignado para o marido e disse:

\- Mais um pouco e você fazia a nossa estrelinha torcer um pé ás vésperas das Seletivas e você bem sabe que ela não te perdoaria por isso.

\- Nós combinamos um horário e ela não cumpriu! Mas nada que uns bons gritos não resolvam... – Leroy respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e um ar mais leve, Rachel que estava assustada até então deu um beijo no rosto do pai e os três saíram da casa. Antes de entrar no carro, a morena comentou:

\- Não sei por que a pressa, todo ano a exposição é a mesma coisa.

\- Mesma coisa para quem não conhece de arte, querida... – Leroy respondeu acomodando-se no banco do carona com um ar de quem sabe das coisas. Os olhares de Hiram e Rachel cruzaram-se pelo retrovisor do carro e os dois entenderam que o caminho seria ainda mais longo devido à aula que Leroy Berry estava prestes a dar sobre a importância da arte para o crescimento intelectual de uma pessoa.

Quando chegaram ao parque da cidade de Lima em que se organizaria a exposição, notaram o mesmo movimento de sempre e os mesmos rostos de sempre que compareciam todo o ano. Rachel revirou os olhos e deu as mãos para os pais enquanto caminhavam para a exposição, mesmo não sendo o programa que ela sonhava fazer com os pais para espantar a imagem de Quinn da sua mente, ela estava feliz por estar ali com eles.

Hiram cutucou a filha confuso enquanto caminhavam, Leroy estava encantado demais com algumas esculturas de cerâmica que tinha encontrado. Rachel desviou os olhos das esculturas e olhou para o pai, Hiram comentou baixinho:

\- As pessoas estão olhando para você.

\- Não que eu não goste de ser o centro das atenções... – Rachel comentou com um ar de riso que rapidamente sumiu quando olhou para os lados e viu que as pessoas realmente olhavam e apontavam para ela. – Mas eu juro que não fiz nada dessa vez!

Leroy começou uma conversa bem agradável com um dos expositores e sequer percebera o que acontecera ali. Uma senhora de idade se aproximou de Rachel com um sorriso gentil no rosto, a senhora cumprimentou Hiram e disse com a voz esganiçada:

\- Me perdoe por atrapalhar o passeio de vocês, mas... Tem um desenho a lápis ali atrás que acho que vocês gostariam de ver.

\- Mas senhora, do que você está falando? – Hiram perguntou com uma careta de confusão na face e olhando para a filha que apenas dava de ombros, tão confusa quanto ele. A senhora manteve aquele sorriso gentil no rosto e respondeu bondosa:

\- Pela perfeição dos traços, acredito que a sua filha tenha servido de modelo para o desenho...

\- Modelo? Desenho? Mas eu nunca posei para ninguém! – Rachel respondeu com um ar curioso, a senhora a puxou pela mão e Hiram as seguiu pela pequena multidão de pessoas que a olhava. Rachel começou a sentir um rubor subir pela sua face, gostava de atenção, mas não daquele tipo de atenção. 

A senhora os levou para o setor de desenhos, onde tinham muitas obras expostas em cavaletes e emolduradas. Aproximaram-se calmamente do local que parecia ser o mais requisitado para visita, a senhora afastou algumas pessoas com gentileza e apontou para o desenho que estava exposto ali atrás.

\- Todos ficaram realmente impressionados com o talento do autor da obra. E pelo que me parece, você realmente é a modelo. Poderia nos dizer quem fez o desenho? – A senhora perguntou ansiosa, mas Rachel estava boquiaberta e impressionada demais para que pudesse produzir algum som.

Estava olhando para ela mesma, em cima de um palco, cantando uma música que ela até podia imaginar qual era diante da perfeição do traço. Rachel não entendia nada de arte, mas entendia muito bem o que a senhora queria dizer. Estava sentindo a emoção que o autor queria que sentisse. Parecia que estava cantando mesmo e subitamente, seu coração acelerou de uma forma incontrolável. Quem quer que tenha feito aquele desenho a conhecia muito bem e principalmente, sabia muito bem a tamanha paixão que ela dedicava as suas músicas.

\- Uau! Isso é simplesmente... Magnífico! – Hiram disse impressionado e aproximando-se do desenho, ajeitando os óculos para olhar melhor. Rachel aproximou-se junto com o pai, tão impressionada e emocionada quanto ele, as lágrimas estavam brotando e seus olhos estavam brilhando. A senhora deu uma risadinha e comentou:

\- Pelo visto você não sabe quem fez o quadro, não é?

\- Estamos tão impressionados quanto à senhora, mas eu tenho certeza que é a minha filha nesse desenho! – Hiram respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto e abraçando a filha pelos ombros, inexplicavelmente, as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Rachel e ela riu em seguida.

\- Onde é que vocês se meteram eu... – Leroy começou a falar bravo, mas calou-se assim que seus olhos encontraram o desenho. Ele ficou tão boquiaberto quanto Rachel. – É você no desenho, Rach! 

\- Sim, todo mundo percebeu, querido! – Hiram comentou entre risos, Leroy aproximou-se mais do desenho com o olhar concentrado e avaliador, em seguida, comentou:

\- E que desenho, muito bem feito. Quando foi que você decidiu posar para algum desenhista, Rach?

Rachel respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, ainda em um misto de confusão e emoção. Passos foram ouvidos atrás de si e uma voz que soou conhecida para seus ouvidos disse orgulhosa:

\- Ali está o desenho dela!

Duas mulheres loiras abriram caminho entre eles e imediatamente, o coração de Rachel saiu pela boca quando ela reconheceu a mais velha. O olhar da morena encontrou-se com o olhar de Judy que sorriu, a outra loira virou-se para ver para quem a mãe sorria e Rachel decepcionou-se quando viu que não era Quinn, a loira mais nova aproximou-se com um sorriso e apresentou-se:

\- Você é Rachel Berry, certo? Sou Frannie Fabray, irmã de Quinn.

\- Prazer... Sou Hiram e aquele é meu marido Leroy... – Hiram cumprimentou Frannie com um aperto de mão enquanto Leroy e Judy travavam um batalha de olhares ferrenha, Rachel estava atolada de informação e sequer conseguia falar. – Não sabia que Quinn desenhava.

\- Muito menos nós... Descobrimos esse ano quando ela decidiu fazer aula de Artes no colégio! – Frannie respondeu visivelmente orgulhosa da irmã, Rachel pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e olhou para Frannie com um sorriso contido. A senhora que carregara Rachel e Hiram até ali, perguntou ansiosa:

\- Então você é a irmã da autora do desenho?

\- Sim, Quinn Fabray é o nome dela, ali embaixo do desenho estão as iniciais... Por quê? – Frannie disse tudo tão rápido que Rachel teve dificuldade em acompanhar, Leroy parecia desconfortável e Hiram não parava de lançar olhares mal-humorados para o marido. Judy estava com um sorriso para Rachel e a morena ficou sem entender. A senhora aproximou-se e comentou:

\- Queria saber por qual motivo ela não veio, eu ficaria ansiosa para mostrar meu trabalho se fosse tão talentosa.

Frannie trocou um olhar significativo com a mãe e em seguida, olhou para Leroy Berry que claramente não gostava delas. Depois respondeu:

\- Quinn teve problemas com o nosso pai, por isso não veio. Mas digo a ela que muitos admiraram seu trabalho.

Rachel estava muda diante de tanta informação, Quinn tivera problemas com seu pai? Se Russel Fabray era tão terrível como seu pai Leroy dissera, a cheerio devia estar muito mal para não vir aquela exposição. A senhora se afastou com um sorrisinho triste e em seguida, Judy foi chamada pela Mrs. Thomas para conversar. Frannie olhou novamente para os Berry e Rachel perguntou:

\- O que aconteceu entre Quinn e Russel?

\- Ela falou uma coisa que ele não queria ouvir. – Frannie respondeu com um ar misterioso e olhando desafiadora para Leroy e Hiram, Rachel percebeu ali que Frannie estava disposta a defender a irmã de qualquer um que quisesse machucá-la. Leroy pigarreou e perguntou desconfortável:

\- Por acaso ela foi agredida?

Ok, agora Rachel entrou em desespero silencioso.

\- Sim... Como o senhor saber? – Frannie perguntou curiosa, Hiram parecia estar perdido também. Leroy respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Tivemos experiências desagradáveis com seu pai e se o que Quinn disse é o que eu penso ser, possivelmente Russel levantaria a mão para ela. Afinal, ele ergueu a mão para Hiram sendo que nem o conhecia.

Frannie acenou para os homens e deu um olhar para Rachel, a morena entendeu perfeitamente que ela devia acompanhar a outra. Olhou para os pais que acenaram, Leroy parecia estar arrependido de alguma coisa, pois puxou o marido para outro canto deixando as duas sozinhas. Frannie deu um sorriso e disse olhando do desenho para Rachel:

\- Ela fez jus a sua beleza... Não sei se foi o talento ou o que ela sente por você que fez o desenho se tornar tão perfeito.

\- Bem, é... Obrigada. – Rachel agradeceu insegura, sentindo as bochechas corarem. Frannie lançou um olhar amistoso para ela, Rachel Berry parecia ser exatamente o tipo de pessoa que Quinn precisava, parecia tão viva e tão intensa que Frannie teve certeza de que era feitas uma para a outra. A loira pigarreou e disse séria:

\- Eu preciso ir, mas antes... Quero te falar uma coisa.

Rachel deu um sinal com os olhos castanhos piscando ansiosamente, Frannie respirou fundo e disse:

\- Quinn enfrentou nosso pai sozinha e eu nunca a tinha visto fazer algo do tipo. Por mais que ela tenha se assumido, eu acho que na verdade, ela assumiu você. Ela enfrentou tudo sozinha, por favor, não continue a deixá-la sozinha dessa forma.

Frannie não deu tempo para que Rachel respondesse, tocou levemente no braço da morena e fez um carinho antes de se afastar com um sorriso. Naquele momento Rachel jogou tudo pro alto.

Que se danassem o orgulho, os solos da Seletivas e as promessas quebradas. Quinn precisava dela e ela estava disposta a estar lá sempre que precisasse.

***

Quinn passou o final de semana da forma mais misteriosa possível, sua mãe e sua irmã estavam esquisitas e não paravam de trocar olhares quando conversavam. Tanto é que poder voltar para casa na segunda-feira foi a melhor sensação que ela pode sentir.

_ The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight _

_ Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time _

_ And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts _

_ I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out _

__

A voz de Jason Wade saía como um sussurro pelo som do carro, mas Quinn também cantava, baixinho. Esperando que a dor diminuísse. A cheerio sabia as palavras que viriam a seguir na música e procurou concentrar-se nelas.

_ I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing _

_ With a broken heart that's still beating _

_ In the pain there is healing _

_ In your name I find meaning _

_ So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on _

_ I'm barely holdin' on to you… _

__

Quinn deu graças a Deus por ter chegado à escola e poder parar de ouvir a música que significava exatamente o contrário do que estava sentindo. Desceu do carro perdida em seus pensamentos e em sua racionalidade que insistia em dizer que só o sentimento não bastava, sentimento esse que ela até duvidava do que era.

Estava caminhando pelo estacionamento quando sentiu uma mão puxá-la. Mesmo sem se virar, Quinn conhecia aquela mão pequena e macia. Foi com muita dor e sentindo seu corpo tremer que ela virou-se e encarou Rachel Berry. A diva estava sorrindo, aquele sorriso lindo de 1000 watts que a fazia perder a cabeça. Rachel respirou fundo e perguntou envergonhada:

\- Podemos conversar?

\- Rachel... – Quinn murmurou baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas formarem-se em seus olhos, a diva aproximou-se dela com os olhos intensos e deu um beijo em seu rosto. Quinn afastou-se bruscamente e disse entre soluços e desesperada:

\- Eu não posso... Eu... Preciso de um tempo!

Rachel ficou sem entender, tentou tocar a face de Quinn e fazê-la encarar-lhe novamente, mas mais uma vez a loira fugiu de seu toque. Deu mais um olhar sofrido e saiu correndo para dentro da escola. 

Rachel ficou parada, sozinha ali no estacionamento. Observando as costas de Quinn desaparecerem dentro do prédio, mas inexplicavelmente, a diva não se sentiu derrotada e muito menos, machucada.

A expressão que se formou no rosto de Rachel Berry naquele momento era muito semelhante a expressão que se formava na face dela quando tinha uma ideia brilhante para o Glee Club. Só que seu olhar estava muito mais intenso e brilhante.

**_ And I'm all in, nothing left to hide _ **

**_ I'm falling harder than a landslide _ **

**_ I spend a week away from you last night _ **

**_ And now I'm calling, calling out your name _ **

**_ Even if I lose the game, I'm all in _ **

**_ I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life… _ **

**__ **

Rachel Berry deixou aquele sorriso de 1000 watts voltar a sua face. Estava disposta a ser tudo para Quinn e se precisasse ser louca o bastante, seria louca o bastante para tê-la de volta.

***


	13. Refúgio

Quinn estava nervosa, Santana mandara um SMS dizendo que estava a caminho para buscá-la para o treino matinal das Cheerios daquela terça-feira. A Treinadora Sylvester intensificara os treinos agora que o Campeonato Nacional estava se aproximando e intensificar os treinos para Sue Sylvester era igual a treino matinal com mais gritos e broncas. Quinn não sabia como estava mantendo-se no seu normal ultimamente.

A conversa com Rachel ainda martelava em sua cabeça como uma música chiclete e chata que ela tentava a todo custo esquecer. Mas estava complicado, principalmente porque sua mente sempre vagava para Rachel Berry e também, porque a própria Rachel Berry não se fazia esquecer.

A campainha tocou e Quinn que tomava café da manhã deu um pulo da mesa, arrancando risos de Frannie e Judy. As duas estavam cientes do que acontecia com a mais nova e sabiam que, uma hora ou outra, Quinn perceberia a tamanha burrada que estava fazendo. Poderia demorar, mas Quinn era inteligente o bastante para entender.

Quando Quinn abriu a porta, deparou-se com Santana a olhando com um ar sarcástico e enquanto segurava um buquê de rosas brancas. A latina deu um sorrisinho maldoso enquanto Quinn suspirava cansada e dizia indignada:

\- Ah não, vai me dizer que ela pediu até para você me entregar esse buquê!

\- Na realidade, não foi bem assim. – Santana respondeu enquanto entrava na casa sem cerimônias e observava a sala que agora, estava tomada de buquês de rosas brancas. Quinn observou os olhos de Santana arregalarem-se de surpresa e ela voltou-se imediatamente para Quinn com uma expressão amedrontada. – Mas ok, eu estou começando a me assustar com ela.

\- Olá S! – Frannie gritou animada da cozinha e acenando para a latina que retribuiu com um sorriso. – Isso tudo começou no sábado à noite! Desde então temos recebido uns cinco ou seis buquês por dia, na maioria das vezes, Quinn fechou a porta na cara dos entregadores, mas agora eles estão colocando os buquês no meio das garrafas de leite, na caixa de correio e até mesmo, na entrega das compras do supermercado!

Santana deu uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada por Judy e Frannie, Quinn revirou os olhos para as três enquanto observava a sala junto com a outra cheerio. Rachel estava sendo insistente mandando aquelas rosas, a loira duvidava que ainda existissem buquês na floricultura da cidade. Provavelmente Leroy estava querendo matar a filha por gastar tanto dinheiro à toa. A latina passou os olhos por alguns cartões e disse:

\- Respondendo a sua pergunta interior, o entregador me viu chegando e pediu para que eu te entregasse o buquê. Ele disse que é a primeira vez que vê alguém tão pouco receptiva a rosas e bombons...

\- Não é isso, eu só... – Quinn tentou responder, mas não conseguiu. Nem ela mesma sabia o que estava acontecendo no momento. Santana olhou para Quinn compreensiva, entendendo cada sensação que a loira estava sentindo, afinal, passara por aquilo com Brittany. Negava a si mesmo o que sentia por medo e... Vergonha. Ouviram barulhos na cozinha e Judy apareceu secando as mãos num avental com um olhar bravo e uma voz repreensiva:

\- Viu, Santana? Nem ela mesma sabe por que está fazendo isso com a pobre da Rach! Você podia tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela?

\- Olha Judy, se eu fosse colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da Q, eu ia dizer para ela sair de perto da Berry! – Santana disse com um tom de voz que queria ser engraçado, mas não foi. Frannie e Judy olharam para ela incrédulas enquanto Quinn segurava-se para não rir do fora logo atrás. Vendo o estrago, a latina remexeu-se constrangida. – Eu estava só brincando, não que eu goste da Berry, mas tenho que reconhecer que a menina fazia bem para Q!

\- Muito obrigada por ser tão compreensiva, Lopez! – Quinn respondeu irônica enquanto pegava a bolsa na mesa e puxava Santana que acenava freneticamente para Frannie e Judy que tinham sorrisos no rosto. As duas aproximaram-se do carro da latina e antes de entrar, Quinn perguntou confusa:

\- O que você quis dizer com “mas tenho que reconhecer que a menina fazia muito bem para Q”?

\- Exatamente o que você ouviu Q... – Santana respondeu com um sorriso sincero enquanto entrava no carro, Quinn a imitou com uma expressão desacreditada na face, não eram todos os dias que Santana Lopez decidia defender Rachel Berry. – Ela te fazia bem e ponto final, ou você acha que conseguiu superar tudo sozinha?

Quinn ficou remoendo as palavras de Santana por quase todo o trajeto que levava a escola, a latina também ficou calada com uma ideia começando a formar-se em sua mente. Ainda tinham cinco dias até as Seletivas, estava vendo que Rachel não conseguiria um progresso, Quinn era firme e forte como uma fortaleza.

Quando chegaram a escola, Santana tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto desligava o carro. Quinn olhou para ela com surpresa, mas a latina ignorou e sacou o celular.

**_ É urgente! Sala do Glee, depois do treino das Cheerios._** **__ **

Mandou a mensagem para Sam, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany e Lauren (a mais nova membro do Glee que Puck arrumara). No treino das Cheerios, seu celular vibrou constantemente dentro da bolsa a cada resposta que recebia.

\- Eu estou vendo a sua insegurança, Fabray! – Sue Sylvester gritou pelo seu megafone, fazendo Quinn (que estava no topo da pirâmide) quase desequilibrar-se, estava sendo difícil concentrar-se com a pressão da música das Seletivas mais o fato de Rachel Berry estar observando o treino matinal. – E acredite, ela é nojenta!

\- Desculpe, treinadora. Estou com problemas para me concentrar! – Quinn respondeu com um ar culpado enquanto jogava-se nos braços de um dos meninos da equipe e aterrissava com as mãos na cintura e respirando com dificuldade. Sue Sylvester aproximou-se dela com ar furioso e Quinn acreditou severamente que receberia um grito naquele megafone e ficaria surda, mas a expressão da treinadora amenizou-se e ela disse gentilmente:

\- Tudo bem Q, sei como deve ser difícil aturar a pressão de ser a cantora principal naquele grupinho. Mas concentre-se aqui nas Cheerios, é isso que vai te levar para a faculdade.

“Mas não para a felicidade!” Quinn pensou com desgosto, lançando um olhar melancólico para Rachel que parecia entretida brincando com as pregas de sua saia. A loira deu um sorrisinho falso e voltou ao treinamento, meia hora depois estava suada e cansada o bastante para caminhar para os vestiários.

Santana e Brittany correram rapidamente para o vestiário e Quinn, que não era burra, percebeu claramente que as duas queriam deixá-la vulnerável para conversar com Rachel. Quinn revirou os olhos e entrou no vestiário, indo direto para o banho. Assim que terminou e se trocou, abriu o armário e uma rosa branca caiu. O coração de Quinn quase saiu pela boca quando notou que o cartão tinha o formato de uma estrela.

\- Eu achei que você gostasse de rosas... – Ouviu a voz decepcionada de Rachel Berry as suas costas, o coração da cheerio quase saiu pela boca quando ela virou-se para olhar a morena. E seu corpo quase cedeu ao impulso de agarrar a diva ali mesmo, Quinn olhou para ela com um ar derrotado e respondeu:

\- E eu gosto, mas tudo em exagero acaba irritando.

\- Assim como eu, suponho? – Rachel perguntou um pouco receosa e levantando os olhos para Quinn, a loira viu que estavam vermelhos e inchados e mais uma vez, segurou o impulso que tinha de bater a própria cabeça no armário diversas vezes. As duas estavam tão distantes apesar de estarem tão próximas, Quinn respirou fundo e respondeu sincera:

\- O seu exagero é uma graça Rach, achei que soubesse disso.

\- E eu achei que soubesse que você me amava! – A voz de Rachel elevou-se um tom a mais e os olhos da morena arderam em revolta, Quinn sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu coração quase parar de bater. Mas claro que amava Rachel! A loira fechou o armário e passou a mão pelos olhos, antes de responder:

\- Eu disse a você para duvidar de tudo, menos do que eu disse que sentia!

\- Ah é? – Rachel tinha um tom de voz sarcástico, o tom de voz que irritava Quinn e fazia com que ela perdesse a cabeça. Estavam voltando a serem a velha Quinn Fabray e a velha Rachel Berry. – Talvez eu duvide porque você não sabe demonstrar o que sente!

\- Eu sei muito bem demonstrar o que eu sinto, eu só... – A voz de Quinn que começara enérgica, acabou com um sussurro e mais uma vez naquele dia ela viu-se sem palavras e envergonhada pelo que estava fazendo. A expressão da morena amenizou um pouco e ela aproximou alguns passos, mantendo uma distância respeitável entre elas, em seguida, perguntou com um ar culpado:

\- O que foi que eu fiz? Eu demorei demais para ir atrás de você? Eu não te amei o bastante? 

Quinn olhou para Rachel completamente transtornada, não era culpa da morena se ela era covarde o bastante para enfrentar as coisas de frente. A loira levantou a mão procurando o rosto de Rachel enquanto a morena esperava de olhos fechados o toque que nunca veio... Quinn afastou a mão e virou-se para o armário escondendo seus olhos marejados que começavam a entregar, em seguida, tentou dizer no tom mais frio que conseguiu produzir:

\- Talvez seja isso mesmo, você demorou demais.

Quinn ouviu os soluços e o choro de Rachel, mas não se virou. Em seguida ouviu passos apressados e a porta do vestiário batendo. A loira acertou a cabeça diversas vezes no armário antes de cair sentada e chorar compulsivamente. Ouviu outros passos e a voz decepcionada de Santana Lopez dizer:

\- Você é uma idiota Fabray, espero que aprenda a conviver com isso!

Quinn levantou os olhos, mas Santana não estava mais lá. A latina corria pelos corredores até a sala do Glee Club, os planos tinham mudado e ela tinha que agir já.

***

\- Você está atrasada! – Finn comentou irritado quando Santana entrou na sala do Glee com Brittany em seu encalço, a latina olhou para ele com desprezo. Finn estava um chato desde que contara a Rachel sobre o fato dele não ser mais virgem. Santana pigarreou e disse:

\- Sei muito bem dos meus horários Hudson, não preciso de secretário.

\- Tudo bem, chega de amor entre vocês dois! O que você quer conosco, Santana? – Sam perguntou curioso enquanto todos concordavam silenciosamente com as palavras dele. Santana jogou a mochila das Cheerios em uma cadeira e andou até o centro da sala, parecia insegura e todos pareciam surpresos que ela parecesse insegura. A latina pigarreou e pareceu escolher as palavras antes de dizer:

\- Eu odeio admitir, mas eu gosto do tempo que eu perco com vocês aqui, por mais que sejam um bando de perdedores e incompetentes de vez em quando... Estamos com um problema no Glee, aliás, um problema muito sério.

\- Acho que essa é a maneira dela de dizer “eu gosto de vocês, me sinto bem aqui e preciso de ajuda”. – Mercedes comentou com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto, Brittany riu e a risada da loira que chamou a atenção de Santana para outra garota, a latina fez um ar de “tanto faz” e continuou séria:

\- Lembram do que eu comentei sobre Quinn e Rachel?

\- Sobre elas terem um caso? – Puck perguntou eufórico e com os olhos brilhando de excitação, Lauren lançou a ele um olhar indignado enquanto Sam revirava os olhos e os outros reagiam normalmente aquilo tudo, depois de conviverem com Kurt um bom tempo, já estavam acostumado. Santana fuzilou Puck que perdeu um pouco do brilho no olhar e virou-se para o grupo novamente, suas palavras saíram com um ar diferente do habitual, um ar mais sério e comprometido:

\- Como o adorável Puckerman disse, sobre elas terem um caso. Mas elas não tem um caso, elas realmente se gostam e...

\- Estão separadas sem previsão de voltarem um dia. – Foi Finn que falou com um ar melancólico e fazendo todas as cabeças virarem-se para ele com surpresa. O rapaz levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro. – Qual é? Eu namorei as duas, sei muito bem quando elas ficam mal.

\- E depois de namorarem você, elas se apaixonaram inexplicavelmente uma pela outra... – Artie comentou com um ar divertido. – Realmente, você deve ter traumatizado as duas, Finn.

\- Brittany largou você para ficar com Santana, o que me diz dessa? – Finn retrucou tentando parecer revoltado, mas todos perceberam que ele estava brincando. O burburinho e as risadas começaram a tomar conta do Glee quando Mercedes falou alto em meio a bagunça:

\- O assunto aqui não é o relacionamento instável de Santana e Brittany... – As duas cheerios olharam com indignação para Mercedes que deu um sorrisinho falso para as duas. – Mas sim sobre o relacionamento estável de Rachel e Quinn.

\- Estável? Desde quando elas estavam juntas? – Tina perguntou com surpresa, a asiática nunca tinha notado sequer uma tensão sexual entre as duas garotas, realmente, namorar Mike que era um completo perdido no assunto estava lhe fazendo mal. Mercedes olhou para todos com um ar superior, desafiando que algum deles falasse ou soltasse uma piadinha e completou:

\- Elas se entenderam uns dois meses antes do Natal e ficaram juntas até o brilhante dia que Santana decidiu meter-se na vida delas e forçar Quinn a entrar nas Cheerios.

\- Pode parar por aí! – Santana levantou-se com um ar revoltado. – Depois elas reataram por minha causa! Eu me redimi!

\- E se separaram por minha causa novamente... Se eu não tivesse beijado a Quinn! – Sam comentou triste e com a cabeça abaixada, as cabeças dos demais membros do Glee Club que não eram próximos as duas pareciam estar em um jogo de tênis, iam de um lado para o outro. Santana revirou os olhos e falou:

\- O Evans está fazendo drama, elas se separam porque Quinn perdeu a coragem depois que apanhou do pai.

\- Quinn apanhou do pai dela? Deus, que azar! Ele me deu arrepios quando contei do bebê no ano passado! – Finn comentou com um ar amedrontado e Puck concordou plenamente com ele, Russel Fabray traumatizara os dois. Santana então comentou:

\- Então vocês sabem como ele é, Quinn não veio as aulas porque estava machucada demais para isso.

\- E você está sugerindo que façamos o que? – Mike perguntou intrigado, abraçando Tina nos ombros e recebendo um olhar triste de Artie. Todos ficaram calados porque sabiam muito bem o que Santana ia sugerir, mas foi Brittany, com seu ar perdido e sonhador que transformou tudo numa frase:

\- Não é óbvio? Sant quer que arriscamos nossa apresentação nas Seletivas por causa das duas. Quer que montemos outro número para o caso de dar a louca em uma delas e elas decidirem se declarar...

\- Sabe, por isso que eu amo a B! – Santana disse toda feliz e pulando para o colo da loira que sorriu tranquila e afagou os cabelos da latina, Puck remexeu-se desconcertado na cadeira e Lauren deu um soco no ombro dele. Mercedes olhou para todos ali e desejou que Kurt estivesse presente para ajudá-los naquilo tudo, em seguida, perguntou:

\- O que você pretende fazer, Santana?

\- Eu sei de uma música que a Quinn adoraria cantar com a Rachel. Só precisamos de uma coreografia, Quinn sabe a música de cor e Rachel canta bem qualquer coisa, por mais que eu odeie admitir! – Santana respondeu animada enquanto Brittany brincava com a saia dela das Cheerios, Puck estava com os olhos vidrados nas duas e Lauren quase o esmurrava na cara. Mercedes acenou afirmativamente e ela e Santana trocaram olhares cúmplices, em seguida, Mercedes perguntou a todos:

\- Quem está a favor de montarmos uma coreografia?

Mike e Tina concordaram levantando-se e batendo na mão de Mercedes, Artie fez um “tanto faz” com a mão seguido de um sorriso, Finn sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, Sam parecia animado demais e concordou, enquanto Puck dizia excitado:

\- Eu sou super a favor!

\- Claro, a ideia de duas meninas se pegando sempre te deixou excitado! – Santana comentou venenosamente e com um sorriso malvado, Brittany olhou para ela com repreensão e o sorriso sumiu do rosto da latina, Santana fez uma carinha arrependida depois disso. Puck levantou-se eufórico e continuou:

\- Vai dizer que não te deixa excitada?

\- Ahm, senão deixasse eu não estaria com Brittany, não é? – Santana comentou corando e fazendo todos no Glee arregalarem os olhos de surpresa. – Sue Sylvester não precisa saber disso, entenderam? E ah Puck, acho que você vai apanhar da sua namorada!

\- Desde quando Lauren é a minha namorada? – Puck perguntou com um ar nervoso, Lauren levantou-se e deu um murro no peito dele, Puck fez uma careta de dor e colocou a mão sobre o local. Sam deu uma gargalhada e disse sarcástico:

\- Ninguém comentou, você acabou de se entregar.

\- E você e Kurt, como andam? – Puck perguntou maldoso e fazendo Sam corar também, Puck recebeu outro soco de Lauren e decidiu ficar calado por alguns instantes. Santana exclamou divertida:

\- Esse Glee Club é tão amigável... E super gay também!

\- Mas eu sou hetero! – Finn e Mercedes exclamaram injustiçados, os dois olharam-se e sorriram enquanto Artie quase caía da cadeira de rodas de tanto rir. Mike e Tina deram de ombros achando graça da situação, Finn virou-se para Mercedes e perguntou:

\- Se somos os heteros solteiros, tá a fim de sair qualquer dia desses?

\- Por mim tudo bem! – Mercedes respondeu surpresa e sem deixar de se animar com a idéia, Finn deu um sorriso e Santana exclamou:

\- Ok, sem melação e vamos nos concentrar nos fatos! Mike e Brittany, conseguem outra coreografia além da coreografia de Valerie? – Mike e Brittany fizeram positivo com as mãos, Santana bateu palmas. – Então ensaiaremos depois do Glee Club e as duas não podem saber de nada, entenderam?

Todos concordaram e saíram da sala quando ouviram o sinal tocar para o início das aulas. Mercedes puxou Santana em um canto e perguntou:

\- Vamos deixar que elas tomem a decisão sozinhas?

\- Claro que não e é aí que Kurt e Sam entram na história... – Santana disse com um ar quase psicótico e que Mercedes achou bom estar sendo usado para o bem. – Kurt conversa com Rachel e Sam deixa uma dúvida na cabeça de Quinn antes da apresentação. 

\- E você acha que eles conseguem? – Mercedes perguntou insegura acompanhando a latina para fora da sala, alguns olhares confusos foram dirigidos as duas que estavam em paz conversando. Santana olhou para Mercedes e disse ameaçadora:

\- Ai daqueles dois senão conseguirem! Eu mato os dois!

Mercedes sabia que Santana não estava brincando quando dizia que seria capaz de matar alguém.

***

Rachel não sabia se era a sua desatenção sobre tudo que não se referia a Quinn, mas ela sequer percebera a movimentação estranha do Glee Club. Nem mesmo quando a expulsaram do ensaio na quarta-feira e muito menos da expressão preocupada de Mr. Schue na quinta-feira. Ultimamente ela só via Quinn, em todos os cantos da escola, de todas as maneiras possíveis... Parecia que seu corpo tinha um sensor especial para a cheerio. 

E Quinn continuava a evitá-la, ás vezes Rachel pegou a loira a observando nas aulas e nos ensaios do Glee. Mas sempre que os olhares de ambas se encontravam, Quinn desviava e voltava a conversar com Sam que agora, estava tirando Rachel do sério por qualquer coisa.

\- Se Sam não conseguir atingir esse tom, a música vai perder completamente a identidade! – Rachel exclamou irritada no ensaio da sexta-feira, estavam ali desde o fim das aulas e já era quase fim de tarde e ela estava estressada, além de decepcionada com o desempenho de Sam e Quinn. O resto do Glee olhou para ela com indignação, Quinn parecia ter levado um soco. Mr. Schue disse repreensivo:

\- Não fale assim com ele Rachel, nós acompanhamos Sam na semana inteira e ele conseguiu atingir o tom em todos os dias!

\- Mas hoje, que é o último ensaio e também, o essencial... Ele não está conseguindo. E se ele der pane na hora? – Rachel questionou o que todos estavam querendo questionar no momento, Sam e Quinn estavam inseguros. O pessoal reclamava de Rachel e Finn, mas eram só eles que tinham coragem o bastante para enfrentarem uma platéia cheia nas Seletivas. Sam remexeu-se envergonhado e disse:

\- Me desculpe Rachel, eu só estou um pouco ansioso...

\- Não peça desculpas a ela, Sam! – Quinn pareceu sair de seu estado de torpor e olhou friamente para Rachel, aquele estrelismo estava começando a irritá-la. Santana e Mercedes se olharam preocupadas enquanto a cheerio aproximava-se de Rachel com o olhar frio como gelo. – Ela acha que não temos talento o bastante para amanhã!

\- E talvez não tenham mesmo! – Rachel completou desafiadora, dando um passo a frente e encarando Quinn na mesma intensidade, sentindo cada pedaço de si reclamando a ausência e a indiferença dela. Quinn colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou Rachel com surpresa, ouviu Puck comentar entre risos:

\- Eu estava sentindo falta disso!

\- Cala a boca, Puckerman! – Santana murmurou brava para o rapaz que ficou quieto não por ela e sim pelo olhar que recebeu de Lauren. O clima rapidamente pesou enquanto as duas garotas se encaravam, Mr. Schue pediu tentando manter a calma:

\- Peça desculpas ao Sam, Rachel... Se você quer chegar à Broadway, precisa aprender a ser compreensiva com seus colegas de elenco!

\- Eu não vou pedir desculpas, Mr. Schue... Porque todos aqui pensam o mesmo do que eu por mais que não se expressem agora! – Rachel disparou sincera enquanto rompia o contato visual com Quinn, aquele olhar dela, tão diferente de todos os olhares que já recebera estava incomodando. Os membros do Glee se olharam com concordância, fazendo Mr. Schue suspirar cansado, ele respirou fundo e disse surpreendentemente calmo:

\- Rachel, se você não tiver mais nada para falar, eu aconselharia que saísse do ensaio agora. Confiamos em você e sabemos que amanhã você estará com a coreografia na ponta dos pés e a letra na ponta da língua.

Rachel que estava tão indignada com a atitude de Quinn, estava disposta a deixar o ensaio do Glee porque realmente não conseguiria terminar sem derramar uma lágrima ou acabar falando demais. Pegou suas coisas e estava para sair, sob os suspiros aliviados dos demais membros do Glee, quando uma ideia veio a sua mente.

\- Mr. Schue, possivelmente não vou conseguir dormir hoje por causa de algumas coisas que estou guardando dentro de mim... – Rachel virou-se lentamente e Quinn sentiu imediatamente que a prova de fogo seria para ela, Mr. Schue acenou com a cabeça entendendo e pediu para que Rachel continuasse. – E você sempre diz que cantar pode melhorar um pouco... Então, será que eu posso cantar uma música? Será bem rápido, prometo.

Mr. Schue cruzou os braços e olhou para o resto do Glee Club que compreendeu perfeitamente as palavras de Rachel. Foram se sentando aos poucos enquanto a diva pegava uma partitura de dentro da bolsa e entregava a banda, em seguida, ela postou-se em frente ao coral e pela primeira vez, parecia insegura ao explicar o significado da música:

\- Bem... Não importa para quem é e sobre quem é essa música, quero que escutem o real sentido dela. Sobre o que ela fala. Tudo bem?

Alguns se olharam confusos, Santana estava preocupada e Mercedes, tensa. Já Quinn estava sendo amparada por um abraço amigável de Sam que percebera que a qualquer momento, a cheerio desabaria. As primeiras teclas do piano ecoaram na sala, a boca de Rachel abriu-se e a voz dela saiu suave como nunca.

_ If we walk away now _

_ There's no turning around _

_ Gotta say what I mean _

_ While you're here with me _

_ I'm not sure I'll find words _

_ To cover the hurt _

_ That I see in your eyes _

_ But I gotta try _

Parecia que cada palavra da música estava consumindo uma energia enorme de Rachel, ela estava cometendo erros bobos que nunca cometeria. Sam ouviu o suspiro pesado de Quinn, os olhos castanho-esverdeados dela estavam marejados, Santana olhava com pena para as duas e Mercedes parecia que ia chorar junto.

_ I know rocks turn to sand _

_ And hearts can change hands _

_ And you're not to blame _

_ When the sky fills with rain _

_ But if we stay or walk away _

_ There's one thing that's true _

_ I still love you _

_ I still love you _

Quinn desabou silenciosamente entre os braços de Sam, o garoto afagava os cabelos dela enquanto Santana deixava algumas lágrimas tímidas rolarem pela sua face e serem limpas por Brittany. Finn estava calado, olhando fixamente para o chão enquanto Mike e Tina pareciam entorpecidos pela música... __

_ Can you search down inside _

_ Let go of your pride? _

_ If I forget trying to win _

_ And just let you in _

_ I didn't travel this far _

_ To watch it all fall apart _

_ So give me your hand _

_ And take a chance _

Rachel erguera os olhos e agora olhava para Quinn que estava aninhada nos braços de Sam. O rapaz decidiu fazer sua função e a muito custo, fez com que Quinn encarasse a diva que parecia ansiosa por receber um olhar mais ameno e verdadeiro dela. Um sorriso abriu-se no rosto de Rachel e ela disse o refrão com um gás renovado.

_ I know rocks turn to sand _

_ And hearts can change hands _

_ And you're not to blame _

_ When the sky fills with rain _

_ But if we stay or walk away _

_ There's one thing that's true _

_ I still love you _

_ I still love you _

Quinn fez a melhor expressão impassível que conseguiu, mas rapidamente sua emoção a venceu e ela estava deixando as lágrimas descerem pela sua face. Rachel a olhou com intensidade e rapidamente ela se esqueceu que estavam sendo observadas pelo Glee. 

_ Riding with me as close as before _

_ Whatever happens, I won't ask for more _

_ Here in my heart from now 'til the end _

_ Flame out or fly, we have to try again_ __

Rachel deu um sorriso suplicante para ela e Quinn quase sorriu de volta, até que foi a vez de sua mente vencer seu coração e ela lembrar o que sofreu com o pai. Não queria que Rachel passasse por aquilo, não queria que Rachel fosse obrigada a viver a sombra da sua covardia.

_ I know rocks turn to sand _

_ And hearts can change hands _

_ And you're not to blame _

_ When the sky fills with rain _

_ But if we stay or walk away _

_ There's one thing that's true _

_ I still love you_ __

As notas do piano foram ficando mudas aos poucos, Rachel aproximou-se de Quinn e quando estavam próximas, pronunciou a última frase:

_ I still love you_ __

Quinn ficou olhando para ela, sentindo toda a sinceridade transbordar em Rachel Berry. Quase cedeu ao impulso de sorrir, quase cedeu ao impulso de beijá-la...

Mas foi “quase”.

No instante seguinte, Mr. Schue e os demais aplaudiram e Quinn acordou de seus devaneios. A cheerio limpou as lágrimas rapidamente enquanto o sorriso e a esperança desapareciam do rosto de Rachel. A diva resolveu fazer uma última tentativa:

\- Mr. Schue, vou esperar só mais um pouco, talvez alguém queira se manifestar...

Mr. Schue deu um sorriso triste e permitiu. Rachel voltou a encarar Quinn, mas a cheerio voltou a evitar seu olhar. Por fim, a diva suspirou pesadamente e disse derrotada:

\- É, acho que vou embora mesmo...

Rachel apanhou suas coisas e saiu rápida e silenciosa da sala. Todos a observaram esperando que ela desabasse, mas ela permaneceu com a expressão séria e centrada, talvez para controlar as lágrimas.

Porque, quando mal entrou na casa e foi recepcionada pelos pais, Rachel Berry desabou em lágrimas e soluços pesados.

***

Rachel acordou com os olhos inchados enquanto Quinn sequer dormira. Rachel se arrumava devagar e preguiçosamente enquanto Quinn se aprontava em menos de quinze minutos... A família de ambas seguiria o ônibus que os levaria para as Seletivas. Quinn estava nervosa, Rachel estava apática.

O caminho todo para o local das Seletivas foi tenso, não só pelo nervosismo, mas também pelo clima esquisito que se instalara sobre o New Directions depois do ensaio da noite passada. Quinn e Rachel mal se olhavam e sentaram distantes uma da outra no ônibus. Quinn ficou com Sam enquanto Rachel deitou-se em um banco e colocou um travesseiro sobre o rosto e fones nos ouvidos. 

Santana estava quase xingando Quinn e a obrigando na marra a ficar com Rachel, não que gostasse da Berry, mas não era burra e percebia que Quinn era feliz com ela e tudo que queria era redimir-se um pouco com a amiga. Mercedes não parava de olhar para a latina esperando que ela tomasse uma providência. Mas as duas sabiam que Kurt seria capaz de mudar completamente a cabeça de Rachel com apenas algumas palavras. Então, com esse pensamento reconfortado-as, elas deixaram as duas em paz e torceram para Sam e Kurt terem mais sucesso.

Quando chegaram ao local das Seletivas que seria em um teatro, todos os olhares imediatamente viraram-se para eles. Afinal, o New Directions era o coral a ser batido pelos Hipsters (da cidade de Warren) e pelos Warblers (da Academia Dalton, onde Kurt estava estudando). Era o New Directions que ganhara as Seletivas e fizera uma apresentação incrível nas Regionais...

Quinn sentiu sua mão suar quando viu que alguns idosos que eram membros dos Hipsters olharam para eles curiosos e os Warblers, incluindo o próprio Kurt, parecia interessado no coral que acabara de chegar. Sam apanhou a mão de Quinn e deu um sorriso, em seguida acenou para Kurt que lhe piscou um olho. Rachel que observava a cena um pouco atrás percebeu que um garoto do coral de Kurt pareceu incomodado com a atitude dele com Sam, Rachel estava incomodada com Sam segurando a mão de Quinn.

\- Muito bem crianças, vamos entrando... Somos os últimos, relaxem! – Mr. Schue disse nervoso enquanto empurrava seus alunos aos poucos, Rachel acabou sentando-se entre Quinn e Finn durante as apresentações. Inexplicavelmente, Finn estava mais preocupado em conversar com Mercedes do que com Rachel. Sendo assim, a diva ficou calada a maior parte do tempo, olhando de esguelha para Quinn enquanto a cheerio parecia estar concentrada nas apresentações.

Mas Quinn não estava concentrada, quando os Hipsters cantaram “The Living Years” ela sentiu Rachel observá-la e odiou-se por não conseguir retribuir o olhar. Contentou-se em fitar a apresentação com os olhos vidrados e sentindo o calor de Rachel preencher o pequeno espaço entre elas.

Quando os Warblers subiram ao palco e cantaram “Hey, Soul Sister”, Rachel desistiu de olhar para Quinn e concentrou-se em dar um pouco de apoio moral para Kurt que parecia inseguro pela primeira vez na vida. Quinn sorriu contente quando viu Rachel dando uma bronca silenciosa em Kurt e mandando-o sorrir também, sendo que o garoto logo obedeceu com um sorrisinho amarelo.

Então as cortinas fecharam-se e Mr. Schue levantou-se, ordenando para que todos fossem aos bastidores se prepararem. Quinn sentiu como se suas pernas pesassem chumbo, Sam apertou a sua mão e deu um sorriso encorajador. Quinn tentou retribuir, mas teve certeza que acabou produzindo uma careta.

\- Muito bem pessoal, temos 15 minutos até o começo da nossa apresentação... – Mr. Schue começou a falar assim que chegaram a uma sala nos camarins, ele percebeu que o New Directions estava nervoso, não só pelo nível das outras apresentações (principalmente pela apresentação dos Warblers), mas sim por tentarem uma coisa nova ali. – Descansem, tentem parar de pensar em besteira e vamos no concentrar em fazer nosso melhor lá em cima, independente da vitória ou não. Nós temos consciência do quão bom somos, não vão ser os juízes que determinarão isso para nós, tudo bem?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e deram sorrisinhos tímidos, Rachel permaneceu em pé andando de um lado para outro de cabeça baixa enquanto Quinn sentara-se no sofá com Sam. Santana olhou para Lauren que estava do outro lado da sala e piscou para ela, Mercedes sorriu quando Lauren disse:

\- Mr. Schue, preciso de chocolates...

\- Como assim, Lauren? – Mr. Schue perguntou confuso encarando a garota como se ela estivesse louca, Lauren deu de ombros e respondeu:

\- Antes das competições, eu costumo comer para aliviar o nervosismo. Preciso de chocolates, agora.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar! – Puck disse todo cavalheiro, arrancando um olhar furioso de Lauren e de Santana. Mas Rachel parou na frente dele e disse:

\- Não, eu vou. Preciso sair daqui, estou quase sufocando. 

Mercedes, Santana e Lauren suspiraram aliviadas. Brittany e Mike trocaram alguns olhares enquanto Tina fazia cara de santa junto com Artie. Só Puck e Finn pareciam confusos, porque Sam estava concentrado demais com Quinn. 

Rachel saiu da sala a passos rápidos, indecisa entre ir chorar no banheiro ou manter-se firme e ir até a cafeteria comprar o chocolate. Escolheu pela segunda opção e caminhou sozinha até a cafeteria, acabara de pedir o chocolate para a atendente quando Kurt aterrissou ao seu lado. Rachel estranhou, mas mesmo assim sorriu para ele e elogiou:

\- Parabéns pela apresentação, vocês realmente me surpreenderam!

\- Ah é, Berry? Achou que íamos ser pior que o New Directions? Impossível, querida! – Kurt dissera com um ar brincalhão e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Os dois se olharam por algum tempo, Kurt estava pensando em como tocar no assunto sem assustar a diva. Foi Rachel que sorriu e perguntou:

\- Percebi um clima estranho entre você e um membro do seu coral, o solista, sabe?

\- Blaine? – Kurt perguntou surpreso e logo em seguida riu, era a sua chance naquele momento. – Não tem nada demais, eu tinha ficado encantado por ele a princípio e ele se afastou de mim, mesmo sendo assumido... Aí acabei conhecendo uma pessoa e desisti dele, agora parece que ele está arrependido.

\- Conheceu uma pessoa e não me falou quem é? Você é um péssimo amigo, Hummel! – Rachel respondera com um falso tom de indignação e sorrindo para Kurt que corou levemente, nem ele mesmo estava acreditando no que estava tendo com Sam. Kurt segurou a mão de Rachel que estava sobre o balcão e disse feliz:

\- Estou com Sam, achei que você soubesse disso!

Rachel quase gritou no meio do salão, mas em vez disso permaneceu calada, revirando a informação dentro de si. Nem em seus pensamentos mais sórdidos acharia que Sam era gay, achava que ele estava firme e forte com Quinn depois daquele beijo... Rachel respirou aliviada, descobriu que não odiava Sam e sim o fato de ele estar com Quinn.

Kurt observou a reação de Rachel com orgulho, tinha conseguido o que queria e agora só precisava jogar as informações em cima dela. O rapaz pigarreou e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido:

\- Pois é, ele e a Quinn terminaram logo após aquele beijo deles na sala do Glee... E nós estávamos nos vendo desde então, até que um belo dia ele se declarou para mim. Foi uma das melhores sensações que eu tive.

\- Imagino, sempre é bom saber que tem alguém que gosta de você, melhor ainda é retribuir! – Rachel comentou com digna felicidade, mas não conseguindo conter um sorriso melancólico. Kurt abraçou Rachel pela primeira vez e a diva deixou algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, os dois se separaram e Kurt limpou-as delicadamente, antes de acrescentar:

\- Claro que é bom gostar de alguém e ser bem retribuído... Não acha que Quinn merece mais uma chance? Ela está confusa, vai lá e mostre pra ela que ela pode continuar confusa desde que esteja com você.

\- Obrigada, muito obrigada. – Rachel sorriu agradecida, apanhou o chocolate e saiu correndo dali. Kurt sorriu feliz e mandou uma mensagem para Sam, riu quando viu que Sam gravara o nome dele em sua agenda com “Amor”. 

**_ Tire Q daí, Rachel já está a caminho. Beijos, amo você. _ ** ****

Kurt fez um malabarismo com o celular e jogou-o dentro do bolso, queria assistir o número do New Directions sentado e de camarote.

Enquanto isso, no camarim, Sam sentiu seu celular vibrar. Olhou para Santana que fez um sinal afirmativo, em seguida, o rapaz se levantou e ofereceu a mão para Quinn.

\- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora, você precisa tomar um ar.

Quinn sorriu agradecida e saiu com ele, cinco minutos depois da saída deles, Rachel apareceu ofegante na porta e com um ar desesperado. Ela chamou Mr. Schue fora e os dois conversaram por alguns minutos, Santana estava tentando manter sua melhor “bitch face”, mas não estava mais se cabendo de felicidade, Brittany sorria feliz ao seu lado. Mercedes quase roia as unhas e Finn parecia rezar silenciosamente.

\- Meninos, Rachel quer falar com vocês. – Mr. Schue disse com um sorriso, tentando manter tudo em sigilo ainda, porque ele sabia do que o Glee estava tramando há tempos, por isso estava tão seguro com a possível mudança de apresentações. Rachel aproximou-se do grupo e disse rapidamente:

\- Eu sei que vocês sabem do que aconteceu entre eu e a Quinn, eu fiz uma última tentativa ontem e ela me repeliu... Mas eu queria tentar mais uma vez, aqui e agora, essa será a última vez, daí então prometo deixá-la em paz independente da resposta que ela me der. Eu quero tentar fazê-la entender que eu realmente gosto dela de verdade e que posso ser tudo que ela quer e...

\- Tá bom, Berry! Para de falar senão todo mundo vai ter os cérebros em parafuso daqui a pouco! – Santana exclamou bruscamente, fazendo todos segurarem as risadas da expressão assustada de Rachel, a latina deixou sua máscara cair e sorrir para ela. – Nós já sabíamos que você ia nos pedir isso, temos um número pronto para vocês... A música está escolhida e a letra está ali em cima da mesa. Você tem alguns minutos para decorá-la antes de falar com Quinn. Boa sorte!

Rachel ficou boquiaberta enquanto Santana pegava em suas mãos e sorria para ela, Brittany lhe deu um abraço forte e cheio de carinho e os outros membros deram-lhe sorrisos encorajadores e Puck beijou-lhe a mão, dizendo:

\- Por favor, faça Quinn feliz, ela merece.

Rachel acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e correu para decorar a música, sorriu quando viu de qual música se falava. A morena sentou-se e começou a aquecer a voz, cinco minutos antes da apresentação, falaria com Quinn.

\- Te chamei aqui para lhe fazer uma última proposta. – Sam começou nervoso, nunca fora muito bom em palavras e não sabia por que Santana o mandara fazer aquela parte tão importante do plano. Quinn ergueu os olhos para ele, os dois estavam próximos a entrada do teatro, por onde sairiam para se apresentar.

\- Eu estou feliz com Kurt, Santana está feliz com Brittany e a lógica era que você também estivesse feliz com Rachel... Jogue toda essa insegurança, essa mágoa e essa vergonha de lado Q, ela te ama e Kurt me ensinou que o simples fato de se amar alguém já faz com que o mundo gire diferente...

\- Sam, o que você está fazendo? – Quinn questionou confusa encarando o rapaz, o loiro deu um sorriso e sentiu um cutucão em suas costas. Em seguida o Glee Club se aproximou e entrou no teatro a caminho do palco. Rachel chegou logo atrás e parou ao lado de Sam, com um ar sério, Sam pigarreou e apertou a bochecha de Quinn antes de dizer:

\- Só estava preparando o terreno para ela. 

E saiu, deixando Quinn desprotegida e encarando Rachel sem entender o que se passava ali. Rachel olhou para ela, parecia que todas as palavras que tinha ensaiado ficaram presas em sua garganta, Quinn retribuiu o olhar com saudade e visivelmente em batalha com seus sentimentos.

\- Daqui a cinco minutos teremos New Directions... Do Colégio McKinley High em Lima, Ohio direto para o mundo!

O apresentador anunciou com entusiasmo e as pessoas que ainda estavam pelo salão correram para dentro do teatro, Quinn e Rachel ficaram sozinhas, observando-se. Rachel respirou fundo, era tudo ou nada, suas apalavras saíram contidas e cuidadosas:

\- Temos pouco tempo, só quero que me ouça. Eu sei tudo pelo que você passou com seu pai e com Sam, eu sei que você não queria me machucar em nenhum momento e eu também sei que você queria me proteger... Agora que eu finalmente sei de tudo isso, eu quero te falar o que eu quero fazer e o que eu vou fazer por você.

Rachel parou para respirar, Quinn achou que ela não seria capaz de parar para tomar um pouco de ar. A loira estava encarando Rachel, sentindo seu coração mandá-la jogar tudo para o alto, sentindo sua própria mente dizendo que obstáculos podiam ser contornados, mas que Rachel não.

\- Eu sei que você está confusa, eu deixo que fique confusa desde que esteja comigo. Eu sei que você está insegura, então deixe que eu seja a sua segurança. Eu sei que você tem medo, mas eu posso muito bem ser forte por nós duas... E se você ainda duvidar que ainda gosta de mim, eu prometo que posso fazê-la acreditar novamente no que a gente sentia uma pela outra.

Quinn estava com os olhos marejados e Rachel respirava com dificuldade, estava tudo ali, todas as cartas na mesa e todos os sentimentos à prova. A loira não soube muito bem o que fez, só soube que mandou ao inferno todos os sentimentos contraditórios que estava sentindo. Rachel, preocupada com a falta de reação de Quinn, continuou:

\- Eu gosto de você, melhor, eu te amo Q... Não quero ficar longe de você, eu...

Rachel nunca terminou a frase, pois Quinn esqueceu-se de que estavam prestes a se apresentar e beijou Rachel com saudade. As mãos da cheerio encaixaram-se na cintura da morena que enlaçou seu pescoço e brincou com seus cabelos soltos.

\- Com vocês... New Directions!

A melodia conhecida para Quinn soou e a loira separou-se de Rachel entre selinhos. A diva sorriu enquanto encostava a testa da loira na sua e disse:

\- Você canta comigo?

\- Não precisava nem pedir... Eu te amo, Rach! – Quinn disse eufórica, sentindo-se subitamente mais leve enquanto apertava a mão pequena de Rachel entre as suas e rumava para uma das entradas do teatro. Rachel rumou para a outra e antes de entrar e cantar sua parte, sorriu emocionada e murmurou:

\- Eu nunca duvidei de você.

Assim, Rachel entrou e Quinn ouviu a voz dela, tão suave e tão forte ao mesmo tempo em que produziu um sorriso em sua face. Não precisava de mais nada.

_ I run from hate _

_ I run from prejudice _

_ I run from pessimists _

_ But I run too late_ __

Quinn respirou fundo, era sua hora de entrar e quando afastou as cortinas. Viu Rachel a olhando com paixão e carinho, sua voz saiu mais afinada e mais bela do que nunca.

_ I run my life _

_ Or is it running me _

_ Run from my past _

_ I run too fast _

_ Or too slow it seems_ __

As duas se olhavam com sorrisos em lados opostos da plateia. No palco com as cortinas fechadas, os membros do Glee comemoravam. Mr. Schue assistia a tudo emocionado e o público estava surpreso com o dueto que se realizava ali. Rachel e Quinn se olharam e as vozes de ambas se uniram em um tom perfeito...

_ When lies become the truth _

_ That's when I run to you _

Quinn correu enquanto cantava, Rachel também. As duas aproximaram-se em um espaço que se encontrava a frente, se olhando com intensidade. Quinn sorria e Rachel parecia hipnotizada por aquele sorriso.

_ This world keeps spinning faster _

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you _

_ I run to you baby _

_ And when it all starts coming undone _

_ Baby you're the only one I run to _

Quinn segurou a mão de Rachel entre as suas e pronunciou a última estrofe do refrão com um ar brincalhão.

_ I run to you_ __

Nesse ponto, a plateia já aplaudia freneticamente. Todos já haviam percebido o que se passava ali e de alguma forma, pareciam ignorar o fato. Kurt estava de pé, gritando sem parar. As duas separam-se novamente e correrem entre as cadeiras enquanto cantavam.

_ We run on fumes _

_ Your life and mine _

_ Like the sands of time _

_ Slippin' right on through _

_ And our love's the only truth _

_ That's why I run to you _

Rachel não cabia em si de felicidade, as duas chegaram ao palco em meio a palmas de pé e assovios. Alguns na platéia até choravam, Quinn aproximou-se dela e puxou-a pela mão, as duas se olharam e Quinn sorriu de novo. Rachel viu a “sua” Quinn ali. As cortinas se abriram e o todo o New Directions surgiu, cantando com animação e dançando.

_ This world keeps spinning faster _

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you _

_ I run to you baby _

_ And when it all starts coming undone _

_ Baby you're the only one I run to _

_ I run to you _

As duas encostaram as testas e a melodia rapidamente foi baixando. Rachel sorriu envergonhada e pronunciou a última estrofe.

_ I'll always run to you _

_ Run to you _

_ Run to you..._ __

Então a música terminou e as duas correram para o fundo do palco, dando espaço para Santana que começava a cantar Valerie.

Durante toda a apresentação, ambas trocaram olhares e sorriram uma para a outra. O New Directions estava fazendo uma performance incrível, a melhor da noite, sem sombra de dúvida.

E enquanto Quinn observava Rachel dançando e cantando com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, ela percebeu o quanto estava sendo idiota em ignorar tudo que se passava entre elas... Rachel era uma parte de si.

Melhor, Rachel era tudo que ela procurava...


	14. Epílogo: I feel light, I feel love

Música. Gritos. Vozes. Correria…

Rachel estava no meio de toda aquela bagunça e de toda aquela desorganização, mas dentro de si, parecia que tudo estava calmo, tranquilo e principalmente... Feliz.

Já fazia seis meses desde que ela e Quinn haviam reatado naquela apresentação do New Directions nas Seletivas. O dueto das duas acabou classificando o Glee Club para as Regionais que foram vencidas com um dueto incrível de Mercedes e Finn que agora, namoravam.

A diva sorria enquanto observava Puck e Lauren em um canto, parecia que o rapaz conseguira deixar a namorada mais calma com um beijo. Brittany estava fazendo cafuné em Santana que quase roía as unhas de preocupação, Tina e Mike pareciam estar realizando algum tipo de ritual asiático para acalmarem-se. Sam e Kurt (que voltava ao McKinley High com promessas de que o namorado ia protegê-lo) estavam de mão dadas, sorrindo um para o outro e tentando passar um pouco de confiança. Artie estava num canto, sozinho, mas de olho em algumas meninas do Vocal Adrenaline que passavam por ali.

E Rachel estava sozinha, procurando Quinn que fora para o banheiro se trocar e não aparecera até agora. 

Pontualidade nunca foi o forte de Quinn, mas se atrasar as vésperas da apresentação das Nacionais era demais.

\- Mr. Schue, você viu Quinn por aí? – Rachel perguntou preocupada ao professor que estava tendo uma conversa animada com a Treinadora Beiste. Mr. Schue olhou para ela confuso e respondeu:

\- Achei que ela estivesse com você.

\- Ela foi se trocar e ainda não voltou... – Rachel respondeu desatenta enquanto olhava por todo o salão de concentração dos corais procurando Quinn. Mr. Schue fez o mesmo. – Se quiser, eu posso ir atrás dela. Só me diga para onde ela foi.

\- Ela foi por ali. – Mr. Schue indicou com a mão para um corredor a esquerda de Rachel. A morena acenou positivamente e deu as costas aos dois professores, agradecendo. A Treinadora Beiste deu uma risadinha e disse em tom brincalhão:

\- Só não vão se empolgar lá dentro. Sabemos muito bem como vocês duas se atrasam quando ficam juntas...

Rachel corou rapidamente e baixou os olhos envergonhada, Mr. Schue ria assim como sua acompanhante. Os dois referiam-se aos ensaios em que as duas chegavam atrasadas porque Rachel inventava de buscar Quinn no treino das Cheerios e elas acabavam parando em qualquer banheiro para tirar o atraso.

A morena apressou um pouco o passo até o banheiro, entrou e encontrou Quinn parada de frente para o espelho. Isso é, não parecia ser a sua Quinn, mas Rachel estava achando a loira extremamente sexy.

\- Eu não sei por que concordei com Mr. Schue sobre essa roupa, eu deveria ter negado e não ter deixado que você me seduzisse com a ideia de que me vestir de homem fosse sexy... – Quinn disse mal-humorada quando viu pelo espelho que Rachel entrara no banheiro, a diva sorriu e enlaçou a cintura da namorada pelas costas. As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e Rachel disse, inocente:

\- É só um fetiche que eu tenho, sempre te vi de vestido, saia e blusinhas fofas... Queria me realizar vendo você mais “homem” e devo dizer que você ficou muito sexy mesmo.

Quinn acabou rindo da namorada, ela virou-se para Rachel com os olhos quentes e brilhando de excitação. Colocou a mão na face da diva e sorriu para ela, estava tão feliz e tão segura de si como nunca esteve e devia tudo a ela. Selou os lábios com Rachel levemente e em seguida mordeu o lábio inferior dela antes de dizer:

\- Fico sexy, é? 

\- Você nunca deixou de ser sexy pra mim, mas está sexy em um nível ainda maior agora! – Rachel disse ofegante enquanto prensava a namorada na pia, Quinn deu uma gargalhada enquanto brincava com os cabelos da morena recebendo olhares intensos e fogosos em troca. Rachel colocou as mãos na cintura de Quinn e ficou observando a loira por alguns instantes.

Quinn era linda, linda de qualquer jeito. Mas tinha que dizer que a loira ali, de camisa social branca, com calça social preta, um colete, os cabelos presos em um coque e um chapéu na mão estavam a tirando do sério. O dueto das duas seria sexy e Mr. Schue achou que podia inovar com uma delas vestida de homem.

Quinn afastou a namorada de si levemente e deu-lhe um beijo na testa enquanto continuava a se maquiar, Rachel sentou-se na pia, cruzando as pernas delicadamente por causa do vestido vermelho que usava. Ouviu Quinn dar uma risada rouca e comentar:

\- Ficar me olhando não vai diminuir essa sua vontade de me beijar.

\- E o que você sugere? – Rachel perguntou baixinho, murmurando ao pé do ouvido de Quinn, percebeu que os pelos do braço da loira arrepiaram-se. Quinn deu uma risadinha rouca que acabou falhando por causa da respiração ofegante, puxou Rachel da pia e a colocou de frente pra ela, aproximou-se um pouco, sem beijá-la e disse:

\- Sugiro que você faça alguma coisa. Eu odeio ter que te ver sofrendo porque você quer me beijar.

\- Você é o homem da relação no momento, deveria estar tentando me satisfazer, Fabray! – Rachel respondeu em tom sedutor e encostando os lábios levemente nos lábios de Quinn, sem beijá-la. Os olhos da loira ficaram escuros, exatamente iguais as vezes em que Rachel a importunava em público, em seguida, aquele sorrisinho charmoso formou-se nos lábios de Quinn... Rachel não sabia por quanto tempo se seguraria, tinham um dueto para apresentar.

\- Te satisfazer? O que me diz disso? – Quinn perguntou sexy, puxando Rachel para mais perto de si pela cintura, a morena gemeu. – E disso?

Em seguida, prensou Rachel na pia e atacou os lábios da morena como se fosse a primeira vez. As mãos de Rachel apertaram os ombros da loira e Quinn riu entre os beijos, a morena tentou descer a mão para a cintura da loira, mas Quinn segurou a mão dela e voltou-as ao ombro dizendo:

\- Sou o homem da relação, lembra? Deixa que o garotão aqui vai te satisfazer!

Rachel deu um sorrisinho safado e satisfeito, Quinn aproximou-se de novo e a língua dela pediu passagem para os lábios da morena. Rachel obedeceu prontamente, capturando a boca de Quinn com mais desejo, a loira sentou-a na pia e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. Beijou o pescoço de Rachel enquanto suas mãos brincavam com a pele exposta da perna da morena, Rachel estava ficando quente, perigosamente quente.

Quinn não estava dando oportunidade para Rachel participar de toda a ação, quando a morena tentava fazer algo, Quinn segurava as mãos dela. No momento, Quinn prendera as mãos da morena nas costas dela e mordia o pescoço dela levemente, Rachel soltou um gemido alto provocando arrepios em Quinn, mas não foi a voz ofegante de Rachel que as duas ouviram.

\- Ah Meu Deus, procurem um motel!

\- Santana?! – Rachel e Quinn exclamaram vermelhas de vergonha e assustadas enquanto se separavam. A latina olhava para elas boquiaberta enquanto tampava os olhos de Brittany que lutava para ver alguma coisa. Quando Rachel desceu da pia e Quinn foi para o outro lado do banheiro foi que Santana liberou os olhos de Brittany que ficou bem decepcionada por não ver nada. A latina respirou fundo e perguntou rude:

\- O que vocês duas pensam que estavam fazendo?

\- Estávamos... – Rachel começou a dizer sentindo as pernas tremerem e o corpo queimar ainda, ela suspirou e olhou para Quinn que parecia estar achando a decoração do banheiro interessante demais para responder. – Aquecendo a voz, era isso que estávamos fazendo!

\- Percebi que estavam aquecendo a voz mesmo, seu gemido saiu bem afinado, Berry! – Santana respondeu séria e cruzando os braços, com aquela expressão superior dela. Quinn deu um muxoxo do outro lado do banheiro e os três olhares voltaram-se para ela, Rachel aproximou-se vacilante, se ficasse sozinha não conseguiria se segurar. Quinn a recebeu com um abraço meio de lado enquanto dizia:

\- Estou monitorando o horário S, ainda faltam alguns minutos para a apresentação!

\- Ah, vocês queriam dar uma rapidinha, então? – Santana perguntou maldosa deixando Rachel e Quinn ainda mais vermelhas, Brittany fez uma carinha desentendida e perguntou:

\- Mas não foi isso que nós duas acabamos de fazer?

Rachel e Quinn gargalharam enquanto observavam Santana querer cavar um buraco na terra, Brittany sorria feliz e dava leve beijinhos na namorada que parecia envergonhada demais para negá-los. Ainda abraçada a Rachel, Quinn caminhou até a porta do banheiro entre risos e resmungos mal-humorados de Santana. Rachel sentiu a loira fazer carinho em seu braço e apertá-lo levemente.

Rachel olhou para Quinn durante todo o caminho e percebeu que muitos membros dos outros dois corais que disputavam a final com eles também olhavam para as duas em um misto de curiosidade e incompreensão. Chegaram onde o Glee Club estava concentrado, Puck logo soltou a piadinha:

\- Festinha das meninas no banheiro e não me chamaram?

\- Estamos preservando sua vida Noah, se chamássemos, Lauren te mataria! – Rachel respondeu com um ar divertido, fazendo Puck e Lauren rirem com gosto. Kurt aproximou-se de Rachel e Quinn, deu um sorrisinho malicioso para a loira e disse:

\- Sabe, eu poderia te pegar agora. Você tá muito sexy e eu tenho queda por loiros...

\- Hey! Eu e Rach ainda estamos aqui! – Sam exclamou fingindo ciúmes e ganhando um beijinho na bochecha de Kurt, Rachel riu dos dois rapazes e enganchou-se ainda mais no corpo de Quinn enquanto dizia:

\- Sim, estamos aqui e sinto muito, mas esse garotão aqui é só meu!

\- Adoro quando você fica possessiva! – Quinn disse satisfeita e puxando Rachel pra mais um beijo, a morena teve que ficar nas pontas dos pés e Quinn a ergueu um pouco enquanto a beijava. Sam e Kurt reviraram os olhos e foram se arrumar com os meninos, Finn e Mercedes apareceram de mãos dadas, Finn coçou a cabeça e disse:

\- Melhor nos arrumarmos, somos o próximo grupo.

\- Tudo bem Finn, fique calmo. Vai dar tudo certo! Nós vamos arrasar! – Quinn disse confiante e engajando uma conversa animada com Finn e Mercedes, Rachel que se separara dela para ir avisar Mr. Schue que tinham chegado, recebeu um cutucão nas costas. Virou-se e não encontrou ninguém, apenas um papel pendurado na borda do seu vestido, a morena o apanhou com curiosidade.

**_ Precisamos conversar, eu te devo explicações – Jesse. _ ** **__ **

Rachel engoliu em seco e olhou ao redor para ver se encontrava o antigo capitão do Vocal Adrenaline por ali. Mas Jesse não estava em lugar algum que seus olhos pudessem alcançar. A morena deu de ombros despreocupada, não tinha o que falar com Jesse e poderia ignorar o bilhete, Quinn lhe mostrara que nada mais importava desde que as duas estivessem juntas. Tinha que se concentrar na apresentação e no dueto que faria com Quinn naquele momento.

\- Vamos indo pessoal! – Mr. Schue disse apressado enquanto empurrava cada um para seus lugares. As meninas para a entrada da direita, lideradas por Rachel e os meninos para entrada da esquerda do teatro, encabeçados por Quinn. – Cadê o Charlie?

\- Quem diabos é Charlie? – Quinn perguntou confusa quando veio correndo e posicionando-se na frente de Finn que ria dela e a ajudava com o chapéu. Mr. Schue deu um sorriso quase psicótico e respondeu:

\- Você é o Charlie!

\- Mas por que isso? – Quinn questionou sem entender mais nada enquanto os outros membros do Glee morriam de rir, todos já sabiam da história do “Charlie”. Mr. Schue sorriu para ela e gritou antes de entrar no teatro:

\- Seu personagem masculino, você é tão feminina... Incorpore o Charlie, vai te ajudar na apresentação!

\- É isso mesmo, vamos lá, meu garotão! – Puck exclamou entre risos, dando um soco de leve no braço de Quinn, a loira mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele, mas riu em seguida. Rachel sorriu sexy antes de entrar e disse:

\- É, o meu Charlie.

Quinn engoliu em seco, enquanto Finn arregalava os olhos e Puck parecia bobo demais para falar alguma coisa. Mike aproximou-se e disse impressionado:

\- Você vai ter que me ensinar uns truques Quinn, Tina nunca disse que eu era dela e muito menos falou comigo tão sexy...

\- Fazer o que meninos? Alguns tem e outros não, aprendam com o Charlie aqui! – Quinn disse cheia de si e recebendo um empurrão de Finn para entrar logo no teatro.

As cortinas do teatro abriram-se, Artie apareceu sozinho sorrindo em suas cadeira de rodas e segurando uma guitarra. A bateria iniciou a música e logo em seguida, Artie acompanhou com a guitarra. A luz do palco foi jogada para a entrada do teatro, Rachel Berry iniciou a música enquanto as meninas passavam por ela dançando.

_ Sometimes, I imagine the world without you _

_ But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you _

Os olhos de Rachel foram para a outra entrada do teatro, onde os rapazes entravam sobre aplausos. A última figura da fila veio de cabeça baixa, Quinn juntou a sua voz a de Rachel com um sorriso.

_ It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head _

_ So much pleasure with such pain _

_ How we always, always stay the same? _ __

Quinn tirou o chapéu que cobria seus cabelos, eles caíram como cascata sobre seus ombros enquanto muitos suspiravam surpresos. Houve uma salva de aplausos animados, a loira deu uma piscadela para Rachel e sorriu enquanto caminhava. A morena quase perdeu o ritmo do refrão com aquela visão tão sexy.

_ I'm feeling the way you cross my mind _

_ And you save me in the nick of time _

_ I'm riding the highs, I'm digging’ the lows _

_ I Cause at least I feel alive _

_ I've never faced so many emotional days _

_ But my life is good _

_ I'm feeling you _

_ I'm feeling you _ __

As duas cantaram uma para outra em um tom perfeito, a coreografia do New Directions para a música mesclava-se entre o sexy e o inocente. Os demais membros do coral já tinham chego ao palco e dançavam aos pares. Porém, Rachel e Quinn continuavam na plateia. Era a vez da loira de cantar, ela jogou os cabelos para trás e continuou a caminhar enquanto cantava, Rachel sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões.

_ You go, and then I can finally breathe in _

_ 'Cause baby I know, in the end you're never leaving _

A s duas tinham se aproximado, Quinn estendeu a mão para Rachel e antes de retornar para a música, capturou a mão da namorada entre as suas e a beijou. Rachel olhou fundo nos olhos dela enquanto ambas cantavam. 

_ Well we're rarely ever sane, I drive you crazy and you do the same _

_ But your fire fills my soul _

_ And it wounds me up like no one knows _

Rachel sentiu Quinn apertar a sua mão e a puxar para perto, bem, aquilo não estava na coreografia. Em algum lugar da plateia, Mr. Schue vibrava de tanta emoção, a plateia estava de pé dançando e nenhum coral tinha conseguido aquilo até o momento. Quinn segurou a face de Rachel e ambas cantaram uma para a outra.

_ 'Cause I'm feeling the way you cross my mind _

_ And you save me in the nick of time _

_ I'm riding the highs, I'm digging the lows _

_ I Cause at least I feel alive _

_ I've never faced so many emotional days _

_ But my life is good _

_ I'm feeling you _

_ I'm feeling you _

Artie executou um solo de guitarra nesse momento. Enquanto isso, Quinn ria para Rachel e as duas se separaram novamente, para cada uma entrar por um lado do palco. A diva notou que algumas meninas e meninos pareciam vidrados com a sua namorada, o sangue lhe subiu a cabeça. A música cessou por alguns instantes, Rachel lançou um olhar intenso e sexy para Quinn, viu os olhos da loira escurecerem pela segunda vez na noite.

_ I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind _

_ And you save me in the nick of time _

_ I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows _

A música voltou e Quinn correu para aproximar-se de Rachel. As duas sorriram uma para a outra e deram-se as mãos, cantaram juntas enquanto o Glee sustentava a voz de ambas dançando algo que lembrava uma dança de salão.

_ 'Cause at least I feel alive _

_ I've never faced so many emotional days _

_ I'm feelin' you _

_ I'm feelin' you _

_ I'm feelin' you _

_ I'm feelin' you _

Rachel sentiu a mão de Quinn ir para sua cintura e puxá-la. As duas realmente estavam muito intensas na apresentação. Mr. Schue vibrava e estava de pé, a Treinadora Beiste parecia estar em outro mundo tamanha a animação. A loira segurou Rachel junto de si, apertando-a fortemente contra seu corpo. As mãos de Rachel foram para o ombro da outra e arranharam levemente o tecido da camisa enquanto Rachel encarava Quinn com os olhos vidrados. A loira abriu a boca e pronunciou de forma sexy a última estrofe da música.

_ Oh I'm feelin' the way that you cross my mind _

_ And the way that you save me in the nick of time _

_ Oh I'm feelin' the way when you walk on by _

_ I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies _

Rachel sorriu para ela, Quinn esqueceu-se do mundo por alguns momentos. Apertou a cintura de Rachel e murmurou o último verso em um tom mais baixo.

_ I feel butterflies _

H ouve palmas, muitas palmas. E palmas de pé ainda por cima. As duas viraram-se para a platéia e agradeceram enquanto o teatro parecia cair diante de tanta euforia. As cortinas baixaram novamente e o Glee comemorou com um abraço coletivo e uma série de gritos. Quinn puxou Rachel para um abraço e a ergueu no ar, em seguida, beijou a morena num misto de felicidade e afobação.

\- Sabe, Mr. Schue estava certo em relação a ideia de me vestir de homem. A plateia adorou, ao menos... – Quinn comentou para Sam com Rachel pendurada em seu pescoço, a loira abraçou a namorada pela cintura. Sam recebeu um Kurt que veio correndo eufórico do outro lado do palco e respondeu:

\- Realmente, eu vi alguns homens suspirarem decepcionados quando perceberam que vocês duas eram um casal e tinham algumas meninas na frente que pareciam dispostas a te agarrar a qualquer momento!

\- E eu não gostei da ideia. Era pra música ser sexy, mas Quinn exagerou! – Rachel comentou ciumenta arrancando risos de Kurt e Sam, Quinn olhou para ela com surpresa e Rachel deu de ombros. – Nem ouse se defender, você sabe muito bem que pode seduzir qualquer um e quando quiser!

\- Quem ouve a Rachel falando assim acha que ela está com a Quinn porque foi seduzida... – Kurt começou a falar com aquele tom de voz meio maldoso e que ninguém ligava mais, Rachel lançou uma expressão indignada a ele que ignorou. – Quando na verdade, quem é a fogosa da relação é ela!

\- Concordo plenamente com o Kurt, até eu, perto da Rachel, sou uma santa! – Santana chegara à conversa com um ar irônico e que fez Rachel corar de vergonha, Brittany a abraçava por trás com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Finn que ouvia a conversa também, resolveu defender Rachel:

\- Não é pra tanto Santana!

\- Eu realmente adoraria se vocês parassem de falar da minha namorada e saíssem do palco! – Quinn retrucou e dessa vez, era ela que estava enciumada. Os demais membros do Glee olharam para ela e morreram de rir em seguida, enquanto saíam para os bastidores. Mr. Schue encontrou-os no corredor e bateu palmas, dizendo em seguida:

\- Vocês foram incríveis! Principalmente Quinn, nunca te vi tão desinibida numa apresentação!

\- Realmente, desinibida até demais... Eu passei calor com ela! – Santana comentou com ar brincalhão, os olhos voltaram-se para ela com surpresa e Brittany a soltou desconcertada. – Qual é? Ela estava sexy, confesso que eu surtei por alguns momentos, mas daí lembrei a namorada psicótica que ela tem!

\- Ainda bem que você lembrou de mim, Santana! – Rachel retrucou mal humorada e apertando o braço de Quinn, a loira gargalhou e Rachel puxou o rosto dela bruscamente para lhe dar um selinho. Puck que estava com os olhos vidrados enquanto observava as duas, recebeu um soco de Lauren seguido de um comentário da mesma:

\- Achei que você tivesse superado, Noah!

\- Eu superei, só que preciso gravar a cena na minha cabeça para repassá-la diversas vezes, depois! – Puck respondeu com um ar culpado, todos riram dele enquanto Lauren o olhava zangada. Mr. Schue empurrou-os para dentro de uma sala e disse nervoso:

\- O resultado sairá daqui alguns minutos e independente disso, quero dizer que estou muito orgulhoso de vocês! Eu nunca esperei reunir um grupo tão especial e ao mesmo tempo, tão talentoso. Para mim, vocês foram os melhores... Aliás, vocês são os melhores! Independente de resultados, prêmios e campeonatos... Porque eu aprendi a gostar de cada um e de me orgulhar de cada um. Muito obrigado por me proporcionarem tanta coisa, muito obrigado mesmo!

Houve comoção instantânea, os meninos aproximaram-se para abraçar o professor que tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos. As meninas se reuniram em volta dele emocionadas fazendo fila para abraçá-lo também, em seguida, a Treinadora Beiste entrou exclamando eufórica:

\- Se eu soubesse que competições entre corais eram tão divertidas, eu tinha largado o futebol!

\- Pare com isso treinadora, você é a melhor naquilo que faz! – Finn gritou orgulhoso do fundo da sala e os demais jogadores concordaram enquanto a professora sufocava as lágrimas com dificuldade. Depois, ela e Mr. Schue saíram da sala para tomarem um pouco de água e se recomporem antes do resultado final. Rachel foi até Quinn que estava sentada no sofá.

A loira sorriu para ela, com aquele sorriso sincero e charmoso, Rachel teve certeza que estava finalmente acertando os pontos. Quinn chamou-a com um aceno da mão e a morena sentou-se em seu colo, colocando o chapéu em sua cabeça com um ar divertido. Quinn beijou o rosto de Rachel e disse:

\- Você foi incrível hoje!

\- Você também, apesar de seduzir toda a plateia hetero e homossexual... Acho que você fez algumas meninas questionarem a sexualidade agora a pouco! – Rachel disse gargalhando, Quinn enlaçou-a e apertou-a junto ao seu corpo. A morena sentiu cócegas enquanto a respiração da outra tocava sua pele e sorriu. Nesse instante, ouviram-se batidas na porta. Finn foi atender e ninguém viu quem era por causa do corpo enorme do rapaz, ele disse algumas palavras rapidamente e virou-se para a sala com um ar mal-humorado.

\- Jesse quer falar com você, lá fora. – Finn anunciou furioso e indo se sentar próximo a Mercedes que fez um carinho em seus cabelos, acalmando-o. Puck levantou-se e disse ameaçador enquanto estralava os dedos da mão:

\- Jesse St. James?! Podemos dar aquela surra nele?

\- Não Noah, tudo bem. Eu vou falar com ele... – Rachel disse calmamente e levantando-se do colo de Quinn, a loira apertou seu pulso e levantou em seguida com uma aura perigosa dizendo:

\- Na verdade, nós vamos falar com ele e eu posso muito bem dar a surra que ele merece se ele passar do limite.

As duas saíram da sala sob os olhares impressionados de todos os membros do Glee. Kurt que estava enganchado com Sam em outro sofá, disse entre risos:

\- Realmente, a Quinn incorporou o personagem!

\- Olá Rachel! – Jesse disse eufórico quando viu a diva sair pela porta da sala, ele não mudara nada, talvez os cabelos estivessem mais curtos... Rachel não sabia, há meses não pensava nele. Quinn surgiu atrás de Rachel, tocando de leve na cintura da morena, Jesse olhou para ela e a expressão de seu rosto desanimou um pouco. – Ah, eu não te conheço.

\- Sou Quinn, Quinn Fabray. – Quinn apresentou-se gélida enquanto apertava a mão do rapaz, Jesse parecia desconcertado e sem saber o que falar. O rapaz olhou para as duas e Rachel sorriu, encorajando-o a falar. Quando Jesse resolveu falar, a voz dele saiu estranha:

\- Queria parabenizar vocês, a apresentação foi muito boa! Bem diferente daquele New Directions do ano passado...

\- Para de enrolar, sabemos que não é isso que você quer! – Quinn interrompeu-o impaciente, Rachel voltou-se para ela com um olhar indignado diante da grosseria. Quinn revirou os olhos e Jesse disse, mais seguro de si:

\- Você é aquela cheerio que ficou grávida, não é? – Quinn ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas manteve-se impassível enquanto acenava com a cabeça. Rachel estava começando a acreditar que Quinn poderia matar Jesse. – Pois bem, meu assunto é com Rachel, não com você.

Quinn ficou calada esperando que Rachel respondesse, a morena virou-se para ela e murmurou baixinho:

\- Vá tomar uma água e se acalme, depois você volta aqui!

Quinn obedeceu prontamente, sem antes dar uma boa encarada em Jesse que sorriu cínico para ela. A loira saiu dali caminhando a passos duros pelo corredor, Rachel virou-se para Jesse, mas o sorriso sumiu da face dela. Ela cruzou os braços e perguntou:

\- O que você quer comigo?

\- É difícil falar sobre isso... – Jesse começou um pouco inseguro, ele respirou fundo e apanhou uma das mãos de Rachel. – Mas depois que vencemos vocês nas Regionais e ganhamos as Nacionais eu percebi que nada daquilo tinha importância sem você!

\- E demorou quase um ano para vir atrás de mim? Quanta coragem! – Rachel respondeu sentida, puxando a mão para longe dele. Jesse olhou para ela confuso enquanto acrescentava:

\- Eu estive aqui, em Nova York, na Broadway! Não tinha tempo para vir atrás de você e agora, sendo juiz nas Nacionais achei que fosse uma perfeita oportunidade para tentar algo!

\- Ah claro, você uniu o útil ao agradável... – Rachel começou irônica, observou Jesse fazer uma careta incomodado com o tom dela. – O que te leva a crer que eu quero alguma coisa com você?

\- Você gostava de mim, Rachel! A gente se dava bem, não é possível que você negue isso! – Jesse justificou-se com um ar galante que provocou náuseas em Rachel, tinha se arrependido de mandar Quinn ir se acalmar, precisava da fúria dela naquele momento por que Jesse estava começando a irritá-la. A diva sorriu falsamente para ele e respondeu:

\- Não nego e nossa, como eu queria que tivesse sido diferente. Mas eu estou feliz com uma pessoa e nada, nem ninguém vai me fazer abrir mão dela no momento!

\- Quem é? Não vai me dizer que é o Finn Hudson! – Jesse perguntou curioso e se aproximando de Rachel com um ar confiante, a morena revirou os olhos e disse maldosa:

\- Você não viu a apresentação? Saberia quem é se tivesse prestado atenção.

Jesse ignorou a fala de Rachel e aproximou-se mais uma vez, a morena deu um passo para trás e acabou encostando em Quinn que acabara de voltar. A loira deu um sorrisinho falsamente simpático enquanto apertava os braços de Rachel e disse:

\- Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa entre vocês.

\- Acho que ela tinha te mandado ir beber água... – Jesse disse meio sem graça e recuando um passo para trás. Quinn entrelaçou a sua mão na de Rachel e viu os olhos do rapaz lampejarem compreensão, a loira pigarreou e completou:

\- E a propósito, esqueci de dizer quando me apresentei. Eu sou a namorada dela, algum problema?

\- Ahm, é... – Jesse estava sem palavras e ficou ainda mais quando Quinn ignorou-o completamente e puxou Rachel para um beijo intenso. A morena percebeu certa urgência nos lábios e na língua da loira. Quando as duas se separaram ofegantes, Jesse já não estava mais lá. Viram a silhueta dele desaparecer pela porta que dava ao palco. Rachel deu um tapa de leve no ombro de Quinn e disse:

\- Não devia ter feito isso, ele pode tirar alguns pontos de nós agora!

\- Ele não vai fazer isso, eu chequei e os juízes já entregaram as notas! – Quinn exclamou entre risos e abraçando Rachel que gargalhava no momento. Nesse instante, um funcionário avisou-as para subirem ao palco para o resultado. Quinn sentiu Rachel tremer em seus braços e observou seus companheiros do Glee que tinham expressões ansiosas na face.

Era a hora. Era o tudo ou nada.

***

\- Primeiramente, gostaríamos de dizer que todos os corais estão de parabéns! – O apresentador das Nacionais dissera com um ar falsamente animado. – E aos nossos juízes que foram muito compreensíveis e imparciais em seus julgamentos! Agora, vamos aos resultados.

Os membros do New Directions estavam abraçados, alguns rezavam e pediam de olhos fechados, outros pareciam olhar fixamente para o fundo do teatro... Mas todos estavam nervosos. Quinn e Rachel que estavam em lados opostos trocaram olhares nervosos, mas tentando passar um pouco de coragem uma para a outra.

\- Em segundo lugar, com uma típica apresentação de coral tradicional que não deixa jamais de agradar os nossos jurados... – O apresentador deu um sorriso sacana e fez mistério, os tambores rufaram em algum lugar do teatro. Quinn fechou os olhos e rezou com todas as suas forças que não fosse o New Directions. - ... Os Warbles da Academia Dalton!

Houve uma comemoração meio contida dos alunos da Dalton que pareciam decepcionados e ao mesmo tempo, satisfeitos com os resultados. Os Warbles tinham empatado com o New Directions nas Seletivas e nas Regionais e muitos diziam que o Vocal Adrenaline não ia conseguir superá-los... Bem, a decisão estava entre o New Directions e o Vocal Adrenaline agora.

Blaine olhou significativamente para Kurt, esperando alguma resposta do rapaz, mas Kurt apenas voltou-se para Sam que o abraçava de lado e sorria tentando passar um pouco de confiança. Em seguida, Blaine abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho de lado, dava para ver que algumas lágrimas ameaçavam cair do rosto dele. Enquanto os Warbles recebiam o troféu de segundo lugar, o New Directions e o Vocal Adrenaline se olharam com fúria.

Nosso primeiro lugar foi incrível em sua apresentação, incrivelmente inovador e uma surpresa muito agradável para nossos jurados... – O apresentador estava fazendo aquela mesma ladainha de sempre, Quinn teve uma boa sensação na hora e apertou a mão de Santana com firmeza, a latina sorriu para ela. – Com um nível altíssimo na coreografia e nos vocais, realmente surpreendeu pela inacreditável evolução do ano passado para esse ano...

Rachel Berry estava tensa, não parava de se mexer. Finn apertou-a e ela sossegou um pouco, mas ainda estava muito tensa. Os olhos da diva estavam fechados e Quinn sorriu da reação dela, realmente, cantar era tudo na vida da sua namorada. Os membros do Vocal Adrenaline tinham sorrisos cínicos na face, talvez acreditassem que já tivessem ganhado.

Os tambores continuavam, a curiosidade da plateia estava cada vez mais atiçada. Mr. Schue parecia que ia pular em cima do apresentador se ele enrolasse ainda mais.

\- Com certeza, a disputa desse ano foi a mais acirrada... – O apresentador realmente queria matar alguém do coração ali. - ... Não a disputa do primeiro lugar. Nosso campeão nacional realmente foi muito acima do segundo e terceiro colocado. Uniu sensualidade, inocência, paixão e amor em sua apresentação e quem assistia presenciou tudo como se realmente estivesse sentindo o que era cantado. E essa é a função da música: proporcionar sensações indescritíveis em quem a escuta.

Rachel olhou para Quinn que olhava para o teto do teatro agora, com os olhos vidrados e visivelmente preocupada. A morena sorriu, pelo menos tinha Quinn ao seu lado agora... Puck estava quase batendo no apresentador, Lauren estava segurando-o. Mike e Tina estavam murmurando palavras em algum idioma asiático...

Os tambores pararam, a plateia pareceu prender a respiração.

\- E o campeão nacional desse ano é... – O apresentador respirou fundo e sorriu misterioso para a plateia. – New Directions, do Colégio McKinley High em Lima, Ohio!

Houve pulos, abraços atrapalhados, gritos, choros... Mr. Schue aproximou-se e pegou o troféu emocionado, seus alunos estavam ocupados demais comemorando entre si e fazendo gestos de vingança em direção ao Vocal Adrenaline que parecia não acreditar no resultado.

Quinn foi pega em um abraço emocionado e molhado de Santana (justo Santana, que muitos duvidavam ter lágrimas no corpo) e as duas pulavam enquanto gritavam juntas. Sam chegou logo depois e carregou Quinn no colo por todo o palco, Kurt parecia não acreditar, estava ajoelhado no chão chorando e sendo consolado por uma Mercedes que chorava tanto quanto ele.

Artie estava fazendo manobras com sua cadeira de rodas, com Brittany em seu colo e quase atropelando os membros do Vocal Adrenaline. Puck e Lauren estavam se beijando intensamente, Mike e Finn estavam dançando algo que lembrava uma dança da vitória. A Treinadora Beiste estava abraçada com um Will Schuester que agora, parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo.

Tina e Rachel estavam abraçadas e sorriam sem parar quando o olhar da diva encontrou com Quinn. A loira olhava para ela com um sorriso contido na face e algumas lágrimas caindo, Rachel aproximou-se dela correndo e pulou no abraço que a loira lhe oferecia. Quinn a abraçou e ergueu-a do ar, girando com ela enquanto as duas riam sem parar.

A plateia aplaudia, mas parecia que as duas sequer estavam ouvindo o que se passava ao redor delas. Quinn colocou Rachel de volta ao chão e disse com a testa encostada na dela:

\- Eu disse que nós conseguiríamos!

\- E eu nunca duvidei de você! – Rachel dissera com aquele sorriso de 1000 watts antes de beijar Quinn, a loira teve um dejá-vu de seis meses atrás onde ouviu aquelas mesmas palavras saírem da boca de Rachel...

Quinn apertou o corpo pequeno da morena junto ao seu e as duas ficaram paradas ali, imersas em seu mundo enquanto uma chuva de papéis picados dourados caíam sobre suas cabeças e seus colegas de grupo pulavam felizes da vida.

Quinn beijou a testa de Rachel e sorriu para ela, as duas se abraçaram novamente e a loira disse:

\- A Broadway te espera.

\- Nos espera Quinn, porque eu e você vamos juntas para Nova York! – Rachel respondeu emocionada enquanto beijava a loira novamente.

Quinn sorriu, realmente Nova York as esperava... Porque a loira não imaginava mais a sua vida longe de Rachel Berry.

**_ FIM. _ **


End file.
